


Baloncesto callejero

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 112,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: Aomine y Akashi tienen una relación desde el instituto pero cuando terminan la universidad, deciden optar a una plaza para un equipo de baloncesto profesional. Akashi, motivado por la obsesión de su padre decide traicionar a su novio arrebatándole la plaza y destruyendo su relación. Nueve años después... un chico de cabello rojizo aparece frente a él jugando al baloncesto en una cancha callejera y captando su atención al momento. Akashi descubrirá todo lo que ha perdido cuando decidió hacerse jugador profesional abandonando al amor de su vida.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Vida en pareja

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por dos autoras: Kaoru Himura y Fullbuster

Unos pasos se escuchaban acercarse en la lejanía acompañados por el murmullo que generaban dos personas manteniendo una conversación. Cuando dos pares de pies se detuvieron frente al apartamento 55, el sonido de los pasos fue sustituido por el tintineo metálico que producía el juego de unas llaves al chocarse entre sí al girarlas en la cerradura. Después se unió un ''click'' seguido de un leve chirrido de una puerta abriéndose.

\- Bakagami me saca de quicio – se quejaba un joven alto de veintidós años con pelo azulado y ojos del mismo tono mientras cruzaba la puerta.

\- Daiki, deja de lloriquear – le reprendió otro chico de la misma edad, de menor estatura y pelo rojizo al igual que sus ojos - los dos sois unos cabezotas a los que os cuesta jugar como un equipo. Solamente sabéis discutir en la cancha cuando estáis cerca el uno del otro y competir entre vosotros en lugar de trabajar juntos.

Aomine, que así se apellidaba el chico de pelo azul, miró con el ceño fruncido al otro chico molesto por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Sólo tiene que seguirme el ritmo y hacer caso a mis órdenes, Sei. No creo que sea tan difícil – le replicó.

\- Kagami y tú tenéis una personalidad parecida, en especial cuando estáis jugando a baloncesto – le contestó Akashi Seijuro, que así se llamaba el pelirrojo – Si fuese al contrario, ¿tú acatarías sus órdenes?

\- Yo no necesitaría hacerlo para ganar, pero él sí necesita obedecerme para conseguir la victoria.

Akashi resopló mientras dejaba su bandolera encima de uno de los sillones y se apoyaba en el respaldo.

\- Las únicas órdenes que debéis obedecer los dos son las mías, para algo soy vuestro capitán.

Aomine se dejó caer en el sillón enfurruñado y se tumbó en él cerrando los ojos, adoptando una postura demasiado sensual mientras Akashi le observaba hacerlo. El pelirrojo se acercó a él, se quitó los zapatos y colocó uno de sus pies sobre la entrepierna del otro chico masajeándola. Aomine abrió sus ojos y miró a su capitán que mantenía su rostro serio y los brazos cruzados mientras seguía moviendo su pie para darle placer. Se incorporó, agarró el pie y se lo quitó de encima.

\- Ni lo intentes, yo soy el único que puede darme placer absoluto – gruñó malhumorado girándose en el sofá para darle la espalda.

\- ¿Hasta en el sexo tengo que aguantar esa maldita frase? - le dijo Akashi mosqueado con su pie suspendido en el aire – No seas infantil y desnúdate – le ordenó.

Aomine ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle, solamente se quedó allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados y dando la espalda al pelirrojo, quien tomó ese gesto como una insubordinación y comenzó a cabrearse. Aprovechó que tenía su pierna en alto para darle un pequeña patada en la separación entre los glúteos del otro logrando que éste diera un respingo en el asiento.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? - se quejó Aomine.

\- Te he dado una orden y como tu capitán y tu novio, debes obedecerme... si no quieres que el castigo sea peor – le recordó con un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

Aunque conocía el carácter de Akashi y sabía que nunca le haría daño, la primera reacción de Aomine fue ponerse nervioso temiendo el posible castigo que su pareja desde hacía cinco años tuviese en mente, pero después vio el bulto que sobresalía en los pantalones de Akashi y sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Vaya, veo que alguien tiene muchas ganas de disfrutar de estos abdominales... - dijo con burla levantándose la camiseta – y de esto otro – añadió agarrándose su miembro.

\- Aomine, no tientes a la suerte.

Que le llamase por su apellido era una clara señal de que Akashi estaba realmente excitado y no estaba de humor para los juegos de su novio. Aomine se levantó sin borrar su sonrisa y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su pelirrojo.

\- No tiento a la suerte, te tiento a ti.

\- Date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro patas como el perro que eres. Debes aprender a obedecer a tu amo – le ordenó Akashi.

\- Oblígame – le retó Aomine sin borrar su sonrisa. Sabía que a su novio le gustaban esos juegos pero a él le iba retarle y ponérselo difícil.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo. Akashi se posicionó detrás de él desabrochándose su pantalón y dejándolo caer junto a su ropa interior. Colocó su brazo sobre la espalda de Aomine y le empujó para que se inclinase hacia delante apoyando sus brazos en el suelo adoptando la postura que le había ordenado tan sólo unos segundos antes.

\- Odio cuando usas tus habilidades en el baloncesto para... - comenzó a decir Aomine pero no pudo continuar porque Akashi le había puesto su cinturón sobre la boca.

\- Calla, los perros no hablan – le mandó escuchando sus quejas ahogadas por la mordaza improvisada que había usado.

Pronto esas quejas dejaron de escucharse cuando Akashi metió el primer dedo en su interior moviéndolo para dilatarle. Enseguida le acompañó un segundo y tercer dedo que entraban y salían a su antojo empezando a sacar roncos jadeos del chico postrado ante él. Sacó sus dedos al creer que ya estaba listo y cogió su miembro introduciéndolo lentamente en ese rosado orificio que clamaba por ser penetrado.

Tras meter su longitud por completo, la sacó para volver a embestirle de una sola estocada. Repitió ese movimiento varias veces con fuerza logrando que los jadeos de Aomine fuesen más sonoros y su propia respiración se descompasase. Llevó su mano al erguido miembro de su chico para masajearlo mientras seguía penetrándole variando entre envites rápidos y otros lentos y profundos.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más intensos y seguidos indicando que ambos se encontraban próximos a llegar su momento de máximo placer. Tras unas pocas embestidas más, Akashi terminó corriéndose dentro de Aomine y éste, al sentir cómo aquel líquido caliente le invadía y la experta mano de su chico seguía dándole placer, no pudo evitar correrse también manchando el suelo.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo bocarriba agotados tratando de recuperar el aliento. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza para mirar el rostro relajado de su pareja con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca y a él también se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana? - le preguntó Akashi.

\- Para nada, voy a patearles el culo a todos y conseguiré el puesto – le contestó muy seguro – Y eso quiere decir que te voy a ganar a ti también, Sei.

\- Inténtalo si puedes – le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él para besarle.

Al día siguiente los dos participarían en un torneo para optar a una plaza en un equipo profesional de baloncesto, deporte que ambos practicaban desde hacía años.

De repente, una canción se oyó en la estancia arruinando el ambiente. Akashi se separó de un salto de los labios de Aomine al reconocer el tono que tenía adjudicado a su padre en su móvil. Se levantó corriendo y cogió su bandolera buscando en su interior hasta que encontró el aparato y descolgó la llamada. Aomine le escuchó pronunciar un par de monosílabos y supuso que su padre ya le estaba dando órdenes sin dejarle opción a negarse.

\- Tengo que irme, Dai, mi padre quiere que vaya a su casa a comer con él – le comunicó tras colgar – Dice que tiene que hablar conmigo de algo importante.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ser? - le preguntó extrañado ya que padre e hijo tenían unos días acordados en los que siempre quedaban para hablar o más bien para que su padre le controlase y ese día no era uno de ellos.

\- Ni idea. Será mejor que me dé una ducha antes, no creo que sea buena idea presentarme ante mi padre lleno de semen.

\- Te acompañaría pero sé que tu padre se pondría histérico si no llegas puntual.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices y Akashi se fue al dormitorio que ambos compartían para dirigirse al aseo que había dentro y ducharse. Tras terminar, se vistió con ropa formal, se despidió de Aomine con un apasionado beso y salió del apartamento para ir a encontrarse con su padre.

Condujo el coche hacia las afueras de la ciudad, su padre tenía una enorme mansión fruto de todo el duro trabajo de su vida y el éxito acumulado y que ahora exigía a todos sus hijos. Sobre Akashi siempre había recaído la gran responsabilidad de ser sencillamente perfecto. No podía cometer errores, siempre debía ser el mejor en todo, en sus estudios, en el deporte, en la casa, el hijo perfecto, no había nada en lo que Akashi pudiera ser malo o no saber hacer. Su padre siempre exigía demasiado y esa responsabilidad a veces pesaba demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Los guardias de la puerta abrieron la gran puerta de reja en cuanto reconocieron el coche y le cedieron el paso a los inmensos jardines. Condujo por la carretera hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa donde dejó el coche perfectamente aparcado en el garaje trasero tal y como su padre siempre quería que estuviera.

Entró por la casa viendo a los sirvientes ocupados en sus quehaceres. Su padre no aparecía por ningún lado y supuso que estaría en su despacho. Decidió ir hacia el salón ya que su padre tenía terminantemente prohibido que se pisara su despacho. Iba de camino por el pasillo entre todas aquellas lujosas obras de arte, de sus cuadros y esculturas cuando el mayordomo salió a su encuentro.

\- Joven amo, su padre le atenderá en el comedor. Le recibirá en cuanto pueda – comentó – por favor, acompáñeme.

Akashi siguió al mayordomo y una vez estuvo en el comedor, se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa, su padre siempre se sentaba en frente en la otra punta de la mesa. Ni siquiera para comer estaban realmente juntos. Aún no sabía para qué le había mandado llamar pero algo importante tenía que ser para dejar a un lado sus importantes negocios para atenderle a él. Cuando era niño, su padre jamás estaba con él y eso al final... había forjado ese carácter en Akashi.

Tuvo que esperar casi unos tres cuartos de hora hasta que su padre se dignó a aparecer para comer y sirvieron la comida enseguida. Tenía prisa por volver a sus negocios y eso era una de las cosas que tan mal le sentaban a Akashi, que le hiciera perder su tiempo esperándole sólo por los negocios. Siempre eran más importantes el resto de cosas que su propio hijo.

\- ¿Estás preparado para la prueba de mañana? – preguntó su padre.

\- Sí – le dijo de forma seca.

\- Me han dicho que tu... que ese chico con el que vives también se presenta.

\- Mi novio, papá – dijo dando un bocado a la carne de su plato.

\- Lo que tú digas...

Akashi sabía que su padre nunca había aceptado su homosexualidad, ni incluso cuando ambos se enteraron que Aomine era capaz de tener hijos. Siempre le decía que quería descendencia pero cuando le contaron que Aomine podía dársela cuando fuera el momento oportuno, él prácticamente se echó a reír y no se lo creyó. No le sentó muy bien aquella noticia y es que no le gustaba nada el hecho de que su hijo fuera homosexual. De hecho... ni siquiera a sus amigos de la alta sociedad se lo había contado.

\- Sí, se presenta conmigo.

\- Pero sólo hay una plaza. Espero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer para obtenerla, es tu gran oportunidad de triunfar.

\- Si Aomine pasa esa prueba estaré orgulloso de él. Ha mejorado mucho.

\- Porque entrena contigo. Eres idiota al enseñarle tu estilo de baloncesto y practicar con él. Estás perdiendo grandes oportunidades de ser alguien importante y jugar en la NBA.

\- Tiene actitudes, sé que puede lograrlo.

\- Pues espero que no te venza, esa plaza es tuya. No sería capaz de reconocerte como mi hijo si no obtienes esa plaza. Mis hijos deben ser triunfadores y no unos fracasados. ¿Eres un fracasado, Akashi? – preguntó de mal humor.

\- Ya sabes que no – le dijo enfadado – he hecho siempre todo lo que has querido, pero esta vez no, papá. Amo a Aomine y si consigue esa plaza estaré feliz por él. Seguro que habrá otras oportunidades.

\- No seas ignorante, Akashi, oportunidades como ésta sólo aparecen una vez en la vida, o la coges o fracasas. Si entrases en el equipo podrías mantener a tu familia, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí – dijo.

\- Espero que la obtengas. No te molestes en volver por aquí si no llegas a ese equipo. ¿Me has oído?

\- Sí – le dijo Akashi mirándole fijamente casi desafiándole.

Su padre siempre había sido duro y aún así... él sabía que aquella plaza tenía su nombre. Aomine era bueno, pero aún no era capaz de superarle. Amaba a Aomine, eso lo tenía claro y si la obtenía él se alegraría, aunque algo muy dentro de sí mismo le decía que seguramente... esa plaza ya era suya. No tenía nada por lo que preocuparse, cumpliría ese deseo de su padre al menos ya que le había decepcionado cuando empezó a salir con Aomine.

Su relación había cambiado demasiado cuando le contó que salía con ese chico, habían sido cinco años muy complicados debido al trato de su padre, siempre frío y calculador, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por tratar de conocer a su novio, le daba igual. Las pocas veces que habían quedado hasta le había hecho caso omiso, como si no existiera, ni dirigirle la palabra. Aomine al menos intentaba no tomárselo a mal, ya conocía la dura relación familiar que mantenía Akashi.

Cuando volvió hacia su casa, Aomine estaba fregando los platos y aquello le extrañó, él no solía hacerlo nunca, era pésimo para las tareas del hogar, las odiaba a más no poder. Sólo podía significar una cosa, estaba nervioso por la prueba de mañana. Akashi se acercó hasta él y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico pegando su miembro al trasero de Aomine mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su ancha y fuerte espalda.

\- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo.

\- Sí, sabía que echarías de menos esto – le dijo acercando aún más su miembro al trasero de Aomine – aunque me gusta más cuando vas únicamente en delantal, me dejas todo tu cuerpo disponible. Mañana te quiero ver así.

\- ¿Querrás celebrar cómo me dan el puesto o qué? – preguntó Aomine burlón.

\- Sabes que ese puesto es mío, pero sí, querré celebrarlo contigo.

\- Creo que mañana... serás tú el que esté a cuatro patas pidiendo a gritos que un jugador de la NBA te folle como nunca nadie te hará jamás.

Akashi sonrió y le giró con rudeza cogiendo su cabello y acercándole hasta él para besarle con pasión, metiendo su lengua sin cuidado alguno en la boca de Aomine que se dejaba hacer disfrutando de aquellos impulsos que tenía siempre su novio.

\- Te equivocas mucho, Aomine, tu trasero siempre será mío – le dijo Akashi sonriendo.


	2. Prueba traicionera

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana y ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos mirándose unos segundos antes de salir corriendo de la cama empezando su propia competición para ver quién acababa antes de arreglarse. Aomine salió por el pasillo lavándose los dientes mientras se colocaba un pantalón. Akashi al verle por el pasillo en calzoncillos sonrió y acercándose a él cogió su miembro empotrándole contra la pared lamiendo su cuello.

– ¿Tenemos tiempo para esto? – le preguntó Aomine con cierta ironía.

– Déjame comprobar sólo una cosa – le dijo Akashi sonriendo con cierta perversión tocando su trasero, metiendo ligeramente un dedo en su interior – seguro que tu trasero aún está lleno de mi esperma, lo tendrás dentro unos cuantos días pero tranquilo… esta noche repetiremos, quiero que siempre esté bien satisfecho y lleno de mí – le comentó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

– Eres un pervertido maniático – le sonrió Aomine – esta noche me toca a mí. Seré el próximo jugador de la NBA.

– Vuelve a la cama y sigue soñando que un día me vencerás, encanto – le susurró soltando su miembro finalmente y marchándose por el pasillo.

Aomine sonrió y salió hacia el comedor cogiendo su bolsa para irse. Ambos fueron juntos en el coche aunque Akashi no le dejó conducir al moreno debido a los nervios que llevaba por la prueba. Una plaza para la NBA no era una tontería, era la oportunidad de sus vidas, se marcharían a Estados Unidos a jugar, podrían ganar mucho dinero y hacer todo lo que quisieran en la vida. Daba igual quién de los dos lo consiguiera, podrían estar juntos y una vez allí, optar el que se había quedado fuera a otro equipo, podría hacer más pruebas.

Al llegar al edificio de la prueba se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de aspirantes que se habían presentado, por suerte no estaba ninguno de sus amigos de la generación de los milagros, todos sabían lo importante que era para ellos esa plaza y les habían dejado el camino libre apoyándoles y animándoles a conseguir la plaza.

Ambos se metieron en el vestuario para cambiarse. No quisieron hablar con el resto de compañeros, sólo ellos dos eran lo que necesitaban, se apoyarían el uno al otro, cómplices y rivales. Akashi subió el pie en el banco de madera del vestuario para atarse la zapatilla y vio cómo Aomine le miraba la pierna de forma seductora, por lo que Akashi sonriendo le guiñó el ojo.

– En casa te daré lo tuyo – le susurró al oído – ahora ganemos a todos estos.

Aomine sonrió calmándose y se ató las zapatillas también saliendo junto a su novio a la cancha. Las primeras pruebas para ellos fueron como un juego de niños. Les pidieron varios ejercicios para comprobar cómo controlaban el balón y eso podrían haberlo hecho hasta con los ojos cerrados. Tras mirar su resistencia y pasar algunas pruebas médicas, finalmente llegaron a la última de las pruebas, el partido entre los últimos seleccionados.

Cuando miraron la lista de los equipos se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban en el mismo, aquello les hizo sonreír con complicidad, nadie podría vencer a dos de la generación de los milagros juntos, ahora todo dependía de quién de los dos gustase más a los seleccionadores.

– Buena suerte – le deseó Akashi a su novio.

– No la necesito, soy el único que puedo vencerme a mí mismo.

– Otra vez con eso… tendré que hacer algo más drástico para quitarte esa maldita frase de la boca – le dijo sonriendo.

Se colocaron en sus posiciones y Aomine se fue al centro para el saque inicial, era el más alto para llevarlo a cabo. El pitido dio el inicio y el árbitro lanzó el balón para que alcanzase la altura alejándose de ambos chicos que daban el primer salto inicial. Aomine fue quien rozó la pelota con sus dedos y la arrastró hacia atrás hasta las manos de Akashi que con rapidez se dirigió a canasta pasándole en el último momento a Aomine que estaba tras él quitando del medio a dos de los defensas consiguiendo que su compañero realizara uno de sus tiros imposibles encestando los dos primeros puntos para su equipo.

Aomine se acercó hacia Akashi que le aproximaba su puño y lo chocaron sonriendo. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que podían jugar codo con codo pese a estar en el mismo equipo universitario, su entrenador no solía tenerlos al mismo tiempo en la cancha para poder darle una oportunidad al equipo rival. Ni siquiera cuando jugaban con sus amigos en el parque estaban en el mismo lado, eran los dos mejores jugadores y para equilibrar equipos siempre los separaban.

– Buen pase – le dijo Aomine.

– Buen lanzamiento – le susurró Akashi sonriendo.

Aomine siguió corriendo hacia la defensa cuando Akashi detuvo en seco la carrera viendo a su padre en las gradas con cara de enfado. Recordó su conversación. Sabía que si Aomine ganaba esa plaza, su padre no se lo perdonaría jamás, era capaz de desheredarle y no estaba dispuesto a permitir algo así. Miró hacia los seleccionadores que miraban interesados a Aomine por el lanzamiento que había realizado y sonreían apuntando algo en sus cuadernos. Podía tener una opción a ganarle y sentirse menospreciado a ojos de su padre era algo que aún no podía afrontar.

Desde que su madre murió, se había sentido en la necesidad de ser suficiente para su padre, de ser su orgullo y había luchado mucho para serlo. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado, tenía poco tiempo para él pero aún así, él seguía sintiendo la presión de tener que ser el mejor para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. Miró a Aomine y entendió algo, esa plaza para la NBA tenía que ser suya y no para su pareja. Él podría acompañarle a Estados Unidos y buscar algo allí. Haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir esa plaza.

Recordó entonces la lesión de Aomine, hacía unos meses se había hecho un pequeño esguince en el parque, una tontería que le llevó unas semanas de recuperación y aunque ya estaba prácticamente bien, si le forzaba un poco en los pases para que tuviera que llegar a cogerlos, seguramente su tobillo no resistiría. Tendría que eliminarse él mismo por lesión, sólo era forzar un poco, hacer que corriera más, que estirase y cargase sobre ese tobillo hasta que el dolor le impidiera jugar. La plaza tendría que ser suya de forma fácil.

Así lo hizo, cada vez que tenía el balón alargaba el pase forzando a Aomine a tener que correr más para llegar a él. Unos cuantos pases y Aomine empezaba a resentirse aunque no dejaba de jugar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Aomine – no me das ni un buen pase.

– Serán los nervios – dijo Akashi – lo siento, intentaré llevártela a las manos la siguiente vez.

– Vale – dijo Aomine.

– ¿Te duele? – preguntó Akashi hacia su tobillo viéndole cojear levemente.

– Un poco, creo que se me está abriendo la lesión. No pasa nada, falta poco para terminar, puedo aguantar.

– Genial – dijo Akashi sonriendo maldiciéndose por dentro.

El partido continuó pero cansado de todo, Akashi al ver a Aomine cerca de él empujó al defensa que le bloqueaba tirándolo encima de Aomine. Aprovechó aquello para encestar y ganar el partido llamando la atención de los seleccionadores pero al girarse, se encontró a Aomine tirado en el suelo quejándose por el dolor teniendo al otro jugador más robusto que él encima de su pierna. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento que había traicionado a la única persona que le quería y miró a las gradas viendo a su padre sonriendo. ¿Era eso lo que había querido siempre? ¿Que le hiciera daño a Aomine y sacarlo de su vida? Akashi fue enseguida a ayudar a Aomine a levantarse pero cuando le tendió la mano, Aomine la golpeó rechazándola.

Los seleccionadores se llevaron a Aomine a la enfermería mientras otro se acercaba a darle la buena noticia a Akashi. Había conseguido la plaza para jugar en la NBA.

– Akashi Seijuuro, ¿cierto? - le preguntó y Akashi asintió sin dejar de mirar cómo se llevaban a su novio - Enhorabuena, eres el elegido para irte a Estados Unidos y formar parte de la liga profesional de baloncesto. En unos días te daremos el contrato y volarás con nosotros en el jet privado para unirte a tu futuro equipo, así que aprovecha estos días para despedirte de tus familiares y amigos.

Siempre había soñado con esa oportunidad y pensó que estaría radiante de felicidad cuando se hiciera real, debía sentirse dichoso por la noticia pero no lo estaba. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Aomine y en lo que le acababa de hacer, estaba muy preocupado por su lesión y quería ir cuanto antes a ver cómo estaba y disculparse por su comportamiento.

Observó cómo los labios del seleccionador seguían moviéndose sin parar, seguramente explicándole más detalles del acuerdo pero ya no le escuchaba. En ese momento, su padre se acercó hasta ellos y le sonrió satisfecho antes de ponerse a hablar con el otro hombre.

– Hola, soy Akashi Masaomi, el padre de Seijuuro – le saludó estrechándole la mano.

– Derek Bishop, encantado – le devolvió el saludo - Tenía entendido que aquí no se saludaban de esa forma.

– No lo hacemos pero quería ser cortés con sus costumbres.

– Ah, gracias – le dijo sonriendo – Debe estar muy orgulloso de su hijo, tiene mucho talento y ha jugado muy bien. Le estaba comunicando que ha sido el elegido...

Pero Akashi ya no pudo escuchar más. Aprovechó que los dos adultos charlaban para escabullirse e ir hacia la enfermería. No aguantaba más sin saber el estado de Aomine, esperaba no haberse pasado demasiado y que su lesión no fuese irreversible. Ahora se arrepentía mucho por haberse dejado llevar por las palabras de su padre, debería haber seguido jugando limpiamente y en equipo junto a la persona que amaba.

Abrió con aparente tranquilidad la puerta de la enfermería aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Se introdujo en su interior y vio cómo terminaban de vendarle el tobillo a su novio. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama en la que estaba tumbado pero se quedó detrás de la cortina a escuchar lo que le decía la enfermera.

– Toma, ponte esto para que baje la inflamación – le dijo pasándole una bolsa de hielo – Aquí no podemos hacer mucho más por lo que deberás ir al hospital para que te hagan radiografías y ver la extensión de la lesión.

– Gracias – le contestó Aomine.

La enfermera se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Al pasar al lado de Akashi, se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo y salió de la enfermería dejando a la pareja a solas. El pelirrojo corrió la cortina y vio que Aomine se había sentado en la cama calzándose de nuevo y colocando la fría bolsa sobre su hinchado tobillo.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de su capitán, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y torcer el labio en señal de desaprobación.

– ¿Qué quieres, Akashi? ¿Has venido a rematar la faena? ¿O a restregarme que has conseguido el puesto gracias a tus miserables jugadas? - le preguntó enfadado.

Que su chico le llamase por el apellido no era una buena señal, indicaba que estaba muy molesto con él.

– Quería saber cómo estabas y de paso disculparme.

– Trágate tus disculpas, maldito tramposo – le echó en cara - Has jugado muy sucio, me has atacado sin miramientos forzando esos pases para que me resintiera por mi esguince, el cual sabías perfectamente que no estaba totalmente curado. Eres de lo más ruin y rastrero. ¿Tanto deseabas entrar en la NBA que te ha dado igual herir a la persona que dices amar? ¿Por qué has hecho algo así? - le preguntó alterado.

Akashi se sintió aún peor tras escuchar aquella recriminación por parte de su novio.

– Lo siento, mi padre...

– Cómo no. ¿Por qué no me habré imaginado que él estaría detrás de todo esto? Lleva su nombre escrito por todas partes – soltó sarcástico.

– Daiki, sé que no debería haberle hecho caso pero...

– Estoy harto de tu padre y de tu maldita obsesión por acatar cada una de sus órdenes solamente para tener su aprobación sin importar nada ni nadie más cuando ni siquiera se preocupa por ti ni se molesta en saber qué es lo que tú realmente quieres. Nunca te darás cuenta que sólo se mueve por su propio interés.

Aomine intentó ponerse de pie, no aguantaba más estar cerca de ese pelirrojo. Akashi se acercó veloz hacia él para ayudarle pero el otro joven le apartó de un manotazo.

– No me toques - alzó la voz.

– Déjame ayudarte, no puedes caminar solo hasta el coche – le dijo intentando acercarse a él para cogerle y que así le usase a él como apoyo pero Aomine le empujó.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa de que no pueda caminar bien por mí mismo? - le recriminó.

– Daiki... vayamos a casa y hablemos con tranquilidad de lo ocurrido. No seas cabezota y déjame que te ayude.

– Prefiero romperme el pie antes de que un miserable como tú me ponga un dedo encima - le dijo muy serio – Y no te preocupes, ya he llamado a Tetsu para que venga a por mí y me lleve al apartamento. No me apetece seguir viendo tu cara.

Aomine se marchó cojeando por su cuenta dejando solo a la nueva incorporación de la NBA sumido en la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Una hora más tarde, Akashi llegó a su casa y al abrir la puerta vio un par de maletas en la entrada. Se extrañó de aquello. ¿Tan enfadado estaba su novio como para prepararle ya el equipaje y que se marchase a EEUU? Fue hasta su dormitorio y vio a Aomine terminando de guardar cosas en una bolsa y a Kuroko a su lado ayudándole. El jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros al darse cuenta de su presencia le miró con desaprobación y el pelirrojo supuso que su pareja ya le había contado lo ocurrido.

– Aomine, iré a bajar las maletas y subiré para ayudarte a bajar – le informó antes de salir de la habitación.

– Espera... ¿te vas? - le preguntó al entender que las maletas de la entrada no eran suyas sino de su novio.

– Creo que está bastante claro – le contestó mientras seguía guardando algunas de sus cosas en la bolsa.

– No puedes irte... ¿Qué pasa con EEUU? ¿No íbamos a marcharnos juntos?

– ¿Crees que después de lo que has hecho vamos a continuar esta relación y te voy a seguir hasta otro continente? - le soltó cabreado.

Akashi sintió como si alguien le retorciese y estrujara el corazón al entender que sus acciones habían tenido unas consecuencias más graves de lo que se había imaginado.

– ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? - le preguntó serio.

– Sí, no puedo estar con alguien a quien no le importa sabotear y herir a su pareja sólo para satisfacer a su retorcido padre.

Le dolían sus palabras y le mataba saber que había perdido a la persona que amaba por culpa de su estupidez.

– No tienes por qué irte, es tu casa también y yo... me marcharé a Estados Unidos dentro de unos días. Puedo quedarme en un hotel mientras tanto...

– No es mi casa, es la tuya. Está a tu nombre y no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu familia. No quiero tener nada que esté relacionado con ella.

Aomine cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y se la colgó al hombro comenzando a caminar como podía para salir de allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo un instante apoyándose en el marco y se giró para mirar al que había sido el amor de su vida.

– Yo también deseaba esa plaza pero jamás se me hubiese ocurrido traicionarte para conseguirla y eso es lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Si hubieses ganado jugando limpio, habría estado muy feliz y orgulloso de ti pero tu traición y que me hicieras daño adrede es algo que nunca podré perdonarte.

Como había ocurrido una hora antes, Aomine salió de allí dejando a Akashi solo pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no volverían a verse de nuevo.


	3. Un comienzo

Las maletas seguían contra la pared y pese a que Tetsu le había dejado espacio libre en el armario de la habitación de invitados, Aomine no tenía fuerzas para deshacer las maletas, haberlo hecho habría convertido todo en demasiado real y aún no había asimilado del todo que el amor de su vida hubiera llegado al extremo de traicionarle por los egoístas deseos de su padre, ese padre que jamás se preocupó por él.

“Tetsuya”, el pequeño cachorro de Husky Siberiano se había subido a la cama con Aomine y le miraba apoyando su cabeza en su abdomen, pero Aomine se había acurrucado apoyando la espalda contra la pared al lado de la ventana, subido en aquel cómodo colchón con las rodillas encogidas y mirando las maletas del fondo. Le había dicho a Tetsu que quería estar solo y es que no podía dejar de llorar por lo que había perdido.

Sus días más felices habían sido al lado de Akashi, aún recordaba cuando se declaró de manera torpe y directa. Akashi siempre era demasiado directo con lo que quería y siempre se rodeaba de lo mejor, mejores trajes, mejores coches… el mejor jugador de baloncesto de su equipo, quizá sólo fue un trofeo más en sus manos, se sentía tan utilizado y tan desdichado al saber que su felicidad había desaparecido en unos segundos.

No quería que nadie le viera llorar, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Tetsu. Él era Aomine Daiki y jamás nadie le vería derramar una sola lágrima por nadie. Desahogaría todo en ese cuarto, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes hasta que estuviera mejor y pudiera hablar del tema sin pensar en llorar por aquel desgraciado.

Tetsu le había insistido en que se quedase el tiempo que necesitase pero no quería estorbar, así que al día siguiente empezó a buscar algún apartamento barato al que pudiera irse alquilado un tiempo.

El día que llegó Kagami a desayunar con Tetsu se encontró allí a Aomine y pese a que ambos siempre discutían por todo, ese día ambos chicos se comportaron y no dijeron nada que pudiera hacer daño al otro. Aomine no estaba para pelearse en aquel momento y Kagami lo entendía.

– El otro día estuvo Akashi por la cancha, fue a despedirse de todos. Se marcha esta tarde. Su vuelo sale a las seis – comentó.

– Ya veo – dijo Tetsu mirando a un afectado Aomine.

– ¿Se le veía afectado? – preguntó Aomine como si aquello fuera a quitarle esa espina que tenía clavada dentro de su corazón.

– No. Bueno… ya sabes cómo es Akashi, él siempre parece muy frío y distante, supongo que llevará el dolor por dentro, nunca deja que nadie se acerque a él lo suficiente como para hablarle de esas cosas. Tú fuiste el único con quién consiguió abrirse un poco a los demás.

– Me iré a la habitación un rato – comentó Aomine sin muchas ganas de nada.

– ¿He metido la pata? – le preguntó Kagami a Tetsu.

– No. Démosle un poco de tiempo. Olvidar algo así no debe ser fácil, han estado seis años juntos, toda la universidad. Tiene demasiado que olvidar.

Aquella tarde cuando Tetsu se marchó con Kagami a jugar a la cancha del parque, Aomine se fue al aeropuerto viendo por el cristal de la terminal cómo despegaba el avión del que fue su único amor en la vida. Rozó el frío cristal con sus dedos y apoyó la frente en él llorando mientras cerraba los párpados dándose cuenta de lo que había perdido, de lo que se marchaba en aquel avión.

La semana siguiente, Aomine se mudó a su nuevo hogar pero no fue capaz de abrir todas las cajas de la mudanza y mucho menos, de arreglar las cosas sin derrumbarse. Lo peor llegaba a la hora de dormir, sentir el lado derecho donde Akashi acostumbraba a dormir tan vacío era insoportable, pero luego intentaba pensar que era lo mejor, no podía confiar en él.

Un mes y medio pasó desde aquello aunque todas las mañanas, Aomine pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo aquel pelirrojo en Estados Unidos. ¿Habría sido capaz de olvidarle y pasar página? ¿Estaría saliendo con otra persona? Sabía que era estúpido pensar en esas cosas pero seguía sintiendo que le amaba, no podía olvidarle y cada día dolía más.

Aquella mañana, sentado en la tapa del retrete miraba con angustia el aparato en sus manos y por primera vez en la vida… tenía dudas y miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Decidió que tenía que contárselo a alguien y salió al salón cogiendo su chaqueta junto a la bufanda para ir a ver a Tetsu, tenía que estar en la destrozada cancha del parque donde solían entrenar. Necesitaba que le diera el mayor consejo de su vida.

El día había despertado frío, en cualquier momento llovería y las hojas de los árboles se movían con cierta violencia por el aire. Aomine se abrigó un poco más cogiendo la bufanda para taparse hasta la nariz y siguió caminando con lentitud agarrando con firmeza aquel objeto entre su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Aún no podía creerse esto, jamás habían hablado de algo así y ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quizá era el momento donde más echaba de menos a Akashi pero no quería volver con él, no después de su traición. Dolía tanto seguir amándole cuando esa persona te traicionaba. Su cabeza le pedía a gritos que pasara la página ya y su corazón se resignaba a hacerlo.

Cinco largos años de su vida fueron compartidos por la otra persona. ¿Cómo se olvida algo así? Él nunca había sido un gran chico dedicado a la casa, pero Akashi era el chico más ordenado del mundo, ahora por costumbres tras cinco años viviendo con aquel maniático, él mismo tenía todo ordenado en perfecto orden y para colmo… seguía dejando algunas cosas tal y como Akashi lo hacía. Todo le recordaba a él, a sus manías y de vez en cuando, salía alguna prenda de Akashi, una camiseta o algún pantalón de baloncesto. En aquellos momentos era cuando se derrumbaba sin poder evitarlo.

Aunque les había dicho a todos que ya había olvidado a Akashi era mentira, seguía muy presente en su mente y en su corazón. Tenía ira y amor por él, era una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos. Quizá esperó que Akashi luchase por él pero no lo hizo, se marchó sin tan siquiera haber pasado a intentar despedirse. Seguramente le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices pero le habría gustado que al menos intentase haberlo arreglado.

Al llegar al parque, todos estaban allí jugando al baloncesto y Tetsu se giró enseguida preguntándole si quería jugar, pero Aomine negó con la cabeza. El chico fantasma de la generación de los milagros intuyó que algo pasaba con su amigo, él jamás se negaba a jugar con ellos. Se disculpó ante el resto de los jugadores y caminó hasta llegar a Aomine.

– ¿Ocurre algo? Tú nunca rechazas un reto – le dijo Kuroko.

– ¿Te apetece un batido? Yo invito - le preguntó Aomine y Tetsu entendió que quería hablar en un lugar más privado donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

– Claro – aceptó y ambos se marcharon hacia la destartalada máquina expendedora que había cerca de la cancha.

Sacó primero la pequeña botella de plástico para Tetsu e iba a darle el botón para sacarse un café pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo y se sacó otro batido. Kuroko observó ese cambio de opinión tan extraño pero no dijo nada mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

– ¿Qué tal está? - le preguntó Aomine.

– Está bien aunque son mejores los que sirven en la hamburguesería preferida de Kagami.

– Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, no entiendo por qué Bakagami y tú os seguís llamando por el apellido.

– Supongo que por costumbre – le contestó mientras se tomaba su batido – ¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasa? Dudo mucho que me hayas apartado de los demás para hablar de batidos o de cómo nos llamamos Kagami y yo.

Aomine no le contestó enseguida sino que permaneció mirando pensativo su botella mientras la movía entre sus manos. Normalmente sería muy directo y soltaría lo que le pasaba sin dudarlo pero... ni siquiera él había podido asimilarlo aún y decirlo en voz alta lo convertía en algo real.

– Puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu amigo y no te juzgaré – le animó Kuroko.

Sus palabras calmaron un poco al antiguo jugador del Touou, quien pensó que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas y soltarlo de una vez.

– Estoy embarazado.

Pese a que mantenía su habitual rostro inexpresivo, Tetsu estaba sorprendido. Cuando Aomine averiguó que podía concebir, él fue una de las primeras personas a las que se lo contó así que no se había sorprendido por eso sino porque pensaba que su amigo no quería tener hijos todavía, estaba centrado en conseguir su oportunidad para convertirse en jugador profesional.

– ¿Es de Akashi? - le preguntó y le vio asentir apretando sus labios - ¿Se lo has dicho?

– No y no sé si contárselo, no después de lo que me hizo.

– No te voy a decir lo qué tienes que hacer o lo que no, es decisión tuya, pero mi consejo es que se lo digas. Lo que hizo durante el torneo es algo despreciable pero no es tan grave como para que le quites su derecho a ser padre, el bebé también es suyo – le dijo con su seriedad habitual – Tampoco la vida que está desarrollándose en tu interior tiene culpa de lo que ocurrió ni de vuestra separación, por lo que no le niegues la posibilidad de tener a sus dos padres.

Aún podía ver las dudas en la mirada de su mejor amigo por lo que le dio un último empujón al adivinar lo que pensaba.

– Nadie dice que tengáis que volver a estar juntos sólo por el bebé, pero al menos cuéntaselo y que él decida si quiere formar parte de la vida de su hijo o no.

– Supongo que tienes razón, lo que haya pasado entre él y yo no debe repercutir en nuestro bebé, no es su culpa que su otro padre sea un imbécil – le dijo con una sonrisa triste – El problema es que no tengo forma de comunicarme con él, no sé su número de teléfono ni su dirección actual.

– Puedes preguntárselo a su padre – le sugirió Tetsu y vio que Aomine puso una mueca de desagrado.

– No sabes lo que le odio y el sentimiento es mutuo. No creo que vaya a querer decirme cómo contactar con su hijo ahora que por fin se ha librado de mí.

– Si sabe que es para darle esa importante noticia, supongo que lo hará. Quizás se le ablande el corazón al saber que va a ser abuelo.

– Ese demonio no tiene corazón pero supongo que tendré que intentarlo por el bien de mi bebé.

Ambos observaron a sus amigos jugar a lo lejos en silencio hasta que Aomine lo rompió.

– Estoy asustado – le confesó casi en un murmullo – Akashi y yo nunca hablamos sobre tener hijos y ahora... ¿cómo voy traer a una vida yo solo? ¿Cómo voy a mantenerlo y cuidarlo? Dudo que Akashi vaya a abandonar su sueño después de lo que hizo para conseguirlo.

– Nunca se sabe pero aunque así fuese, no estás solo. Siempre me tendrás a mí y al resto de los chicos, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos y estaremos a tu lado.

– Gracias, Tetsu, eres un gran amigo – le dijo sonriendo a la vez que extendía su puño.

Kuroko captó el gesto y lo chocó con su propio puño con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Aomine se terminó su bebida y lanzó la botella a la papelera encestando sin problemas.

– Será mejor que me vaya, me queda un largo camino hasta la mansión de los Akashi – le comentó.

– ¿Vas a ir andando? Está lejos.

– Una parte del camino sí, necesito despejar mi mente y hacerme a la idea que tengo que ver a ese horrible hombre para decirle que necesito hablar con su hijo... No creo que vaya a ser un momento agradable.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - le preguntó Kuroko.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no, es algo que debo hacer yo solo – le respondió moviendo su mano en señal de despedida mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Tras andar durante un rato y coger diferentes medios de transporte, llegó a la enorme mansión perteneciente a Akashi Masaomi. Se detuvo frente a las gigantescas puertas de reja y las observó embelesado, a pesar de haberlas visto con anterioridad, le seguía impresionando la magnitud de aquel lugar. Se acercó al portero automático, le dio al botón y esperó a que alguien le atendiera.

A los pocos segundos, la dulce voz de una mujer se escuchó por el interfono, seguramente se trataba de una de las criadas.

– Emm... hola, soy Aomine Daiki, me gustaría hablar con el dueño de la casa, el señor Masaomi – balbuceó un poco debido a los nervios.

– Espere un momento, por favor – le contestó aquella señorita cortando la comunicación pero a los pocos segundos regresó – En estos instantes, el señor Akashi no puede atenderle. Si desea puede pedir cita en su oficina, que tenga un buen día.

Aomine se quedó mudo de la impresión. Ese cretino ni se había molestado en averiguar qué era lo que quería o necesitaba, había pasado directamente de él dejando que su criada se encargarse de él sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar. Era un muy mal comienzo.

Volvió a darle al interruptor malhumorado, pero esta vez ni se molestaron en contestarle. Cabreado, insistió una y otra vez pero al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna, buscó con la mirada la cámara de seguridad que debía apuntar hacia la entrada de la mansión.

– Ey, da la cara, maldito cobarde, tu hijo va a ser padre y necesito saber su nuevo número para llamarle y contárselo – gritó moviendo sus manos sobre su vientre como si tuviese una barriga enorme por si acaso no le estaban escuchando.

– Deja de armar tanto escándalo – se oyó una voz grave a través del interfono que le sobresaltó y Aomine se acercó hasta el aparato.

– ¿Me vas a dejar aquí fuera o me vas a dejar pasar y decirme cómo puedo contactar con tu hijo para darle la noticia?

– No necesitas contactar con Seijuuro porque si realmente estás embarazado, él no es el padre.

– ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que...? - comenzó a decir indignado pero el hombre al otro lado del aparato le interrumpió.

– Ni pienses que vas a enredar a mi hijo en tu problema, seguramente te habrás follado a un don nadie que te habrá dado la espalda en cuanto se ha enterado de la verdad y habrás pensado que si decías que era de mi hijo, conseguirías sacarle una parte de su dinero para la manutención de tu engendro y usarla para vivir tú con lujos y sin ninguna preocupación. Pues no vas a conseguirlo así que será mejor que abortes y te ahorres futuros problemas.

Aomine escuchó cómo colgaban al otro lado dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado, jamás le habían tratado así en su vida, nunca le habían ofendido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ese malnacido se creía que todos eran como él que usaban sucias artimañas para conseguir sus propósitos. Lo peor es que ni siquiera quería su dinero, sólo quería hacer lo correcto e informar a Akashi de la situación pero aquella familia ya le había insultado demasiado.

– A partir de este momento, este bebé es solamente mío, ¿me escuchas? - gritó hecho una furia antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar – no se os ocurra ni a ti ni a tu hijo buscarnos jamás, para vosotros ya no existimos.


	4. Regreso

Caminaba por la última rampa y dejó su pasaporte a la azafata de la puerta para que corroborase su identidad. Apuntándolo, le devolvió el pasaporte y le habló en un perfecto japonés comentándole que disfrutase de su estancia en Japón. Por fin había vuelto a su hogar. Nueve años viviendo en Estados Unidos había sido demasiado tiempo, añoraba su casa, su idioma, añoraba al que una vez fue el amor de su vida y lo perdió.

No había día que no se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho. Ahora quería creer que había madurado, que ya no era ese chiquillo que obedecía ciegamente a su padre y que trataba de tener siempre su aprobación. Estar nueve años separado de su padre, de todo lo que había sido su mundo había sido tiempo suficiente como para ser alguien completamente independiente, hasta tenía su propio dinero para no tener que depender de él nunca más. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía en la vida era de haber perdido a Aomine, de haberle sacado de su vida como lo hizo. Quizá nunca se recuperase de aquello y las pesadillas jamás le dejaban descansar.

Veía una y otra vez a Aomine echándole la culpa de todo, era imposible conciliar el sueño, era imposible dormir una noche sin derramar lágrimas por él aunque luego volviera a ser el chico frío y serio de siempre una vez estaba rodeado de gente.

Cogió el pasaporte y siguió por la terminal hasta que vio al chófer de su padre allí esperándole. Era increíble… nueve años y no había cambiado nada, su padre seguía sin tener tiempo para él. Sonrió con cierta perversión dándose cuenta finalmente de todo lo que una vez le dijo Aomine, tuvo razón en todo, jamás le importó a su padre y ya era hora de demostrarle que para él… tampoco eran importantes aquellos momentos familiares.

– Bienvenido, señor – comentó el chófer haciendo una reverencia y Akashi se la devolvió con cortesía – deme su maleta, la llevaré al coche.

– Gracias, pero la llevaré yo mismo.

– ¿Señor? – preguntó confuso.

– No he necesitado ayuda en nueve años y no la necesito ahora. Gracias por su cortesía pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo – comentó con educación.

El chófer al ver cómo Akashi iba directo a abrir el maletero pero se adelantó abriéndolo él. Desde luego Akashi estaba muy cambiado a como todos le conocían. Subió en la parte trasera del vehículo y cuando el conductor arrancó, Akashi aprovechó para ver los carteles de salida hacia la autovía.

– Coja la siguiente salida.

– Pero, señor… la casa de su padre no está en esa dirección.

– No voy a casa de mi padre, voy a la mía.

– Pero su padre dijo…

– No se preocupe por mi padre, yo le explicaré las cosas. Vayamos a mi casa.

Pasaron por el centro de Tokyo cuando Akashi se percató que estaban cerca del apartamento en el que vivió junto a Aomine y miró por la ventanilla los altos edificios recordando el pasado. ¿Cuántas veces había caminado por esas calles con Aomine? Habían ido a comprar juntos, era su barrio.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con mi antiguo apartamento? – preguntó Akashi al chófer.

– Su padre lo alquiló pero como no sabía si usted deseaba ocuparlo de nuevo se deshizo de los últimos inquilinos. Ahora es suyo, señor.

– Detenga el coche – comentó Akashi y prácticamente antes de que lo detuviera, Akashi ya había abierto la puerta.

– Señor – gritó el chófer saliendo del vehículo viendo cómo Akashi salía corriendo por las calles hacia su edificio.

¿Seguirían sirviendo las llaves antiguas? No estaba seguro. Siempre había guardado las dos llaves principales en su llavero actual como un recuerdo de lo que vivió con Aomine. Probó la llave del portal y abrió de inmediato accediendo al interior del edificio. Tocó varias veces el botón del ascensor impaciente porque bajase de una vez. Tardaba mucho y decidió subir por las escaleras. Menos mal que jugar en la NBA le había puesto más en forma aún de lo que estaba antes.

Llegó al décimo piso con la respiración entrecortada de haber subido los peldaños de dos en dos y corrió en su último esfuerzo hasta la puerta buscando la llave en el manojo que llevaba. Estaba tan nervioso que hasta se le cayeron al suelo un par de veces al no poder sostenerlas sus temblorosos dedos. Finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta y entró descubriendo que todo estaba limpio, ni siquiera había muebles, tan sólo la encimera y los electrodomésticos de la cocina.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó dudando.

– Su padre se deshizo de todos los muebles cuando se marchó. La casa se alquila tal cual para que la gente pueda traer sus propios muebles.

– No puede ser.

– Su padre deseaba venderla pero está a su nombre así que no pudo hacerlo. Sólo alquilarla.

Akashi paseó por el piso, tantos recuerdos felices que habían vivido allí con Aomine, sus muebles que les habían visto convivir durante seis años habían desaparecido.

– ¿Dónde está Aomine? – preguntó.

– No lo sé, señor. Desapareció hace nueve años y no volvimos a saber nada de él. Recuerdo que tuvo una discusión con su padre.

– ¿Una discusión? ¿Sobre qué?

– No lo sé, señor, lo siento.

Akashi se acercó hasta la ventana y miró la calle, miró el parque de abajo donde solían jugar y pasar las tardes en las que salía el sol leyendo tumbados en el césped. Bueno… él leía, Aomine sólo jugaba al baloncesto y practicaba. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se alegró de estar dándole la espalda al chófer para que no le viera así.

– Si desea quedarse, puedo subirle las maletas – comentó el chófer pero Akashi se limpió la traicionera lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

– No, no quiero quedarme aquí – comentó al verse tan afectado por los recuerdos – vayamos a mi casa.

Akashi salió de allí y el chófer fue quien cerró la puerta del apartamento saliendo tras él. El coche estaba en la puerta y subió a él para ir a su mansión de las afueras. Ya la había cogido lo más lejos posible a su padre aunque dudaba que fuera distancia suficiente.

Su mansión era casi más grande que la de su padre. La NBA pagaba muy bien a sus jugadores y ahora le habían cedido a un equipo de Japón. Cobraba menos pero aun así suficiente con todo lo que había ahorrado para vivir el resto de su vida con todo lujo. Tampoco cobraba poco en el nuevo equipo. Entró por la mansión comprobando antes que nada su cancha de baloncesto privada que había mandado construir llena de enormes cristaleras por las que entraba la luz. Le gustaba su casa pero seguía sintiéndola vacía, igual que su vida desde que no estaba Aomine con él.

El chófer se marchó enseguida y Akashi se tumbó en el nuevo sofá. Era bastante incómodo para el dineral que le había costado, quizá nunca supo elegir muebles cómodos, eso se le daba genial a Aomine. Él siempre elegía cosas baratas pero cómodas mientras que Akashi solía dejarse llevar por la equívoca idea de que lo más caro debía ser lo mejor, sonrió al recordar a Aomine, él habría elegido muebles cómodos para ambos. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿De qué discutiría con su padre? Aquello no le dejaba descansar.

Ya estaba relajándose cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y por la pantalla del salón que conectaba con las cámaras de seguridad vio a su padre. Era lo que le faltaba para rematar el día. Abrió la puerta moviendo el dedo hasta el telefonillo de la mesa y le dejó entrar. Su padre se sorprendió al verle allí tirado en el sofá.

– ¿Ésas son formas de recibir a tu padre? – preguntó enfadado.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, el viaje ha ido bien, gracias – comentó burlón.

– Tenías que haber venido a casa.

– Estoy en casa, papá – comentó.

– No en la mía.

– No tengo por qué ir a tu casa, tengo la mía propia y estoy muy cómodo en ella.

– Quería que me contases todo lo que has hecho estos nueve años.

– Oh… es una larga historia. ¿Tienes tiempo para quedarte a cenar y te lo cuento? – le preguntó burlón de nuevo.

– Tengo trabajo que hacer.

– Me lo imaginaba. Pediré entonces una pizza y cenaré viendo la NBA – comentó.

– Creo que no te ha hecho bien ir a Estados Unidos.

– Puede que sea lo mejor que ha podido pasarme – comentó - ¿Qué sabes de Aomine?

– ¿De quién? – preguntó.

– De mi novio.

– Ex-novio, no te convenía para nada. No sé qué habrá sido de él. Llevo nueve años sin verle.

Akashi se vio tentado a preguntarle por la discusión que había mantenido con Aomine pero se contuvo porque no quería delatar al chófer de su padre. Si Masaomi averiguaba que su empleado se había ido de la lengua, seguramente le despediría al instante sin ningún tipo de compasión aunque llevase más de veinte años a su servicio.

– Si no tienes nada más que decirme, puedes volver a tu trabajo. Quiero cenar pronto e irme a descansar. Ha sido un viaje muy largo.

Su padre puso mala cara al pillar su indirecta, le estaba echando de allí de forma sutil. Haber vivido tan lejos de él le había indisciplinado y ahora tendría que volver a enseñarle que debía obedecerle.

– Mañana vendrás a la mansión a comer. Más te vale ser puntual y no hacerme esperar – le ordenó su padre dando media vuelta y marchándose de la casa de su hijo.

Akashi le observó salir de su casa pensando que no tenía ninguna intención de aparecer por allí a la hora de comer. Le hacía gracia que su padre siempre le hubiera exigido puntualidad pero fuera él quien siempre acababa haciéndole esperar en el pasado. Por fin se daba cuenta de que para Masaomi el trabajo siempre era lo primero.

Tras pedir la pizza y cenar solo en su inmensa mansión viendo unos partidos de baloncesto en la televisión, se subió a su frío y solitario dormitorio a intentar dormir. Se tumbó en la cama tamaño matrimonio y se acurrucó abrazando la almohada pensando que era Aomine. Era en momentos como esos cuando más extrañaba la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y recordaba cómo se abrazaban en las frías noches de invierno buscando el calor del otro para abrigarse y cómo Aomine pegaba sus helados pies a los suyos tratando de entibiarlos al menos. Parecían cubitos de hielo de lo fríos que siempre los tenía.

Dio varias vueltas por la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño pese a estar cansado. No sabía si era por los recuerdos que le estaban acechando o por el jetlag. Resignado al saber que no podría dormir esa noche, decidió dar una vuelta para despejar la mente, por lo que se vistió y salió de su casa con las llaves de su coche en la mano. Fue hasta la cochera, se subió a su Aston Martin color negro y salió de su propiedad camino al centro de la ciudad.

No tenía ningún destino en mente, solamente condujo sin rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvo al ver la antigua y destartalada cancha de baloncesto donde solía jugar con sus amigos. Parecía que su subconsciente le llevaba siempre a Aomine o a algo que estuviera relacionado con él.

Aparcó su coche y se bajó de él activando la alarma. Se subió el cuello de su abrigo cubriéndose mejor del frío y caminó a paso lento hasta la cancha con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Observó cada detalle del lugar, todo estaba mucho más deteriorado comparado con la última vez que puso un pie en ese suelo. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de graffitis, apenas tres farolas funcionaban iluminando una parte de la cancha dejando la otra en penumbra y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el aro de la canasta estaba medio descolgado y le faltaba la red.

Se preguntó por qué habían dejado que ese sitio se echase tanto a perder, si hasta el suelo estaba agrietado con algún agujero algo más profundo. Era peligroso siquiera pisar la cancha, en cualquier momento te podías tropezar. ¿Cómo alguien podría jugar en un lugar como ése? Nadie sería tan insensato como para hacerlo o eso creía hasta que vio una pelota atravesar el inclinado aro.

Se sorprendió de saber que alguien más aparte de él estaba a esas horas en un lugar como ése, pensaba que se hallaba solo pero se equivocaba. Sus ojos recorrieron el trayecto inverso a la pelota hasta llegar a su punto de origen para averiguar quién había logrado encestar en esas condiciones. Entonces vio a un niño pelirrojo de unos ocho años con los brazos extendidos tras el tiro que había realizado.

– Buen tiro – le felicitó acercándose a él.

El niño se sobresaltó al oír su voz tras él ya que también pensaba que era la única persona que estaba en la pista. Se giró y le miró desconfiado, nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir en un lugar como ése por la noche. Pero cuando la luz de una de las farolas que aún funcionaban iluminó el rostro de Akashi, al niño se le abrieron los ojos y la boca de la impresión.

– E-eres... eres – balbuceaba incapaz de salir de su asombro – Akashi Seijuuro.

El chico dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a él y le miró entusiasmado con una sonrisa tan amplia que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

– No me lo puedo creer. ¿Eres tú realmente o me he dado un golpe en la cabeza y estoy alucinando? - se preguntó y se dio un pellizco en el brazo – Ay, ay, ay... eso ha dolido pero eso significa que eres real.

Akashi sonrió levemente por lo eufórico que estaba ese crío al conocerle en persona. Parecía que su fama era aún mayor de la que se había imaginado.

– He visto todos tus partidos por la tele – le confesó con pasión.

**Flashback**

_La televisión estaba encendida mostrando un partido de la NBA, el volumen estaba muy alto y un niño pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a ella en suelo junto a un hombre de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, quien le abrazaba por la espalda. El chico tenía apoyados sus codos en la mesita del salón con sus manos sujetando su alegre rostro mientras miraba atento cómo un jugador pelirrojo conseguía que un par de rivales que pretendían bloquearle cayesen de rodillas y los esquivaba para ir hacia canasta. El niño se quedó boquiabierto al verle hacer el mate, él siempre había querido hacer algo así. Su padre era el rey de los mates pero hacía años que no jugaba así que sólo le enseñaba el tiro en suspensión. Al ver a Akashi hacer aquel mate, quiso aprender y ser igual a aquel chico que en su opinión, era el mejor jugador de toda la NBA, Akashi Seijuuro._

_– Papá, ¿has visto eso? - se giró emocionado a su padre señalando la pantalla del televisor – Es increíble, ojalá pudiera ser como él._

_– No seas como él – le contestó Aomine abrazándole con más fuerza._

_El pequeño le miró sin entender por qué le decía algo así pero al ver la melancolía en sus ojos, prefirió no preguntar._

**Fin del flashback**

– Ya verás cuando se lo diga a mi padre, no se lo va a creer – le decía feliz el menor olvidándose por completo de la tristeza que sintió su padre en aquel momento.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Akashi.

– Daisuke, aunque mis amigos me llaman Dai.

Ese apodo le trajo tantos recuerdos del amor de su vida que no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico. Así era como él llamaba a Aomine. No quería ponerse triste delante de ese niño por lo que intentó mantener una conversación con él para apartar esos recuerdos de su mente.

– Es muy tarde para que un niño de tu edad esté a estas horas solo en un lugar como éste. ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

Vio cómo el pequeño pelirrojo se puso nervioso con su pregunta y supo que sus padres no sabían dónde se encontraba su hijo en ese momento.

– ¿Te has escapado de casa?

– Algo así – le confesó cabizbajo – Me he peleado con mi padre y cuando no estaba mirando, he salido para desquitarme con el balón.

– Deberías volver a casa, seguro que ahora mismo debe estar muy preocupado por ti – le dijo esperando que el padre de ese niño no fuese como el suyo y realmente estuviera preguntándose dónde se encontraba su pequeño.

– ¿No me puedo quedar un rato contigo? No todos los días puedo conocer a mi ídolo – le preguntó con ojos de cordero degollado – Me encantaría que me enseñases algunos movimientos.

Akashi sonrió levemente, le caía bien ese crío.

– Haremos un trato. Si te vas ahora para casa, mañana por la mañana volveré y te los enseñaré, ¿te parece bien?

– Sí, sí, claro.

– Como ya es fin de semana, a las once te espero aquí. Ahora ve con tus padres.

Vio a Daisuke asentir eufórico y darse la vuelta para recoger su balón.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - le preguntó mientras le veía alejarse. Pensó que no era buena idea dejarle volver solo, podía pasar cualquier cosa en el camino.

El niño estuvo a punto de aceptar su ofrecimiento pero se lo pensó mejor, no quería que su padre le regañara y avergonzara delante de su jugador de baloncesto favorito.

– No te preocupes, vivo cerca – le contestó – No faltes mañana – le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo y se despedía con la mano.

Akashi permaneció inmóvil en su lugar vigilando que a ese crío no le ocurriera nada mientras estuviera al alcance de su vista. Cuando Daisuke giró en la esquina desapareciendo de su rango de visión, se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su coche. Era mejor que volviera a casa a descansar, parecía que mañana tenía entrenamiento.


	5. Slamball

_La gente se había reunido alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto rodeada de aquellas placas de un estilo más propio a un campo de Hockey que a uno de baloncesto. Cuatro camas elásticas se encontraban en el suelo bajo cada canasta y los jugadores corrían por la pista pasándose la pelota y saltando en las camas para alcanzar el objetivo. Todos buscaban el mate perfecto, la jugada más bonita y complicada mientras los defensas placaban una y otra vez contra ellos tratando de impedirles llegar al aro. El Slamball siempre fue un juego de extremo contacto donde las lesiones estaban a la orden del día._

_Aomine se acercaba a la canasta. Corría hacia las colchonetas bajo ella y dio el salto en una de ellas y pese al primer golpe de uno del defensa del equipo contrario que lo tiró hacia atrás, rebotó su espalda en la colchoneta y lanzó en un tiro imposible encestando sin problema._

_El público se volvía loco con los mates y tiros de Aomine y pese a sentir cierta satisfacción por los gritos eufóricos cuando le veían jugar, no podía negar que le dolía el golpe del defensa. El Slamball no era el tipo de baloncesto que él había soñado, siempre quiso ir a la NBA y ahora estaba jugando a Slamball, recibiendo golpes a cambio de un salario. No se parecía en nada a la NBA, allí buscaban ganar partidos, aquí sólo buscaban ver las jugadas más difíciles para deleitarse con la habilidad de los jugadores. Quizá Aomine era perfecto para eso por sus tiros imposibles, por su velocidad a la hora de llegar, por esas jugadas que siempre las convertía en algo difícil e inigualable._

_Miró hacia las gradas viendo allí a Tetsu que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su hijo Daisuke que no podía dejar de mirarle con aquellos ojos preocupados. Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no era del todo cierto, le dolía el costado por el último golpe recibido de la defensa._

Aomine se despertó de golpe encontrándose en el sofá de su casa, se había quedado dormido y aún no entendía cómo. Trabajaba muchas horas por la noche en aquel bar y quizá fue el cansancio, hasta en su día libre era imposible de recuperarse por completo del cansancio. Recordó la última conversación con su hijo. Daisuke le había gritado y se había enfadado con él por el tema del Slamball pese a que hacía años que lo había dejado atrás. No entendía el motivo y aunque el niño se había encerrado en su habitación, quería arreglarlo con él.

\- ¿Daisuke? – preguntó y al no obtener respuesta fue hacia su dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud encontrándose a su hijo cambiándose la sudadera y con el balón en el suelo. Supo enseguida que había salido fuera a esas horas aprovechando el cansancio de su padre.

\- Dai… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que salgas a estas horas? Es peligroso.

\- Lo siento – dijo el niño poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato – necesitaba ir a hacer un par de lanzamientos para despejarme.

\- Haberlo dicho y te habría acompañado – comentó Aomine – En serio, no vuelvas a salir solo.

\- Estabas muy cansado y no quise molestarte.

Aomine se acercó hacia la cama y se sentó en el colchón viendo cómo su hijo se subía a la cama y se tapaba con las mantas observándole sabiendo lo mal que se sentía por la discusión de antes.

\- Yo… no voy a volver a jugar, Dai – le dijo Aomine – Lamento si te ha dado esa impresión pero no entiendo de dónde la sacaste.

\- Te he visto hablando con ese tal Takumi… tu antiguo entrenador en Slamball. Creí que quería que volvieras a jugar en su equipo.

\- Te prometí que no volvería a jugar y no tengo intención de faltar a mi palabra. El Slamball se ha terminado.

\- ¿Por qué vino entonces a buscarte? – preguntó Daisuke curioso.

\- Porque sigue siendo mi jefe – comentó Aomine – ya sabes que empecé hace un par de años a trabajar en ese bar por las noches. Van muchos deportistas y él es el dueño del local. Es quien me ofreció el contrato cuando dejé la cancha de Slamball – le aclaró Aomine.

\- Oh, yo creía que…

\- No, Dai, no voy a jugar más al baloncesto, ni al Slamball ni a nada que se le parezca – le dijo sonriendo acariciándole el cabello - ¿Te quedas más tranquilo ahora?

\- Sí – le dijo sonriendo.

Aomine entendía el miedo que había sufrido su hijo cada vez que le veía jugar en aquella cancha de Slamball, cada vez que le veía recibir los golpes. Si hubiera tenido otra opción jamás habría jugado a algo así, demasiado contacto para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, aun así, le parecía un deporte divertido para aquellos a quien les gustase, no era algo para él aunque se le diera genial. Le había prometido a su hijo que dejaría ese juego y lo había hecho, aquí estaba ahora trabajando en el bar.

\- ¿Puedo ir mañana a la pista de baloncesto? – preguntó entusiasmado el niño – quiero practicar los mates.

\- ¿Los mates? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo – supongo que habrás quedado con Kagami para eso.

\- Eh… sí – dijo sonriendo su hijo – he quedado con Kagami – mintió el pequeño recordando la mirada melancólica que siempre tenía su padre cuando hablaba de Akashi. No quiso decirle la verdad por si acaso no le dejaba ir.

\- Vale, puedes ir… pero ten cuidado. La pista no está muy bien y podrías hacerte daño.

\- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado – comentó.

Aomine se marchó hacia su cuarto tras arropar a su hijo y apagarle la luz. Una vez allí solo sacó de su mesilla la fotografía de Akashi. A veces su hijo le recordaba demasiado a él, sobre todo cuando jugaba al baloncesto, aún así… no podía entender cómo había sacado ese carácter tan alegre teniendo los dos padres que tenía. Akashi no era de sonreír nunca y él… bueno… él siempre había sido un egocéntrico y un orgulloso, quizá ahora le había bajado un poco el carácter al tener que cuidar de alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Había llegado a hacer cosas que nunca se habría planteado si no hubiera tenido que traer todos los días la comida a casa y pagar las necesidades propias que conllevaba tener un hijo.

Nueve años habían pasado y Akashi no había dado señales de vida. ¿Cómo podía sentir que aún le amaba cuando no le había visto en nueve años? No podía entenderlo, quizá era por ver todos los días a su hijo y saber que era parte de Akashi. Aún así, él jamás volvería a confiar en alguien a nivel sentimental y mucho menos en aquel engreído pelirrojo que le había traicionado y se había marchado a Estados Unidos.

A las siete de la mañana, Daisuke se despertó incapaz de seguir durmiendo y eso que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Estaba muy nervioso porque iba a poder jugar con su estrella favorita del baloncesto ya que Akashi le iba a enseñar a realizar mates y eso era como un sueño hecho realidad. Se levantó de la cama con demasiada energía para ser tan temprano y fue directo a hacerse el desayuno ya que su padre estaría descansando.

Tras tomarse su sopa de Miso y un poco de arroz que aún quedaba en la arrocera, fue a lavarse los dientes y ponerse ropa cómoda para entrenar. Cuando terminó de prepararse, se sentó en el suelo de su habitación a esperar a que llegara la hora a la que había quedado con su ídolo pero tras cinco minutos ahí quieto, no pudo más y acabó dando vueltas nervioso por el cuarto.

Tras varias vueltas, la habitación se le empezaba a quedar pequeña, así que salió de ella y se encaminó hacia el salón. Estaba tan emocionado y alterado que no prestó atención a lo que había a su alrededor así que acabó tropezándose con una silla y perdiendo el equilibrio tirando sin querer el resto de ellas. Formó tal escándalo que Aomine apareció corriendo con el pelo despeinado, cara somnolienta y agarrando un shinai entre sus manos dispuesto a atacar al ladrón que pensaba que se había colado en su casa. El antiguo jugador de la generación de los milagros se quedó petrificado al ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo junto a todas esas sillas.

\- ¿Dai? - le llamó extrañado bajando su shinai.

Aomine dejó el arma sobre el sillón y se acercó a su hijo para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó y su hijo le respondió que sí - ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? No me digas que Bak... - se detuvo antes de insultar a su amigo delante de su hijo, no quería que cogiera su costumbre - digo, Kagami ha accedido a quedar contigo tan temprano siendo fin de semana – le comentó incrédulo.

\- No, más tarde iré a la cancha a jugar. Es sólo que no podía dormir, me siento nervioso y ansioso.

\- ¿Por quedar con Kagami? No es la primera vez que jugáis juntos.

\- Ehh... ya, pero es la primera vez que me va a enseñar a hacer los mates – mintió para que no supiese que estaba así porque era Akashi quien le iba a enseñar.

\- Está bien – le dijo Aomine sonriendo y revolviéndole su rojizo cabello – pero intenta no destrozar la casa mientras tanto. ¿Qué te parece si mientras se hace la hora jugamos un poco a la consola?

\- De acuerdo – le contestó feliz.

Padre e hijo pasaron la mañana jugando tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de que Daisuke se marchara hacia la antigua cancha para ver a Akashi.

Cuando llegó, éste ya se encontraba en la solitaria pista con un balón en sus manos, Daisuke se acercó corriendo y le sonrió entusiasmado cuando llegó hasta él. Akashi se quedó un momento impresionado al darse cuenta de los ojos tan azules que tenía ese niño, no se había percatado de ese detalle la noche anterior debido a la oscuridad que había pero ahora con el sol, brillaban intensamente.

\- Buenos días – le saludó el pequeño.

\- Buenos días. Por lo que veo llegaste bien anoche a casa. ¿Tu padre te regañó cuando se dio cuenta que te habías escapado?

\- Un poco, pero entiendo que hice mal al escaparme de esa manera – le contestó.

\- Me alegra oírlo. ¿Te parece si empezamos ya el entrenamiento?

\- Sí – gritó eufórico.

\- Bien, enséñame lo que sabes hacer – le dijo Akashi pasándole el balón y así comenzaron a jugar.

Akashi analizaba los movimientos de Daisuke así como su velocidad, resistencia y su habilidad para realizar estrategias. Debía reconocer que para tener sólo ocho años, ese crío era bastante bueno. Debía practicar mucho o tener un buen profesor que le enseñara esa base tan buena pero aún tenía mucho potencial escondido que con el tiempo y el esfuerzo sacaría a la luz. Akashi estaba convencido que ese chico podía llegar a ser un gran jugador en el futuro.

El resto de la mañana pasó con tranquilidad, aparte de enseñarle la mejor postura para coger un mayor impulso a la hora de hacer mates y algunos trucos que él conocía, también jugaron un uno contra uno teniendo como claro vencedor a Akashi. Al terminar, el pequeño acabó tirándose al suelo agotado, jugar contra alguien del nivel de su ídolo era duro y difícil pero valía la pena. Jamás olvidaría esa mañana junto a él, estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida.

\- Toma – oyó que le decía Akashi y abrió sus ojos cubriéndolos con una mano para ver cómo le pasaba una pequeña botella de agua fría.

\- Gracias – le agradeció cogiéndola y sentándose para poder beber.

Akashi le imitó y tomó asiento a su lado en el suelo bebiendo de su propia botella de agua. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las dos de la tarde, su padre seguramente estaría hecho una furia al ver que le había desobedecido y no había acudido a su mansión para almorzar con él pero no le importaba, prefería mil veces estar ahí con ese hiperactivo niño que sentado en silencio ante la inquisitoria mirada de Masaomi. Sonrió al saber que su padre tendría que estar muy enfadado esperándole, pensaba que ya era hora de que alguien le diera a probar su propia medicina. Puede que se pasase más tarde por allí para decirle que había estado muy ocupado como él solía excusarse cuando le dejaba esperando solo en el gran comedor.

\- ¿Podemos practicar los mates de nuevo? - le preguntó Daisuke sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro – le contestó poniéndose de pie.

Le pasó el balón al pequeño y se puso delante de él defendiendo la canasta. Daisuke le dribló como Akashi le había enseñado y corrió hasta el aro cogiendo impulso para saltar lo más alto que pudo metiendo el balón por ella. Se quedó unos segundos enganchado pero pronto se soltó al oír que el aro chirriaba.

\- Creo que no va a aguantar mucho más – dijo mirando hacia arriba.

\- Este lugar está que se cae a pedazos, antes estaba en mejores condiciones.

\- ¿Habías jugado aquí antes? - le preguntó asombrado.

\- Sí, solía venir con mis amigos y con... - se calló al recordar a Aomine, le dolía demasiado - ¿Te apetece que te invite a comer? - cambió de tema.

\- ¿En serio? - le dijo entusiasmado pero se acordó de su padre, quien seguramente ya estaría terminando de cocinar – Me encantaría pero no puedo, seguramente mi padre...

\- Daisuke – oyeron que alguien gritaba a lo lejos.

Ambos se giraron para ver a un alto pelirrojo con extrañas cejas acompañado por otra persona de menor estatura y pelo azul claro.

\- Venga, Dai, la comida está lista y te estamos esperando – le decía Kagami conforme se acercaba pero cuando él y Kuroko llegaron hasta ellos, se quedaron de piedra al reconocer al acompañante del niño.

\- Akashi-kun – murmuró sorprendido Kuroko.

Kagami frunció el ceño y cogió a Daisuke por los hombros para ponerlo tras él con disimulo. El pequeño se había quedado sin habla, que Kagami estuviese ahí buscándole significaba que su padre sabía que le había mentido y seguramente se llevaría una bronca por hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? - le preguntó Kuroko mientras Kagami no dejaba de mirar mal a su antiguo capitán.

\- Ayer, he firmado un contrato para jugar con un equipo nacional – le informó y notó cómo aquellos dos se miraron de reojo durante un instante.

\- Así que... ¿te vas a quedar? - le preguntó Kagami serio y él asintió – Tetsu, será mejor que vayáis volviendo, la comida se estará enfriando. Yo iré en un momento.

Kuroko captó su mensaje y se llevó a Daisuke de allí cuanto antes, no podían dejar que ambos se enterasen que eran padre e hijo. Si llegase el momento de contar la verdad, debía ser Aomine quien se lo contase tanto a su hijo como a Akashi, no sería bueno que se enterasen por terceras personas.

Por su parte, Akashi miraba curioso a esos tres. Sabía que en el pasado esos dos se gustaban pero no se le hubiese ocurrido que acabarían juntos y con un hijo. Ni siquiera sabía que alguno de ellos dos podía quedarse embarazado pero estaba más que claro que Daisuke era hijo de ambos, tenía el pelo rojo como Kagami y los ojos azules de Kuroko.

\- Me alegro de que Tetsuya y tú por fin dierais el paso, tenéis un hijo con mucho talento – le comentó.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí con Dai? - le preguntó Kagami sin afirmar ni desmentir lo que acababa de decir Akashi, dejaría que sacase sus propias conclusiones.

\- Lo conocí anoche por casualidad. Me dijo que era un fan y me pidió si podía enseñarle a hacer mates, yo accedí y quedamos hoy para hacerlo – le explicó – Ya me había dado cuenta de que tenía un buen profesor aunque nunca me imaginé que fueses tú. Lo que me sorprende que no le hayas pedido a... Aomine que le enseñe a hacer mates. Él es el rey.

\- Aomine ya no juega al baloncesto, lo dejó – le contestó con mucha seriedad.

Akashi se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello, era imposible que Aomine abandonase el baloncesto, lo era todo para él, era su vida, pero al ver la mirada dura de Kagami sobre él, casi como si le estuviese diciendo algo con ella, comprendió que le estaba diciendo que él era el culpable. ¿Era posible que Aomine hubiese perdido su pasión por ese juego por su culpa, por lo que le hizo hacía nueve años?


	6. Akashi

Se había quedado helado con aquello. No podía Aomine haber dejado el baloncesto, él era bueno, podía haber llegado muy lejos, ya desde niño su única pasión había sido ese deporte y ahora… ¿Lo había dejado? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Le había arrebatado su ilusión? No podía creerse que aquella traición hubiera acabado con algo más que con su relación de seis años, había acabado con el sueño de la persona a la que más había amado y a la que más daño le había hecho.

– ¿Cómo que lo ha dejado? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Akashi.

– Déjale en paz, Akashi – le dijo Kagami – Le hiciste mucho daño y ha seguido con su vida. Olvídate de él.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió a la cancha? – preguntó Akashi intrigado al verla tan mal.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? Eras tú quien siempre ponía el dinero para que el ayuntamiento la arreglase, cuando te fuiste la olvidaron. El paso del tiempo no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a la cancha.

– Podría hablar con ellos para que la arreglasen como antes – comentó Akashi.

– Akashi, márchate y déjanos como estábamos. No haces falta aquí.

– Quiero saber de Aomine. ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– Han pasado nueve años, Akashi. Nueve años en los que tú no has estado y no has preguntado jamás por Aomine, sólo eres un egoísta, ya lo fuiste en su tiempo cuando decidiste traicionarle así que haznos un favor, sobre todo a él y lárgate a tu lujosa mansión. Guárdate ese sucio dinero que conseguiste gracias a la traición. ¿A qué has vuelto, Akashi? ¿A restregarle por la cara a Aomine lo que ganaste a su costa tras haberle traicionado? No eres bienvenido por aquí.

Kagami se marchó de allí volviendo con Tetsu y Daisuke. Aomine les había invitado a comer en su casa y ya tenía la comida preparada, iban a llegar tarde. En el banco del parque se encontró a su novio observando cómo Daisuke hablaba animadamente sobre lo que había aprendido con Akashi y Kuroko le observaba con su rostro inexpresivo. Kagami le conocía demasiado bien para saber que su novio estaba preocupado, se había sorprendido de ver allí a Akashi pese a esa escasa expresión que siempre tenía.

– Vamos a comer – le comentó Kagami.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Aomine y cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido al ver la cara que traían Kuroko y Kagami, pero no dijo nada. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y le sonrió mandándolo a la ducha diciéndole que estaba sudado. Daisuke sonriendo se marchó a ducharse antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Aomine preparaba los últimos platos cuando Kuroko y Kagami se sentaron al otro lado de la barra americana observándole fijamente sin atreverse a contar las cosas o más bien… pensando cómo iban a decirle lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿Vais a contármelo o seguiréis mirándoos fijamente pensando las palabras? – preguntó Aomine acercándose a ellos mientas les miraba apoyándose al otro lado de la barra.

– Es que… - empezó Kuroko.

– Si es porque Daisuke me ha mentido y no estaba contigo, no te preocupes, le preguntaré cuando salga.

– Te ha mentido porque sabía que te enfadarías. Había quedado con otra persona – comentó Kagami.

– ¿Con otra persona?

– Akashi ha vuelto, Aomine – dijo Tetsu.

– Estaba enseñándole algunos movimientos y mates a Daisuke en nuestra cancha.

– ¿Akashi? – preguntó abriendo los ojos y al girarse para ir hacia el resto de platos tiró uno al suelo por los nervios rompiéndolo al momento – Joder – exclamó agachándose a recoger todo.

Tetsu miró con cierta lástima a su novio y éste enseguida se percató de lo que le estaba pidiendo, por lo que se levantó y dio la vuelta a la barra para intentar ayudarle con lo que había roto. Se le notaba alterado con la noticia.

– Deja que te ayude con esto – dijo Kagami.

– No, puedo hacerlo yo.

– Ey, Aomine – le llamó Tetsu cogiéndolo por los hombros y conduciéndole hacia una de las sillas – siéntate y respira.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó - ¿Cuánto se queda?

– Creo que indefinido, le han contratado para un equipo nacional.

– Tendría que haberse quedado allí – se quejó – gana más dinero.

– Imagino que quería regresar a casa, Japón sigue siendo su hogar natal. Lo echaría de menos.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Dai?

– No sabe nada – dijo Kagami terminando de recoger lo que quedaba con una escoba y tirándolo en la basura – piensa que Daisuke es mío.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó.

– Al vernos a Kuroko y a mí juntos, a Daisuke pelirrojo, etc… creyó que era mío. Ni mentí ni desmentí, sólo me quedé en silencio y le cambié de tema. No sabía si querías contarle algo.

– No voy a contarle nada, ya fui a decírselo y ni siquiera me abrieron la puerta. Daisuke es solamente mío, me lo dejaron muy claro. ¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Ahora está aquí y sabe la cancha donde vamos. Encima mi hijo lo tiene en un pedestal, dice que es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de la historia y es cierto, lo es pero…

– No quieres que esté a su lado – dijo Tetsu apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Aomine.

– Me habría gustado tanto haberlo tenido con él pero… las cosas han cambiado mucho. A veces me he preguntado si realmente conocía a Akashi. No vi venir su traición y debí haberla esperado, era el niño mimado de papá. Su padre siempre estaría por encima de mí.

Daisuke salió en aquel momento por la puerta ya cambiado y decidieron dejar la conversación de Aomine para otro momento. Aomine trató de volver a sonreír y sirvió la mesa aunque a veces, aún le venía a la cabeza el tema de Akashi. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Cómo sería ahora? Había seguido su carrera al completo, tenía una carpeta entera con fotografías y entrevistas de él que escondía en lo más profundo de su armario. Miró a su hijo que le miraba algo preocupado al verle tan serio y sonrió.

– ¿Así que me mentiste? – preguntó.

– Es que… lo siento, papá pero sé que Akashi no te cae nada bien.

– No es que me caiga bien o no… es sólo que… mira cielo, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Akashi es un deportista profesional y esa gente hace lo que sea por la fama. No quiero que te arrolle a ti por el camino.

– No lo entiendo – dijo confuso.

– Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que suelen estar muy ocupados y no quiere que te decepciones si alguna vez él no puede acudir a algunas citas contigo o cosas así – le comentó Tetsu con dulzura – quizá se vuelva a Estados Unidos si le dan un buen contrato.

– Pero él dijo que jugaría en un equipo nacional – comentó Daisuke.

– Sí, pero puede que si algún día le dan una mejor oferta, deje a todo el mundo tirado y se vuelva a marchar. No queremos que te encariñes demasiado y te haga daño luego – intentó camuflar Tetsu como pudo.

– Dai, por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme con algo así, ¿vale? – le dijo Aomine.

– Vale, papá.

Tras aquel encuentro con Kagami, Akashi se había quedado muy preocupado pero sobre todo consumido por los remordimientos. Pensar que por sus acciones del pasado, Aomine había perdido su ilusión de convertirse en profesional y había abandonado el baloncesto, le hacía sentirse aún más culpable de lo que se había estado sintiendo durante todos esos nueve años. Ahora se arrepentía aún más por haberse dejado convencer tan fácilmente por su padre en aquel momento. Si se hubiese enfrentado a él, ahora Aomine estaría jugando en la NBA o en algún otro importante equipo de baloncesto junto a él, porque estaba seguro de que hubiese hecho todo lo que estuviese en su mano para continuar a su lado.

Volvió a su casa para ducharse y comer algo aunque tenía el estómago cerrado por ese descubrimiento. Se preguntaba qué más cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Aomine y de qué otras maneras le había afectado su traición, necesitaba saber qué había sido de su vida. ¿Habría intentado hacerse policía como siempre le decía que haría cuando se retirase del baloncesto?

Imaginarse a Aomine más maduro y vestido con un uniforme de policía empeoró su estado, ya no sólo estaba alterado por la culpa sino también por la excitación que le causó ese pensamiento. Aomine volvería loco a cualquiera vestido de esa manera y no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría pareja, si no le había destrozado también su fe en el amor y ahora estaría casado y con hijos.

Por una parte, deseaba que siguiera soltero, le dolería saber que había conseguido seguir adelante y ahora era feliz con alguien más pero... ¿qué decía eso de él? Nada bueno, eso seguro. Desear que su traición le hubiese hecho perder también la ilusión en el amor sólo para que ahora no tuviera pareja era algo despreciable. Quizás no había cambiado tanto como él pensaba. Pero por otra parte, anhelaba que Aomine fuese feliz en ese momento a pesar de todo el dolor que le causó, necesitaba saber que había sido más fuerte que él mismo y se había repuesto del duro golpe para seguir adelante.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados pero no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos por ese chico de piel morena eran demasiado fuertes. En todos esos años no había sido capaz de olvidarse de él ni siquiera había intentado empezar una relación con alguien más porque sabía que su corazón siempre pertenecería a Aomine. Jamás podría amar a nadie como le había amado y aún seguía amándole. No iba a negar que había tenido algún desliz para desahogarse, pero sólo había sido eso, sexo. Ni siquiera había repetido con la misma persona, no tenía intención de encariñarse de nadie, solamente se quitaba su frustración sexual y punto.

Tras terminar de comer, se levantó de la silla y salió de la moderna cocina para dirigirse a su despacho. Se le había ocurrido una descabellado idea y necesitaba ver si aún tenía la tarjeta del detective privado que solía contratar su padre para investigar a sus rivales en los negocios. Lo contrataría para que diese con Aomine y le contase lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante esos nueve años pero en especial quería saber dónde trabajaba y vivía.

Rebuscó por sus cajones tratando de encontrarla, necesitaba hacerlo porque él era el mejor en su trabajo y no podía acudir a su padre para que le diese el número de teléfono ya que sospecharía para qué quería contratar sus servicios, sobre todo tras la charla del día anterior en el que Aomine había sido el tema principal. Tras mirar en varias carpetas, por fin encontró la tarjeta en una de ellas, la cogió y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Esperaba que aún estuviera en activo y no se hubiese retirado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre del interfono de la verja que daba paso a su propiedad. Caminó hacia el exterior de su despacho hasta el salón con la tarjeta en la mano, encendió la enorme televisión y puso las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en la entrada. Reconoció enseguida el coche de su padre y puso una mueca de disgusto, no le apetecía lidiar con el enfado de su padre en ese momento pero dejarlo fuera sería peor, así que optó por abrir las enormes puertas de hierro para que entraran en su propiedad.

Cambió las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla para ver las que enfocaban la puerta de su casa y esperó a que el chófer de su padre aparcara frente a ella y Masaomi bajara del coche para darle al botón y abrir la puerta. Su padre entró con la cabeza en alto pisando con seguridad y fuerza el brillante suelo queriendo imponer a su hijo con su presencia pero Akashi no se dejó impresionar.

Masaomi se aproximó a su hijo con el rostro serio y el entrecejo arrugado por el enfado que tenía mientras que el pelirrojo le miró impasible sacando de quicio al mayor aunque no lo demostró, mantuvo la compostura como lo hacía la gente de su clase social. Las apariencias eran muy importantes en su esfera.

– Creía haberte dejado claro ayer que hoy almorzarías en casa – le dijo su padre al estar frente a él.

– Hola a ti también, padre – le contestó sarcástico – Y he comido en casa, en la mía. Creía haberte dejado claro que ésta es mi casa y no tu mansión.

Su padre frunció con mayor fuerza su ceño ante la respuesta de su hijo.

– No te atrevas a contestarme de esa manera – le dijo con tono amenazante – Cuando te ordeno que hagas algo, tú debes obedecer.

– ¿Por qué? - le preguntó desafiante.

– Soy tu padre.

– Que seas mi padre no es razón suficiente para obedecerte ciegamente.

– Haber pasado los últimos años en Estados Unidos no te ha traído ningún bien, has vuelto más insubordinado. Deberías mostrarme más respeto. ¿A quién crees que le debes haber llegado donde estás ahora?

– En gran parte a mi trabajo duro pero sí que te voy a dar la razón en que conseguí el contrato en la NBA por ti aunque me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. El coste fue demasiado elevado... - dijo recordando su ruptura con Aomine y la noticia que le había dado Kagami - Aunque te equivocas en algo, haber pasado todo este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido para mejor, me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos y ver las cosas como son en realidad.

– Di las cosas claras – le contestó su padre al pillar la indirecta de Akashi.

– Por fin veo que nunca te has preocupado por mí, que solamente me has usado para tu beneficio y por las apariencias – le echó en cara.

– Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por tu propio bien.

– No lo es. ¿Tan ciego estás que eres incapaz de verlo? Te dio igual cargar sobre mis hombros la enorme responsabilidad de hacer todo a la perfección, de seguir tus estrictos calendarios y estudios, de no perder nunca siendo solamente un niño en lugar de dejarme explorar, equivocarme, caerme para luego volver a levantarme por mí mismo... nunca hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por saber qué era lo que me gustaba o quería hacer. Todo había que hacerlo según tus órdenes.

– Te estaba preparando para el mundo real, para que llegases a lo más alto.

– Pero lo hiciste por ti, para poder presumir y quedar bien ante tus conocidos – alzó la voz alterado y gesticulando con sus manos.

Al hacerlo, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la tarjeta en la mano por lo que la guardó rápidamente antes de que su padre la viera o se fijase de quién era. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada porque Masaomi había reconocido al instante la tarjeta intuyendo para qué iba utilizarla por lo que decidió no mencionar nada del tema para no levantar sospechas con el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

– Parece que mi presencia aquí no es bienvenida así que me iré – le dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse – Ya hablaremos cuando entres en razón.

Tras ver salir a su padre de su casa, se dejó caer en el sofá tumbándose en él. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, estaba demasiado alterado y le dolía la cabeza. Pensó que lo mejor era dormir un rato antes de llamar al detective sin presentir que esa decisión le daría la oportunidad a Masaomi para hacer el primer movimiento.


	7. Detective

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras él, Masaomi sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta su teléfono buscando en la agenda el nombre del mismo detective privado al que su hijo tenía intención de contratar. Cuando lo encontró, le dio al botón de llamar y, mientras escuchaba los pitidos que indicaban que aún no le habían contestado, bajó los escalones hasta llegar a su coche donde su chófer ya le esperaba con la puerta de los asientos traseros abierta. Se metió en su interior y la puerta se cerró tras él justo en el momento en que le atendieron la llamada.

– Kurata Investigaciones, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - se escuchó una voz ronca de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

– Akira, soy yo.

– Masaomi, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Hacía meses que no contratabas mis servicios, tanto que comenzaba a pensar que había perdido mi toque especial y no estabas contento con el último trabajo – le comentó divertido el detective.

– Tu trabajo fue impecable como siempre pero hasta ahora no había necesitado de tus servicios de nuevo.

– Me dejas mucho más tranquilo – le contestó riéndose – Cuéntame, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Por teléfono no, es mejor discutirlo en persona en un lugar sin ojos indiscretos que puedan observarnos. Necesito que nos reunamos de inmediato. Te espero dentro de media hora en mi casa – le ordenó Masaomi – No contestes las llamadas que recibas a partir de ahora hasta que llegues a la mansión, te pagaré por los posibles clientes que puedas perder durante ese tiempo.

– De acuerdo, salgo ahora mismo de mi oficina. Nos vemos en un rato – se despidió antes de colgar.

Masaomi colgó también la llamada y volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el interior de su chaqueta.

Media hora más tarde, un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido con un traje con chaleco en lugar de americana, pelo castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás, barba de tres días y cigarrillo en la boca apareció ante la enorme mansión del patriarca de la familia Akashi. Rápidamente las enormes puertas se abrieron dándole paso y un criado le acompañó hasta el interior de la vivienda guiándole hasta la puerta del despacho de Masaomi. El sirviente dio unos golpes sobre la madera de la puerta y al otro lado se oyó la voz del dueño de la casa dándole permiso para entrar.

– Señor Akashi, el señor Kurata ya está aquí – le anunció la llegada del detective a la vez que el susodicho se adentraba en la estancia.

Masaomi se levantó de su cómoda silla y salió de detrás de su escritorio para ir a saludar a su visita. Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante en reverencia.

– Ya puedes retirarte – le indicó a su criado y éste hizo una reverencia ante su jefe y se marchó de allí dejándolos solos.

– Da igual las veces que venga a este sitio, siempre me quedo impresionado con la grandeza del lugar – rompió el hielo Kurata.

– Toma asiento, por favor – le pidió al otro hombre con educación.

– Bien, me has dejado intrigado con tu llamada – le decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los caros asientos frente a la lujosa mesa - ¿Qué necesitas de mí que no me podías contar por teléfono?

– Directo al grano, como siempre – le contestó cordial Masaomi – Hoy recibirás la llamada de mi hijo quien querrá contratarte para que encuentres a alguien, un ex-novio que tuvo en la universidad llamado Aomine Daiki.

Akira le escuchaba atento mientras tomaba nota del nombre del chico en una pequeña libreta.

– ¿No quieres que le encuentre? - le preguntó.

– Sí quiero que lo hagas pero que me informes a mí primero de todo lo que descubras y a mi hijo le cuentes solamente lo que yo te diga.

– No debía caerte muy bien tu antiguo yerno, por lo que veo – comentó divertido.

– No, aparte del hecho de que era un hombre, se interponía en el camino hacia la grandeza de Seijuuro y tuvo la desfachatez de tratar de embaucar a mi hijo para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia. No está en la lista de personas que tolero.

– Entiendo. Me pondré enseguida con ello y cuando sepa algo, te lo comunicaré para que me digas qué puedo contarle a tu hijo. Hasta entonces, le daré largas con las explicaciones e intentaré hacerle creer que es difícil hallar con él.

Akira se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de Masaomi antes de salir de su despacho. Se marchó de la propiedad de Akashi esta vez sin que nadie le acompañase. Justo cuando se estaba metiendo en su coche, su móvil sonó y lo descolgó para saber quién le llamaba. Masaomi no se había equivocado y su hijo le estaba llamando en ese instante para pedirle que averiguase todo lo relacionado con Aomine Daiki, le dijo que le pagaría la mitad de sus honorarios ahora y la otra mitad cuando el trabajo estuviese hecho. Kurata aceptó sin rodeos, ese trabajo iba a ser muy rentable, iba a cobrar por parte de dos de los miembros de la familia Akashi.

Unos días más tarde, regresó a la mansión de Masaomi con todo lo que había averiguado de Aomine. La verdad es que no había sido difícil dar con él, no había salido de la ciudad ni había tratado de esconderse por lo que fue bastante fácil seguirle la pista.

– Tras romper con tu hijo, estuvo viviendo temporalmente con un amigo pero después de unas semanas, alquiló un apartamento en el barrio donde se había criado. Estuvo unos años jugando en un equipo de Slamball pero hace un par de años que se retiró y ahora trabaja en un bar, sobre todo en el turno de noche – le informaba Kurata a Masaomi en su despacho.

– Sabía que ese chico mediocre no llegaría muy lejos, me alegra que no consiguiera embaucar a mi hijo con sus artimañas.

– Ese chico ha tenido una vida bastante... regular pero no creo que fuese por decisión propia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Masaomi.

– Pudo haber tenido una prometedora carrera como profesional en el baloncesto pero se quedó embarazado impidiéndole que le ficharan por un equipo local o nacional.

– ¿Al final realmente estuvo embarazado y dio a luz a ese bebé? Intentó hacerlo pasar por hijo de Seijuuro para que le pasásemos la manutención pero ese truco es muy viejo y le eché de aquí.

– Me temo que tengo que darte malas noticias entonces – le dijo con seriedad Kurata – Te dijo la verdad, tienes un nieto de ocho años.

La mano de Masaomi se detuvo al instante soltando la pluma que había estado usando para firmar unos documentos. Levantó su mirada atónito y posó sus desorbitados ojos sobre el hombre sentado frente a él.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– El niño que tuvo Aomine es hijo de Seijuuro.

– Eso es imposible, debe de haber un error.

– No lo hay, con tan sólo ver una foto del chaval se ve el parecido con tu hijo – le comentó pasándole una carpeta con la información de Aomine.

Masaomi la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió viendo fotos de Aomine con un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules.

– Se llama Daisuke y en su certificado de nacimiento sólo consta Aomine como su padre. Pese al parecido con tu hijo, quise asegurarme al cien por cien y conseguí hacerme con unos cabellos suyos para analizar su ADN y compararlo con el de Seijuuro. No hay dudas, es su hijo también. Tuve que forzar la cerradura de su casa para poder tener acceso y hacer la prueba pero… pese al riesgo he podido comprobar que lo que le dijo es cierto, es su nieto.

Aquella noticia no era nada buena, eso podía entorpecer aún más el camino que había elegido para Seijuuro. Si se enteraba de que tenía un hijo con la persona que decía era el amor de su vida, dejaría todo para volver con él y formar parte de la vida de ese crío. Su relación ya era bastante tensa desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, así que si averiguaba que él no le había informado de que iba a ser padre, el abismo que se crearía entre ellos sería enorme y no podría intentar que se casara con la hija de alguno de sus importantes amigos o compañeros de negocios.

– No puedes contarle nada de esto a mi hijo, ¿entendido? - le dijo muy serio tras salir de la sorpresa – Debe mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese chico.

– ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Tampoco puedo ir con las manos vacías, sería muy sospechoso.

Masaomi chasqueó la lengua frustrado. Kurata tenía razón, si iba a hablar con su hijo y no le daba algo sobre Aomine, sabría que había gato encerrado y su primer sospechoso sería él.

– Dile dónde trabaja, con suerte no podrán hablar al ser el lugar de trabajo de ése – escupió con tono despectivo – Mientras mi hijo intenta hablar con él sin éxito, llevaré a cabo el plan que se me acaba de ocurrir.

– De acuerdo – asintió el detective.

Una hora más tarde, Akashi hablaba por teléfono con Kurata y nervioso y feliz apuntaba la dirección del bar donde Aomine trabajaba. Le sorprendía que fuese camarero pero ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al día con él cuando fuera esa noche a visitarle.

Akashi estuvo nervioso toda la mañana y por la tarde, tras ducharse, se quedó más de dos horas frente al armario con una simple toalla enrollada a su cintura pensando qué iba a ponerse. Ni siquiera en su primera cita había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Nueve años sin verle era mucho tiempo. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Seguiría siendo aquel chico arrogante y engreído? Quizá no. Aomine siempre había sido engreído porque hacía algo mejor que todos los demás, jugar al baloncesto, pero tras dejarlo, no creía que siguiera pensando de la misma forma, en nueve años daba tiempo de sobra a que la gente cambiase. Él mismo había cambiado.

A las nueve ya no aguantó más y salió hacia el local llegando a las diez por la dificultad para aparcar. La gente le miraba intrigada y sorprendida al verle bajar de su deportivo y aunque algunas mujeres intentaron ligar con él, no hizo caso alguno y entró directamente al bar. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, no había mucha luz y más que un bar parecía una discoteca.

La música estaba muy alta y en las pantallas de televisión repartidas por la sala se emitía repeticiones de jugadas de un estilo de baloncesto muy extraño. Jamás había visto algo así aunque había oído hablar de él en América. El Slamball, un deporte de contacto donde las lesiones era lo más habitual. Movió la cabeza y es que había que estar loco para jugar a algo así de peligroso dónde solo importaba hacer las mayores acrobacias y figuras para encestar en lugar de jugar sobre seguro evitando golpes innecesarios.

Miró hacia la barra y su respiración se congeló unos segundos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Aomine. Nueve años y ahora lo tenía allí frente a él limpiando la barra con un trapo, sacando algunos vasos y ordenando las botellas. No tenía mucha gente en ese preciso momento excepto un grupo de jóvenes a los que reconoció enseguida por el vídeo de las pantallas, eran jugadores de Slamball.

– Ey, Aomine… sírvenos un tequila doble a todos, hoy estamos de celebración – comentaba sonriendo y Aomine sacó la botella sirviendo los vasos frente al grupo.

Akashi se aproximó a la barra y se sentó en una de los altos taburetes observando hacia el otro extremo cómo Aomine llenaba los vasos con la bebida. Sonrió y es que el tiempo le había venido bien, estaba aún más guapo que antaño y parecía más maduro. La sonrisa se le borró cuando vio a aquel chico pagarle la bebida dejando el billete sobre la mesa y cuando Aomine fue a cogerlo, el joven colocó su mano encima de la suya impidiendo que lo cogiera.

– ¿Por qué no te vienes un rato con nosotros cuando acabes de trabajar? Nos lo pasaremos bien – le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida pero Aomine apartó su mano con rapidez llevándose el dinero.

– No salgo con clientes – fue su única respuesta.

Akashi vio con tranquilidad cómo Aomine se marchaba hacia la caja para cobrar la bebida y regresó sólo a darles el cambio, pero el chico volvió a cogerle de la muñeca para la intranquilidad de Akashi.

– Sabes que yo te daría todo lo que quisieras.

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó Aomine con voz seductora agachándose hacia él.

– Sí, pídeme lo que quieras – le susurró acercando sus labios a los de Aomine.

Akashi apretó los puños, era imposible que Aomine se hubiera convertido en alguien tan fácil de manipular pero cuando le vio apartarse con una sonrisa, se calmó.

– Quiero trabajar tranquilo – le dijo Aomine marchándose y el joven sonrió ante la astucia de Daiki que había conseguido embaucarle.

Aomine siguió con su trabajo y fue a acercarse a Akashi cuando al estar relativamente cerca le reconoció. Akashi sonrió triunfante, al menos debería acercarse a él para atender su pedido, ya era un inicio para conversar.

– Hola, Daiki – le saludó al verle paralizado.

El otro camarero que llegaba en aquel momento con una caja llena de cervezas del almacén pasó por detrás de Daiki y éste las cogió enseguida diciéndole que le ayudaba.

– Atiéndele tú – le comentó Daiki marchándose con la caja de cervezas.

La sorpresa de Akashi se reflejó enseguida en sus ojos cuando vio cómo llegaba el otro camarero y le cogía el pedido. No le quedó más remedio que pedir una cerveza mientras veía trabajar a Daiki. El bar empezó a llenarse con rapidez y Akashi no dejaba de ver cómo la mitad de los clientes trataba de ligar con Aomine, por suerte para él, seguía manteniendo ese carácter fuerte y altanero para quitarse a esos moscardones de encima.

Algunos clientes al reconocer a Akashi fueron enseguida a pedir autógrafos y eso le hacía sonreír porque conseguía durante unos segundos, tener la atenta mirada de Aomine en él pese a que hiciera muecas de disgusto mal disimuladas. De hecho… ni siquiera pensaba que las intentase disimular.

– ¿Tan mal te sienta que me pidan autógrafos? – le preguntó Akashi cuando pasó Aomine por allí.

– Este bar está lleno de jugadores de Slamball. ¿Por qué no te largas a Estados Unidos de nuevo a jugar ese baloncesto de niñas? – le preguntó Aomine.

– ¿Slamball, eh? – preguntó mirando las pantallas y viendo los golpes que se daban – hay que estar loco para jugar a eso.

– Eres idiota – le dijo Aomine cabreado.

– ¿Qué he dicho ahora? Daiki – le gritó pero él ya se marchaba a atender a otros clientes.

Akashi golpeó con el puño la barra de madera maldiciéndose, es que nada le salía bien con ese chico. Había intentado mentalizarse que sólo quería verle, ver que estaba bien pero ahora… no podía conformarse sólo con eso, le amaba, seguía revolviéndose todo su cuerpo, excitándose cada vez que le veía. ¿Cómo era posible tras nueve años? Había sido verlo unos segundos y todos sus maravillosos recuerdos con él habían vuelto.

Akashi se marchó del bar enfadado caminando hasta el coche y sacando de los estrechos asientos traseros una pelota de baloncesto que siempre llevaba. Esperó al cierre del local y cuando vio a Aomine salir para irse a casa le lanzó la pelota a las manos. Tuvo el tiempo justo de reaccionar para cogerla.

– Aún tienes reflejos – le dijo Akashi y Aomine miró la pelota en sus manos con cierta nostalgia.

– Eres muy pesado. Desde que has vuelto sólo escucho tu nombre. “Akashi por aquí, Akashi por allá” - dijo en un tono ridículo que le hizo reír a Akashi.

Aomine le lanzó la pelota y siguió caminando pero Akashi no le dejó ir mucho más lejos. Quería devolverle a ese chico lo que le había arrebatado, su ilusión por el baloncesto. No podía dejarle en ese estado, era un gran jugador y no iba a dejar que desperdiciase su vida de esa forma en un bar de mala muerte sirviendo copas toda su vida.

– Juega conmigo – le dijo Akashi y Aomine se detuvo en seco mirando el suelo de la acera.

– Yo ya no juego – le comentó.

– Quiero jugar contigo.

– ¿Para qué? Ambos sabemos quién ganaría.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? He podido empeorar en Estados Unidos.

– Por favor… eres el mejor jugador y si fuera a ganarte harías trampas – le dejó caer – ya te he dicho que yo ya no juego al baloncesto. Ahora lárgate a tu casa y deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, seguro que tienes más jugadores por ahí mejores que yo a los que hacer trampas.


	8. Sobornos

Desde que su detective de confianza, Kurata Akira, le había comunicado la terrible noticia de que la antigua pareja de su hijo había dado a luz un niño que llevaba la sangre de los Akashi por sus venas, había estado más irritado y malhumorado de lo normal. No podía creerse que ese aspirante a jugador de baloncesto se hubiese atrevido a no tomar ningún tipo de precaución cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales con su hijo sabiendo que podía concebir.

La primera vez que le contaron la noticia no se lo creyó, pensó que era alguna estratagema de su hijo para que aceptara finalmente su relación con un hombre. Era imposible que eso fuese verdad pero conforme fue descubriendo que había más hombres que tenían esa predisposición genética a poder quedarse embarazados, no le quedó más remedio que creerles. Incluso así, se siguió oponiendo a la relación que Seijuuro mantenía con ese don nadie.

Jamás intervino directamente en su noviazgo con la intención de que rompieran porque sabía que su hijo se hubiese puesto de parte de Aomine y perdería su poder y control sobre él, pese a que podía manipularle en casi todo. Hubiese perdido ante las hormonas y el buen sexo que le debía proporcionar ese chico a Seijuuro para que su hijo creyese estar enamorado y estuviese tan enganchado a él.

La verdad es que cuando prácticamente le ordenó conseguir la plaza en la NBA, no lo hizo con un propósito oculto ni pretendía que aquello causase la ruptura entre ellos. Él fue el primero en sorprenderse cuando se percató de las jugadas que realizaba su hijo contra su propia pareja. No se esperó que sus palabras le hubiesen calado tanto como para que fuese capaz de ir a por la persona que decía amar y había defendido tantas veces ante su presencia. Pero no se iba a quejar, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: su hijo consiguió el puesto en un equipo de la NBA y se libró del incordio que era Aomine.

Cuando ese chico apareció a las puertas de su casa proclamando que llevaba en su interior un hijo de Seijuuro, no se lo creyó. Estaba convencido de que lo hacía por venganza, como su hijo le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ganar un contrato multimillonario arruinando sus planes de ser rico, pensaría que de esa forma conseguiría el dinero que deseaba. Pero ese plan también se le fue al traste porque Masaomi no iba a caer en un truco tan viejo, seguramente ni siquiera estaba embarazado o eso fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

No pudo ser más feliz cuando vio que se largaba de allí sin tener éxito en su estafa gritando que no le buscasen ni a él ni a su hijo nunca, que ese crío era solamente suyo desde ese momento. Había estado muy tranquilo y alegre todos esos años sin tener noticias de él pensando que nunca más estaría relacionado con su familia... hasta ahora.

Enterarse de que todo lo que dijo la última vez que le vio era cierto había sido la peor noticia que había recibido en años. No podía arriesgarse a que Seijuuro se enterara, si lo hacía trataría de darle su apellido a ese crío, de hacerle un miembro legítimo de la familia Akashi. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a tal ofensa y vergüenza, sus negocios podrían resentirse por culpa de los cotilleos e incluso un compañero podría echarse hacia atrás en el trato que había pactado a espaldas de Seijuuro para prometerlo con su primogénita. Unirse a esa familia era muy rentable ya que tenía empresas muy importantes a nivel mundial y si se casaban, podrían fusionar una de ellas con alguna de su propiedad sacando grandes beneficios.

Debía librarse de esa amenaza que suponía Aomine y su hijo antes de que el daño fuera irreparable así que en cuanto salió de la sede central de una de sus empresas, ordenó a su chófer que condujera hasta la casa de Aomine indicándole la dirección que aparecía en la carpeta que le había dado Kurata y que sostenía en ese preciso instante entre sus manos.

Conforme se fueron alejando del barrio financiero adentrándose en los barrios de clase más baja a la suya, su cara se iba contrayendo en una mueca de disgusto. Mientras miraba por la ventana pensaba cómo era posible que su hijo hubiese sido capaz de preferir vivir en un lugar así cuando aún mantenía su relación con Aomine que en el residencial de alto estatus donde tenía su mansión.

Pero su cara se descompuso cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona donde vivía Aomine ahora y vio la destartalada cancha de baloncesto. Si esa parte del barrio estaba en esas condiciones, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería el resto. Si el ayuntamiento tenía pensado invertir una parte de la partida de sus presupuestos en renovar ese lugar, les diría que sería un mal negocio, lo mejor que podían hacer era echarlo abajo y construir algo que le proporcionase beneficios en su lugar.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el coche se detenía frente a un edificio de apartamentos cerca de esa cancha. Pensó que realmente ese chico había tenido que elegir el peor sitio para vivir de toda la ciudad. Salió del vehículo cuando su chófer le abrió la puerta y buscó en los archivos el número del apartamento de Aomine para después ir hasta él.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta con cara de asco para después sacar un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y limpiarse los nudillos que habían entrado en contacto con la madera. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban al otro lado hasta oyó cómo alguien descorría los cerrojos y abría la puerta dejando ver a la persona que Masaomi menos soportaba en ese momento.

A Aomine le cambió la cara al ver quién se había presentado quedándose petrificado al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él. ¿Qué hacía el padre de Akashi allí? Seguramente no sería para nada bueno, por eso su sorpresa se transformó en enfado casi al instante.

– ¿Qué os ha dado a los miembros de tu familia por hacerme visitas inesperadas? Ni una tarjeta navideña en todos estos años y ahora aparecéis en mi casa o en mi trabajo para molestarme – le soltó sarcástico.

– Te puedo asegurar que no es una visita de placer, créeme. Preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que… en esta… pocilga– le contestó inspeccionando el lugar con desagrado - ¿Vas a tener la educación de dejarme pasar o es que no te enseñaron tus padres a ser cortés con tus invitados?

– Me lo enseñaron muy bien pero es que tú no eres mi invitado – le contestó malhumorado – Cómo han cambiado las tornas, recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos, estábamos en la situación del otro y me dejaste en la calle como a un perro así que creo que estás muy bien donde estás ahora mismo.

Masaomi apretó los labios furioso pero se contuvo para no soltarle una grosería, no iba a rebajarse a su nivel.

– ¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido o me vas a hacer perder el tiempo? Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que aguantarte – le dijo Aomine sacando de quicio a Masaomi.

– Bien, iré directo al grano aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo resguardado de miradas indiscretas – decía mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta un pequeño papel rectangular y se lo extendía a Aomine – Toma, por fin vas a tener lo que siempre has buscado. Toma este dinero y lárgate lo más lejos de la ciudad y de Seijuuro con el crío ese que tienes.

La ira comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo cuando entendió que le estaba sobornando pero lo que más le cabreó fue el tono despectivo que había usado para hablar de su hijo. Eso no se lo iba a tolerar. Cogió el cheque y se lo estampó en la cara provocando que Masaomi perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

– No te atrevas a venir a mi casa después de la forma en que me trataste la última vez para insultarme con tu asqueroso dinero. Jamás lo quise y mucho menos lo voy a querer ahora así que mejor se lo das a tu hijo para que se vuelva a Estados Unidos y nos deje en paz a mí y a mi hijo. Tuvisteis vuestra oportunidad de formar parte de nuestras vidas y la pisoteasteis así que no tengáis ahora la cara dura de venir a alterarlas a vuestro antojo – le gritó furioso – No os atreváis a acercaros a nosotros – le dijo con tono amenazante antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Era increíble, nueve años sin saber nada de esa familia y aparecían todos ahora. Aomine se metió hacia el interior de la casa escuchando por enésima vez el ruido de su teléfono sonando. Estaba tan cansado de recibir esas molestas llamadas.

– Papá, siguen llamándote – dijo Daisuke mirando el teléfono vibrar sobre la mesa.

– Deja que suene.

– ¿Y si es alguien importante?

– Yo no conozco a nadie importante – le dijo Aomine – Venga, termina de comerte eso que llegarás tarde a jugar con Tetsu.

– ¿Sabes que hoy viene el tío Kise a jugar?

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó Aomine con dudas – Increíble. Creía que estaba en Bruselas en ese desfile de modelos.

– Ya ha vuelto – le dijo sonriendo – y va a enseñarme a driblar, así ganaré a Kagami por fin – comentó contento y Aomine sonrió.

– Seguro que sí, Kise es muy rápido en sus movimientos. Te enseñará bien.

El teléfono volvió a sonar justo cuando tocaban a la puerta. ¿Qué ocurría hoy? ¿Todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para buscarle? Aomine cansado fue hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla primero por si acaso volvía a ser el padre de su ex novio. Al ver a Kise al otro lado sonrió y abrió la puerta.

– Vaya… ¿A quién tengo en mi puerta? Al modelo más cotizado del mercado – sonrió Aomine y Kise sonrió también.

– Deja las bromas, Aominecchi – sonrió - ¿Dónde está el enano? Tenía una cita conmigo, voy a enseñarle cómo vencer a Kagami.

– Aún te queda mucho para ganarle – comentó Aomine sonriendo.

Kise entró por la casa saludando con efusividad a Daisuke que se comió todo enseguida para poder irse a jugar con ese rubio que acababa de aparecer. Aunque les habría gustado hablar sobre el tema de Akashi, con su hijo delante Aomine prefirió callarse y Kise no mencionó nada, ya hablarían en otro momento.

Kise se llevó enseguida a Daisuke y Aomine cogió finalmente la llamada de su jefe. Siempre era demasiado insistente. Descolgó colocando el teléfono en la oreja.

– Dime.

– Por fin contestas.

– Lo siento, estaba ocupado.

– Te estoy esperando desde hace más de una hora.

– Enseguida iré.

– Te espero donde siempre. Entra cuando llegues.

Aomine se cambió de ropa con rapidez y cogiendo las llaves, salió de su apartamento cerrando. Odiaba cuando quedaba con su jefe, pero no le quedaba más remedio, tenía trabajo gracias a él y cobraba bastante bien para poder mantener la casa. Su jefe… antiguo entrenador de Slamball y ahora su jefe en ese bar donde iban la mayoría de los deportistas de la ciudad.

Tuvo que coger el metro y se dirigió hacia el centro de Tokyo. Pocas veces iba al centro, únicamente cuando tenía que trabajar. El metro iba lleno de gente pero al menos no tenía que ir muy lejos. Al bajar caminó durante unos quince minutos hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel donde el recepcionista al verle acercarse le sacó una de las tarjetas.

La cogió resbalándola por la mesa y se fue hacia el ascensor mirando la tarjeta de la habitación. Presionó al último piso una vez dentro del ascensor y subió prácticamente solo hasta la suite. Debía admitir que su jefe tenía mucha suerte en la vida y mucho dinero que aprovechar. Tal y como le dijo, no tocó a la puerta y entró con la tarjeta encontrándose a su jefe allí tumbado en una camilla mientras una chica le masajeaba la espalda.

– Por fin llegas, Daiki – le llamó con mucha confianza – podéis retiraos.

La chica se marchó y también se fue el camarero que había estado por allí sirviendo el vino. Takumi se levantó de la camilla cogiendo ambas copas de vino y dándole una a Aomine que dudó si cogerla o no. Finalmente lo hizo aunque no bebió, no le gustaba el vino y le recordaba demasiado a Akashi. En las fiestas universitarias él siempre pedía vino mientras Aomine era de cervezas.

– Vamos, sígueme – comentó Takumi caminando hacia el cuarto.

Aomine dejó su copa sin probar encima de la mesa y entró hacia el cuarto quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba y lanzando posteriormente la camiseta al suelo dirigiéndose a la cama.

– Tan rápido como siempre, Aomine.

– Ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo – comentó tirándose en la cama - ¿Acabamos ya?

Takumi se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le tocó la mejilla con delicadeza intentando sonreír. Tantos años tratando de acercarse a ese indomable chico y ahora que lo tenía, seguía deseando más de él, algo que él jamás le daría, su corazón. Había puesto esa barrera helada en sus emociones e impedía a cualquiera entrar en ella.

– De acuerdo, acataré tus reglas – comentó Takumi.

La verdad es que aún tenía esperanzas de que ese chico fuera completamente suyo pero por ahora, tan sólo podía disfrutar de lo que él le dejaba, su cuerpo. Era un chico difícil y aunque le habían dicho que había estado de cinco a seis años con Akashi, el mejor jugador de la NBA, seguía sin entender cómo aquel chico pelirrojo y bajito había conseguido domar a alguien como Aomine.

Takumi se desabrochó su cara camisa blanca y desanudó la corbata quitándoselo todo dejándolo con sumo cuidado encima de una de las sillas. Aomine le miraba intrigado, su jefe siempre había sido muy quisquilloso con cómo trataba su ropa, no le gustaban las arrugas en ella.

Se tumbó encima de Aomine y aunque éste le apartó la cara al verle tan cerca, Takumi la agarró con su mano obligándole a mirarle mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos besándole con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en busca de la de Aomine. El moreno cerró los ojos y quiso estar muy lejos de todo aquello, trató de pensar en Akashi, sólo había sido de él.

Pensó cómo cambiaban las cosas en la vida mientras sentía las manos de su jefe recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sentía aquella lengua jugar con sus pezones y dejarle suaves besos por todo su pecho. Jamás pensó que acabaría en una situación así. Cuando empezó a salir con Akashi, creyó que él sería el único en su vida, al único al que dejaría entrar en él y ahora su orgullo estaba por los suelos, ya ni siquiera era la sombra de lo que una vez fue el altanero Aomine y todo porque la vida le había hecho madurar a pasos agigantados. Tenía que mantener a su hijo y por él haría lo que hiciera falta.

Aomine ni siquiera quería tocar a su jefe, simplemente se quedó allí tumbado dejándose manosear con los ojos cerrados para no verle, para poder imaginarse a Akashi. Escuchaba los jadeos de su jefe cuando entró en él, cuando se movía en su interior y le obligaba a abrir más las piernas para entrar más profundo. Quería que aquel chico gimiera, pero Aomine sólo se contenía como siempre, se mordía el labio y pensaba que estaba muy lejos de allí pese a que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el placer.

Cuando su jefe acabó, Aomine abrió los ojos viendo cómo se quitaba el preservativo tirándolo a una papelera de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta en la cama mirando hacia un lateral tratando de acurrucarse. Aún no podía creerse hasta dónde había llegado y se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Takumi se acercó a él rozando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del moreno y tapándole con una manta.

– Siempre tan silencioso, Aomine. ¿Cuándo me regalarás tus gemidos?

– Ya te lo dije, no puedo ofrecerte nada, para mí el amor y el sexo son sólo palabras vacías – le dijo Aomine.

– Aomine… sigo esperando tu respuesta, no he cambiado de parecer. Cásate conmigo y arreglaré tus deudas, vivirás sin preocuparte por el dinero ni por el trabajo, yo pagaría lo que necesitaseis tú y tu hijo.

– No tengo aún una respuesta, lo siento – dijo Aomine sin mirarle.

– Piénsalo, Aomine. Soy la solución a todos tus problemas. Tengo que trabajar, quédate en la habitación, ya la he pagado. Puedes ducharte antes de marcharte. Te veré esta noche en el bar.

Takumi le besó por última vez antes de terminar de arreglarse y dejar un taco de billetes sobre el colchón frente a los ojos de Aomine. Salió de la habitación dejando a Aomine desnudo únicamente tapado con aquella colcha de la cama mirando los billetes. Se sentía tan sucio en aquel momento, se estaba vendiendo por unos billetes pero ya no sabía qué más hacer. Pensó seriamente si no sería mejor aceptar aquella propuesta porque él ya no creía en el amor, jamás volvería a sentir nada así y, al menos, casado con Takumi su hijo tendría posibilidades de llegar a ser alguien importante en la vida, jamás le faltaría nada y él… podría dejar de ser la puta de su jefe para ser su esposo, alguien respetable y no lo que ahora era en sus manos.

Se levantó para ducharse y se quedó durante largo tiempo bajo el agua frotándose con fuerza con una esponja hasta arañarse la piel, aún así seguía sintiéndose demasiado sucio. A veces se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido a aquel Aomine fuerte y arrogante que no se dejaba manipular, ese había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una imagen que no le gustaba. Salió mirándose en el espejo, ni siquiera se podía reconocer en él. Aquel día de la prueba de la NBA, Aomine desapareció dejando solamente a este chico solitario y perdido, este chico embarazado que haría lo que fuera por su hijo.

Salió de la habitación con la toalla enrollada en su cintura y caminó hasta la habitación cogiendo los billetes y mirándolos como si fuera el dinero más sucio de su vida. Cuando escuchó unas voces, se alarmó y salió hacia la zona del salón viendo que su jefe debía haber encendido la televisión y se le había olvidado apagarla. En las noticias estaba Akashi dando una entrevista, hablando sobre la NBA, sobre Estados Unidos y lo agradecido que estaba de aquella oportunidad. Le miró con cierta tristeza recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y miró los billetes en su mano.

  * Al menos a uno de los dos le ha ido bien en la vida – susurró cogiendo el mando de la televisión y apagándola para ir a cambiarse.





	9. Familia feliz

Akashi no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, la visita que le hizo a Aomine en el bar donde trabajaba la noche anterior no dejaba de reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aunque Kagami ya le había advertido que Aomine no jugaba al baloncesto, oírselo decir de sus propios labios había sido más duro de lo que pensaba. Comprobar que le había destrozado tanto con su traición que ni reaccionaba ante un reto como el que le propuso le había dejado conmocionado. Es que ni siquiera le tenía estima a ese juego que tanto amó. ¡Lo había llamado baloncesto de niñas! Si hasta parecía más interesado en ese juego bruto que era el Slamball porque si no era así, no entendía por qué se había cabreado tanto cuando se había metido con ese supuesto deporte.

Se meció el cabello con frustración. Necesitaba saber más información sobre esos años que había estado lejos de Aomine, necesitaba saber qué había pasado en su vida todo ese tiempo. No sabía cómo averiguarlo porque estaba claro que Aomine no se lo iba a contar y parecía que no iba a conseguir esa información pronto del detective que había contratado. No conocer lo que había estado haciendo la persona que aún amaba lo estaba volviendo loco, puede que saberlo no fuese a cambiar nada la relación o mejor dicho, la no relación que tenía ahora con él pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba comprender mejor a Aomine e intentar acercarse a él aunque fuese para ayudarle a recuperar su ilusión por el baloncesto pese a que su verdadero deseo era recuperarle.

De repente, la imagen de Kagami acudió a su mente. Él podría contarle lo ocurrido con Aomine, podría ayudarle a conseguir lo que buscaba aunque no iba a ser una tarea fácil. No podía acudir al resto de los jugadores de la generación de los milagros porque no estaba seguro de si habían seguido manteniendo el contacto con Daiki durante esos años o si en esos momentos estaban en la ciudad o incluso en el país. Tampoco sabía si estarían dispuestos a contarle lo que quería ya que después de lo que le hizo a Aomine, su relación con los demás se había enfriado. Alguna vez se había mandado algún mensaje con ellos o habían hablado pero de nada importante y durante poco tiempo.

Al menos con Kagami tenía más posibilidades de averiguarlo ya que, pese a que no había soltado mucho el día que se reencontraron, le había contado que Aomine ya no jugaba. Quizás podría sonsacarle información si le pillaba relajado y con la guardia baja y lo mejor para ello sería jugar contra él en un uno contra uno. Creía que si Kagami estaba más centrado en analizar sus tácticas y movimientos, se le escaparía alguna respuesta que le fuese útil cuando le fuese preguntando cosas de Aomine.

Se levantó del sofá y fue veloz hacia su dormitorio para sacar unas deportivas cómodas de su zapatero. Iría en ese momento a la cancha con la esperanza de encontrarse a Kagami por allí enseñando alguna jugada a Daisuke y así llevar a cabo su plan. El niño ya le dijo que vivía cerca así que pensaba que las posibilidades de que estuviesen allí eran altas. Se cambió el calzado y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para coger la americana negra que había dejado sobre el sofá, su móvil y las llaves de su casa y del coche.

Salió de su mansión conduciendo su Aston Martin de color negro y se dirigió a la destartalada pista. Cuando llegó, vio que no solamente Kagami estaba allí sino casi todos sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Aparcó su coche al otro lado de la carretera y vio que el pelirrojo parecía estar gritando a Murasakibara, quien le miraba con aburrimiento y comía una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras Midorima parecía enseñarle a Daisuke cómo tirar sus triples y, a un lado de la pista, se hallaban Tetsu y Kise charlando sentados en un banco. El único que faltaba era Aomine y se preguntó dónde podría estar ahora. ¿Tanto odiaba el baloncesto que ni siquiera soportaba ver a sus amigos jugar?

Decidió que ése no era el momento para pensar en aquello, que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado con todos sus antiguos compañeros y sin la presencia de Aomine para poder averiguar todo lo posible. Aparte también podría intentar limar asperezas con todos y ver qué había sido de sus vidas desde que se marchó a otro continente. Fue a salir del coche para ir a su encuentro cuando vio que desde el otro lado de la cancha aparecía Aomine que caminaba serio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, por lo que se tuvo que quedar dentro del coche.

Con su llegada, perdía la oportunidad de hablar con todos ellos sobre él pero al menos ahora podía observarle interactuar con normalidad con sus amigos, puede incluso que le viese sonreír. Esperaba que sí porque echaba de menos su sonrisa, le daba igual si se la dedicaba a sus amigos y no a él pero al menos quería verla. Por suerte, el sitio que había elegido para aparcar le permitía observarles sin que ellos pudieran verle dentro de su coche por lo que decidió quedarse espiándoles.

Aomine llegó a la cancha pensativo, estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta de Takumi pero no sabía qué hacer. Quería dejar de sentirse como una puta, cada vez le costaba más mirarse al espejo sin repugnarse por lo que veía y se deprimía al pensar en el ejemplo que le estaba dado a su hijo aunque él no supiese lo que hacía para llevar dinero a casa. Pero realmente lo necesitaba así que la salida que le ofrecía su jefe parecía cada vez más la única solución a todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, antes de decidir nada, necesitaba hablarlo con Tetsu y que le diera su opinión.

Se acercó hasta el banco donde estaba junto a Kise y se sentó a su lado saludándole con una sonrisa forzada. En cuanto Tetsu notó el estado en que se hallaba, le indicó con la mirada a Kise que les dejase solos y, tras asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, el rubio se levantó y se unió a sus amigos en la cancha.

– ¿Qué tal se ha portado Daisuke? - le preguntó Aomine rompiendo el silencio.

– Bien, tiene mucha energía y nos ha obligado a enseñarle más jugadas. Ha retado a Kagami a realizar mates para ver quién metía más y mejor - le respondió Tetsu.

Aomine se quedó en silencio unos minutos observando con una cálida sonrisa a su revoltoso hijo que se había subido a la espalda de Kagami para estar a la misma altura que Murasakibara y en movimiento rápido le había quitado una patata estallando todos en carcajadas.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? - le preguntó Kuroko y la sonrisa de Aomine se fue desvaneciendo.

– Yo... - comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque Midorima se acercó hasta ellos interrumpiéndoles.

– Vamos, Kuroko, es tu turno de enseñarle a Daisuke los pases – le dijo llevándoselo de allí dejando a Aomine con la palabra en la boca.

Tendría que pedirle consejo en otra ocasión por lo que intentó olvidar sus preocupaciones durante un rato y disfrutar viendo cómo su hijo y sus amigos se divertían jugando.

Desde su coche, Akashi observó preocupado cómo Daiki permaneció sentado toda la hora que estuvieron los otros jugando junto al pequeño pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no se unía? Si ni los retos ni el pasar un rato divertido con sus amigos le animaban a jugar, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para devolverle la ilusión por ese deporte?

La estrella del baloncesto apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos que sujetaban el volante desanimado pero algo captó su atención y levantó la cabeza girándola para ver cómo se despedían sus antiguos compañeros. Midorima, Murasakibara y Kise fueron los primeros en marcharse, después vio a Kagami con un brazo sobre los hombros de Daisuke hablando con Tetsu y supuso que se irían también pero se sorprendió cuando el jugador fantasma se despidió de ambos pelirrojos yéndose en dirección contraria.

Si esos dos eran pareja y tenían un hijo en común, ¿por qué Kagami, junto al niño, se acercaba feliz a Aomine y éste le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que tanto había deseado ver en todos los años que habían estado separados? Observó boquiabierto cómo el pelirrojo le tendía una mano a Aomine y él la aceptaba levantándose para caminar hasta un coche aparcado al lado de la cancha.

Kagami abrió el coche poniéndose tras el volante y Daisuke no tardó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros para meterse dentro a la vez que Aomine se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Adónde iban los tres juntos como si fuesen una familia feliz? ¿Acaso se había equivocado al pensar que Tetsuya y Kagami eran novios y en realidad Aomine era la pareja de ese alto pelirrojo?

Sintió celos al pensar en eso pero antes de sacar de nuevo conclusiones que podrían ser erróneas, decidió que debía asegurarse y por eso, cuando Kagami pasó con su coche por el lado de su Aston Martin, lo arrancó para seguirles a una distancia prudente pero sin perderles de vista y ver dónde se dirigían.

Tras quince minutos persiguiendo el coche de Kagami, le vio meterse en el aparcamiento de un supermercado del barrio. Casi lo pierde vista cuando otro coche salió dando marcha atrás bloqueándole el paso pero por suerte ese vehículo no tardó en salir de la zona y pudo seguir su camino justo para ver el coche de Kagami girar hacia la derecha.

Daisuke quiso salir corriendo hacia la entrada al supermercado cuando Kagami cerró su puerta del conductor y cogió de la muñeca a Daisuke impidiendo que cruzase el aparcamiento. Akashi que entraba en aquel momento en esa parte del aparcamiento vio cómo Kagami sonreía sintiéndose a gusto con Daisuke. Quizá tenía razón en aquella loca corazonada y era hijo de Kagami, pero no precisamente de Tetsu.

– Ten cuidado, Dai, no cruces nunca sin mirar.

– Es que eres muy lento – le comentó Daisuke.

– Toma, Aomine, cierra tú – le dijo lanzándole las llaves por encima del techo del coche.

Aomine cogió las llaves entre sus manos y sonrió al ver cómo los dos se marchaban corriendo hacia dentro llamándole a él “tortuga”. Cerró el coche y caminó tras ellos. Akashi aprovechó que el moreno entraba por la puerta para aparcar al fondo, a cierta distancia del coche de Kagami.

Aparcó y cerró su coche a distancia mientras entraba con su elegante americana oscura al supermercado. Las cajeras le observaron y susurraban entre ellas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de que era el mismísimo Akashi quien entraba por allí, el gran jugador de la NBA.

Entró por el primer pasillo y al no ver a Aomine siguió hacia el segundo buscándole. Finalmente encontró a Daisuke subido en el carrito de la compra siendo empujado a gran velocidad por un Kagami que se subía también a la barra deslizándose por el pasillo contiguo. Daisuke reía y Kagami se reía con él siendo ambos perseguidos por Aomine que les llamaba “críos”.

Akashi sonrió al verles comportarse como niños corriendo con el carro por todo el supermercado. Les siguió por el pasillo de atrás viendo cómo discutía Kagami con Aomine sobre si comprar unos cereales o no y cómo Daisuke se ponía de parte de Kagami.

Por un momento sintió celos, ese podía haber sido él. ¿Por qué Aomine estaba con Kagami? No entendía nada, se llevaban muy mal y ahora venían a comprar juntos y parecían tener una vida en común y feliz, con un niño. Miró a través de la estantería de los chocolates siguiendo a aquella familia que sonreía y se lo pasaban bien cuando chocó contra un carrito.

Se giró viendo cómo un dependiente estaba agachado frente a él mirándole extrañado mientras colocaba unos chocolates en la parte baja de la estantería. Se quedó helado y sonrojado por no haberle visto, tan pendiente estaba de aquella familia y tan celoso que no se había percatado de ese chico.

– Lo siento – dijo Akashi.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó extrañado el dependiente.

– No – dijo Akashi rodeando al chico.

Volvió a mirar a través de los chocolates viendo cómo Kagami se acercaba a Aomine y le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad intentando calmarle por algo. Sólo escuchó un “no te preocupes” para después ver cómo sonreía Kagami haciendo sonreír levemente a Aomine.

Aquello aún le puso más celoso de lo que estaba ya. Daisuke apareció en aquel momento cogiendo la mano de Kagami y empujándole tras él insistiéndole en que había visto algo que quería comprar. Akashi aprovechó aquel momento en que Daisuke se llevaba a Kagami para salir corriendo al pasillo contiguo y antes de que Aomine lo abandonase, le cogió de la muñeca empujándole hacia atrás evitando que saliera tras ellos.

– Pero qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Aomine sorprendido – ¿No me digas que ahora compras aquí? Voy a tener que cambiar de supermercado y éste me gustaba – se quejó.

– ¿Te gustaba este sitio? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué?

– No sé… quizá por el pack de hamburguesas que te regalan al comprar el primero – dijo de forma burlona.

Akashi ya no aguantó más, había echado tanto de menos aquello, aquella prepotencia de Aomine, esa forma en que sólo él conseguía plantarle cara, le encantaba la forma de ser de Aomine, era el único capaz de hacerle sacar una sonrisa incluso cuando discutían. Le ponía de los nervios cuando no le hacía caso pero también le excitaba como nadie cuando le llevaba la contraria y se hacía el difícil.

Se lanzó contra él besándole con pasión empotrándole contra la estantería de detrás. Algunas cajas de cereales se cayeron al suelo y pese a que Aomine se quedó sorprendido, se dejó besar unos segundos antes de que Akashi sintiera el empujón y viera cómo Aomine se limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó cabreado.

– Besarte, lo he deseado desde hace mucho.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué te ocurre? No puedes aparecer aquí después de nueve años y decirme algo así. Seguí con mi vida, Akashi y tú ya no formas parte de ella.

– Ese niño… Daisuke… pudo ser nuestro.

– Pudieron ser muchas cosas, Akashi, pero es mi hijo. No quiero que te acerques a él, no quiero que aprenda de ti a traicionar a la gente a la que ama. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Así que estás saliendo con Kagami – dijo de golpe - Es vuestro, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tiene Daisuke? ¿Ocho? Te faltó tiempo para romper conmigo y meterte en su cama a revolcarte con él como una puta.

– Tienes razón, soy sólo una puta – dijo marchándose con el carro.

Akashi vio cómo se marchaba y golpeó con rabia una de las estanterías enfadado tirando algún paquete más de cereales. Se tocó los labios con las yemas de sus dedos sabiendo que aquel beso sería de los pocos que conseguiría robarle a Aomine, seguía teniendo ese difícil carácter que le impediría acercarse a él si no fuera suplicando millones de veces y él no era alguien acostumbrado a suplicar, sino a dar órdenes y que obedecieran.

Echaba tanto de menos a ese chico y no sabía cómo recuperarle. Quería hacerlo, era lo único que ahora mismo le importaba en la vida, recuperarle, pero quizá hasta estuviera casado con Kagami, ya tenían un hijo en común y todo. Miró de nuevo tras la estantería para ver la mano de Aomine, al menos no llevaba anillo de compromiso, quizá no se había casado aún, eso le aliviaba en cierta manera. Estaba atento mirando cuando vio cómo Aomine se giraba hacia él y metía un cartón de leche desde el otro pasillo frente a sus ojos impidiéndole ver.

Estaba celoso, enfadado y tremendamente arrepentido de haber utilizado la palabra “puta” con él. Jamás la había utilizado, ni siquiera en sus juegos más morbosos durante su relación de cinco años. Le había llamado cientos de cosas pero jamás le había insultado de esa forma y mucho peor aún, Aomine jamás había reconocido ser nada de lo que él le llamaba, siempre se enfadaba y se defendía de las acusaciones, ahora no lo había hecho.

Quizá tenía razón y en cuanto rompió con él corrió a los brazos de Kagami a revolcarse con él. Era posible que estuviera dolido con él tras la ruptura y para olvidarse eligiera el sistema rápido, emborracharse con los amigos y acabar en una noche de sexo desenfrenado con Kagami, algo que le pudo costar el haberse quedado embarazado de él. Lo peor de todo es que parecían llevarse tan bien, ser una familia feliz y unida. Daisuke adoraba a Kagami, era igual de pelirrojo que él, tenía los ojos de Aomine y su sonrisa. Le dolió pensar que ese chiquillo que le había camelado pudo haber sido suyo en vez de Kagami.


	10. Secretos

El chófer le esperaba en el portal de los apartamentos donde vivía Aomine frente a su lujoso coche para llevarle de vuelta a la oficina. Masaomi salió con su elegante traje, con la cabeza alta como si ese chico no acabase de tirarle al suelo y entró en el oscuro vehículo sentándose en aquellos asientos de cuero blanco antes de que el mayordomo cerrase la puerta tras él. El coche se puso en marcha cuando sonó el teléfono de Masaomi. Leyó el mensaje y entonces habló por vez primera con su chófer.

– Lléveme al hotel Kaijo – comentó.

– Enseguida, señor.

– Y toma el camino largo – añadió. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para que su malhumor provocado por la humillación que acababa de padecer desapareciera.

Masaomi miraba por la opaca ventana de su lujoso vehículo cuando sacó del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta una fotografía de un niño pelirrojo con una pelota de baloncesto y la comparó con la fotografía que había sacado el detective del otro chiquillo pelirrojo, eran tan parecidos, algo le hizo ver a aquel chico como parte de su familia, le recordaba a Akashi cuando era niño salvo por la sonrisa. Akashi jamás había sonreído pero ese chiquillo lo hacía.

– Hemos llegado, señor – comentó el chófer y Masaomi guardó las dos fotografías con rapidez esperando a que el chófer bajase y le abriera la puerta.

Bajó del vehículo y entró en el hotel sin siquiera pasar por la recepción. De otro de sus bolsillos sacó una dorada tarjeta y accedió en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Iba a salir del ascensor cuando vio a Aomine salir del ascensor de al lado, lo que hizo que volviera a meterse intentando no ser descubierto.

No sabía qué podía hacer un chico como él en un sitio de alta categoría como ése. Entonces pensó en algo… él tampoco estaba aquí precisamente por trabajo, quizá Aomine tampoco. Salió del ascensor viendo cómo Aomine entraba en la habitación y pasando del tema, buscó el número de la suya entrando con la tarjeta.

Una exuberante mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros le esperaba allí dentro con un picardía de encaje y una gran sonrisa. Masaomi empezó a quitarse la chaqueta tras cerrar la puerta cuando la mujer se acercó a él ayudándole. Todas sus preocupaciones se marcharon cuando cayó en la cama con aquella mujer. Aquella mujer que llevaba años satisfaciendo sus más profundas necesidades se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Cuando su esposa falleció, no fue capaz de volver a amar a nadie y esa mujer le ofrecía precisamente eso… sólo sexo, sólo una mera satisfacción sin necesidad de sentimientos. Los sentimientos le daban alergia, no los soportaba, era una debilidad que él jamás se permitiría y cuando su hijo Akashi llegó hablándole hace catorce años de amor, lo sintió como algo estúpido, no podía haberse enamorado de aquel chico. Cinco años de relación le hicieron ver que iba muy en serio, una gran debilidad en la carrera de su hijo, una debilidad que ya no estaba en sus vidas gracias a aquella traición que su hijo le hizo.

Masaomi no se permitió ni siquiera jadear por el placer, se dejó llevar por la necesidad, hizo suya a aquella mujer y salió de ella dirigiéndose al armario del fondo aún desnudo. Sacó de allí una pastilla y le llenó un vaso de agua. Se lo pasó con suavidad pero no se movió hasta que vio cómo se tomaba la pastilla, no quería embarazos no deseados a estas alturas y menos de una mujer a la que ya le pagaba por sus “servicios”, lo único que le faltaba sería mantener a un bastardo.

Caminó hasta el mueble sacando de su chaqueta la cartera y abriéndola, dejó un fajo de billetes encima empezando a vestirse para marcharse. La mujer le miró mientras se vestía, siempre era tan frío y pragmático, era un completo témpano de hielo.

– ¿Qué tal tu hijo? – preguntó la mujer tratando de darle conversación.

– Estupendo, es un gran jugador de baloncesto.

– Ahora que ha vuelto… ¿No te preocupa que vuelva con su antiguo amor? – preguntó la mujer y Masaomi sonrió.

– Eso jamás pasará. Ya nos veremos, llama a mi secretaria para nuestro siguiente encuentro y que te apunte en la agenda.

– Claro – comentó la mujer aún sentada en la cama.

Masaomi salió de la habitación viendo cómo de la habitación donde Aomine se había encerrado, salía otro hombre muy bien arreglado que se recolocaba la chaqueta. Ambos coincidieron en el ascensor pero ninguno habló en todo el camino. Una vez salieron al vestíbulo, Masaomi lo siguió con la vista hasta su vehículo y memorizó la matrícula. Al subir a su coche, aprovechó a mandarle un mensaje al investigador con la matrícula, quería saber quién era esa persona que se había encerrado con Aomine en un cuarto de un lujoso hotel. Sentía que Aomine podría ser como esa chica a la que él llevaba todas las semanas para acostarse con ella, tan sólo sería eso para aquel hombre, un juguete. ¿Tan bajo había caído ese chico? Sonrió y es que eso podría ser una gran arma en sus manos, si Akashi intentaba volver con él… sacaría la gran bomba de lo que hacía su ex novio.

El detective en menos de dos horas, le mandó un informe detallado a su oficina con todos los datos de aquel hombre. Era dueño de un bar, concretamente del bar donde trabajaba Aomine y encima, era entrenador y fundador de un equipo de Slamball de esta zona. Iban en cabeza en la clasificación así que debía tener un buen equipo. Lo que no entendía era cómo Aomine había conocido a aquel hombre, quizás fue durante la época en la que estuvo jugando al Slamball, no estaba seguro pero lo averiguaría.

Salió de su oficina tras haber estado ese par de horas trabajando y pidió que preparasen su vehículo. Bajó pidiendo al chófer que le llevase a aquella destartalada cancha pero que se quedase a una distancia prudencial. Pasaba del medio día y si su corazonada era cierta, aquel chiquillo debería estar en la cancha. Acertó, allí estaba jugando con el antiguo amigo de su hijo, ese chico rubio, Kise. Le recordaba porque quería ser modelo y alguna vez lo había visto en alguna revista juvenil, las mujeres de su oficina se enloquecían mirando esas revistas y babeando por aquel chico.

Miró a su nieto jugar al baloncesto, era bueno, seguramente había sacado parte de la herencia genética de su hijo para ser así de bueno y aunque no quería reconocerlo, era muy posible que parte de la de Aomine, porque sabía que era un buen jugador aunque no hubiera llegado a hacer nada con su vida. Sonrió al ver la vida de Aomine… su máximo logro había sido trabajar en un bar para deportistas y convertirse en la puta de un rico empresario. Ese amor que su hijo decía sentir por Aomine pronto desaparecería para siempre, él ni siquiera tendría que hacer nada, Aomine ya se encargaría de ello.

– Lléveme a casa – dijo Masaomi hacia el chófer – ya he visto suficiente.

Desde luego… Akashi jamás se enteraría que ese hijo era suyo, ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba si era necesario y pagaría lo que fuera a ese detective para que mantuviera su boca bien cerrada en presencia de su hijo.

Tras su incidente con Akashi en uno de los pasillos, Aomine estaba muy alterado. Se encontraba cabreado con su ex-novio por su atrevimiento y por la forma en que le había tratado. ¿Cómo tenía la cara dura de besarle después de lo que le hizo en el pasado? ¿Creía que iba a caer rendido a sus pies e iba a olvidar todo el daño que le causó con un simple beso? Pues lo llevaba claro si pensaba que ese truco funcionaría con él, no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente aunque, en realidad, no creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo nunca.

Maldijo a ese pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas porque sus malditos besos aún eran capaces de hacerle temblar las piernas y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar que le afectasen. Se rozó los labios con los dedos pensando en él, entonces vino a su mente la palabra “puta”. Así le había llamado hiriéndole más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir delante de él. Akashi no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que había estado al llamarle así... era la puta de su jefe.

Kagami apareció en ese momento junto a Daisuke en el pasillo donde estaba Aomine y se acercaron a él para dejar en el carro lo que habían cogido. Kagami notó enseguida el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, es sólo que... he tenido un encuentro desagradable con alguien del pasado – le contestó mirando con disimulo a su hijo que se había alejado un poco para mirar los productos del estante de enfrente.

Kagami entendió al instante que ese ''alguien del pasado'' era Akashi. Resopló al pensar en su antiguo capitán. Desde que había vuelto, parecía que lo único que hacía era merodear a Aomine porque se lo encontraban casi siempre en cualquier lugar, parecía un acosador.

– De acuerdo – le dijo y se inclinó hacia su oreja para poder susurrarle sin que Daisuke les escuchara – Después puedes contarme a mí o a Tetsu lo ocurrido, si quieres.

– Sí, mejor más tarde – le contestó en el mismo tono.

Continuaron con su compra aparentando normalidad para evitar que Daisuke se preocupara y tratara de averiguar qué le pasaba a su padre.

Tras terminar de pagar la compra realizada, salieron del supermercado y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el coche de Kagami. Guardaron todas las bolsas en el maletero y Aomine y Daisuke se metieron en el interior del coche mientras Kagami dejaba el carrito en su lugar. Después, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el motor para salir de los aparcamientos y conducir el camino de vuelta hacia la casa de Aomine.

Mientras manejaba el volante, Kagami miró un instante por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Daisuke en los asientos traseros. El niño estaba leyendo una revista deportiva que había comprado ese día y en la portada salía Akashi junto al titular ''La estrella japonesa de la NBA regresa a casa''. Aún no había tenido ocasión de leerla pero estaba convencido de que en las páginas interiores habría una extensa entrevista. De verdad que su antiguo capitán se les aparecía por todos los lados, sólo les faltaba encontrárselo en la sopa.

– Ey, Dai, ¿qué te parece si avisamos a Tetsu para que vaya a vuestra casa y comemos los cuatro juntos? Prepararé tu plato favorito - le preguntó animado.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras mágicas, apartó su mirada de la revista para enfocarla en el adulto.

– Sí, sí – le respondió con una sonrisa tan grande que apenas le cabía en la cara.

– Entonces decidido, hoy comeremos espaguetis con albóndigas y mi salsa especial – le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que él.

Kagami aprovechó que estaban detenidos en un semáforo en rojo para sacar su móvil de su bolsillo y pasárselo a Aomine.

– Mándale un mensaje a Tetsu explicándole la idea – le pidió.

– De acuerdo.

Aomine había captado lo que quería decirle su amigo con aquellas palabras, tenía que avisarle que esa comida era una excusa para que pudieran hablar y así contarle lo que había pasado dentro del supermercado con Akashi. A los pocos minutos de escribirlo y mandarlo, recibió una respuesta de Kuroko. Decía que saldría enseguida de su casa e iría para allá. Tras leerlo en voz alta, se quedó con el teléfono entre sus manos hasta que llegaron a su casa, no podía devolvérselo a su dueño ya que estaba ocupado conduciendo.

Cuando llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde Aomine vivía con su hijo, Kagami tuvo la suerte de encontrar un sitio para aparcar en la misma calle, casi frente al portal. Tras coger todas las bolsas del maletero, subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y, al llegar, salieron para dirigirse hasta el hogar de Daisuke y su padre. Nada más entrar, el niño salió corriendo hacia el salón para encender la tele.

– Bien, todavía no ha terminado – murmuró aliviado.

– Dai, apágala y ayúdanos a guardar las cosas – le ordenó Aomine.

– Pero, papá, es que quiero ver el reportaje especial sobre Akashi y su carrera – le dijo con pucheros tratando de convencer a su padre.

La mera mención del nombre de Akashi en ese instante hizo que su cuerpo temblara de ira. No le apetecía saber nada de ese pelirrojo en ese momento y mucho menos escuchar sus logros... los periodistas no sabían lo que hizo para poder conseguirlo.

– Dai, te he dicho que...

– No pasa nada, sólo no le des mucho volumen, ¿de acuerdo? - intervino Kagami ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Aomine.

– No te metas en la educación que le doy a mi hijo – le dijo molesto.

– Lo que he visto no era cuestión de educación, estabas pagando tu enfado con Daisuke, tu hijo. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que te haya hecho ahora Akashi – le susurró para que el niño no les escuchara.

Aomine miró a su hijo sentado en el sillón viendo con mucho interés y entusiasmo el reportaje sobre su ídolo y se sintió culpable por casi haber pagado su frustración con su pequeño.

– Tú guarda lo que vaya en el frigorífico mientras yo guardo lo demás – le dijo Aomine metiéndose en la cocina.

Kagami sonrió por la actitud de su amigo, a veces aún podía ver al antiguo Aomine en momentos como ése, siendo tan cabezota y no queriendo reconocer que él llevaba razón. Le siguió hasta la cocina para ayudarle a guardar la compra.

Cuando estaban casi terminando, tocaron a la puerta. Aomine salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta encontrándose el rostro inexpresivo de Tetsu y el sonriente de Kise. Miró extrañado a Kuroko preguntándole en silencio qué hacía el rubio allí. No es que le molestara simplemente no esperaba su visita, otra vez.

– Kurokocchi me ha dicho que Kagamicchi iba a cocinar y me he apuntado. Hace mucho que no disfruto de una de sus deliciosas comidas – le contestó Kise pasando al interior de la vivienda.

Aomine sonrió negando con la cabeza y se apartó para que Kuroko también pudiera pasar.

– Kise, ¿por qué no bajáis Daisuke y tú a la cancha y le ayudas a mejorar los movimientos que le has enseñado esta mañana mientras nosotros ayudamos a Taiga a preparar la comida? Así no os aburriréis – le sugirió Tetsu y entonces Aomine comprendió que por ese motivo Kuroko había llevado a Kise, para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin que su hijo pudiera enterarse de la conversación.

– Sí, sí – exclamó Dai emocionado – Tío Tetsu, lo has dicho en el momento perfecto porque acaba de terminar el reportaje que estaba viendo. Vamos, Kise.

A Kise no le dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando el pequeño ya había ido a coger su pelota y lo arrastraba fuera del apartamento. Aomine se encaminó hacia la cocina seguido por Kuroko, así podrían hablar los tres mientras Kagami cocinaba.

– Ahora que estamos solos, ya puedes contarnos lo que ha pasado – le dijo Tetsu.

– Me he encontrado con Akashi en el supermercado y me ha besado de repente. Le he apartado… estaba muy cabreado. Me ha soltado que Daisuke podría haber sido nuestro... pero al decirle que seguí con mi vida y que no le quiero cerca de Daisuke, no sé por qué pero creo que ha pensado que estoy saliendo con Kagami y que Daisuke es nuestro hijo. No se lo he afirmado pero... tampoco se lo he negado – les contó preocupado.

– ¿Qué? - gritó asombrado el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué habrá pensado eso?

– Seguramente os habrá visto comprando juntos y se habrá llevado esa impresión – supuso Tetsu.

– Lo siento por enredaros en mis problemas. Podéis aclararle que Kagami no es mi pareja, así no habrá malentendidos.

– No, es mejor que le digamos que sí – respondió Kuroko dejando con la boca abierta a Kagami de la impresión.

– ¿Cómo? - soltaron los otros dos impresionados.

– ¿Por qué quieres hacerle creer que él y yo estamos juntos y que tenemos un hijo en común? ¿No es mejor que crea que Dai es tuyo y mío? - le preguntó Kagami a su novio.

– No, es mejor si te haces pasar por su novio y por el padre de Dai. Si ya se presentó en su trabajo es porque habrá investigado sobre lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años y puede que sepa que Daisuke es de Aomine, así que lo mejor es afirmarle que eres el padre también. Quizás así no trate de volver con él y le deje un poco en paz. Tampoco podrá pensar en la posibilidad de que él es el padre, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar si se entera de la verdad y que ha estado separado de su hijo durante todo este tiempo.

– No estoy seguro... - le dijo Kagami.

– Por favor – le pidió Kuroko y cuando su novio centró su vista en él, no pudo resistirse a su mirada. Tenía su rostro igual de inexpresivo de siempre pero sus ojos reflejaban súplica y pena.

– De acuerdo, tú ganas. Seré el novio de Aomine – acabó accediendo derrotado.


	11. Alianza

Masaomi le había proporcionado a su secretaria el número de teléfono de Takumi que venía en el informe de Kurata y le había ordenado que concertase una cita con el jefe de Aomine. Quizás cuando ese hombre escuchase que el mismísimo líder de la familia Akashi quería reunirse con él, aceptaría acudir sin pensárselo dos veces. Como hombre de negocios, conocería el poder y la influencia que tenía alguien del calibre de Masaomi y sabría que le convenía reunirse con él pero, por si acaso era un insensato que pretendía rechazarle, la secretaria de Masaomi había recibido también la orden de comunicarle que el señor Akashi tenía una propuesta de negocios que podría resultarle interesante.

Al caer la noche, Masaomi salió de su mansión con su elegante traje Brioni y se metió dentro del coche cuando su chófer le abrió la puerta. Una vez el conductor estuvo tras el volante, le ordenó que le llevara de nuevo al hotel Kaijo. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que iba a ese lugar aunque esta vez no iba a subir a una de las habitaciones para disfrutar de compañía femenina. El restaurante del hotel era el lugar acordado para la reunión con Takumi.

Al llegar al hotel, fue directo al bar. Allí, un camarero le reconoció enseguida y le informó que su acompañante ya había llegado y le estaba esperando. El camarero le acompañó hasta la mesa que solían reservarle, la cual se hallaba en un rincón apartado del resto de comensales para evitar miradas indiscretas. Pese a ello, era un rincón agradable con un espacio amplio y tenía una vista impresionante del jardín interior del hotel.

Takumi se levantó cuando vio aproximarse a Masaomi e hizo una gran reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él mientras que el dueño del imperio de los Akashi se inclinó levemente. Masaomi fue el primer en tomar asiento y el otro hombre lo hizo tras él.

– Usted debe de ser el señor Takumi Touya, soy Akashi Masaomi – inició la conversación presentándose – aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabrá.

– Sí, señor, creo que no hay nadie en el país o incluso en el mundo que no sepa quién es usted. Debo admitir que me sorprendió recibir la llamada de su secretaria concertando una cita, no todos los días pasa algo así y supongo que normalmente debe suceder al revés, llamarán a su oficina para poder hablar con usted – le respondió un poco nervioso - Es todo un honor que alguien tan importante y ocupado como usted se interese en alguien como yo y haya sacado un poco de tiempo de su apretada agenda para hablar conmigo – comentó emocionado.

– No se menosprecie, usted también es un importante empresario es esta ciudad - le aduló.

Masaomi trataba de simpatizar con el otro hombre para poder ganarse su favor y así manipularle con mayor facilidad cuando le propusiera su oferta aunque podía notarse en sus palabras y en su actitud que no le consideraba su igual y remarcaba la diferencia abismal que había entre ellos dos.

– Gracias, aunque claramente no estoy a su altura. Ni siquiera creí posible que alguien de su nivel supiera de mi insignificante existencia ni que pudiera estar interesado en patrocinar mi equipo de slamball – le dijo creyendo que ése era el motivo por el que el hombre sentado frente a él había concertado esa reunión.

– En realidad el negocio que quería discutir con usted no tiene nada que ver con ese... deporte.

Takumi notó el titubeo y supuso que el slamball no le agradaba pero no quiso contestarle por temor a ofender a alguien con tanto poder.

– Entonces, ¿le interesa invertir en uno de mis bares? - le preguntó.

– No, ése tampoco...

No pudo terminar la frase, en ese instante llegó el camarero y prefirió guardar silencio hasta que se marchase. El trabajador del hotel dejó un vaso con whisky frente a Masaomi, era su pedido habitual y no hizo falta que ni él mismo se lo ordenase. Tras dejar el vaso, se fue a atender a otros clientes.

Mientras tanto, Takumi se había quedado desconcertado por la negación de Masaomi. Si no pretendía invertir en su equipo ni en ninguno de sus locales, ¿de qué quería hablar con él? ¿Qué tipo de negocio iba a proponerle?

– Tengo entendido que Aomine Daiki trabaja para usted – comentó el padre de Seijuuro de forma casual.

Takumi se sorprendió de que saliera su nombre en esa conversación, no entendía qué tenía que ver Aomine con todo eso.

– Sí, así es – le respondió confundido.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron? - le preguntó Masaomi.

Takumi estaba cada vez más desorientado, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por Aomine? ¿Por qué estaba interesado en saber cómo se cruzaron sus caminos? Pese a su confusión, decidió responderle, no quería ser descortés con él.

– Era un jugador de mi equipo de slamball y, cuando lo dejó, le ofrecí un puesto como camarero en uno de mis bares deportivos. Era un buen chico que se esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacía, no quería perder a un buen trabajador.

– Sí, debe hacer unos buenos trabajos para enganchar a los hombres de esa manera – comentó de forma despectiva sonriendo.

El dueño de uno de los mejores equipos de slamball de la ciudad se quedó boquiabierto, había captado el doble sentido pero al mismo tiempo quería pensar que se estaba equivocando.

– No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir.

– Yo creo que sí – le dijo Masaomi tomando un sorbo de su whisky – Les he visto esta mañana compartir una habitación en este mismo hotel.

Cuando le confirmó que no se había equivocado con su suposición, Takumi frunció el ceño ofendido y cambió su actitud hacia el otro empresario. Le daba igual quién fue o cuán poderoso era Masaomi Akashi, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en asuntos que no le concernía.

– Lo que haga en mi vida personal no es asunto suyo – le contestó a la defensiva levantándose con la intención de largarse de allí.

– Yo de ti no me marcharía sin antes escuchar lo que tengo que proponerle – le dijo tuteándole.

Había algo en el tono de voz empleado por ese hombre que le impedía marcharse o quizás era la singularidad de esa reunión lo que le impulsaba a quedarse. Al final, movido por la curiosidad, volvió a sentarse escuchando lo que Masaomi tenía que decirle.

– En otra ocasión le hubiese dado la razón pero, en este caso, sí me concierne lo que haga con ese chico – le dijo volviendo a hablarle con cordialidad.

– ¿Acaso Aomine es su hijo? - le preguntó ya que en ese instante era la única explicación plausible que acudía a su cabeza aunque por la mueca de disgusto que puso Masaomi supo que se equivocaba.

– Por suerte, no lo es, pero sí fue una vez parte de la familia pese a mi desagrado. Fue la pareja de mi hijo Seijuuro antes de marcharse a jugar a la NBA – le explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Takumi.

– De acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender de qué va todo esto y qué tiene que ver Aomine en su propuesta.

– ¿Quiere seguir disfrutando de la compañía de ese chico en su cama?

– Para mí, Daiki no es sólo uno más, lo quiero todo de él aunque es demasiado terco y no cede ante mí – le confesó molesto por la forma en la que se dirigía al hombre al que quería.

– Pues entonces estoy seguro de que querrá colaborar conmigo.

– ¿Qué gana usted en todo esto?

– Que Aomine no vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo. Ese chico no le conviene a Seijuuro y no quiero que estén juntos – le contestó – Mi hijo ha vuelto a la ciudad y estoy convencido de que quiere conseguir su perdón y recuperarle. No terminaron muy bien y dudo mucho que tu amante se olvide fácilmente del pasado pero... hay una posibilidad de que se reconcilien.

Masaomi estaba pensando en el niño que había tenido Aomine con su hijo, si Seijuuro llegaba a enterarse de que tenían un crío en común, movería cielo y tierra para poder estar a su lado y el de Aomine.

– Daisuke es su nieto – murmuró asombrado hilando la poca información que le había dado Masaomi y, de nuevo, supo que tenía razón por su gesto de disgusto.

– Sé que Seijuuro hará todo lo posible para recuperarle, somos persistentes y obstinados, no nos rendimos con facilidad pero ya no puedo controlarle como antes, por eso he buscado otra manera de conseguir mi objetivo. Mi propuesta para usted es que le conquiste y lo retenga a su lado para que no pueda volver con mi hijo. ¿Acepta el trato?

Takumi permaneció pensativo. Había cambiado de opinión sobre ese hombre, le daba mala espina pero... sabiendo ahora que Aomine fue novio de un miembro de la familia Akashi que estaba dispuesto a todo para volver con él y, encima para reducir sus posibilidades con Daiki, resulta que tenían un hijo en común. No sabía qué hacer, todo esto podía explotarle en la cara y perder a Aomine pero... tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver cómo se lo arrebataban.

– De acuerdo, acepto pero con una condición. No quiero que use a Daisuke para amenazar a Aomine, el niño queda fuera de todo este asunto, ¿entendido?

Masaomi sonrió satisfecho, parecía que su objetivo estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplirse.

– Parece que tenemos un trato – le dijo extendiéndole la mano y Takumi la estrechó formalizando el trato – Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Mientras ambos hombres llegaban a un acuerdo, Akashi, sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su espalda, descansaba en el sofá de su lujosa y solitaria casa. Al abrir los ojos, la primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue Aomine y después ese chiquillo que tenía con Kagami y que podía haber sido suyo.

Miró por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo y eso le traía recuerdos de la primera vez que conoció a ese pequeño, a Daisuke. Sentía ira al saber que era hijo de Kagami pero a la vez, también tenía un gran sentimiento de protegerle, era de Aomine, del hombre al que amaba. Estaba confuso con sus propios sentimientos, no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, de cómo había perdido al amor de su vida dejándoselo en bandeja de plata a su ex compañero de equipo.

Tras veinte minutos mirando el techo de su casa, finalmente reaccionó. Sus músculos se tensaron y tenía la solución, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitase lo único que le importaba en la vida, Aomine. Quizá ese niño no fuera suyo, quizá ya tenía una buena familia con Kagami pero él necesitaba a Aomine en su vida, al menos aunque no pudiera volver con él, le quería cerca, quería a Aomine en su vida, a ese niño, a sus antiguos amigos, necesitaba volver a ese pasado que parecía tan lejano.

Tras ducharse, se vistió con rapidez y buscó su coche en el garaje. Condujo hasta el bar donde Aomine trabajaba y aparcó no muy lejos entrando. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con él, a devolverle lo que más había deseado Aomine y que jamás pudo cumplir, su sueño de jugar al baloncesto. Si era su culpa por lo que había abandonado ese deporte que amaba, él debía volver a conseguir que adorase ese deporte de nuevo.

Al entrar en el bar, contuvo la respiración unos segundos viendo cómo Aomine servía unas copas a unos muchachos, seguramente jugadores de ese extraño deporte llamado Slamball. Un deporte muy extendido en Estados Unidos y que lentamente se estaba empezando a practicar aquí en Japón por lo que había visto. Le ponía de mal humor ver cómo intentaban seducir a Aomine y éste siempre se rehusaba colocando alguna excusa sobre el trabajo.

Akashi se sentó en la barra sin apartar la vista de Aomine. Al ver aquellos ojos de intenso azul mirarle fijamente con ira, supo que no estuvo bien aquel beso que le había robado, ni haberle insultado como lo hizo. Tenía el derecho a reconstruir y continuar con su vida después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Simplemente, no debió hacerlo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Akashi? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de venir a mi lugar de trabajo? – le preguntó molesto.

– Quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día.

– Ya… Seguro que era eso lo que no te dejaba conciliar el sueño en tu elegante casa, o la de tu padre…

– Ya no vivo con él – se apresuró a decirle – tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste hace nueve años, Aomine, mi padre siempre ha querido controlar mi vida y no me daba cuenta.

– Sí te dabas cuenta.

– Es cierto, me daba cuenta pero…

– Querías ser perfecto para él, querías que estuviera orgulloso de ti, lo sé, Akashi, te conozco bien, o al menos una vez creí conocerte bien – Aomine sonrió de golpe mirando hacia la barra – aquella puñalada traicionera que me diste… no la vi venir. Te felicito, porque ahora ya no sé con quién viví durante todos esos años, no te conozco, Akashi.

– Dai…

– No me llames así – recalcó dolido – ese derecho lo perdiste hace mucho.

– Quiero volver a verte jugar, Aomine.

– Entonces te quedarás con las ganas.

– Entonces me verás por tu trabajo mucho tiempo. No me iré hasta que no me demuestres que de verdad ya no amas este deporte.

– No voy a volver a jugar, detesto el baloncesto.

– No es cierto, lo amas. Eras uno de los mejores, el mejor jugador haciendo mates, lanzabas desde cualquier lado. Juega conmigo un partido.

Aomine apoyó sus codos contra la barra acercándose a Akashi, acercándose tanto que Akashi podía sentir la respiración del moreno chocando contra su mejilla, podía sentir la fragancia de aquel chico, el aliento cálido que desprendían sus labios contra los de él. Apretó los puños tratando de controlarse para no besarle allí mismo.

– No – le susurró con delicadeza Aomine – no jugaré contigo ni contra ti. Ambos sabemos el resultado.

– No quiero el resultado, sólo quiero volver a verte jugar. Un lanzamiento, Aomine, al mejor de un lanzamiento.

– ¿Si hago un lanzamiento me dejarás en paz?

– Demuéstrame que ya no te importa nada el baloncesto y te dejaré en paz. Quiero saber por qué no eres capaz de enseñar a tu hijo a jugar, por qué es Kagami quien le enseña cuando tú eres mejor que él.

– Un lanzamiento, en la cancha de atrás – le dijo Aomine - ¿A qué esperas? Vamos – le dijo Aomine.

Akashi sorprendido por aquella reacción y porque hubiera accedido a su petición, se levantó con rapidez siguiendo a Aomine hacia la parte de atrás. Allí había una pequeña cancha, sólo una canasta donde debían jugar los niños del barrio. Aomine encendió la escasa luz cerca de la canasta y sacó una pelota del almacén.

– Te dejo el primer lanzamiento, Akashi – le dijo Aomine sonriendo y aunque la pelota tocó las manos de Akashi, éste se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba aquel chico.

– No, empieza tú. Si yo empiezo ni siquiera te esforzarás en parar mi lanzamiento.

– De acuerdo, lanzaré yo primero.

Akashi le pasó la pelota con un bote en el suelo directo hasta sus manos y se preparó para detener a Aomine. Él siempre iba a por todas, era egocéntrico, le gustaban los mates y pasar por encima de su rival. Le encantaba demostrar que era mejor. Sabía que Aomine intentaría driblarle, trataría de encestar pasando por encima de él. Estaba listo para detenerle cuando vio cómo el balón pasaba por encima de su cabeza en una parábola perfecta imposible de detener encestando.

Akashi se relajó escuchando la pelota caer al suelo rebotando varias veces en el suelo y sonrió sin poder creérselo. Ya no era el Aomine que él conocía, no tenía el carácter de antes, ya no era aquel chico del que una vez se enamoró, había desaparecido.

– Un lanzamiento en suspensión, no creí jamás ver algo así en ti. Es un lanzamiento tan básico y poco vistoso. Tú eras mejor que esto, Aomine.

– Ya no hago mates, no juego al baloncesto y no me gusta. Te lo dije. Esto es lo único que obtendrás de mí, Akashi.

– Un simple y aburrido tiro en suspensión.

Aomine fue a marcharse hacia dentro cuando Akashi se giró a coger el balón entre sus manos. Sonrió aún sin poder creerse que Aomine hubiera lanzado de esa forma siendo el mejor en los mates.

– ¿Fue mi culpa, Aomine? ¿Te arrebaté tu sueño?

– No – dijo Aomine muy seguro – la vida da muchas vueltas, Akashi. No estoy orgulloso de muchas de las decisiones que he tomado, pero dejar el baloncesto fue una de las que no me arrepiento.

– ¿Qué ocurrió en estos años en tu vida para que cambiases tanto?

– Tú también has cambiado, Akashi. ¿Aún dejas que tu padre manipule tu vida?

– No, no permitiré que vuelva a jugar conmigo ni contigo.

– Akashi… en el pasado me habría encantado escucharte decir algo así, ver que era más importante que tu padre, ahora llegas un poco tarde. Pese a ello, me alegro por ti, espero que encuentres tu sitio en el mundo y que seas feliz como yo lo soy con mi hijo. Nuestros caminos se separan aquí.

– Aún pienso en ti, Aomine – le dijo Akashi sobresaltando al moreno – sigo soñando contigo, sigo sintiéndome culpable de aquel día, no he podido volver a salir con nadie después de ti. Nadie es como tú. Quizá ya no seas el mismo y sé que estás saliendo con Kagami pero… no puedes pedirme que simplemente te olvide, porque no puedo hacerlo.

Aomine sin decir nada, volvió a girarse empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia la entrada del bar para volver a su trabajo. Se dio cuenta al dar el primer paso al interior del pasillo, que Akashi no iba a dejarle marcharse tan fácilmente después de aquella declaración, necesitaba alejarle de él como fuera aunque eso significase que le odiase.

– No tienes nada que hacer, Akashi, olvídate de mí de una maldita vez.

– No puedo.

– Amo a Kagami – le dijo sin mirarle, sabía que si le miraba se derrumbaría – él me da todo lo que tú no podías darme en la cama.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Sólo eres un enano terco que le gusta dar órdenes, pero no eras capaz ni siquiera de tener la puntería necesaria para dejarme embarazado. Kagami es todo un tigre en la cama y… - a Aomine se le rompió la voz un segundo sabiendo que aquello destrozaría a Akashi y a él mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo – he tenido a su hijo, a nuestro hijo. Tú y yo jamás tendremos nada. Vuelve a Estados Unidos, a la NBA y sé feliz, Akashi, tú y yo acabamos hace mucho.


	12. Desesperación

Akashi regresó a casa hundido, las palabras de Aomine lo habían destruido junto a sus esperanzas. Una cosa era imaginar que Daisuke era hijo de Kagami y que había formado una familia con éste por obligación pero otra era escucharle afirmar que realmente era hijo de ambos y que amaba a su antiguo compañero pelirrojo. Ahí le confirmó que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperarle, el amor de Daiki ya tenía otro dueño. Pero Aomine no sólo había destrozado su corazón sino su orgullo y hombría, le había dolido que le restregase que Kagami solamente necesitó una única noche de pasión para dejarle embarazado.

Miró una botella de cristal llena de whisky que había comprado para los invitados y le dieron ganas de tomar un trago pese a no haberlo hecho nunca. Tenía ganas de emborracharse por primera vez y olvidarse de lo miserable que era su vida pese a ser famoso y tener una gran fortuna. Se acercó hasta el estante donde descansaba la botella y la alcanzó con la mano, paseando pensativo sus dedos sobre el cristal. Iba a abrirla para servirse una copa pero cambió de opinión y dejó el whisky en su sitio.

El alcohol no era una solución, sus problemas seguirían ahí después de que se le pasara la embriaguez o puede que incluso los empeorara, no sabía cómo podía llegar a actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol ya que nunca se había emborrachado. No quería cometer alguna locura que agravara la débil relación que tenía con Aomine. Prefirió ir a la lujosa cancha de baloncesto que había construido en su mansión y estrenarla por fin. Quizás tirar a canasta y entrenar evitaría que siguiera pensando en las palabras de la única persona que había amado. Se encerró en la solitaria pista y practicó hasta que no pudo más tirándose al suelo para recuperar el aliento.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con frío y con los músculos agarrotados. Abrió los ojos mirando desorientado a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la dura superficie de la cancha. No le extrañaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo, esperaba no caer enfermo ya que hoy le presentaban de manera oficial en su equipo y comenzaría los entrenamientos con sus nuevos compañeros. Se levantó de un salto al recordar ese dato y buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos de la ropa que llevaba para comprobar la hora que era. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al ver que no tenía mucho tiempo para ducharse, cambiarse y conducir hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Llegó con la hora justa a las instalaciones oficiales del equipo, donde le prepararon para la rueda de prensa en la que se anunciaría su fichaje. Tras terminar de contestar las preguntas de los periodistas, se cambió de ropa para ponerse el uniforme nuevo con su nombre y número escrito en la parte trasera e hizo una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades para la prensa. Después, le presentaron al resto de jugadores, el entrenador y el equipo técnico y comenzaron su primer entrenamiento oficial.

Fue un día duro para Akashi, todavía tenía el cuerpo dolorido y, pese a estar muy ocupado, no podía apartar a Aomine de su mente. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez como si estuviesen en bucle atormentándolo sin parar. Trató que su estado de ánimo no se reflejase en su rendimiento, no podía dejar que su vida personal afectase a su trabajo.

Y así pasaron unos días. Akashi acudía a los entrenamientos tratando de centrarse únicamente en estos desde por la mañana hasta última hora de la tarde, aunque Aomine siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Lo peor era cuando regresaba a su fría y solitaria mansión, ahí era cuando se ponía a meditar y se hundía al darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida sin la persona a la que amaba.

Le había dado muchas vueltas a todo el asunto de Aomine, él ya no le quería y era feliz junto a la familia que había formado con Kagami, por eso había decidido rendirse y apartarse. Le dejaría en paz porque no quería interponerse en la felicidad de la persona que amaba aunque eso significase renunciar a su amor y vivir con dolor el resto de su vida pero... se dio cuenta de que era mucho más duro y difícil de lo que pensaba. Quería verle, necesitaba tenerle en su vida aunque fuese desde la distancia... no podía vivir sin él.

Tras mucho cavilar, llegó a una conclusión. Seguiría con parte de la decisión anterior, no se entrometería en su relación con Kagami ni intentaría conquistarle porque sabía que jamás podría volver a ganarse un rincón en su corazón pero, sí que trataría de recuperar la amistad que una vez tuvieron y le devolvería la ilusión por el baloncesto aunque Aomine le hubiese dejado claro que no era su culpa por el que perdió el interés. Lo haría por su propio egoísmo porque le gustaba cuando Aomine jugaba y sacaba su carácter, quería volver a verle sonreír y disfrutar con los mates. No sabía qué le había pasado para que cambiase tanto, no era que le desagradase el actual Aomine pero quería volver a ver al antiguo, ése que rebosaba descaro y osadía.

Aprovechó que el fin de semana lo tenía libre para visitar la antigua cancha donde jugaba con sus amigos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlos allí, también quería recuperar el contacto con ellos y redimirse por sus acciones pasadas. Pero a los únicos que se encontró fueron a Kagami y a Daisuke practicando con la pelota. No pudo evitar sentir envidia al verles gastarse bromas mientras jugaban, deseaba tanto que Daisuke fuera hijo suyo y de Aomine... pero no era así y debía hacerse a la idea.

Padre e hijo detuvieron sus movimientos y se giraron cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse a ellos. La cara de Daisuke se iluminó en cuanto le reconoció contrastando con la de Kagami, su ceño fruncido y su mirada entornada indicaban que no estaba contento con su presencia.

\- Hola, Dai – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa al niño y a continuación miró con seriedad al hombre frente a él – Kagami.

\- Akashi – le devolvió el saludo con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? – le propuso el pequeño sin ser consciente de la tensión que se había creado entre ambos adultos.

\- Seguro que Akashi tiene prisa y debe marcharse ya. La vida de los famosos es muy ajetreada – intentó disuadir a Daisuke, quien miró a su jugador favorito con pena.

\- Hoy es mi día libre por lo que acepto tu propuesta encantado – le contestó al niño sonriendo.

Akashi aprovechó que Daisuke gritaba y brincaba feliz para mirar triunfante a Kagami quien tenía cara de fastidio por no haber podido librarse de él. No le quedó más remedio que dejar que Akashi se uniera a ellos. Y entre tiros y dribles, pasaron la mañana.

Hubo un momento en el que la pelota salió disparada y se escapó por un agujero que había en las rejas, quedándose en medio de la carretera. Antes de que los adultos pudieran reaccionar, Daisuke ya había salido tras ella. Estaba a punto de cruzar la carretera sin mirar cuando Kagami le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo deteniéndole.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo tras la pelota sin mirar por dónde vas? – le regañó cabreado y asustado.

\- Lo siento – murmuró cabizbajo el niño – Pero por aquí no suelen pasar muchos coches – trató de excusarse.

\- Me da igual que pase uno o que pasen miles, tu padre y yo te hemos dicho millones de veces que jamás cruces la carretera sin mirar – le rebatió alterado – Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo.

\- No, por favor – le rogó desesperado – te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Kagami observó con seriedad al pequeño y acabó rindiéndose ante aquellos ojos llorosos. Daisuke no era un chico que llorase fácilmente y verle así le demostraba que para él era importante seguir jugando con su ídolo.

\- Está bien pero no saldrás de la cancha sin que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? – le preguntó y el niño asintió – Espera aquí.

Iba a ir a por la pelota cuando un coche pasó por encima de ella destrozándola. Miró a Daisuke y éste entendió que quería dar por finalizado el entrenamiento pero no estaba dispuesto a ello.

\- Puedes ir a casa y coger otra – le sugirió.

Kagami caviló dubitativo mirando al niño y a Akashi, quien se había acercado tras observar la escena y su lado paternal y protector. Taiga no quería dejar a solas a Daisuke con Akashi pero tampoco podía llevarlo a casa de Aomine, no quería que se enterase de dónde vivía. Al final decidió que iría en un momento a por otra pelota él solo y volvería enseguida.

\- De acuerdo, tardaré lo menos posible en volver – le comunicó – Cuida de él mientras no estoy – le ordenó a Akashi.

Se marchó de allí corriendo dejándolos solos. Esperaba no haberse equivocado con su elección, no podía pasar nada en tan poco tiempo, ¿no?

Akashi cogió suavemente los hombros de Daisuke y éste miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la sonrisa de su ídolo. A Akashi le encantaba aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba ese niño, el hijo de Aomine. Sentía un cariño especial por él y le recordaba demasiado al amor que ya había perdido.

\- Vamos a sentarnos mientras esperamos a Kagami - comentó Akashi.

Ambos caminaron hasta el final de la cancha y se sentaron reposando la espalda contra una de las destrozadas paredes. Akashi sentía tanta lástima de ver aquella cancha en ese lamentable estado... era su cancha, la primera en la que jugó, la primera en la que hizo amigos, la primera en la que fue capitán por primera vez de toda aquella generación de milagros que había nacido y ahora... todo estaba hecho añicos.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu padre? Quiero decir... Aomine.

\- ¿Le conoces? - preguntó sorprendido Daisuke sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Sí. Tus padres y yo jugamos un tiempo en el mismo equipo hace muchos años. Fue antes de marcharme a Estados Unidos por mi contrato en la NBA.

\- Él está bien, o eso creo - comentó - Ahora al menos ya no le escucho llorar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace.

\- ¿Lloraba?

\- Hace años. Él no lo sabe pero cuando se escondía en su habitación diciéndome que iba a descansar un rato, le escuchaba llorar detrás de la puerta. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle para no molestarle. No quiero verle triste, así que le pregunté al tío Tetsu, era su mejor amigo y algo tenía que saber. Me dijo que era por un antiguo amor que le rompió el corazón pero que se le pasaría con el tiempo. Yo tenía seis años entonces. Por un momento pensé que era demasiado tiempo el que había estado sufriendo, al menos ahora parece que Tetsu tenía razón, le ha debido de olvidar o al menos ya no le duele como antes.

Por un momento Akashi entendió algo, Aomine era todo un mentiroso, seis largos años de su vida aún pensó en él y en aquella traición, le dolía porque le amaba. Quizá podía estar con Kagami, quizá sólo fue un revolcón de una noche en la que se quedó embarazado y Kagami tuvo que cumplir como padre. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí pero lo que tenía claro era que Aomine no le había contado toda la verdad al respecto. Decía que amaba a Kagami, que era todo un tigre en la cama, que le hacía disfrutar como él no podía hacer pero por las noches, durante seis años había llorado por él.

No hablaron mucho más, Kagami apareció al otro lado de la calle mirando a izquierda y derecha para cruzar sin peligro hacia la cancha. Akashi le miró por unos segundos, había sentido celos y envidia de él pero ahora mismo, no podía sentirlo, dentro de él aún quedaba una esperanza con Aomine, le había echado de menos durante años, incluso estando con Kagami había llorado por él, eso aunque le entristecía, le daba esperanzas. Quizá aún no era demasiado tarde para recuperarle.

Jugaron un rato más hasta la hora de comer. Daisuke, antes de marcharse, le preguntó a Kagami por su padre y éste le respondió que vendría pronto, estaba haciendo un encargo en una de las tiendas no muy lejos de allí. Daisuke sonrió y luego se giró hacia Akashi intentando convencerle que viniera más a menudo a jugar con él. Akashi sonrió y asintió pese al rostro de disgusto de Kagami.

Cuando giraron en la primera esquina y les perdió de vista, Akashi caminó por el barrio intentando encontrar a Aomine, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería preguntarle por aquella tristeza, por sus lágrimas, por el motivo por el que lloraba, quería disculparse por aquella traición, ni siquiera lo había hecho aún.

Caminó casi diez minutos pero ni rastro de Aomine hasta que le vio salir de una de las pequeñas tiendas del barrio cargado con una bolsa de papel marrón con algunas verduras y frutas.

Akashi intentó cruzar al otro lado pero era imposible, cada vez que iba a bajar de la acera un coche venía a gran velocidad y le tocaba subir el pie de nuevo a la acera para no ser atropellado. Chasqueó los dedos y corrió siguiendo a Aomine desde el otro lado de la calle. Quiso gritar su nombre, llamarle y comentarle que esperase pero se detuvo cuando vio que iba a cruzar la calle por uno de los pasos de peatones. Sonrió porque iba a ir hacia él, por lo menos la suerte estaba de su parte. Se esperó unos segundos mirándole fijamente cuando vio que Aomine bajaba el pie a la carretera sin darse ni cuenta que el semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo.

Akashi aterrado al ver el coche que iba en su dirección gritó su nombre sacando a Aomine de aquel trance en el que estaba, seguramente ni se había dado cuenta del semáforo por el sobresalto que se llevó al escuchar cómo alguien gritaba su nombre. Al girar la cabeza vio el coche prácticamente a su lado dejándole completamente paralizado en el sitio. Akashi asustado como estaba, ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando se lanzó corriendo hacia él cruzando por el paso de peatones sin mirar obligando a un par de coches a frenar en seco para no arrollarle.

Akashi se lanzó contra el pecho de Aomine empujándole hacia atrás hasta que el trasero de Aomine chocó contra la acera tirando la bolsa de papel que llevaba con las verduras al suelo y quedando Akashi encima de su cuerpo dejando que el coche pasase de largo sin tocarles.

Aomine se quedó unos segundos aún medio recostado en la acera, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Akashi sobre el suyo. Las manos de aquel pelirrojo estaban agarradas con fuerza a su camiseta sin mucho ánimo por soltarle. Aomine quiso decirle algo, quiso que le soltase pero se detuvo al ver cómo un par de lágrimas caían sobre su abdomen. Podía oír un ligero sollozo y supo que era Akashi, estaba llorando y jamás había visto a su capitán llorar. Se había asustado.

\- Aka... - intentó hablar Aomine mientras movía su mano con cierta lentitud hacia aquel cabello rojizo tratando de calmarle. Le recordaba a un niño pequeño que había pasado el mayor susto de su vida.

\- Idiota - le gritó Akashi aún llorando - Eres un idiota. Podías... podías haber muerto.

\- Lo siento - susurró Aomine - Akashi...

Aomine no estaba seguro sobre qué tenía que decirle. No sabía cómo calmar a aquel chico pelirrojo que acababa de salvarle, que acababa de cruzar una calle entera llena de coches sin mirar por su seguridad, sólo preocupado por salvarle a él. Por un momento, vio al antiguo Akashi, aquel que habría hecho cualquier cosa. Aomine levantó la barbilla de Akashi uniendo sus labios a los suyos. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que le estaba pasando, sólo quería no verle llorar, por alguna extraña razón, no soportaba ver sufrir a ese chico pelirrojo, las ganas de protegerlo, aquel amor que aún sentía por él salió de golpe evitando que pensase lo que estaba haciendo.

Akashi se sorprendió de aquello abriendo los ojos como platos. Las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos pero su mano se movió hasta la nuca de Aomine ejerciendo cierta fuerza en ella para unirle más a su boca y profundizar aquel beso que tanto había deseado.


	13. Engaños

Desde que se había despedido de Akashi, Daisuke no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo. Estaba muy feliz por haber pasado más tiempo junto a su ídolo practicando su deporte favorito y por haber conseguido que accediera a volver a jugar con él cuando tuviera más tiempo libre. Aunque el niño aprovechó el momento en que le perdieron de vista al girar la esquina para realizar una pregunta al adulto que le acompañaba.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿He ganado ya el juego? - le preguntó de forma inocente a Kagami ladeando su cara para poder mirarle.

**Flashback**

_Kagami terminó sucumbiendo ante la mirada anhelante de su pareja y no pudo negarse a su petición... A partir de ese momento, fingiría ser el novio de Aomine. Pero el hombre se dio cuenta de un fallo que tenía todo ese plan y que podría echarlo por la borda._

_– ¿Qué hacemos con Daisuke? - preguntó a los otros dos implicados en aquella treta - Es más que probable que si nos encontramos con Akashi, él estará presente. Si de repente empiezo a actuar como si fuese su padre, seguro que se extrañará y dirá algo. Dudo que se mantenga callado si trato a Aomine como a mi novio. Su reacción nos delataría enseguida, entonces Akashi sabría que habíamos tramado un complot y se preguntará el motivo. Si empieza a pensar intentando hallar una razón a nuestra mentira, podría sumar dos y dos y averiguar la verdad._

_– Tendremos que ponerle al corriente – sugirió Kuroko._

_– No podemos hacer eso – se rehusó Aomine mientras se levantaba nervioso de la silla._

_Sabía que para que el plan funcionase, debían solucionar ese problema pero se negaba a contárselo a su hijo. Tenía miedo de que se preguntara por qué querían mentir a Akashi y empezase a sospechar que algo raro pasaba ahí._

_– Hace un par de años que dejó de insistir con sus preguntas sobre quién era su otro padre, pero si le decimos que delante de Akashi debe fingir ser hijo de Bakagami, podría sacar a relucir el tema de nuevo ya que se cuestionará el motivo por el que debe hacerlo solamente con él. Daisuke no me perdonaría si se enterase de que Akashi es su padre de esa forma y no de mi propia boca – les explicó angustiado._

_– Entiendo tu temor pero es necesario..._

_– No – seguía oponiéndose pese al intento de Kagami por hacerle entrar en razón._

_– No seas terco, Aomine._

_– Dejad de discutir – intervino Tetsu antes de que esa discusión alcanzara un nivel superior – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Daiki. Tenía pensado proponérselo como un juego en el que participaríamos los cuatro y que tendríamos que jugar frente a todos y no solamente frente a Akashi para que no sospechara nada._

_Aomine se relajó con la explicación de su mejor amigo. Si Daisuke pensaba que se trataba de un juego, no llegaría a sospechar que su padre era Akashi, el plan podría funcionar aunque..._

_– De acuerdo, acepto si se lo proponemos de esa manera pero habrá que pensar muy bien el motivo del juego y cómo hacerlo para que capte su atención y acceda a participar. Si no le interesa, no servirá de nada – dijo Aomine._

_Los otros dos movieron sus cabezas en señal de conformidad. Entre los tres planificaron lo que le dirían al pequeño de ocho años para que no pudiera pillarles en aquella mentira._

_Cuando Daisuke regresó junto a Kise, almorzaron todos juntos la deliciosa comida preparada por Kagami, olvidándose momentáneamente de los problemas y disfrutando de la agradable compañía. Charlaron sobre diferentes temas, se pusieron al día sobre sus vidas sin entrar en temas conflictivos, bromearon entre ellos y rieron con muchas ganas, en especial con las anécdotas de Kise como modelo. Había gente demasiado rara en ese sector y parecía que el rubio había ido a toparse con la mayoría de ellos._

_Tras unas distendidas horas, llegó el momento de despedirse del cotizado modelo, quien debía descansar antes de una sesión fotográfica que tenía programada para la mañana siguiente. Aomine creyó que aquél era el momento idóneo para empezar con el plan que habían tramado entre los tres y para contarle a su hijo el tema del juego que iban a llevar a cabo._

_– Dai, espera un momento – le llamó antes de que se marchase a su habitación a hacer su tarea – Ven, siéntate aquí._

_– ¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿He hecho algo malo? - le preguntó desconcertado por la seriedad con la que le hablaba._

_– No, para nada – contestó rápidamente al ver que su hijo le había malinterpretado - No te preocupes, no te voy a reñir, más bien todo lo contrario._

_Ahora sí que Daisuke estaba totalmente perdido y no tenía ni idea de con qué le iba a sorprender su padre._

_– Queremos proponerte un juego._

_– ¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego? - preguntó mirando a los tres adultos ya que parecía tratarse de una idea conjunta._

_– Vamos a jugar que Kagami es tu padre también – le dijo Aomine._

_– ¿En casa?_

_– No sólo en casa, en cualquier lugar y delante de todo el mundo._

_– ¿Por qué? - cuestionó inclinando su cabeza de tal forma que les causó ternura a los presentes._

_– Taiga quiere comprobar si tiene madera de padre y al mismo tiempo, practicar para cuando decidamos tener hijos – le contestó Kuroko._

_– Es un poco raro – murmuró Daisuke no muy convencido._

_– Míralo como si fuese una competición entonces. Los jugadores seréis Kagami y tú. Él interpretará el papel de tu padre y tú de su hijo y quien lo haga mejor, ganará – le sugirió Aomine._

_– ¿Y cuál será el premio? - preguntó con los ojos iluminados por el interés._

_– Poder presumir delante de todo el mundo que le has ganado – comentó con sorna Aomine sonriendo de forma engreída._

_El pelirrojo miró mal al antiguo jugador de baloncesto ignorando el comentario para no ponerse a discutir delante del crío._

_– Puede que, para hacerlo más real, alguna vez tenga que tratar a tu padre como suelo tratar a Tetsu – cambió de tema a la vez que advertía al niño para que no le pillase desprevenido._

_– ¿Vas a besarle? - le interrogó el niño no muy complacido por el hecho. Le resultaba raro imaginarse a ambos haciendo algo como aquello._

_Aomine se sorprendió por la pregunta pero pensó que era normal le acudiesen esas dudas con todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Sólo esperaba que su hijo no cogiese un trauma al imaginárselos besándose._

_– No, no – negó rápidamente Kagami mirando nervioso a su pareja sin percatarse de la expresión de disgusto que tenía Aomine._

_– ¿Y a ti no te molesta que papá y el tío puedan besarse? - preguntó mirando a Kuroko._

_– No, si es estrictamente necesario para ganar el juego. Estoy convencido de que Taiga ganará – contestó animando a su novio._

_– ¿Y vosotros qué haréis si solamente tío Taiga y yo jugamos?_

_– Seremos los jueces. Controlaremos que no hagáis trampas y cumpláis las reglas - contestó Tetsuya._

_– ¿Cuáles son las reglas?_

_– Solamente nosotros cuatro sabremos la verdad. Nadie más puede enterarse de que es un juego, debe parecer que tú, Kagami y yo somos una familia, ¿de acuerdo? Delante de todo el mundo fingiréis ser padre e hijo y, cuando sea necesario, que Kagami y yo somos pareja._

_– ¿Y cuánto va a durar el juego?_

_– Hasta que uno de los dos pierda o Taiga sienta que está preparado para ser padre – contestó Kuroko._

_Todo aquello era demasiado extraño para el pequeño y así lo reflejaba con sus expresiones faciales. Los adultos estaban nerviosos por si el pequeño no aceptaba y su plan no podía ni empezar a ponerse en marcha. Si eso pasaba, tendrían que pensar alguna otra manera para hacer creer a Akashi que esos tres eran familia._

_– No termino de entenderlo ni le veo mucho sentido... - hizo una pausa con el rostro serio que inquietó a los otros – pero si tío Tetsu está de acuerdo, jugaré – terminó con una amplia sonrisa en su boca._

**Fin del flashback**

– Sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tendré que esforzarme más para ganarte – le contestó Kagami revolviéndole el pelo.

Aquella mañana, Aomine se había quedado en la cama sin poder levantarse. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se dio un golpe con la mano derecha en su frente pensando en lo idiota que había sido al besar a Akashi. Un solo segundo había echado por la borda todo el tiempo que le había costado sacar de su vida a aquel chico pelirrojo. Odiaba a Akashi o quizá hasta eso era mentira, odiaba a su padre, cómo había jugado siempre con la vida de él y se había metido en su relación hasta destruirla por completo. Jamás había visto llorar a Akashi y ahora no podía apartarlo de su cabeza.

Iba distraído pensando precisamente en él cuando fue a cruzar la calle. Debía agradecerle a Akashi su rápida intervención, se jugó la vida cruzando desde el otro extremo para apartarle a él, sabía que Akashi había pasado miedo, creía que le perdía frente a sus ojos y algo en su interior se removió, aún amaba a ese chico y pese a que no quería demostrarlo… lo había hecho. Su corazón había sido más rápido que su cabeza. Tras aquel beso y ver la mirada de sorpresa que le puso Akashi… sólo pudo levantarse y marcharse de allí con rapidez evitando que el pelirrojo le interrogase por aquel acto.

– Joder – susurró Aomine en la cama - ¿En qué narices estaba pensando cuando te besé? Imbécil – susurró de nuevo sin poder creerse que le había besado de verdad y ahora sólo podía intentar no encontrarse con él.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar en la mesilla por enésima vez, siempre era la misma persona… Akashi. Seguramente querría preguntarle qué había ocurrido el día anterior, querría hablar sobre aquel beso pero Aomine no estaba preparado para enfrentarle, no sabría qué decirle excepto la verdad… que aún le amaba y verle en aquel estado de preocupación le había hecho bajar todas sus defensas, le habían dado ganas de protegerle. No podía decirle eso si quería alejarle de su vida así que dejó que el teléfono sonase hasta que se cansase.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que sería Kagami con su hijo. Se dignó a levantarse pese a que su cuerpo se sentía cansado. Al levantarse de la cama, sintió un intenso dolor en la rodilla que le hizo sentarse de nuevo en el colchón. Hacía años que la lesión que sufría no le había dado problemas pero hoy… había decidido volver con ese dolor. Seguramente sería consecuencia del golpe de ayer cuando Akashi le apartó de la trayectoria del coche. La caída le había repercutido en su lesión. Se masajeó levemente la rodilla con la mano hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Daisuke que corría hacia él y se lanzaba encima sonriendo mientras le hablaba que pronto ganaría a Kagami.

Aomine fingió estar en perfectas condiciones para no preocupar a nadie y cogiendo a su hijo de la cintura, lo tumbó encima de él en la cama haciéndole cosquillas y jugando con él. Kagami desde la puerta, comentó que tenía que ir a buscar a Tetsu, habían quedado para comer en un nuevo local del barrio, así que se marchó enseguida. Aomine se levantó para ir a preparar la comida mientras su hijo se duchaba, pero al llegar a la nevera, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunas cosas. Resopló antes de ver a su hijo salir ya vestido aún con el cabello mojado.

– ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la tienda de la esquina y compramos unas cosas que hacen falta? – le preguntó Aomine.

– Lo que quieres es que cargue yo con las bolsas – dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero con los labios.

– Por supuesto, eres el fortachón de la casa – le sonrió Aomine y su hijo empezó a reírse mientras buscaba una bufanda en la percha de la entrada.

En la tienda, Daisuke corría por los pasillos buscando los ingredientes que su padre le decía y éste disimulaba que se encontraba bien aunque el dolor de la pierna le estaba destrozando. Sabía que era su culpa, había cruzado sin mirar y pese a que Akashi era quien le hizo daño en la caída, también le debía la vida. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando el rostro de su hijo apareció frente a él enseñando una caja de cereales. Aomine resopló al ver la cara de Akashi en la marca de los cereales. ¡De verdad que su hijo admiraba a ese idiota!

– Por favor – susurraba su hijo escondiendo la cara tras el cartón de cereales.

– Está bien, cógelos.

Daisuke se marchó contento en busca de más cosas y Aomine cogió la caja de cereales mirando el sonriente rostro de Akashi promocionando aquella marca.

– Encima ahora te tengo que ver en mi casa – susurró Aomine hacia el cartón de cereales - ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Estados Unidos? Todo habría sido más fácil si no hubieras vuelto.

Al ir a pagar, Aomine tuvo que sostenerse durante unos segundos en la caja esperando a que el dolor de rodilla se le pasara un poco. Sentía que empezaba a perder fuerza así que pidió un par de bolsas para meter las cosas esperando llegar pronto a casa y poder sentarse a descansar. Sería un largo y doloroso día. Ni siquiera sabía si llamar a Kise o a Tetsu para que se llevasen a Daisuke un rato por ahí y evitase verle en esas condiciones.

– ¿Estás bien, papá? – preguntó Daisuke al ver el rostro de dolor en la cara de su padre que se sujetaba en la caja.

– Sí, perfectamente – le dijo Aomine con una gran sonrisa fingida – vayamos a casa.

Aomine pagó la compra y entre los dos cogieron las bolsas para ir a casa. La tienda no estaba lejos, aun así a Aomine se le estaba haciendo todo un mundo mientras trataba de fingir que todo estaba perfecto, no quería asustar a su hijo con algo como esto. En unos días se pasaría el dolor, estaba seguro.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Aomine trató de centrarse en las palabras alegres de su hijo que le hablaba de cómo iba a machacar a Kagami tanto en el juego como en el baloncesto. En el penúltimo peldaño del segundo piso, la rodilla le terminó de fallar y cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó Daisuke al ver a su padre sentarse en la escalera incapaz de levantarse de nuevo.

Daisuke trató de ayudar a su padre pero era demasiado grande y pesado para él así que decidió dejar las bolsas a su lado y salir hacia la cancha por si veía a Kagami o a alguno de sus amigos. Aunque Aomine trató de impedirle que saliera corriendo, fue incapaz al no poder ponerse en pie.

Daisuke no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la cancha pero allí no había nadie conocido para ayudarle. Recordó que Kagami había invitado a comer a Tetsu al nuevo restaurante que habían abierto pero no sabía dónde quedaba para poder ir a buscarles. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando, al girarse, se chocó contra Akashi quien le miró extrañado y preocupado.

– Ey, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Es papá, se ha caído en la escalera y no puedo ayudarle a levantarse – comentó.

– ¿Aomine? – preguntó Akashi viendo cómo el niño asentía – Llévame hasta él.

Aomine se agarró a la barandilla encima de su cabeza para tratar de levantarse cuando escuchó que su hijo volvía y nada más y nada menos que con Akashi, el chico al que quería evitar a toda costa.

– Ven aquí – susurró Akashi cogiendo el brazo de Aomine con firmeza para pasarlo alrededor de su cuello y ayudarle a levantarse.

– No necesito tu ayuda – le dijo Aomine enfadado.

– Por supuesto – comentó Akashi sin hacerle caso y pasando su brazo por la cintura de Aomine para ayudarle a caminar mientras se agachaba un poco a coger las bolsas del suelo – te llevaré hasta casa, te dejaré sentado y me marcharé si es lo que tanto quieres. ¿En qué piso vives?

– El quinto – dijo Daisuke aunque su padre le miraba como si hubiera cometido un error al decírselo.

Akashi le ayudó a subir las escaleras dejando que se apoyase en él. Una vez entraron por la casa, Akashi lo sentó en el sofá antes de ir a dejar las bolsas encima de la encimera de la cocina y sacar del congelador un saco de verduras envolviéndolas en un trapo para colocársela a Aomine en la pierna.

Aomine le miró extrañado pero a Akashi le dio igual. Aomine siempre había sido un gruñón, ya le conocía y en parte le hacía sonreír poder comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo Aomine de siempre. Le levantó la pierna en el sofá y le puso la bolsa envuelto en el trapo sobre la rodilla.

– Déjala un rato ahí puesta, tienes la rodilla tan hinchada como un balón de baloncesto.


	14. Hogar

Aomine no podía creerse aún que estuviera precisamente Akashi en su casa. Primero entraba su cara en una caja de cereales, tenía que aguantarle verle jugar por la televisión y ahora estaba allí, ya no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima. Ese chico no se marcharía ni aunque le tirase agua hirviendo.

Desde el sofá donde Akashi le había dejado tumbado con el hielo en la rodilla, podía verle en el baño al final del pasillo buscando algo entre los cajones, seguramente algún antiinflamatorio o alguna crema que pudiera ponerle y bajar la hinchazón de su pierna. Su hijo más feliz que una perdiz, seguía a Akashi por toda la casa hablándole sobre baloncesto.

– Esto es un desorden – dijo Akashi mirando el pequeño armario metálico del baño - ¿Es que no sabes tener un cajón para las medicinas? Tienes todo desordenado.

– Lo pongo donde cabe – dijo Aomine.

– Como siempre. No has cambiado nada.

– Supongo que ya no vivo con un quisquilloso.

– Claro… ahora vives con el tigre Kagami que al parecer… es igual de desordenado que tú – le aclaró - ¿Dónde tienes los antiinflamatorios?

– En la balda más alta del armario – le dijo Aomine sonriendo y Akashi le lanzó una mirada de odio al ver que a esa balda, él no llegaba.

– ¿Va en serio?

– No es mi culpa que seas un tapón.

Akashi buscó con la mirada una banqueta a la que poder subirse mientras Aomine sonreía desde el sofá hasta que su hijo le llevó la banqueta a Akashi con una gran sonrisa. Era increíble que hasta su hijo se compinchase con aquel individuo. Resopló frustrado al ver que Akashi conseguía llegar y bajaba el antiinflamatorio.

– Dai… ¿No tienes que hacer deberes? – preguntó Aomine.

– Sólo quedan unos pocos, puedo hacerlos luego – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Akashi.

– Hazlos ya, Dai.

– Pero, papá… Es que está Akashi aquí y quiero aprovechar el tiempo con él. No siempre puedo estar con mi ídolo.

– A tu cuarto a acabar los deberes – le ordenó Aomine viendo la frustración de su hijo cuando torcía los labios.

– Si los acabas rápido, te llevaré a jugar al parque – le dijo Akashi sacándole una gran sonrisa al niño quien se marchó como un rayo a la habitación a terminar su tarea.

– ¿Ahora vas a enseñarme cómo educar a mi hijo o qué? – le preguntó Aomine.

– Sólo quería ayudar. Estás pagando tu cabreo con él y no es justo. Ambos sabemos que detestas que esté aquí, así que págalo conmigo. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que te molesta en realidad? – preguntó Akashi.

– Tú eres el que me molestas – le dijo Aomine con sinceridad – Te largas a Estados Unidos sin decir nada y ahora vuelves de la misma manera. Tengo que aguantarte en todos los lados. ¿Crees que me apetece verte después de lo que hiciste? Estabas muy bien en Estados Unidos, ya te había olvidado y ahora apareces aquí como si nada y no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de tu familia, ya me hicisteis bastante daño, no quiero más y desde luego no permitiré que se lo hagas a mi hijo. ¿Por qué narices has vuelto? ¿Qué buscas en Japón?

– He venido buscando tu perdón – dijo Akashi – sé que fui un capullo y lo lamento, pero déjame compensarte por todo el daño.

– No tienes ni idea del daño que hiciste cuando te marchaste – dijo Aomine con una mirada dura que Akashi jamás le había visto poner.

– Voy a preparar algo de comer – dijo Akashi marchándose hacia la cocina.

– No necesito que prepares nada, puedo hacerlo yo.

– Descansa la pierna.

Akashi se marchó a la cocina, quería prepararle algo delicioso a Aomine, alguna comida especial que sólo él supiera cocinar, algo que le recordase a cuando habían vivido juntos hacía ya tantos años atrás. Miró lo que había por la cocina y se decidió por preparar un estofado de carne. Sabía que siempre había sido uno de los platos favoritos de Aomine aunque le daba mucha pereza prepararlo, así que no habría comido en mucho tiempo. Además, el moreno siempre dijo que su estofado era el mejor que había comido jamás.

Tardó casi dos horas en preparar todo y más teniendo en cuenta que no conocía la cocina y que Aomine era un desastre para ordenar las cosas, siempre lo había sido. Sólo esperaba que su hijo no cogiera esa mala costumbre. Una vez lo tuvo todo preparado, empezó a colocar la mesa y cuando estaba por terminar, se dio cuenta de que las bolsas de la compra aún seguían en la entrada donde las habían dejado, así que las cogió y empezó a sacar las cosas para guardarlas.

En aquel momento, empezó a reírse como nunca antes había hecho al ver su cara en el cartón de los cereales. Aomine al escuchar aquella sonrisa que tan pocas veces se podía escuchar de Akashi, se giró a mirarle viendo cómo tenía entre sus manos la caja de los cereales.

– Deja eso – le dijo Aomine.

– No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de vivir conmigo – dijo colocando la cara dibujada en el cartón al lado de la suya.

– No hagas el idiota. Los ha cogido mi hijo, al parecer te admira y no sé el motivo por el que lo hace, sólo eres un imbécil – le dijo enfadado.

– Ya… escúdate en tu hijo siempre. ¿También me besaste por su culpa? – preguntó sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Aomine.

– Quita eso de mi vista – se quejó Aomine.

– ¿El qué? ¿Mi cara? – sonrió Akashi colocando el cartón frente a su cara.

Aomine enfadado se levantó con rapidez tirando el trapo con la bolsa helada al suelo y trató de quitarle la caja de las manos cuando en el forcejeo, ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Akashi abrió los ojos para ver que había caído encima de Aomine quien tenía la caja en su mano y le miraba sonrojado, hacía años que no le veía sonrojarse.

– ¿Por qué me besaste ayer? – le preguntó Akashi.

– Me diste pena – comentó Aomine haciéndose el difícil y Akashi sonrió.

– No lo parecía, más bien parecías asustado.

– El asustado eras tú, te echaste a llorar como una niña.

– Sí, me asusté. Creí que te perdía y me lancé a por ti. Puedes llamarme idiota pero es lo que siento por ti, Daiki. Tú siempre fuiste el único chico que consiguió llegar a mi corazón, nadie veía nada bueno en mí excepto tú. Aún no sé qué es lo que viste, porque ni yo mismo me veo suficiente para alcanzarte a ti.

Aomine se había quedado mudo de la impresión con Akashi encima de él mirándole con dulzura, con esa ternura que Akashi tan sólo sacaba con él, al menos lo hacía cuando salían juntos. Sabía que debía apartarle antes de que sucediera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar dispuesto a obedecer, menos cuando Akashi fue acercando su rostro al suyo, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus labios casi se rozaban. Aquel era el último momento que tenía para detenerle, si bajaba un poco más, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Ya era la segunda vez desde que había vuelto a Japón que Akashi tenía a Aomine atrapado bajo su cuerpo, pero esa vez en unas circunstancias mejores que le permitían darse cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado tenerlo de esa manera. Por eso no desaprovechó la ocasión de disfrutar de la dulce fragancia que Aomine desprendía, del calor de su cuerpo, ni de admirar aquel par de ojos que habían conseguido desnudar su alma en tantas ocasiones y admirar con pasión su cuerpo.

Le entró la imperiosa necesidad de volver a apresar sus labios y saborearlos una vez más, así que tanteó el terreno inclinándose hacia Aomine para ver si éste le apartaba o no. Al ver que no oponía resistencia, acabó cerrando la distancia que había entre ambas bocas en un suave y tierno beso.

Akashi se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que le ocasionaban los labios de Aomine, pese a no ser el único beso que le había robado, ése sabía distinto. Tras la conversación con Daisuke y el beso del día anterior que inició Aomine, Akashi ahora sabía que el amor de su vida aún sentía algo por él, lo cual le empujaba a no tirar la toalla aún.

A veces, Aomine no se entendía a él mismo, trataba de alejar a Akashi, de sacarlo de su vida pero ahí estaba, correspondiendo ese dulce beso y dejándose llevar por las emociones que creía olvidadas. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo tanto tras todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

– Papá, tengo hambre, ¿pedimos unas pizzas para comer? – se oyó la voz de Daisuke acercándose por el pasillo.

Aomine abrió los ojos de golpe asustado. La voz de su hijo le hizo salir del trance en el que había estado metido y tras volver a la realidad, apartó con brusquedad a Akashi y volvió al sillón justo cuando Daisuke llegaba al salón.

– La comida ya está hecha – le informó Akashi al pequeño con aparente normalidad para que no sospechara nada. No estaría bien que pensase que su padre mantenía una aventura con él.

– ¿Has cocinado tú? - le preguntó sorprendido y se emocionó al verle asentir con la cabeza. ¡Iba a comer comida preparada por su ídolo! - Ya verás qué rabia le dará a papá si está más buena que la suya.

– Seguro que está más buena que la que prepara Aomine – dijo mirando al nombrado con burla – recuerdo que no era muy buen cocinero.

– Sus comidas son comestibles pero me refería a las de Taiga, él cocina como todo un chef – comentó el pequeño.

Akashi se había olvidado por completo de Kagami y no le agradó saber que el pelirrojo le ganaba en algo más. Era lo que le faltaba para rematar su ego, saber que era mejor cocinero que él. Trató de borrar de su mente al maldito tigre para poder disfrutar del almuerzo con el hombre al que amaba y ese pequeño que tan bien le caía.

Tras almorzar, Akashi mantuvo una agradable charla con Daisuke mientras Aomine se mantenía al margen tratando de ignorar al antiguo jugador de la NBA y deseaba en silencio que se marchase de una vez. No quería tenerle más tiempo en su casa pero tampoco podía echarle de malas maneras, quizás tenía que buscarse una excusa con la que insinuarle que debía irse a su casa.

Cuando Daisuke se levantó un momento para ir a su cuarto dejando a los adultos en un incómodo silencio, Aomine miró la hora en su móvil y vio que le quedaba una hora para que empezase su turno en el bar. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al encontrar al fin una excusa para no seguir viendo a Akashi durante ese día. No perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a levantarse del sillón, aún le molestaba la rodilla pero no era el mismo dolor que había sentido unas horas antes, podía mantenerse en pie por ahora.

– ¿Adónde crees que vas? - le preguntó Akashi acercándose con rapidez hasta él para volver a sentarle pero no lo consiguió.

– A trabajar – le respondió de forma seca caminando hacia el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

– Deberías tomarte la noche libre, no puedes trabajar con la pierna así – le aconsejó Akashi siguiéndolo.

– Creía que no tenías que irte hasta dentro de un rato – comentó Daisuke extrañado al cruzarse con ambos en el pasillo.

– He pensado que es mejor que vaya andando en vez de coger el metro. Es mejor hacer un poco de calentamiento para evitar que me duela la rodilla durante el trabajo – se inventó.

– No debes forzar más la pierna, te pondrás peor, debes descansar – insistía Akashi.

– Estoy bien y me voy a ir a trabajar. No hay nada más que hablar – dio el tema por zanjado metiéndose en su habitación.

– ¿Y qué pasa con Daisuke? ¿Vas a dejarlo solo? - le preguntó Akashi a través de la puerta cerrada.

– No te preocupes por mí, Taiga me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que ya venía hacia aquí por si quería que nos encontrásemos en la cancha y lanzar unos cuantos tiros. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Aomine con la indumentaria que debía usar en el trabajo. Akashi resopló al darse cuenta de que no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea.

– Me temo que tengo que declinar tu oferta. Voy a acercar al cabezota de tu padre al trabajo y me quedaré con él para vigilarle – le dijo al pequeño.

Aomine se quejó pero Akashi le acalló con una simple frase.

– Es eso o te ato a la cama para que no vayas a ningún lado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cómo Akashi solía atarle a la cama en sus momentos de pasión.

– Vámonos – le dijo caminando todo lo rápido que podía para que no viera su sonrojo – Cierra con llave cuando te vayas, Dai – le ordenó a su hijo antes de marcharse junto a Akashi.

Nada más aparcar, Aomine salió del coche sin esperar al pelirrojo y se metió por la puerta de servicio del bar. Akashi no podía creerse que de nuevo estuviese huyendo de él pero no le importó, no se iba a rendir sólo por eso, al contrario, eso le animaba a seguir adelante porque ese comportamiento le demostraba que Aomine aún sentía algo por él.

Entró al bar y se sentó en un hueco libre en la barra. Pidió una cerveza al camarero y se dedicó a observar a ese testarudo que le había robado el corazón hacía tantos años. Aomine salió de detrás de la barra con una bandeja en una mano y se aproximó hasta una de las mesas para dejar el pedido. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la barra, un hombre castaño vestido con unos vaqueros y una americana de color gris oscura le abordó por un lateral cogiéndolo por la cintura.

A Akashi no le gustó que aquel hombre se acercara tanto a Aomine ni que le hablara tan cerca de su rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre y por qué Aomine le dejaba tocarle de esa manera? Vio que al fin ese hombre se apartaba de él dejando que volviera al trabajo. El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio y se sentó cerca de donde estaba Aomine para tratar de hablar con él pero no logró su objetivo, la antigua estrella de la Generación de los Milagros se refugiaba en su trabajo para esquivarle.

Akashi tuvo que aguantar ver cómo ese hombre misterioso se acercaba en varias ocasiones a Aomine invadiendo demasiado su espacio personal. No soportaba ver las confianzas que se tomaba con él, incluso en una ocasión vio que la mano de ese tipo bajó hasta el trasero de Aomine y la dejó ahí sin que éste opusiera resistencia. El pelirrojo no soportó más y en un descuido, arrastró a su ex novio hasta un rincón.

– ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo? No necesito una niñera, puedes largarte de aquí.

– No voy a irme, estoy preocupado y voy a asegurarme de que estás bien, después de todo es mi culpa que te hicieras daño cuando te aparté de la carretera.

Aomine se removió incómodo, sí que era cierto que el golpe había causado que su antigua lesión le doliera de nuevo pero él no tuvo la culpa de que se la hiciera en un primer lugar. Además, le había salvado la vida, no podía recriminárselo.

– No te preocupes más, estoy bien, el descanso de esta tarde me ha venido bien. Ya puedes volver a casa.

Trató de irse pero Akashi le retuvo de nuevo.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre que no ha parado de merodearte en toda la noche? No le tratas igual que a los demás – dejó entrever que se había percatado de su comportamiento.

– No es que sea asunto tuyo pero si no te lo digo, no me vas a dejar en paz. Es mi jefe y más te vale mantenerte apartado de él – le advirtió.

Aprovechó que Akashi había aflojado su agarre para soltarse y seguir con su trabajo. Ahora entendía la antigua estrella de la NBA la razón por la que Aomine no le paraba los pies como al resto de hombres que se acercaban a él flirteando, era su jefe y temía que pudiera despedirle. Pues él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, quizás no podía poner en su sitio a ese cretino que se aprovechaba de su posición para manosear a sus empleados porque Aomine se lo había avisado, pero sí que podía ayudarle a encontrar otro trabajo en que no tuviera que aguantar ese acoso. Aomine tenía muy buenas cualidades, estaba seguro que no le costaría encontrarle un trabajo en el que las explotase al máximo y se sintiera realizado.

Estaba pensando dónde podía recomendarle cuando una conversación cerca de su posición le llamó la atención.

– Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas cada cinco minutos a controlarme – escuchó decir a Aomine molesto y se giró para localizarlo. Lo vio junto a su jefe.

– Me tienes preocupado, ¿crees que no te he visto cojear y apoyarte en algún sitio en cuanto tenías la más mínima oportunidad? - le dijo Takumi – Creía que tu lesión había dejado de dolerte.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante aquel descubrimiento. ¿Lesión? ¿Cuándo se había lesionado Aomine y cómo? ¿Habría sido jugando al baloncesto? No podía ser, él le había dicho que le había dejado de gustar... ¿acaso era mentira? ¿Qué había estado haciendo Aomine durante todos los años en los que habían estado separados? No lo sabía ni entendía qué estaba pasando ahí, pero lo que tenía claro era que ese cabezota le debía muchas explicaciones.


	15. Encuentros

Akashi quiso interrumpir la conversación y llevarse a Aomine lejos para interrogarle, pero permaneció en el sitio por si se enteraba de algo más, ya que Aomine y su jefe seguían discutiendo.

– No me había estado molestando en un tiempo pero...

Aomine había apartado la mirada de Takumi al verse pillado pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos carmesíes de Akashi que les observaba con el ceño fruncido.

– Joder – dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo había escuchado la conversación. La última persona que quería que se enterase sobre su lesión acababa de descubrirlo.

– ¿Decías? - le preguntó Takumi al no haberle escuchado bien – Daiki, ¿me escuchas?

Al verle con la mirada fija en algo que estaba claro que le había distraído, volteó la cabeza en la misma dirección que él para ver qué era lo que tenía atrapada la atención de la persona con la que quería casarse. Entonces vio a un hombre no muy alto y pelirrojo al que no reconoció al instante pero cuando lo hizo, su cara perdió color de inmediato. El hijo de Masaomi estaba frente a ellos observándoles malhumorado.

Ya veía que Masaomi conocía muy bien a su hijo, había tenido razón cuando le dijo que quería recuperar a Aomine y que no se iba a rendir fácilmente, puesto que ya había movido ficha al averiguar dónde trabajaba su ex pareja. Takumi estaba al corriente de que habían mantenido una relación en el pasado, fruto de la cual había nacido Daisuke.

No pudo evitar sentir miedo, no por la mirada dura de Akashi ni por él mismo, sino por lo que representaba. Era el único que suponía una verdadera amenaza para su deseo, él podía arrebatarle a Aomine, llegar hasta su corazón. Notó una gota resbalar por su sien, la cual limpió con su mano. Takumi miró durante unos pocos segundos sus dedos bañados en sudor, era increíble que se hubiese puesto tan nervioso por quien para él era un chiquillo. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, no iba a perder la compostura ante su enemigo ni se iba a dejar vencer por él.

Terminó de calmarse cuando recordó que, aunque habían sido novios, Aomine y él no terminaron precisamente de manera amistosa. Además, contaba con otra ventaja... Akashi desconocía que había tenido un hijo con Aomine y éste no parecía muy dispuesto a contárselo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido – le sacó de su ensimismamiento el hombre de pelo azulado.

– Sí, es sólo que... me ha sorprendido ver a alguien tan famoso en el bar – le mintió.

A Aomine se le escapó un chasquido de fastidio al saber que hasta su jefe caía rendido ante Akashi, no comprendía qué tenía para que todos cayeran a sus pies. Quizás si lo conocieran de verdad, no le tendrían en un pedestal. Otro camarero le llamó finalizando la discusión entre jefe y empleado, había llegado un grupo numeroso y necesitaba su ayuda en la barra.

– Vuelvo al trabajo, tengo clientes a los que atender – le informó Aomine a Takumi.

– De acuerdo, pero si ves que te molesta la rodilla, tómate los descansos que necesites, ¿entendido? - le preguntó y le vio asentir – Y, Daiki, la conversación no ha terminado. Seguiremos en otro momento – le dijo antes de que se marchara.

Al final, Akashi no pudo averiguar ninguna información nueva porque Aomine había notado que estaba escuchando y dejó de hablar sobre el tema de su lesión. ¿Por qué no quería que se enterase? No podía ser por lo sucedido en el torneo, aquella lesión de entonces era en el tobillo y no en la rodilla. Aomine le guardaba muchos secretos y lo que más rabia le daba era que hasta su jefe parecía conocerlos.

El pelirrojo pasó el resto de la noche intentando hablar con Aomine pero fue imposible ya que no había manera de acercarse a él debido a la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el bar. La barra estaba a rebosar de personas pidiendo sus pedidos por lo que Aomine no tuvo ni un minuto libre para salir de detrás de ella, aunque Akashi estaba convencido de que, incluso si lo hubiese tenido, su ex novio habría hecho cualquier cosa para huir de él.

Una hora antes del cierre, Akashi pagó su consumición y salió del bar. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir acercarse a Aomine, así que le haría creer que se había dado por vencido y se había marchado a casa. En realidad le esperaría fuera hasta que terminara su turno, así le pillaría desprevenido y no podría huir de él. Se apoyó en su coche con los brazos cruzados y dejó que la helada brisa de la noche se llevara su malhumor, debía estar tranquilo para poder hablar con Aomine o si no, terminarían peleando.

Bien entrada la madrugada, el último cliente salió por la puerta principal y uno de los camareros aprovechó para cerrarla mientras el resto comenzaba a limpiar el local. Aomine se disponía a ayudar a sus compañeros de trabajo cuando Takumi se acercó a él.

– Daiki, puedes irte a casa – le informó.

– Pero no...

– Es una orden – le dijo más serio – Ve a descansar, ha sido una noche dura y tu pierna debe de estar resentida. Por cierto, mañana no hace falta que vengas, Yukino te sustituirá.

– No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy bien – le contestó enfadado.

– Eres demasiado terco, cualquier persona en tu lugar estaría agradecida. No quiero ver tu cara aparecer por aquí a no ser que quieras que te despida.

– No serías capaz de hacer algo así – le dijo creyendo que no lo decía en serio.

– Ponme a prueba – le retó con seriedad y Aomine supo de inmediato que no estaba bromeando – Si te sigue doliendo, me avisas y llamaré a un amigo para que revise tu lesión.

Takumi se acercó aún más a Aomine y le habló en voz baja para que solamente él pudiera oírle.

– Cancelaré la reserva de mañana en el hotel, lo último que te conviene es hacer actividades intensas.

Tras decir eso, se despidió de él y se alejó para ir hacia la caja y hacer el recuento de las ganancias de esa noche. Aomine resopló al ver que su jefe no iba a cambiar de opinión así que cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta de servicio tras despedirse del resto de sus compañeros. El aire helado del exterior le golpeó en la cara por lo que se tapó parte del rostro con el cuello de su abrigo, con las prisas se le había olvidado coger una bufanda.

Suspiró al saber que tendría que volver a casa andando, no le apetecía y menos porque la rodilla hacía una media hora que había empezado a dolerle de nuevo, pero se reconfortó pensando que al menos se había librado de Akashi por esa noche. Le había visto marcharse enfadado del bar y se alegró porque así no tendría que soportar el interrogatorio que seguramente tendría preparado.

Comenzó a caminar cuando al levantar la vista hacia el frente, vio el Aston Martin de Akashi aparcado con él apoyado en la carrocería. Aomine maldijo en un susurro molesto consigo mismo por no habérselo imaginado, debería haber recordado que el pelirrojo era persistente y no se iba a marchar sin más, sin conseguir las respuestas que tanto quería saber. Pero él estaba cansado y sólo quería llegar a casa para hacer algo con el dolor que estaba padeciendo en la rodilla, por lo que trató de pasar a su lado ignorándole. Sin embargo, Akashi no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que se le escapase y se interpuso en su camino.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo serio.

– No, te equivocas, no hay nada de qué hablar.

– Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué es eso de la lesión? ¿Qué te pasó? Tuvo que pasarte después de que me marchara a Estados Unidos porque entonces estabas bien, no pudiste lesionarte durante la prueba, ahí sólo tenías un esguince que... - se calló porque no quería recordar lo que le hizo.

– Parece que sólo te preocupa saber si lo ocasionaste tú o no.

– No es eso, es sólo que... no me cuentas nada y quiero saber qué fue de ti en los últimos años. Si te ha vuelto a doler por el golpe de ayer, quizás no se te había curado bien y si me cuentas cómo pasó, podría conseguir que un especialista le echara un vistazo y...

– Te puedo asegurar que no necesito tu ayuda, no la he necesitado en estos años y no la voy a necesitar ahora, así que déjame en paz – le recriminó pensando en cómo había criado a Daisuke solo pero no era algo que fuese a decirle abiertamente.

– Daiki, ¿por qué no me lo quieres contar? No entiendo por qué a mí no puedes decírmelo pero al pulpo que tienes por jefe sí – le dijo tratando de ocultar la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

– Porque no es asunto tuyo, hace mucho que no formas parte de mi vida. No puedes venir a exigirme que te dé explicaciones como si aún estuviésemos juntos o todavía fuésemos amigos, ese derecho lo perdiste cuando me traicionaste y te largaste sin mirar atrás.

– Daiki...

– Deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida de una vez – le dijo apartando a Akashi del medio y siguiendo su camino.

El pelirrojo no pudo seguirle, se veía incapaz. Se sentía frustrado y triste, cuando parecía que le estaba alcanzando, aparecía una piedra en su camino que le hacía tropezar. Su relación con Aomine daba un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás.

Daisuke trataba de recuperar la respiración frente a un sonriente Kagami que sostenía la pelota de baloncesto en su mano. Llevaban más de dos horas jugando y es que el pequeño pese a estar agotado, seguía queriendo nuevos trucos. Un destello hizo que ambos mirasen hacia las farolas dándose cuenta de que acababan de encenderse, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuándo había anochecido.

– ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos ya? Mañana podemos venir y practicar más.

– Pero yo quiero practicar más.

– Se ha hecho tarde, Daisuke. Mañana volvemos.

– Una última partida, por favor – suplicó Daisuke poniendo ojillos de cordero degollado.

– Está bien, será la última por hoy. Toma la pelota y practica mientras si quieres, voy a acercarme un momento a la tienda de al lado a comprar una botella de agua, debes estar sediento.

– Gracias – le sonrió Daisuke.

Kagami se marchó hacia la máquina expendedora de la tienda más cercana. Tampoco estaba lejos, así que ni siquiera perdería de vista a Daisuke. Mientras Kagami iba a por la botella de agua, Daisuke lanzó un par de veces a canasta. En el último lanzamiento, el balón golpeó contra el aro y salió impulsado hacia unos arbustos del lateral. Sonriendo, echó a correr tras ella entrando en los arbustos a recogerla. Ya se levantaba para volver a la cancha cuando vio a un hombre hablando por teléfono y mirando hacia la cancha, más concretamente mirándole a él.

Daisuke intrigado caminó hacia el hombre tras observarlo varios segundos. Tenía un gran parecido a Akashi. Al llegar hasta aquel hombre de cabello rojizo se detuvo ante él esperando a que colgase el teléfono. Masaomi colgó el teléfono al verse descubierto por aquel pequeño, no esperaba que consiguiera verle al estar en la calle de atrás.

Masaomi se quedó paralizado unos segundos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, era su nieto al fin y al cabo aunque él no lo supiera. Era tan parecido físicamente a su hijo, el vivo retrato de Akashi cuando era niño. Aún no podía entender cómo su hijo no se había dado cuenta de que Daisuke podía ser suyo, estaba realmente ciego para no ver el parecido o es que quizá, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser suyo.

– Hola – saludó Daisuke con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eh! – exclamó Masaomi completamente helado - ¿Hola? – dijo como preguntando si eso era lo correcto a decir en esas situaciones.

– ¿Eres el padre de Akashi Seijuuro por casualidad?

– Sí – dijo Masaomi aún sin poder creerse que estaba allí hablando con su nieto.

– Debes estar muy orgulloso de él entonces, es un gran jugador. ¿Te ha contado historias de cuando estaba en la NBA? Me muero de ganas por escucharlas, pero aún no he podido preguntarle nada – empezó a hablar con rapidez el niño y Masaomi no sabía cómo frenar toda aquella charla – es que cuando estoy con él tengo tantas ganas de jugar y aprender que siempre se me olvida preguntarle por su vida en Estados Unidos – seguía hablando el niño.

– La verdad es que no me ha contado mucho de su vida allí – le detuvo Masaomi.

– Oh – exclamó el pequeño – Tenía curiosidad por saber algo sobre él.

– Quizá no sepa mucho sobre su vida en Estados Unidos pero sí podría contarte cosas de su infancia.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿No te ha contado cuando se perdió en el centro comercial?

– ¿Se perdió en un centro comercial? – preguntó anonadado el pequeño - ¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue?

– Estábamos comprando o al menos yo estaba comprando, Akashi se había entretenido con unos juguetes. Cuando quise darme cuenta… Akashi había salido corriendo por el pasillo y por miedo a que le ocurriera algo o se perdiese, yo salí también corriendo.

– ¿De qué corría?

– De un hombre disfrazado de payaso que regalaba caramelos a los niños. Salió corriendo gritando que quería secuestrarle – empezó a reírse su padre y Daisuke también comenzó a reírse.

– ¿Le siguen dando miedo los payasos? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Hasta el día de hoy, sí – comentó su padre sonriendo – no los aguanta, tampoco aguanta los gatos, tiene alergia.

– No lo sabía.

– Siempre intenta ocultarlo – sonrió su padre – pero huye de los gatos, en cuanto ve uno, sale corriendo del lugar intentando disimular como puede. No le gusta que la gente sepa muchas cosas de él.

– ¿Daisuke? – escuchó el pequeño que Kagami le llamaba y se giró enseguida viendo cómo había vuelto al centro de la cancha de baloncesto.

– Te llaman.

– Sí, se hace tarde. Me alegro de haberte conocido – le sonrió Daisuke – dale recuerdos a Akashi y dile que venga a jugar conmigo algún día. Tú también podrías venir, seguro que te gusta el baloncesto.

– Sí… me gustaba el baloncesto – comentó sonriendo viendo cómo el chico se marchaba sonriendo con la pelota en sus manos.


	16. Trabajos complicados

Akashi llegó a su mansión cruzando el gran comedor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta notablemente enfadado y la tiraba con fuerza contra el blanco sofá del otro extremo de la sala. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza cómo el jefe de Aomine le metía mano como quería mientras trabajaba y el muy idiota no decía nada.

Miró en todas direcciones del salón y caminó nervioso tratando de calmarse y no romper absolutamente nada después del cabreo que llevaba por lo que había presenciado esa noche. No podía entender cómo era posible que Aomine se dejase manosear de esa forma por un hombre que podía haber sido hasta su padre. Había momentos en que podía ver al Aomine de siempre, el chico fuerte y orgulloso, aquel del que se enamoró, aquel que se lanzó a una piscina sin agua cuando le robó su primer beso… pero en otros momentos… veía un Aomine sumiso, demasiado dócil y demasiado temeroso de meter la pata, empezaba a creer que ya no conocía al Aomine de siempre.

En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su relación desde cuando empezaron a salir hasta ese instante. Se dejó caer en el sofá recostando su espalda contra el respaldo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás tapándose los ojos con su brazo derecho. No quería llorar y trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, pero en aquel instante… tan sólo un recuerdo le venía a la cabeza… la declaración de Aomine.

_ **Flashback** _

_La gente se marchaba del lugar refugiándose en sus negros paraguas, caminaban sobre los charcos alejándose de aquella tumba que acababan de cerrar y sepultar. Akashi se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar junto a su padre, refugiándose bajo el paraguas que Masaomi sujetaba con fuerza como si eso le permitiera seguir allí de pie, como si le diera la fuerza necesaria para seguir._

_Akashi aguantó las lágrimas, su padre siempre le había dicho que un Akashi jamás lloraba y menos en público, así que aguantó todo lo que pudo. Masaomi miró hacia la lujosa limusina negra del fondo indicándole a su hijo de diecisiete años que era el momento de marcharse del cementerio y volver a su vida. Akashi ni siquiera sabía si su vida volvería a ser la misma después de aquel suceso, después de perder a su madre, la única persona que siempre le apoyaba y le sonreía en aquella solitaria y fría mansión._

_Al levantar la cabeza para querer seguir a su padre, se dio cuenta de que al fondo, tras un árbol, se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Aomine. Abrió los ojos al verle pero no pudo acercarse a él, su padre colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dirigió hacia la limusina obligándole a entrar en ella._

_El luto en la casa no duró mucho tiempo, su padre, para no pensar en el suceso ni darse cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba la casa, había decidido volver a la empresa y seguir trabajando. Quizá era más fácil cuando no tenía que soportar ver aquella soledad, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero para Akashi, la casa ya no era la misma. Su padre nunca estaba, eso no había cambiado en absoluto, pero ahora tampoco estaba su madre, la casa ya no era fría, se había vuelto un infierno solitario en el que no quería estar. Intentó refugiarse un par de días en el cuarto de su madre, pero su padre no lo consintió, le mandó al instituto para que siguiera con su vida como debería de ser. No era tan fácil para Akashi fingir que nada había cambiado cuando todo su mundo lo había hecho._

_En la cancha de baloncesto ni siquiera quería jugar, miraba la pelota en sus manos como si eso fuera a calmar la angustia que llevaba, como si jugar le impidiera llorar, pero era todo lo contrario. Recordaba a su madre cuando iba a ver los partidos, cómo le sonreía y animaba, en aquel momento dejó caer la pelota de sus manos al suelo marchándose de la pista con un lento caminar. Su entrenador le llamó varias veces para que volviera pero no parecía escuchar nada ni a nadie, sólo quería salir de allí. El baloncesto jamás sería lo mismo sin ella allí para observarle mejorar día a día. Su afición a ese deporte se estaba resquebrajando a pasos agigantados._

_Un empujón lo sacó de nuevo a la realidad, el dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra aquella columna del patio trasero del instituto. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de quejarse, todo le daba igual pero entonces vio aquellos ojos orgullosos y prepotentes de su compañero de equipo, del mismo Aomine Daiki y se sorprendió que estuviera allí, que hubiera abandonado el pabellón por él._

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Akashi? – preguntó Aomine con un toque de nostalgia en su voz._

_– No quiero jugar al baloncesto – comentó Akashi – voy a dejarlo._

_– No puedes hacerme esto, entré al equipo por ti, para ganarte, para superarte, no puedes abandonar ahora sin más. Lamento lo que te ha ocurrido pero no voy a permitir que tires la toalla._

_– Ya no me importa este deporte._

_– Es mentira, es el deporte que tu madre amaba, es el deporte que tú amas. Juega de nuevo, mejora para demostrármelo a mí. Tu madre no querría que abandonases algo que te hace feliz, esto es lo único que te hace feliz._

_– No sabes nada de mí, Aomine._

_– Sé lo suficiente. Sé que tu vida es una parodia, que tu padre controla todo lo que haces, que no puedes elegir nada por ti mismo, que eres una marioneta sin más de la gran influencia y expectativas que tienen sobre el apellido Akashi pero te equivocas… sí puedes elegir, puedes elegir abandonar o puedes elegir seguir haciendo algo que adoras. Tienes opciones, Akashi._

_– No soporto el dolor – dijo Akashi tratando de no llorar._

_– Entonces compártelo conmigo, yo seré tu paño de lágrimas – le dijo de forma romántica antes de que le robase el primer beso de su vida, antes de sentir aquel aliento a menta, aquella lengua juguetona buscando la suya y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar derramar las lágrimas que no pudo en el entierro, dejar que Aomine tratase de llevarse parte de su dolor._

_ **Fin del flashback** _

Akashi tocó sus labios con dos dedos recordando aquel primer beso. Aomine jamás había sido nada romántico, al menos eso decía la gente. Todos comentaban que era egocéntrico y prepotente pero se equivocaban, era un auténtico amigo que siempre estaba en los momentos difíciles, que se arriesgaba por la gente y que demostraba ser tierno y dulce con la gente a la que amaba. Aquel día, Akashi entendió todo lo que Aomine se había guardado durante meses, aquel sentimiento cuando le robó el beso.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico, Aomine? – Se preguntó derramando una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla izquierda – Sólo dos veces he llorado y dos veces estabas allí para besarme y llevarte mi dolor. Te necesito, Aomine, te necesito a mi lado – susurró dejando que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo con más fuerza que antes.

Akashi intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y cogió el teléfono para llamar a su entrenador aquí en Japón. Iba a sacar a Aomine de ese antro de mala muerte, le alejaría de ese jefe y le conseguiría un trabajo nuevo, era lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo por él.

Su entrenador respondió y mantuvieron una larga charla sobre las ventajas, desventajas y los favores que iban a deberse por darle un trabajo a Aomine de ayudante del entrenador. Finalmente, el entrenador le comentó que por la mañana le diría algo tras intentar convencerle Akashi de que Aomine era uno de los mejores jugadores y estrategas que había tenido el placer de conocer. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar al día siguiente para saber si realmente les interesaría contar con él para poder ir a ofrecerle el puesto a Aomine.

Tras agradecerle por el favor y pedirle disculpas por la hora a la que le había llamado, colgó el teléfono y decidió irse a la cama. Intentaría dormir aunque sabía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible conseguirlo, sólo esperaba que no repercutiese demasiado en el entrenamiento. Se metió en la cama en cuanto se puso una camiseta y un pantalón cómodo y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Unas horas más tarde, se despertó por culpa de su teléfono sonando. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y buscó a tientas el maldito aparato que le estaba taladrando el tímpano hasta que lo encontró. Apagó la alarma en cuanto lo tuvo entre las manos y después se fijó en la hora... tan sólo había dormido cuatro horas. No sabía si hubiese sido mejor mantenerse despierto y ya dormir cuando hubiese regresado del entrenamiento porque dormir tan pocas horas no le había sentado demasiado bien, se sentía más agotado que cuando se fue a la cama. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer así que se levantó y se dio una ducha para despejarse, aunque se prepararía un café bien cargado para poder mantener el ritmo esa mañana. Después de vestirse y desayunar, cogió las llaves del Aston Martin, su coche preferido, y se fue hasta la ciudad a entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto.

No tardó demasiado en llegar encontrándose en el interior de la cancha a todos sus compañeros y al resto del equipo técnico. Saludó con cordialidad a todos y se metió en el vestuario para cambiarse la ropa. Al salir, vio al entrenador hablando con su ayudante y se acercó hasta él, quería preguntarle si ya había tomado una decisión sobre Aomine. Nada más llegar a él, la ayudante le saludó algo nerviosa con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía esconder una gran alegría y de inmediato se marchó.

Le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo antes de que se diera la vuelta, eso le desconcertó ya que, en el poco tiempo que llevaba entrenando, la chica nunca se había comportado de esa manera delante de él y no entendía por qué de repente actuaba así. Decidió no darle importancia y centrarse en lo importante en ese momento: el trabajo de Aomine.

– Saito – llamó a su entrenador que estaba revisando sus notas.

– ¿Pasa algo, Akashi? - le preguntó levantando la vista de los papeles.

– No, solamente quería saber si ya ha pensado lo que le pedí anoche.

– Se lo he transmitido a los de arriba por si están dispuestos a pagar a alguien más y me han dicho que por ellos no hay problema, que ya depende de mí – le comunicó – pero aún estoy considerándolo, ya tenemos una ayudante que hace muy bien su trabajo, no veo la necesidad de contratar a alguien más.

– Le aseguro que le traerá grandes beneficios al equipo, después de todo, Aomine formó parte de la Generación de los Milagros, no es un cualquiera – trató de convencerle al verle un poco reticente.

– No hace falta que me lo sigas vendiendo más – bromeó – aún no he dicho que no. Después del entrenamiento te daré mi respuesta final, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo y vio al pelirrojo asentir – Ahora ve a calentar junto a los demás.

– Gracias – le agradeció Akashi antes de irse junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

Bien entrada la tarde, el entrenamiento terminó y Akashi fue a sentarse al banquillo a descansar. Mientras le daba un buen trago a una bebida isotónica, Saito se acercó hasta él.

– Has estado excepcional como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti – le felicitó – Si todos los que pertenecieron a la Generación de los Milagros son como tú, la victoria estaría asegurada, así que... dile a tu amigo que tiene el trabajo – le informó antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y alejarse para hablar con otro jugador.

– Muchas gracias – le dijo haciendo una reverencia aunque su entrenador estuviera de espaldas y no le viera.

Akashi estaba muy feliz, por fin Aomine podría tener un trabajo con mejores condiciones y por supuesto con mejores jefes que no le meterían mano. Estaba deseando decírselo, iría esa noche al bar a contárselo, sería una buena ofrenda de paz tras la discusión de anoche. Se dirigió a los vestuarios para quitarse todo el sudor con una buena ducha y, tras hacerlo, se vistió y se fue a casa. Descansaría unas horas antes de ir a ver a Aomine.

Pero no todo iba a salir según lo planeado. Nada más cruzar el umbral de su mansión, recibió una llamada en su móvil. Akashi lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla para ver quién le estaba llamando, extrañándose al ver que se trataba de su padre.

– ¿Qué quieres? Pensaba que no ibas a hablar conmigo hasta que, según tú, entrase en razón – le dijo nada más descolgar.

– Creía que después de estas semanas sin hablar, lo habrías hecho – le contestó Masaomi al otro lado.

– Pues sigo pensando lo mismo que te dije, supongo que no he entrado en razón – le soltó sarcástico – Si no tienes nada más que decir, colgaré. Estoy cansado y no me apetece escuchar tus sermones.

– Quiero que esta noche cenemos y hablemos de lo ocurrido.

– No hay nada de qué hablar y como he dicho, estoy cansado.

Akashi iba a colgar cuando dos simples palabras le impidieron hacerlo.

– Por favor – escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono.

Su padre jamás le había pedido algo de esa manera, él siempre mandaba esperando que se acatasen sus órdenes, esas dos palabras no existían en su vocabulario. Se extrañó y pensó que quizás había oído mal.

– ¿Cómo has dicho? - murmuró perplejo.

– Por favor – volvió a repetir Masomi sorprendiendo aún más a su hijo – ven esta noche al restaurante del hotel Kaijo.

Akashi estaba demasiado asombrado, no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre casi le suplicara que cenara con él, era toda una novedad y no sabía cómo tomárselo pero su lado bondadoso hizo aparición y decidió acceder a verle.

– Está bien. ¿A qué hora? - le preguntó.

Tras acordar la hora a la que se verían, Akashi colgó y se fue hacia al dormitorio desorientado y confundido, no sabía qué podía esperarse esa noche de su padre por esa actitud tan extraña pero supuso que ya lo averiguaría en unas pocas horas. Puso la alarma del teléfono y se tumbó en su cama para dormir aunque fuesen un par de horas.

Como había pasado esa mañana, la alarma le despertó y tras abrir los ojos con pereza, la apagó. Se levantó de la cama y fue derecho hacia el baño para refrescarse la cara y vaciar la vejiga. Después, se acercó a su armario sacando ropa algo más formal y se vistió para luego coger las llaves del coche y salir de su casa.

Condujo hasta el hotel Kaijo y cuando llegó, le dejó las llaves al aparcacoches, quien le dio una pequeña tarjeta, y entró por la puerta del restaurante. En cuanto vio a la recepcionista, le dijo que tenía una reserva a nombre de Akashi y ésta mandó a un camarero a que le acompañara hasta su mesa, la cual se encontraba vacía. Akashi tomó asiento y cogió la carta que le dio el camarero para echarle un vistazo mientras esperaba a que apareciera su padre.

A los pocos minutos, un suave carraspeo llamó su atención. Apartó la carta pensando que se trataba de una camarera que venía a tomarle la orden pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver frente a él a la ayudante del entrenador de su equipo vestida con un elegante vestido y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

– ¿Momoi? - preguntó desconcertado.

No sabía qué hacía allí, quizás tenía una cita y al verle, había decidido saludarle para no ser descortés.

– Estás muy guapo – le dijo esperando que él también le dijera algún cumplido pero Akashi se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar – Me alegré mucho al saber que no te oponías a la idea de tener una cita juntos pese a avisarte con tan poco tiempo y más siendo idea de nuestros padres.

En ese momento, Akashi se dio cuenta de que toda esa cena había sido una encerrona por parte de su padre, lo cual le puso de muy mal humor. No sabía qué pretendía con todo eso, al menos no con exactitud, pero se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros ya que Momoi, aparte de ser parte de la ayudante del entrenador, era la hija del dueño del equipo en el que él jugaba. Si su padre pretendía llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo con el padre de la chica, no iba a conseguirlo, él estaba enamorado de Daiki, no tenía ojos para nadie más y nada iba a cambiarlo.

No quería darle el gusto a su padre de pasar la noche con Momoi pero le supo mal marcharse de allí al verla tan nerviosa y emocionada. Ahora entendía su extraño comportamiento de esa tarde, no tenía ni idea de que estuviese interesada en él. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había ido allí engañado y dejarla ahí plantada? No quería hacerle daño, ella no tenía la culpa de que la hubiesen involucrado en aquella estratagema así que decidió quedarse, aunque después le diría que pese a haber sido una agradable velada, prefería no mezclar placer con negocios.

Akashi pasó la cena tratando de ser lo más cordial posible a la vez que intentaba no alentar a la chica, no quería darle esperanzas pero en el momento de tomar el postre, Momoi le pilló desprevenido.

– Toma, prueba este trozo de tarta, está buenísimo – le dijo la chica metiendo una cucharada de su postre en la boca del pelirrojo sin que a éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Akashi se sacó la cucharilla sorprendido pero se sorprendió aún más cuando la chica aprovechó su desconcierto para plantarle un beso en los labios, sin saber que esa escena había sido observada por un par de ojos azules. Aomine había presenciado aquel momento meloso y no le había sentado nada bien.


	17. Rechazos

Aomine apretó los labios en una mueca de dolor y enfado, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No entendía qué pretendía Akashi al decirle que le quería si ya estaba con alguien más, no sabía a qué estaba jugando pero no le interesaba averiguarlo. Se levantó de la mesa cabreado caminando hacia la salida, estaba furioso con Akashi pero más lo estaba consigo mismo. Había sido un estúpido por haber bajado la guardia con él y haberle besado.

– Ey, Daiki, ¿adónde vas? - le preguntó Takumi desconcertado al verle marcharse – Están a punto de traernos el primer plato.

– Se me ha quitado el apetito. Debe ser por el dolor de la rodilla así que será mejor que me vaya a casa – le respondió.

– ¿Te duele la pierna? - le preguntó preocupado – Espera, te llevo a casa en coche – le dijo aunque no sabía si le había escuchado por la distancia que los separaba.

Takumi se puso de pie para ir tras Aomine aunque antes de marcharse, miró de soslayo hacia atrás, donde una mujer de pelo color rosa unía sus labios con los de Akashi. Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, tener a Masaomi de su parte podía llegar a ser muy beneficioso.

_ **Flashback** _

_Takumi vio a Aomine irse hacia la barra para atender a los clientes y no pudo evitar fijarse en su pierna mientras se alejaba. Le preocupaba que de repente la rodilla volviera a dolerle, creía que su lesión estaba curada. Aunque no era el único tema que le preocupaba. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y sus ojos se posaron sobre Akashi, quien intentaba hacerse un hueco en la barra y hablar con Aomine sin mucho éxito._

_Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar que le ganase terreno y le quitara a Aomine. Era hora de aprovecharse de su trato con Masaomi. Se metió en la zona reservada para el personal y entró en su despacho, allí sacó su móvil del bolsillo interior de la americana y marcó el número que Masaomi le había proporcionado para que estuvieran en contacto._

_– Veo que necesitas mi ayuda – le dijo el dueño del imperio de los Akashi al otro lado de la línea._

_– Sí, tu hijo se ha presentado esta noche en mi bar para hablar con Aomine, algo que no nos interesa a ninguno de los dos. Hay que empezar a moverse, tenemos que poner en marcha algún plan cuanto antes para evitar que lleguen a hacer las paces – le contestó impaciente._

_– Entiendo. No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos, tengo una idea que nos puede servir. Te llamaré en cuanto todo esté listo._

_– De acuerdo._

_Takumi se apartó el teléfono del oído en cuanto Masaomi cortó la llamada. No sabía qué tenía pensado pero esperaba que cumpliera su parte del trato y no metiese a Daisuke en todo aquello. Se guardó el móvil dentro de la chaqueta de nuevo y salió de allí, se centraría en el trabajo, en supervisar que todo estuviera bien en el bar para despejar su mente y no dejar que Akashi Seijuuro ocupara sus pensamientos._

_A la mañana siguiente, Masaomi acudió a la oficina de Momoi Ryosuke. Pese a presentarse sin cita, le dejaron entrar enseguida en cuanto Ryosuke supo que había ido a verle._

_– Masaomi, qué alegría verte, amigo mío – le saludó el dueño del equipo donde jugaba Akashi._

_– Ryo, también me alegro de verte._

_– Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - le preguntó._

_– Pues he venido por el tema del que estuvimos hablando, casar a Sei y a Satsuki. He pensado que es bueno que nuestros hijos se vayan conociendo antes de la boda, así que he creído conveniente reservar una mesa para esta noche y que tengan una primera cita. Espero que no te parezca muy precipitado._

_– No creo que haya ningún inconveniente, Satsuki está muy emocionada con la idea del compromiso así que dudo mucho que ponga alguna pega, además esta noche no tiene que trabajar. ¿Seijuuro está tan feliz como mi pequeña?_

_– No sabes cuánto, si básicamente la idea de la cita ha sido suya, lo que pasa es que es algo tímido e intenta esconder lo ansioso que está. Me comentó que cuando vio a Satsuki en el equipo por primera vez, no pudo apartar los ojos de ella pero disimuló, no quería que el resto de compañeros se enteraran del compromiso y le trataran de manera diferente._

_– Oh, entiendo. Alguno de los chicos podría pensar que se aprovecha de su posición y no tener en cuenta sus cualidades como jugador. Llamaré a mi pequeña para contarle la noticia, seguro que dará saltos de alegría._

_– De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo una mañana ajetreada pero quería decírtelo en persona, es una gran paso para todos nosotros – le dijo sonriendo._

_Masaomi se despidió del padre de Momoi y salió del lujoso edificio donde estaba su oficina. Se metió en el coche y llamó a Takumi mientras le llevaban al trabajo. Éste estaba en su casa revisando unos contratos del equipo de Slamball cuando notó su teléfono vibrar en la mesa, lo cogió y vio que se trataba de Masaomi. Seguro que le llamaba para ponerle al corriente de su plan y darle los detalles._

_– Esta noche lleva a Aomine a cenar al hotel Kaijo, allí le esperará una sorpresa no muy agradable – le dijo nada más contestar._

_– ¿De qué sorpresa se trata? - le preguntó desconfiado._

_– He concertado una cita entre la hija de un amigo y Sei. Seguro que cuando tu amante vea que mi hijo tiene a alguien más en su vida y es feliz, no tendrá ganas de volver a involucrarse con él._

_– ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que tu hijo acceda a tener una cita con esa chica? Por lo que observé anoche, aún siente algo por Daiki._

_– Yo me ocupo de Sei, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Te garantizo que estará allí, tú sólo asegúrate de llevar a Aomine. Me ocuparé de que vuestra mesa tenga la mejor vista de todo lo que ocurra entre ellos._

_– Está bien, espero que todo salga según planeado._

_– Así será – le afirmó Masaomi antes de colgar._

_Parecía que el hombre tenía todo bien planificado por lo que él se dedicó a llevar a cabo su parte de aquella encerrona. Llamó a Aomine para invitarle a cenar esa noche._

_– ¿Takumi? ¿Pasa algo? - escuchó que le decía un somnoliento Aomine._

_– Sólo quería saber si te apetecería tomar una exquisita cena conmigo en el hotel Kaijo esta noche – le propuso._

_– Creí que ibas a cancelar la reserva de esta noche – le dijo confundido._

_– He cancelado la reserva de la habitación pero he pensado que te vendría bien distraerte y darte un capricho._

_No oyó nada durante unos segundos excepto silencio._

_– Sabes que nuestro acuerdo no es ése. No es conveniente que tengamos citas, no estoy interesado – le dejó claro Aomine._

_– No se trata de una cita, sólo de una cena entre amigos._

_– No somos amigos, sólo eres mi jefe._

_A Takumi le estaba costando convencer a Aomine, si no lo conseguía, el plan de Masaomi iba a irse al traste._

_– ¿Me vas a hacer que cancele dos reservas el mismo día? Venga, sólo es comida. No estaremos solos ni habrá ningún ambiente romántico. Tómatelo como una recompensa por tu trabajo duro._

_– Lo siento, no puedo._

_Aomine estaba reticente por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acudir a un método que seguro que le daba resultados._

_– Te pagaré el doble de lo habitual – le ofreció – Sólo quiero... pasar más tiempo contigo aunque tú no, así que si ésta es la única manera de conseguirlo..._

_Aomine dudó, se sentía un poco culpable por rechazarle pero no creía que fuese conveniente que extendieran su acuerdo. Si accedía, su jefe podría tratar de hacerlo algo habitual y aprovecharse para que lo suyo no fuese sólo sexo. Quería negarse pero el dinero le vendría muy bien, lo necesitaba._

_– Está bien, sólo por esta noche. Será algo excepcional, no aceptaré una próxima vez ni aunque me pagues el triple, ¿entendido? - acabó accediendo._

_– De acuerdo, será cosa de una sola noche. Pasaré a recogerte, no quiero que fuerces la pierna._

_ **Fin del flashback** _

Akashi despertó aquella mañana con un solo pensamiento en su mente, iría a ver a Aomine para proponerle aquel trabajo que le había conseguido. Estaba bien pagado, tendría que hacer menos esfuerzos para su pierna y sobre todo… tenía una gran ventaja para él mismo y es que le vería todos los días en los entrenamientos. Sonrió ante aquella idea. Iba a reconquistar a ese chico y todo comenzaba en los pequeños detalles, todo comenzaría hoy. Estaba convencido de que Aomine aún sentía algo por él después de aquellos besos. Se hacía el duro pero si no lo hiciera… no sería su Aomine, ése del que se enamoró con locura.

Pese a estar animado por tener que ir a ver a Aomine, también había algo que le preocupaba. Esa lesión no sabía aún cómo se la había hecho o cuándo. Le habría gustado enterarse de esos nueve años en los que no le había visto, saber qué había ocurrido en ese tiempo pero sabía que Aomine jamás se lo contaría voluntariamente, no hasta que no le tuviera reconquistado de nuevo y aun así… es posible que le costase averiguar la verdad detrás de todo. Algo que aunque no le gustaba no podía negarlo… es que el niño que había tenido con Kagami era increíble, se había enamorado de ese niño, tenía todo su cariño y su amor. Cuando le veía no podía dejar de imaginar por unos segundos que fuera suyo, suyo y de Aomine, el fruto de aquel gran amor que una vez se tuvieron y que ahora la llama aunque se quería apagar… seguía encendida, débil pero encendida al fin y al cabo.

Lo que todavía no sabía, era cómo sacar a su padre de todo este asunto de la reconquista. Estaba convencido de que cuando se enterase que quería volver con Aomine, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, quizá ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que pretendía. Aquella noche no había sido la mejor con la cena trampa que le había concertado con Momoi. Por lo menos ahora podía ser claro y decirle la verdad a esa chica… que él seguía enamorado de su primer amor, de Aomine Daiki.

Tras ducharse y recoger un poco su cuarto, bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Iba a prepararse el desayuno cuando pensó en otra cosa… desayunar con Aomine. Estaba a tiempo de pasar por algún bar y llevar un par de cafés con algo de bollería. Eso siempre le había gustado a Aomine y sabiendo que trabajaba por las noches en un bar, seguramente se levantaría tarde y aún no habría desayunado.

Con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos ante aquella idea de pasar un día con el amor de su vida, Akashi buscó las llaves del coche en la bandeja de la mesa de la entrada y caminó hasta el garaje. Allí estaba su Aston Martin esperándole para llevarle junto a Aomine. Entró al vehículo y arrancó abriendo la puerta mecánica del garaje. A esas horas de la mañana la carretera estaba llena de vehículos, estuvo retenido más de media hora en un atasco y hasta eso le pareció poco tiempo en comparación a los atascos que solían formarse en aquella zona. Al llegar al local, dejó el coche un segundo en doble fila y bajó a comprar los desayunos para todos. Se moría de ganas por desayunar con Aomine y con Daisuke aunque al volver al coche una duda le asaltó… ¿Estaría también Kagami? Se supone que eran pareja pero nunca le había visto aún por allí. Quizá trabajaba cuando él había ido a la casa.

Se armó de valor y condujo hasta la casa de Aomine. Su relación con Kagami era muy mala, no se llevaban nada bien desde que ocurrió aquella traición hace nueve años, había unido su vida a Aomine y sabía que Kagami le odiaba por lo que le hizo, más si ahora eran pareja. Aun así, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente incluso si tuviera que competir contra el mismo Kagami Taiga. Por alguna extraña razón, tras tantos supuestos años juntos y con un hijo en común, no se habían casado, lo sabía por el dedo sin alianza de Aomine y de Kagami.

Aparcó en la entrada de la casa y bajó del vehículo con la bolsa de papel llena de bollería y los cafés en la mano. Al tocar a la puerta sintió su corazón desbocarse, estaba nervioso y raras veces algo así le había ocurrido, tan sólo Aomine conseguía ponerle en ese estado de excitación y nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un somnoliento Aomine que abrió los ojos de golpe al encontrarse con Akashi.

– Buenos días, Aomine – le sonrió Akashi y llevándose un portazo por parte de Aomine – Ey – exclamó llamándole – Venga, Aomine. ¿Qué te ocurre? Abre la puerta, he venido a desayunar contigo.

– Ya hemos desayunado.

– Estás en pijama y te acabas de despertar. Busca otra excusa.

– No quiero verte – le dijo de la forma más directa que pudo y Akashi sonrió, Aomine siempre era directo, eso le encantaba de él.

– Tengo que proponerte un trabajo.

La puerta se abrió al instante y Akashi pensó que vería a un alegre Aomine, en lugar de eso, salió un enfurecido Aomine que colocando sus manos en el pecho de Akashi le empujó levemente hacia atrás.

– ¿Quién demonios te crees para meter las narices en mi vida? Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que repetirlo. Ésta es mi vida, mi casa, mi hijo y mi trabajo, no vuelvas a tomarte por tu cuenta decisiones que no te conciernen. No necesito que me busques un trabajo, ni tu caridad, ni tu dinero, no necesito nada que venga de tu familia.

– Voy a decirte algo yo muy claro – le dijo Akashi enfadado tirando la bolsa al suelo y cogiendo a Aomine del cuello de la camiseta oscura que llevaba – mientras tú sigas importándome seguiré metiendo las narices en tu vida porque no voy a dejar que te humillen como lo hicieron el otro día en tu trabajo. No entiendo por qué te dejas meter mano de esa manera, no eres el Aomine que yo conocí y al que echo de menos.

– Será porque han pasado nueve años, Akashi, ya no somos unos críos de instituto, tenemos una vida y hay que adaptarse a los tiempos.

– Te he encontrado un buen trabajo, nada de hacer noches, un buen sueldo, en un pabellón de baloncesto como a ti te habría gustado siempre.

– ¿A tu lado? – preguntó Aomine sorprendiendo a Akashi.

– Sí – le dijo – a mi lado.

– Entonces no me interesa.

Aomine soltó las manos de Akashi con brusquedad y se agachó ligeramente a recoger la bolsa con la bollería que se había caído, luego cogió uno de los vasos de plástico con café que llevaba Akashi en la mano y entrando de nuevo en la casa, le cerró la puerta en las narices otra vez dejando a un sorprendido Akashi.

– De nada por el desayuno – le gritó Akashi enfadado pegando una patada en la puerta.

– Vete a desayunar con tu novia – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de mala manera sorprendiendo aún más a Akashi. ¿Aomine había visto algo de aquella noche? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que no era su novia? Su cabreo de esa mañana empezaba a entenderlo.


	18. Zorra

Akashi estaba estático frente a la puerta del apartamento donde vivía Aomine, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que pudiera haber estado cenando en un restaurante tan caro, no solamente porque dudaba que tuviese el dinero necesario teniendo en cuenta dónde trabajaba, sino porque sabía que no era fan de la alta cocina. Aomine siempre había preferido los restaurantes familiares o de comida rápida, recordaba que siempre se quejaba de la poca cantidad de comida que servían para lo cara que era y que aquellas minúsculas raciones no llenaban ningún estómago.

¿Por qué había tenido que ir precisamente el mismo día que su padre le tendía una trampa? Aquello era demasiado para ser simple casualidad. ¿Acaso era posible que su padre también estuviera tras la aparición de Aomine? ¿Pero cómo lo habría orquestado? Dudaba que su padre hubiese hablado con él o que Aomine hubiese aceptado ir, se odiaban mutuamente. Era posible que se equivocase al culpar a su padre también de ese incidente, quizás sólo había sido mala suerte.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos, ahora lo importante era tratar de explicarle a Aomine que Momoi no era su novia. Pensó en volver a tocar a la puerta, pero desechó esa idea casi al instante. Pondría la mano en el fuego a que Aomine no le abriría en ese momento, estaba demasiado cabreado con él. Lo mejor era marcharse y dejarle tranquilo por ahora, darle tiempo y espacio para que se calmara, ya intentaría hablar con él más tarde.

Salió del bloque de apartamentos y se metió en su coche para acudir a los entrenamientos. Suspiró al pensar lo tenso e incómodo que iba a ser reencontrarse con Momoi tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La había apartado un poco brusco debido a la sorpresa cuando le besó y después se marchó casi corriendo poniendo como excusa que no se encontraba bien. Quizás debería haberle aclarado en ese momento que no sentía nada por ella, que aquella cena formaba parte de un plan creado por su padre, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para razonar.

Sabía que debía dejarle claro que no había nada entre ellos ni podría llegar a haberlo, pero tenía dudas si era buena idea contarle toda la verdad. No le importaba que la reputación de su padre se arruinase o que cualquier negocio que tuviera entre manos con el padre de Momoi no llegase a buen puerto por su culpa, era lo mínimo que se merecía por meterse en su vida privada, solamente no quería hacer más daño del debido a Satsuki. Ya iba a romperle el corazón al rechazarla, ella no necesitaba que la humillase al decirle que le habían tomado el pelo, no tenía culpa de que su padre fuese un manipulador y la hubiese usado a su conveniencia.

Tras llegar a su destino y cambiarse la ropa en el vestuario, fue hasta la pista donde había algunos compañeros practicando tiros mientras esperaban a que llegase el resto del equipo. Iba a unirse a ellos, cuando una delicada mano le cogió de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? - le preguntó Momoi preocupada.

– Eh... Sí, sólo fue una pequeña indigestión – le mintió.

– Me alegro – respondió aliviada – me quedé preocupada cuando te fuiste de repente, por un momento pensé que te marchaste por mí, por... el beso – murmuró sonrojada.

Akashi se sintió mal, no había pensado en cómo se habría podido sentir al dejarla allí plantada sin darle una buena razón. La cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó fuera de la cancha para tener un poco más de intimidad. No quería que hubiera espectadores cuando la rechazase ya que tenía la impresión de que Momoi acabaría llorando cuando lo hiciera y de esa forma, le evitaría el mal rato.

– ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó la chica al verle más serio de lo habitual.

– Tengo que decirte algo.

Momoi le miró expectante y Akashi sintió por un segundo que se le atoraban las palabras pero pensó que lo mejor era ser directo.

– No pretendía darte falsas esperanzas pero, me he dado cuenta de que aún estoy enamorado de mi ex-novio. Lo siento.

– Oh – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica.

Akashi vio que le temblaba el labio inferior y que su mirada dolida y decepcionada se humedecía por las lágrimas acumuladas. De repente, Momoi le sonrió pero se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada aunque el pelirrojo prefirió callarse.

– No pasa nada, todos tenemos amores que son difíciles de olvidar.

– Yo...

– Qué cabeza la mía – le interrumpió – se me ha olvidado coger los papeles con las jugadas que vamos a practicar hoy. Será mejor que vaya a por ellos.

Momoi salió a toda prisa de allí dejando a Akashi solo en medio del pasillo. El pelirrojo sabía que era un pretexto para marcharse cuanto antes, había visto que ya tenía esos papeles en la carpeta que llevaba, pero no iba a detenerla o seguirla. Seguramente quería estar sola para desahogarse. Se sentía mal por romperle el corazón pero era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que se ilusionara más con la mentira que le hubiese contado su padre.

Regresó a casa horas más tarde tras un incómodo entrenamiento. Momoi no había aparecido hasta media hora después de que comenzara y Akashi notó enseguida sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. La chica apenas le habló o miró, le evitaba a toda costa pero a él no le importó, pensaba que era lo más conveniente para ambos.

Tras ducharse y llenar su estómago con comida, decidió hacerle una visita a Aomine a su trabajo. Creía que le había dejado tiempo suficiente para que se calmara y no le tirara un botellín de cerveza nada más le viera cruzar la entrada del bar.

Después de conducir hasta allí y conseguir aparcar, entró al bar caminando directo hacia la barra esperando ver a Aomine tras ella, pero ahí solamente había una mujer rubia y un corpulento hombre que atendían a los clientes. Miró a su alrededor tratando de localizarle pero no veía su cabello azulado por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso era posible que hubiese faltado al trabajo?

– Disculpa – llamó al camarero que enseguida se acercó a él para tomarle nota.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué te sirvo?

– Un Whisky doble y saber si Aomine tiene libre la noche – le comentó pasándole un billete por la información.

– Está dentro tomando un descanso – le susurró el camarero.

– De acuerdo. Gracias por la información.

– Ahora le traigo su Whisky.

Esperaría hasta que terminara el descanso de Aomine, entonces intentaría hablar con ese chico y aclararle que no había nada entre Momoi y él. Como no tenía nada que hacer mientras esperaba, se sentó en un taburete y se puso a mirar uno de los televisores que había colgados por el local que a veces transmitían partidos en directo de aquel pseudo-deporte que tanto adoraban los clientes de ese bar. Quizás si veía un poco podría entender qué le encontraban de fascinante a darse golpes brutales por una cancha con camas elásticas.

Pero en aquella ocasión sólo estaban mostrando imágenes de un único equipo. Parecía una recopilación de partidos, logros y jugadores que pertenecían o habían pertenecido a ese equipo. Observaba aburrido las bestias jugadas que llegaban a realizar en aquel juego cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver entre los jugadores un rostro conocido. _¡_ _Aomine había jugado a Slamball_ _!_

Se había quedado demasiado asombrado, no podía creerse que alguien como Aomine hubiese abandonado el baloncesto por la brutalidad de aquel ridículo juego. Era imposible, debía haberse confundido pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando volvió a verle saltando en la cama elástica de aquella estúpida pista. ¿Cómo había acabado envuelto en aquello? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué?

Estaba rebanándose los sesos tratando de entender los motivos de Aomine para unirse a ese equipo cuando cayó en algo. Seguramente la lesión de la que hablaban él y su jefe se la había hecho jugando al Slamball.  _¡_ _Menudo insensato era Daiki_ _!_

Se levantó hecho una furia de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la parte reservada para el personal, esa vez no se iba a librar de darle explicaciones y ya de paso, le reprendería por haber sido un cabeza hueca. Pero antes de que llegara, se detuvo al verle salir con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y algunas gotas de sudor resbalar por la sien mientras se arreglaba la camiseta que llevaba. Estaba claro que acababa de tener sexo. ¿Acaso Kagami le había hecho una visita y habían aprovechado el descanso para follar? Su duda se despejó enseguida, ya tenía su respuesta aunque no le gustó nada.

Detrás de Aomine, apareció su jefe casi en las mismas condiciones que él, pero lo que dejó perplejo a Akashi fue cuando vio que el hombre le metía con disimulo un pequeño fajo de billetes a Aomine en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y posteriormente le daba una palmada en el trasero como si se hubiera comportado perfectamente, como si fueran a repetirlo en algún otro momento. ¿El orgulloso y terco Aomine Daiki se había rebajado a ser la puta de su jefe? Ahora empezaba a entender por qué había rechazado el trabajo que le había buscado, prefería dejarse follar por otros a cambio de dinero.

Akashi esperó hasta que su jefe se marchó y cogiendo a Aomine de la muñeca con fuerza, le metió de nuevo hacia el cuarto cerrando tras él la puerta y empotrando a Aomine contra la primera pared que vio. Apenas Aomine consiguió diferenciar aquel cabello rojizo que metía el rostro en su clavícula y besaba su cuello con lujuria, trató de apartarle sin mucho éxito en el intento.

– Akashi, para de una vez – le gritó Aomine.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto lo que te gusta, Aomine? – le preguntó Akashi – Si el problema es el dinero no te preocupes, te recompensaré bien si te metes en mi cama.

Aomine abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que Akashi estaba desvariando las cosas que seguramente había visto, ya conocía a Akashi celoso y no era para nada una buena opción enfrentarse a él en esas condiciones.

– Que te apartes – le gritó Aomine empujándole lejos de él – Eres idiota.

– Oh… sí, es cierto, puedo ser un idiota pero tú sólo eres una zorra – le gritó Akashi – te estás acostando con tu jefe por dinero. ¿Qué pasa con Kagami? ¿No es tu novio?

– Tú no sabes nada de mi vida – le recriminó Aomine.

– Lo que sé es que mientras tu novio está cuidando de vuestro hijo o trabajando, tú estás aquí follándote a tu jefe en las horas de descanso. ¿Lo sabe Kagami?

– No te metas en mi vida, Akashi – le amenazó Aomine agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta y levantándole unos centímetros del suelo.

– No lo sabe – sonrió Akashi – Sólo te has vuelto una zorra. Si llego a saber que para volver a tenerte en mi cama sólo tenía que pagar, hace tiempo que te habría tenido. ¿Cuánto quieres para acostarte conmigo?

– Lárgate, Akashi, estoy harto de ti, de escuchar tus estupideces. No pienso acostarme contigo.

– Te pagaré lo que quieras. El doble que tu jefe pero quiero ese trasero de vuelta en mi cama – le dijo Akashi apretando el trasero de Aomine con una gran sonrisa.

Aomine soltó la camiseta de Akashi inmediatamente dejando que sus pies tocasen el suelo nuevamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a tocarle el trasero sin su permiso? ¿Cómo era capaz de considerar la mera opción de pagarle para acostarse juntos? Aquel inmenso amor que había sentido por Akashi era demasiado fuerte, jamás podría aceptar dinero de aquel hombre pero no podía decírselo, no podía contarle que Kagami no era nada suyo, no podía explicarle por qué se estaba dejando manipular por su jefe.

Armándose de valor y cabreado por cómo le estaba tratando Akashi, alzó la mano apretando el puño hasta golpearle. Akashi se quedó un segundo paralizado, Aomine le había golpeado, jamás lo había hecho, Aomine no era violento.

– Te odio – le dijo Aomine – no sabes nada de mi vida. Te largaste a Estados Unidos, me abandonaste, me traicionaste por una maldita prueba y ahora vienes aquí como si nada hubiera ocurrido, vienes cuestionando mis decisiones y no sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido estos nueve años en mi vida. No te atrevas a cuestionarme.

– ¿Cuestionarte? Lo único que veo aquí, Aomine… es que ya no eres el chico del que me enamoré, sólo eres una zorra. Vamos, voy a pagarte mucho dinero por acostarte conmigo, te daré lo que quieras – le sonrió Akashi – ¿Qué tienes que perder, Aomine? Te dejas follar por cualquiera con un par de billetes en sus pantalones, yo te daré mucho más por que toques otra cosa bajo mis pantalones – le dijo cogiendo su mano hasta acercarla a su miembro.

Akashi sonreía con prepotencia y Aomine se dio cuenta en aquel momento, con el miembro del pelirrojo en su mano, que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra él, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la guerra, él era Aomine Daiki. Es posible que su orgullo estuviera herido, que aquella pantera negra como una vez le llamaron, estuviera demasiado cansada para pelear, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que herir a Akashi para alejarle. Le había llamado zorra sin saber nada de lo que ocurrió en su vida y no le iba a permitir que siguiera insultándole, no después de que él fuera quien abandonó a su hijo y a él, quien dejó que su padre se entrometiera en esa relación y la destruyese.

– ¿Sabes por qué no quiero tu dinero, Akashi? ¿Sabes por qué no me acuesto contigo aunque me pagases todo el dinero del mundo? – preguntó Aomine intentando despertar de nuevo aquella pantera que hacía mucho dormía – no tienes nada que ofrecerme, mi jefe me paga, sí… pero también me da el mayor de los placeres, grito como nunca tú conseguiste ni conseguirás hacerme gritar, no me acuesto contigo porque me aburrían las noches que compartía contigo, ni todo el oro del mundo podría compensar una noche tan aburrida.

El orgullo de Akashi cayó de golpe ante aquellas hirientes palabras de Aomine. El moreno sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía, en su hombría, él que se creía el Dios del sexo ahora estaba siendo herido. Aomine sabía que con aquello, Akashi no volvería a molestarle. Le consideraba una zorra y eso no iba a perdonárselo. Su relación se había vuelto una guerra por humillar al otro.

Akashi, cabreado por aquellas palabras, abofeteó a Aomine con la palma bien abierta, tal y como se le hacía a una puta como él. Justo al golpearle se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero Aomine sujetándose la mejilla en la que le había golpeado, sonrió dándose cuenta también que le había llamado “puta” de la peor de las maneras.

– Te estoy pagando, Aomine – le dijo Akashi enfadado – coge el dinero como la puta que eres y bájate los pantalones para mí.

Akashi sacó un fajo de billetes ofreciéndoselo. Al ver que Aomine no lo cogía, se lo lanzó al suelo dejándole ver cómo se esparcían los billetes por el suelo.

– Me das asco – le dijo Aomine cogiendo el dinero que le había lanzado Akashi al suelo y golpeando el pecho de Akashi para que lo cogiera, pero no lo hizo – me largo de aquí. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Akashi, lárgate de una maldita vez, sal de mi vista para siempre. Yo nunca voy a volver a ser tuyo. Un día descubrirás por qué hago lo que hago y te arrepentirás de haberme insultado.

Aomine se marchó de allí abriendo la mano y dejando caer nuevamente los billetes de Akashi. Al salir al pasillo de nuevo caminó con rapidez hacia la salida trasera y cerró la puerta sentándose en aquel oscuro callejón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. No podía entrar así a trabajar, no podía volver tan afectado.

¿Cómo era posible que Akashi le hubiera ofrecido dinero para acostarse juntos? Él le había amado, había tenido relaciones con él siempre por propia voluntad sin pedirle nada a cambio pero él… le había tratado como una zorra y quizá tenía razón, lo era, se acostaba con su jefe por dinero, eso le convertía en una, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Akashi, a él le amaba de verdad. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, hoy definitivamente… había perdido a Akashi para siempre, él no querría volver a verle a menos que fuera para acostarse con él, jamás volvería a verle con los mismos ojos de amor y comprensión que antes.


	19. Padres e hijos

Akashi se despertó al oír la vibración producida por su móvil sobre la mesita de noche, pero ni siquiera se molestó en cogerlo para ver quién le estaba llamando, solamente se giró dándole la espalda al aparato. Hoy tenía el día libre por lo que no podía ser su entrenador, así que quien fuese la persona que le estuviese llamando tendría que intentarlo más tarde. No creía que fuese importante pero, aunque lo hubiese sido, no hubiera contestado, no le apetecía hablar con nadie, no después de la pelea que había tenido la noche anterior con Aomine.

Aún le parecía increíble que Aomine hubiese cambiado tanto. No reconocía a la persona que vio anoche frente a él, físicamente era igual a Aomine, a la persona que amó, pero por todo lo demás, era un auténtico desconocido. En eso sí tenía que darle la razón, no sabía nada de su vida, había quedado más que demostrado con la sorpresa que había sido enterarse que su novio era Kagami y tenían un hijo en común, que había dejado el baloncesto para practicar Slamball lesionándose en el proceso y, por último, que no solamente se había convertido en alguien que engañaba a su pareja, sino que lo hacía por dinero.

Se dedicaba a trabajar en un bar por las noches pero se sacaba un sobresueldo dejándose follar por cualquiera que le diera unos cuantos billetes. Bueno, tenía que rectificar, cualquiera excepto él. Apretó los dientes enfadado al recordar las palabras que le había soltado Aomine cuando le rechazó, había atacado su hombría, su capacidad de hacer disfrutar a otros en la cama. Recordó con satisfacción que Daiki nunca se había quejado del sexo con él, sus orgasmos demostraban que disfrutaba con él, era algo que no podía fingir, pero no había caído en la cuenta de algo hasta ahora... Cuando eran pareja, no tenían a nadie más con quien comparar, todas sus primeras veces las tuvieron juntos, por lo que cuando rompieron y Aomine probó a Kagami, pudo comprobar que había otros hombres mejores que él en la cama.

Apretó los dientes enfadado, no podía ser cierto, él sabía qué hacer para darle el máximo placer a sus acompañantes en la cama. Nunca había tenido quejas de las personas con las que se había acostado, aunque... también era cierto que nunca repetía con la misma persona y tras terminar ambos, solía marcharse o echar a su amante de una noche, dependía de dónde hubiesen tenido sexo. Gruñó, no podía creerse que estuviera cuestionándose por culpa de las palabras de Aomine, no podía dejar que le afectase tanto lo que... una zorra opinase sobre él. ¿Con tantos hombres se había acostado como para ponerle en lo más bajo de la lista?

Volvió a girarse malhumorado cuando sintió su móvil vibrar de nuevo pero, como había ocurrido la vez anterior, ni lo cogió, dejó que siguiera vibrando. En cambio sí se fijó en la hora que era y vio que había dormido hasta tarde. Hacía horas que había pasado mediodía pero no le apetecía levantarse de la cama, no estaba de humor para hacer nada, ni siquiera le apetecía practicar en su propia cancha, sentía que ni jugar al deporte que amaba le iba a quitar aquella opresión en el pecho y esa sensación de malestar.

No podía creer que hubiera una pequeña parte de él que se arrepintiese de su comportamiento de anoche, sobre todo de la bofetada que le había propinado a Aomine, pero es que estaba tan cabreado, tan celoso y tan... dolido, que había actuado en un impulso provocado por el rencor. Le había puesto furioso descubrir tantas cosas esa noche, pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido la humillación recibida por parte de la persona que amaba, porque sí, pese a saber que Aomine se había rebajado a convertirse en una simple zorra, le seguía amando.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia los ''y si...'', imaginándose los diferentes caminos que su vida y la de Aomine pudieron tomar si hubiesen tomado distintas decisiones. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese elegido quedarse en Japón y haber rechazado el contrato con la NBA para luchar por ganarse el perdón de Aomine y recuperarle? ¿O si no se hubiese dejado manipular por su padre y hubiese jugado limpio en el torneo? ¿O si simplemente hubiese vuelto antes de Estados Unidos y hubiese podido evitar que Aomine tomara un rumbo en su vida que no era la que más le convenía?

Bufó irritado. No le iba a servir de nada darle vueltas a esos posibles escenarios porque lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para cambiarlo. Aunque no podía evitar tener una espina clavada, creía que si hubiese estado junto a Aomine, sus vidas serían muy distintas ahora, serían mejores y, casi con total seguridad, serían más felices.

Tuvo que dejar la autocompasión a un lado cuando su estómago rugió con fuerza clamando por comida. No había tomado ni un bocado desde el día anterior y su cuerpo ya protestaba por tal descuido. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se fue hacia la cocina en calzoncillos. Por suerte tenía la calefacción puesta por lo que no pasaría frío.

Encendió la cafetera, colocó una cápsula dentro y le dio al botón. Se apoyó de espaldas en la encimera mientras esperaba que la taza de café se llenara. De repente, el timbre de su casa sonó extrañándole, no esperaba ninguna visita aunque tampoco es que soliese recibir muchas, de hecho la única persona aparte de él que había estado en casa desde que volvió había sido... su padre.

Un gruñido de molestia salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se imaginaba el motivo de su visita y estuvo tentado de fingir que no estaba en casa. Seguramente las llamadas que había recibido eran de su padre también, debía de estar muy enfadado para llamarle tantas veces y tomarse la molestia de presentarse en su casa. Pensó que lo mejor era dejarle que le gritase ahora y así quitárselo de encima cuanto antes, porque estaba convencido de que seguiría insistiendo hasta dar con él.

Caminó con parsimonia hacia la entrada sin ni siquiera ponerse algo encima, en ese momento ni le importaba que algún paparazzi pudiera fotografiarle con esa pinta. Abrió la puerta con indiferencia encontrándose con la dura mirada de su padre, que al verle sólo con ropa interior, mostró su desaprobación acentuando la dureza con la que le miraba.

– ¿Así recibes a todos tus invitados o lo guardas especialmente para mí con tal de sacarme aún más de mis casillas? - le preguntó Masaomi.

– Oh, no te creas tan especial, es la bienvenida que le doy a todo el mundo – le soltó echándose a un lado para que pasase. El aire helado que entraba de la calle comenzaba a darle frío.

– Apestas – le dijo Masaomi al pasar por su lado, arrugando la nariz por el mal olor que desprendía su hijo.

Akashi le ignoró y se encaminó hacia la cocina siendo seguido por Masaomi.

– ¿Para qué demonios quieres un móvil si no contestas cuando te llaman? - le soltó malhumorado mientras veía a su hijo tomar un sorbo del café recién hecho.

– Para comprobar cuán lejos puedes llegar cuando alguno de tus negocios está en peligro.

– Me alegra saber que al menos sabes por qué he tenido que posponer reuniones importantes para venir a verte.

– Eso te pasa por usarme para hacer negocios que sólo te benefician a ti.

– No sólo a mí, a ambos. Te había encontrado la perfecta esposa y vas y lo tiras por la borda por un don nadie – alzó la voz molesto – ¿Crees que aceptaría en la familia a alguien que se acuesta con su jefe por dinero?

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa que parecía que estaban a punto de salir de sus órbitas. Ahora todo en encajaba, había tenido razón al sospechar que su padre tenía que ver con la aparición de Aomine en el restaurante justo cuando le organizó aquella cita con Momoi.  _¡_ _Tenía planeado desde el principio impedir que se reconciliara con Aomine_ _!_

– Deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida de una maldita vez – le gritó Akashi – estoy harto de que intentes controlarme, que me digas con quién debo estar y a quién amar. No es asunto tuyo.

– Te equivocas. Es asunto mío porque eres mi hijo y me importas – le chilló.

– Si de verdad te importara, querrías lo mejor para mí y no harías lo imposible para separarme de la única persona a la que amo – bramó cabreado.

– ¿Cómo puedes amar a una zorra como Aomine?

Akashi no lo soportó más y le cogió del cuello de la camisa sorprendiendo a su padre, era la primera vez que Akashi se había atrevido a sublevarse de esa manera contra su padre, pero no iba a permitir que insultara a la persona que amaba, aunque eso le convirtiera en un hipócrita porque él había hecho exactamente lo mismo unas horas atrás. El silencio invadió la estancia y se notó enseguida la tensión en el ambiente.

– Lárgate de mi casa y no te atrevas a volver aparecer por aquí nunca más – siseó abriendo la puerta y soltando la camisa de su padre empujándole hacia fuera – Desde este momento no somos familia.

Masaomi sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho pero lo ocultó manteniendo su rostro impasible. Con la cabeza en alto y manteniendo la compostura, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella casa viendo cómo su hijo cerraba la puerta con fuerza en sus narices.

Dolido por la acción de su hijo, subió a su lujosa limusina pidiéndole a su chófer que le llevase a la empresa. El coche se puso en marcha saliendo del gran jardín de la mansión de Akashi mientras Masaomi miraba su móvil buscando las citas que tenía para ese día. Por un segundo, al ver a los guardias que abrían la reja de hierro negro de la entrada principal, se dio cuenta de que siempre que buscaba escapar de las preocupaciones, se refugiaba en su trabajo, en la empresa, igual que cuando su mujer falleció. Quizá era su forma de mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en preocupaciones momentáneas. Suponía que ya se le pasaría en enfado a su hijo.

Al pasar una de las páginas de su móvil, la fotografía de Daisuke apareció. Aquella fotografía que había tomado él mismo el día en que decidió ir a la destartalada cancha del parque. Nunca había entendido por qué su hijo teniendo la pista que él mismo mandó construir en la mansión, prefería seguir marchándose a aquella mugrosa cancha del parque para jugar con su equipo del instituto, ahora había algo que también le llamaba a él a ir a esa cancha.

– He cambiado de decisión, lléveme al parque – ordenó Masaomi a su chófer.

– Enseguida, señor.

El vehículo cambió de dirección girando en la siguiente calle a la derecha y poniendo rumbo al parque. Masaomi miró por la ventana moviendo con nerviosismo la pierna con el teléfono apoyado en su muslo. Aquel chiquillo tenía algo especial, quizá su parecido a su hijo cuando era pequeño era lo que más le llamaba la atención, el poder recuperar el tiempo perdido que nunca antes había disfrutado con Akashi y que ahora… sabiendo que tenía un nieto no quería repetir sus errores del pasado. Aun así, seguía teniendo un gran problema con nombre propio, Aomine Daiki.

Estaba absorto mirando por la ventanilla cuando unas gotas en su cristal le hicieron salir de los pensamientos. Había empezado a llover y se veía cómo cogía cada vez más fuerza. Ni siquiera llegó al parque cuando se encontró a Daisuke corriendo por la acera contigua con la pelota de baloncesto empapándose. Ordenó a su chófer que frenase la limusina y bajó la ventanilla para hablar con el muchacho.

– Ey, ¿Daisuke? – le preguntó captando la atención del pequeño que sonrió enseguida al reconocerle.

– Eres el padre de Akashi – sonrió.

– Sí. ¿Qué haces por aquí solo con este mal tiempo?

– Estaba practicando cuando empezó a llover.

– Sube anda, te acercaré a casa.

– Gracias – comentó el muchacho mientras Masaomi abría la puerta y subía el chiquillo algo cohibido por mojar los asientos.

– No te preocupes, siéntate cómodo. Los asientos ya se limpiarán. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Un refresco? – preguntó Masaomi.

– Claro. Me gustan mucho los batidos de la hamburguesería de la esquina. Tío Taiga siempre me lleva allí.

– Ya has oído al chico, vamos a la hamburguesería – comentó Masaomi con una sonrisa hacia su chófer que puso rumbo al lugar.

En el trayecto, Masaomi aprovechó para preguntarle a Daisuke el colegio al que le llevaba su padre y varias cosas más acerca de sus estudios, del baloncesto y sobre todo sus hobbies. Quería saber todo sobre su nieto, era con el único con quien conseguía relajarse y hasta sonreír. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño y al que acababa de conocer consiguiera sacar aquellas emociones en él.

El chófer detuvo el coche no muy lejos de la hamburguesería y bajo a pedir los refrescos. Abrió la puerta trasera a su vuelta y les entregó las bebidas volviendo a subir en su puesto para conducir. Con el mal tiempo que hacía, decidieron finalmente ir a un oceanográfico que estaba en el parque del centro de la ciudad, al menos estarían a cubierto y visitarían algo nuevo donde Daisuke nunca había estado.

Daisuke bajó corriendo del coche empezando a mojarse y escuchando cómo Masaomi reía tras él mientras corría también buscando el interior del edificio. Masaomi compró un par de entradas para el oceanográfico y allí pasaron la tarde observando los diferentes animales marinos que allí tenían en cautividad. Era la primera vez que aquel estricto hombre disfrutaba de un rato libre y para colmo… de compañía. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa… ese chico seguía siendo su nieto, el hijo de Akashi Seijuro y de Aomine Daiki. Le habría encantado pasar mucho más tiempo con él pero sabía que su padre jamás lo permitiría, no después de la forma en que él le echó de su casa hacía nueve años.

– Oye, Dai… ¿Qué tal están las cosas en casa?

– ¿Por casa? – preguntó el niño extrañado mientras daba un sorbo a la pajita para beber aquel refresco mientras veía jugar a los pingüinos al otro lado del cristal – como siempre, supongo.

– ¿Tu padre está bien?

Masaomi tenía mucha curiosidad en ese momento por saber qué habría ocurrido después de la trampa que le había organizado a su hijo con Momoi, sabía que Aomine había visto todo aquello y necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas.

– Sí. Bueno… - se calló de golpe Daisuke sin saber muy bien si tenía que contar algo como lo que había visto o no.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es que… ayer llegó a casa llorando después del trabajo. Entró en mi habitación a darme un beso de buenas noches y sonreía, pero las paredes de casa son delgadas así que le escuché llorar en su dormitorio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le escuchaba así.

– ¿No sabes por qué está así?

– Le pregunté esta mañana pero sólo me dijo que había discutido con alguien en el bar. No he querido preguntarle más para que no se pusiera peor.

– ¿Y tu madre?

– No tengo madre – comentó volviendo a beber de la pajita.

– ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

– Papá me tuvo. Sé que suena raro pero hay fotografías de ello. Sus amigos documentaron todo el embarazo de mi padre. De mi otro padre… no sé nada sobre él. Alguna vez traté de preguntarle a mi padre por él pero su mirada siempre me indicaba que le dolía hablar de ese tema. Se quedaba paralizado con la pregunta sin saber qué decirme. Algunas veces hasta traté de preguntar a sus amigos pero siempre me decían que cuando mi padre estuviera listo, me lo contaría todo. En la época en la que solía preguntarle… no dejaba de llorar por las noches y al final dejé de preguntar, no quería escucharle llorar por mi culpa, por hacerle recordar algo que le dolía, así que ya no volví a sacar el tema.

– ¿Y abuelos tampoco tienes?

– No. Papá no se lleva bien con sus padres y a mi otro padre no lo conozco, así que estamos sólo papá y yo… bueno… y sus amigos del instituto del equipo de baloncesto – sonrió Daisuke.


	20. Investigaciones

Masaomi no podía creerse todo lo que aquel chico le estaba contando sobre Aomine. Siempre había pensado de él que era un chico barriobajero que buscaba el dinero de su hijo. Ese chico había jugado toda su vida en canchas callejeras como un vulgar ratero de poca monta y había terminado siendo la estrella del equipo de su hijo en el instituto.

Aquel día en que Aomine apareció en su casa para comunicarle sobre su embarazo, él ni siquiera le abrió la puerta, le dejó al otro lado de la gran reja metálica tras insultarle, tras haberle insinuado que ese hijo pudo haber sido de cualquiera en lugar de Akashi, nunca le dio la oportunidad de contactar una última vez con su hijo para decirle la verdad y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, había hecho daño a Aomine durante esos nueve años, le había abandonado con aquel niño del que ahora se estaba encaprichando y había hecho daño a su propio hijo pese a que éste no sabía nada aún. No sabía cómo le iba a contar que ese niño era su hijo.

Tenía tantas ganas de tener a ese niño más días, de estar con él, de enseñarle su mansión, de malcriarle y comprarle sus caprichos, de ser su abuelo pero serlo… implicaría tener que decirle a su hijo toda la verdad, decirle que le ocultó durante nueve años que había sido padre, de enfrentar a Aomine y prácticamente disculparse por no haberle creído. Siempre pensó que aquel chico abortaría cuando supiera que no le darían nada del dinero, pero había tenido a ese niño pese a saber que arruinaría toda su carrera. Por un momento, Aomine le dio lástima aunque seguía sin ser de su agrado en absoluto. Quizá era saber cuánto había sufrido aquel chico, todos aquellos llantos escondiéndose de su propio hijo, todo por el amor tan grande y verdadero que había tenido por Akashi.

– Tu padre te adora, ¿verdad? – preguntó Masaomi.

– Sí – sonrió Daisuke como nunca – Me quiere mucho y yo a él. Es el mejor padre del mundo aunque a veces discutamos por alguna tontería.

Había otro asunto que le pasaba por la cabeza y era el hecho de que Aomine lo hubiera criado completamente solo, sin el apoyo de sus padres, tan sólo de sus amigos del equipo. Todo era demasiado extraño. Sonrió a Daisuke y cambió de tema volviendo de nuevo a caminar por el oceanográfico, viendo criaturas hasta que se hizo tarde. Prefería llevarse a Daisuke ya a su casa, no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que había estado en contacto con su nieto. Tras agradecerle Daisuke por todo a lo que le había invitado, se marchó de la limusina directo al portal de su casa.

El chófer sonrió, era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de Masaomi desde que su esposa falleció. Ni siquiera con Akashi había sonreído de esa forma pero ahora ese chiquillo le estaba sacando su lado más humano. Masaomi buscó su teléfono móvil y llamó al investigador privado para que investigase a fondo toda la vida de Aomine Daiki, quería saberlo todo de ese chico, si era preciso hasta la marca y talla de sus calzoncillos, no quería perderse absolutamente nada de todo lo que había vivido. Necesitaba saberlo todo de ese chico.

No fue hasta un par de días después cuando el investigador apareció por su mansión con toda la información que había conseguido recoger. Masaomi le indicó que le acompañase a su despacho para hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

– Siéntate, por favor – comentó Masaomi sirviéndose una copa de coñac y sirviendo otra al detective.

– Gracias – agradeció el detective cogiendo la copa entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué has descubierto de ese chico?

– He reunido toda la información posible. La tengo en esta carpeta – comentó pasándosela para que pudiera leerla con detenimiento – Aunque no pensaba que me llamaría de nuevo para investigar a la misma persona, creía que ya te había conseguido toda la información que querías la primera vez que indagué en su vida. ¿no fue suficiente?

– En aquel momento sí, fuiste de gran ayuda con los datos que me proporcionaste, pero han surgido nuevas circunstancias que requerían recabar más información – le comentó con la copa en una mano mientras la otra reposaba encima de la carpeta.

El investigador pensó que se quedaría allí para exponerle lo que había averiguado y explicarle lo que necesitase, pero Masaomi, con gran educación, prácticamente lo echó de su casa comentando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y que leería el informe en privado cuando tuviera tiempo. Aquello tan sólo fue una excusa para leer tranquilamente todo el archivo. Kurata no tuvo más remedio que marcharse de allí con una terrible curiosidad por conocer esas circunstancias de las que hablaba y sin siquiera haber probado la copa que le había servido Masaomi.

Esa misma noche, buscó en su mesilla de noche las gafas y recostado sobre unos cojines y bien abrigado bajo las mantas, cogió la carpeta empezando a leer. Se sorprendió al enterarse de cosas que no sabía de aquel chico y mucho menos se habría imaginado. Cuando Akashi le dijo que estaba saliendo con aquel chico, jamás tuvo interés en él, no le importaba. Pensó que sería un amor de instituto, el típico que terminaría pronto pero se equivocaba, su relación cada vez se afianzaba más pero él jamás mostró ningún interés en aprender o saber algo de Aomine. Ahora descubría que había salido adelante solo, que sus padres le habían echado de casa a los dieciocho años cuando se enteraron que era homosexual y lo más importante… según su nieto, ese chico amaba a su hijo, amaba a Akashi y él les había separado.

Habían pasado unos días desde la pelea que había tenido con Akashi, pero parecía que, tan sólo minutos antes, había recibido la insultante proposición por parte del pelirrojo llamándole zorra sin ningún miramiento, y que él había devuelto el golpe atacando su hombría adrede sabiendo que tocaría una fibra sensible para Akashi como era su ego. El dolor que su mirada, ésa que reflejaba que le había perdido todo el respeto que una vez le tuvo, y que sus duras palabras le habían provocado aún estaba presente. Todavía podía sentir el daño que le habían causado la humillación y el desprecio por parte de la única persona que amó y aún amaba.

En todas las noches siguientes a la discusión, Aomine había derramado muchas lágrimas en la soledad de su dormitorio pese a no querer hacerlo, no quería volver a llorar por Akashi de nuevo, ya lo había hecho tras lo sucedido años atrás y le había costado mucho superar aquellas noches de tristeza. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo, el amor que tenía por Akashi seguía igual de intenso que el primer día pese a todo lo que le había hecho y por eso le dolía tanto que precisamente él le tratara como una puta.

A pesar de que el llanto amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento, Aomine se tragaba las lágrimas y trataba de disimular delante de Daisuke. Fingía que todo estaba bien y le sonreía para no preocuparle sin saber que su hijo le escuchaba llorar cada noche de nuevo, lo cual le hacía sentirse impotente por ser tan pequeño y no poder o saber cómo ayudar a su padre.

Pero el antiguo jugador de la Generación de los Milagros no sólo tenía dolor emocional sino también físico, su rodilla no dejaba de molestarle desde que Akashi le apartó de la trayectoria de aquel coche. Parecía que se había calmado un poco tras el reposo que le obligaron a tomar, pero tan sólo fue un alivio momentáneo, el dolor había vuelto y con más intensidad. Eso le preocupaba a Aomine porque si comenzaba a afectarle a su vida cotidiana iba a ser un grave problema para mantener su trabajo... ambos trabajos, y realmente los necesitaba.

Aomine se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla vacía dejando la bandeja que llevaba en una mesa para masajear su rodilla a ver si se le aliviaba un poco el dolor. Takumi observó desde lejos esa acción por parte de su empleado con el ceño fruncido. Había notado que Daiki llevaba unos días mal por culpa de su lesión y sospechaba que también por culpa de Akashi. Intuía que hacía unas noches algo tuvo que pasar con él porque le vio salir del interior del almacén hecho una furia y marcharse del bar. No sabía qué hacía metido porque esa parte del bar estaba restringida para los clientes y únicamente el personal tenía autorización para estar allí.

Supo de inmediato que estaría relacionado con Aomine al no verle por ninguna parte, así que fue hasta el almacén para comprobar cómo estaba, pero al entrar no había nadie, sólo vio un par de billetes por el suelo y no tenía ni idea de qué hacían allí. Miró por el resto de estancias, incluso en su despacho, por si se había escondido allí, pero nada, no había rastro. Dudaba mucho que se hubiese marchado a casa en medio de su jornada laboral y sin avisar, por lo que la única opción que le quedaba por mirar era el callejón al que daba la salida trasera.

Al acercarse, escuchó unos sollozos ahogados por la puerta entreabierta y se asomó para asegurarse de que se trataba de Aomine. Se quedó consternado al verle allí sentado en medio de la oscuridad con lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus ojos. Se imaginaba que ya habría llorado en otros momentos difíciles de su vida como cuando se lesionó y supo que no podría volver a jugar ni al slamball ni a baloncesto, pero sí que era la primera vez desde que le conocía que le veía llorar y le había impactado demasiado.

No supo qué hacer, por un lado quería salir y consolarle, pero por el otro lado, quería darle espacio para que se desahogara porque sabía que Aomine disimularía y se guardaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo en cuanto le viera aparecer. Al final, eligió dejarle a solas sin importunarle y se dio media vuelta volviendo al trabajo pensando que Akashi no se merecía a Aomine, que solamente le hacía sufrir. Estaba muy decidido a apartar a ese pelirrojo del hombre al que amaba, por lo que aprovecharía la siguiente oportunidad que se le presentase para hacerlo.

Recordando ese pensamiento, Takumi fue hasta la silla donde estaba apoyado Aomine y nada más verle a su lado, éste se puso erguido tratando de disimular que le dolía la rodilla.

– Acompáñame a mi oficina – le dijo cogiendo la bandeja de la mesa.

Aomine le siguió con cierto temor, creía que le iba a despedir por el trabajo mal hecho que había realizado los últimos días pero es que su mente y su cuerpo le ponían trabas para hacerlo correctamente. Vio a su jefe dejar la bandeja con los vasos sucios encima de la barra cuando pasaron por el lado y después se adentró por el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho. Takumi le abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara al interior.

– Toma asiento, por favor – le indicó con seriedad.

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Aomine al pensar lo peor, no quería que le despidiese, necesitaba el dinero. Lleno de nerviosismo, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio que le separaba en ese instante de su jefe. Esperó a que Takumi dijera algo pero al ver que pasaban los minutos y el hombre le miraba con el semblante serio sin soltar ni una palabra, abrió la boca para hablar primero.

– Soy consciente de los errores que he cometido estos días pero no tienes que preocuparte de que vuelva a suceder, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante – le dijo poniéndose en pie para inclinarse a modo de disculpa.

Takumi le miró sorprendido durante los segundos que tardó en comprender que Aomine se había hecho una idea equivocada al pensar que se iba a quedar de patitas en la calle.

– Puedes calmarte, no voy a despedirte – le tranquilizó enseguida.

Todos los tensos músculos del cuerpo de Aomine se relajaron al escuchar esas palabras, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Volvió a tomar asiento asumiendo que si su pésimo trabajo en el bar no era el tema a tratar en esa reunión, debía serlo su otro empleo. Quizás Takumi quería hablar sobre los detalles de su próximo encuentro en el hotel.

– Quería saber si has considerado mi oferta de casarte conmigo – le dijo Takumi sin más dilación.

Aomine le miró sorprendido, pensaba que su jefe se había olvidado del tema al no recibir una respuesta por su parte, ya que no lo había sacado a relucir en las últimas semanas.

– Sabes que no te quiero y que lo que hay entre nosotros tan sólo son negocios.

– Puede que lo sea ahora, pero puedes llegar a aprender a amarme con el tiempo. Sería lo mejor para ti. No terminaste el tratamiento para recuperarte al cien por cien de tu lesión ni te sometiste a la operación que necesitabas para volver a jugar a baloncesto porque no podías permitírtela. Como la rodilla dejó de molestarte y podías realizar actividades cotidianas, decidiste que podías vivir sin ella aunque eso te impidiera volver a jugar a baloncesto pero – hizo una pausa para levantarse de la silla y sentarse al borde de la mesa para estar más cerca de Aomine – sabes tan bien como yo que desde que empezó a darte problemas de nuevo, el dolor va cada día a peor y no tendrás más remedio que someterte a cirugía si no quieres perder la movilidad por completo. Si te casas conmigo, no tendrás que preocuparte del dinero, podrás centrarte en recuperarte – continuó sin darle opción a replicar.

Aomine no supo qué contestar. Takumi tenía razón en que si su lesión iba a peor... no quería ni imaginarse los problemas que ello supondría.

– No debes darme una respuesta ahora, puedes pensártelo pero no tardes demasiado, porque mi oferta no durará para siempre.

Takumi pensó que si le daba un ultimatum aunque fuese un farol, tomaría en consideración su propuesta. Aomine era el que perdía más si no aceptaba, él seguiría igual y solamente tendría que pensar en otra estrategia para conseguir retenerle a su lado.

– Vete a casa a descansar por hoy, ya no puedes ni sostenerte en pie. Llamaré a un taxi para que te recoja y te lleve a casa – comentó dando por terminada aquella reunión.


	21. Matrimonio

Aomine abrió la puerta de casa con extremo cuidado, era bastante tarde y Daisuke debía estar durmiendo desde hacía horas. Entró en el apartamento intentando no hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a su hijo. Caminó hacia su dormitorio cojeando por el intenso dolor en la rodilla pero cuando llegó frente al cuarto de Daisuke, se detuvo meditando sobre la propuesta que le había hecho Takumi. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su jefe, tenía razón en lo que le había dicho y eso le cabreaba.

Se adentró al interior de la habitación con lentitud y se acercó hasta la cama donde su hijo dormía plácidamente, se sentó en el suelo a su lado y se dedicó a observar su rostro mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. Comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos rememorando los momentos duros por los que había pasado desde que confesó su homosexualidad a sus padres.

Tardó un año en contarles que llevaba saliendo todo ese tiempo con Akashi, no lo hizo antes porque quería estar seguro de que su relación con el pelirrojo iba en serio, no quería presentárselo a sus padres si tenía la certeza de que romperían pronto. Quería esperar al momento idóneo para formalizar el noviazgo pero jamás se imaginó que reaccionarían tan mal al descubrir que le gustaban los chicos.

Era cierto que siempre había tenido un poco de miedo de contárselo pero creía que sus padres se lo tomarían mejor, sobre todo, porque no parecieron darle importancia cuando un amigo de la familia les contó que tenía un hijo homosexual. Pero después de que sus padres le montaran una escena y le echaran de casa, se dio cuenta de que sólo era fachada, no era lo mismo si les afectaba a ellos en vez de a otras personas.

Después de aquello, tuvo que renunciar a estudiar en la universidad para ponerse a trabajar con tal de poder mantenerse. Necesitaba un techo bajo el que vivir y llevarse comida a la boca con la que alimentarse, aunque tampoco es que no haber estudiado una carrera le importase en aquel momento, él sólo quería cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un jugador profesional de baloncesto. Lo que le hizo muy feliz fue comprobar que Akashi permaneció a su lado apoyándole, fue entonces cuando decidieron irse a vivir juntos, aunque estaba claro que él pagaría su parte de los gastos, no quería que Akashi le mantuviese, tampoco quería su dinero, sólo le quería a él y a su amor.

Pero todo se torció tras la prueba para conseguir una plaza en la NBA. En aquel momento, se vio casi en la calle si no llega a ser por la ayuda de Tetsu, aunque cuando se enteró de su embarazo, supo que tendría que aplazar su sueño porque no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos sin poner en riesgo la vida del bebé que crecía dentro de él, además ningún equipo ficharía a un jugador embarazado, no les sería rentable al no poder jugar. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que podría ocurrir con su trabajo, tendría que ocultar el embarazo todo el tiempo posible porque en cuanto sus jefes se enterasen, seguramente lo echarían a la calle.

No se equivocó. En cuanto se le empezó a notar la barriga, sus jefes le miraron asqueados y le despidieron, le habría gustado poner una denuncia por despido indebido pero no tenía dinero para contratar a un abogado y tirarse meses o años litigando en un juzgado. Lo único positivo que sacó de aquel momento fue darse cuenta de que tenía a unos amigos increíbles. Todos le ayudaron desinteresadamente con los gastos que tenía hasta que diese a luz y pudiera buscarse otro trabajo.

Meses después, llegó el momento más aterrador pero al mismo tiempo el más maravilloso de su vida: el nacimiento de su hijo Daisuke. En el momento en que vio aquel pequeño rostro, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia, sólo quería amarle y protegerle.

En cuanto pudo, buscó un trabajo con el que pudiera compaginar su vida laboral con la personal y criar así a su bebé, pero sólo pudo encontrar un trabajo de media jornada que apenas le llegaba para pagar lo indispensable. De nuevo, sus amigos estuvieron a su lado hasta que pudiera encontrar algo mejor, pero sabía que sin estudios superiores, sus opciones estaban limitadas. Pese a ello, no se desanimó y continuó buscando algo mejor.

Cuando Daisuke apenas tenía un año, conoció a Takumi por casualidad, quien le reconoció por su paso en la Generación de los Milagros y le habló sobre su equipo de slamball proponiéndole formar parte de él. No estuvo muy seguro si aceptar, no le atraía precisamente ese juego aunque, por otra parte, al menos estaría en una cancha de nuevo porque los equipos de baloncesto no parecían muy interesados en él. Acabó contándole a Takumi que tenía un hijo del que cuidar y transmitiéndole sus dudas sobre cómo podría compaginar ambas cosas, el que era ahora su jefe le dijo que no se preocupase, que los entrenamientos no ocupaban mucho tiempo y que podía llevarse al pequeño sin problemas, incluso a los partidos si así lo deseaba. Al final, terminó aceptando ya que el sueldo no estaba mal, le permitía estar con su hijo sin depender de nadie y, sobre todo, porque no encontraría algo mejor.

Todo fue bien hasta que se lesionó en uno de los partidos. La lesión fue más grave de lo que pensó al principio y necesitaba diferentes operaciones y tratamientos para conseguir dejar su rodilla como nueva, pero sólo pudo someterse a las primeras operaciones, que eran más baratas y que le cubría el seguro médico del equipo. Tuvo que posponer la rehabilitación y la operación más importante hasta que reuniera el dinero, lo cual no consiguió porque no continuó en el equipo y el sueldo de su nuevo trabajo como camarero se iba en pagar el alquiler del piso y los gastos que conllevaban las facturas de luz, agua, comida y la manutención de Daisuke. Apenas le daba para guardarse un poco de dinero para casos de emergencia.

Un día le comentó a Takumi si podía hacer horas extras para ganar algo más de dinero, entonces le propuso el trato que mantenían ahora. Al principio, se indignó y le rechazó, incluso estuvo a punto de renunciar pero no lo hizo porque no podía, pero tras unos días de meditarlo mucho, decidió rebajarse y aceptar su oferta. Podría haber acudido de nuevo a sus amigos pero no quiso, no por orgullo sino porque ya habían hecho demasiado por él y por Daisuke en el pasado.

Aomine se levantó del suelo tras terminar de recordar todo aquello y depositó un suave beso en la frente a su hijo. Pese a todas las dificultades, jamás se había arrepentido de tenerlo, él era lo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante. Lo único que temía era que su hijo descubriera lo que hacía pasa sacarse un sobresueldo y que se sintiera decepcionado por el padre que tenía. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que estaba considerando casarse con Takumi, quería darle un buen ejemplo a Daisuke y que se sintiera orgulloso de él y no vergüenza, pero tampoco quería casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. No sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidió que se iría a dormir y mañana le pediría consejo a Tetsu.

Al día siguiente, tras desayunar junto a Daisuke, llamó a Tetsu y le pidió que se pasara por allí para hablar con él. Por la tarde, Kuroko apareció junto a Kagami y éste se llevó a Daisuke a la cancha para que su novio pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Aomine.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? - le preguntó Tetsu dando un sorbo al té que Aomine le había servido.

Aomine se quedó en silencio pensando cómo contestarle. Tetsu sabía que a veces se acostaba con su jefe aunque desconocía que lo hacía por dinero y ahora dudaba sobre si contarle la verdad o no. Siempre le había contado todo, pero aquello era demasiado, no quería que le viera de forma diferente tal como lo hacía ahora Akashi, no soportaría que su mejor amigo también le mirara con decepción, por lo que decidió omitir ese detalle.

– Takumi me ha pedido que me case con él y no sé si aceptar o no – le soltó de repente.

Su expresión no mostraba sorpresa, pero Aomine sabía que Tetsu lo estaba por la forma en que había dejado suspendida en el aire la taza que iba a dejar sobre la mesa.

– No sabía que salíais – le comentó tras recuperarse por la noticia.

– No lo hacemos, lo nuestro es sólo sexo.

– ¿Entonces por qué consideras casarte con él? - le preguntó Kuroko desconcertado.

Aomine le explicó que su lesión le molestaba otra vez e iba a peor, que seguramente necesitaría someterse a cirugía y que Takumi se ocuparía de todos los gastos si se casaba con él. Tetsu se enfadó por el chantaje que le estaba haciendo su jefe.

– Se está aprovechando de ti y eso no está bien. Es acoso – sentenció cabreado.

– Sé que él me quiere pero yo no siento lo mismo – le dijo Aomine para tranquilizar a su amigo.

– Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. No deberías casarte con alguien a quien no amas. No hace falta que te preocupes por el dinero, te ayudaremos entre todos.

– Pero eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, ya me ayudasteis en el pasado y aún no he podido devolveros nada del dinero que me prestasteis.

– Y ni hace falta, nunca te lo hemos pedido. Te ayudamos porque quisimos al igual que vamos a hacer ahora. Nunca dejaríamos a un amigo en la estacada, así que dile a tu jefe que rechazas su proposición.

Aomine asintió sonriendo por los grandes amigos que tenía, tanto que le dieron ganas de llorar pero se controló para no hacerlo.

Akashi caminaba deprisa por todo el salón, dando vueltas una y otra vez preocupado. ¿Cómo había llegado el chico al que siempre había amado a caer tan bajo? ¿Acostarse con su jefe por dinero? Quería pensar en lo rastrero que era todo aquello, pero acababa pensando en que él también lo era, le había llamado zorra, le había insultado y hasta le había propuesto dinero por acostarse con él.

Golpeó una de las paredes con fuerza haciéndose daño en la mano y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estaba desesperado por estar con Aomine, tan desesperado que hasta se había atrevido a ofrecerle dinero, algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer. Se sentía tan miserable por haberle insultado de esa manera. Ahora ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. Seguía enfadado con él, por humillarse, por caer tan bajo y a la vez, sentía tristeza por cómo se había comportado con él.

Se miró la mano, sus nudillos sangraban. Chasqueó los labios resentido y frustrado, maldiciendo por lo bajo su insensatez respecto a todo, frente a sus nudillos, frente a lo que le había dicho a Aomine. Caminó hacia el aseo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al abrir el armario, descubrió lo bien ordenado que estaba todo en comparación a lo que vio en la casa de Aomine.

Abrió la caja metálica y sacó de ella lo necesario para curarse. Una vez desinfectado, se vendó los nudillos antes de mirarse en el espejo. Ya ni siquiera se podía reconocer en él, no después de lo que había hecho, de haberle hecho daño a Aomine.

– Joder – gritó enfadado recordando todavía cómo se acostaba Aomine con su jefe y por más que pensaba un motivo, no lo encontraba.

No podía creerse que Aomine, ese chico al que creía conocer, estuviera engañando a su pareja. Se acostaba con su jefe, le había besado a él en dos ocasiones. ¿A qué demonios jugaba Aomine con los hombres?

Salió del aseo volviendo hacia el salón. La gran cristalera le indicaba con su penumbra que era tarde. Pese a haber pasado unos pocos días desde su discusión con Aomine, parecía como si acabase de pelearse con él, aún tenía todo la rabia, la frustración y el dolor muy presentes. Sabía que tenía que irse a dormir, pero no podía, no con el enfado que llevaba encima, no sintiéndose tan culpable y a la vez tan dolido con Aomine. Aquella noche, no pudo dormir, tan sólo se quedó tras el cristal del salón mirando su elegante e iluminada piscina.

Creyó que por la mañana sería otro día, que todo el enfado y la decepción se pasaría pero no fue cierto, seguía sintiendo lo mismo, la misma frustración que cuando se enteró que el amor de su vida traicionaba a la gente que amaba. Por un momento, pensó que quizá era lo que Aomine había aprendido de él después de su traición. Puede que incluso ese día se sintiera más culpable que el anterior.

Tumbado en la cama como se encontraba, no quiso levantarse en todo el día. Ni siquiera se movió cuando la mujer de la limpieza le pidió entrar a arreglar el cuarto, permaneció en la cama sin moverse. La mujer, preocupada por ver en aquel estado al joven, hasta le comentó de llamar a un médico, pero Akashi se negó en rotundo excusándose en que era un simple resfriado que pronto se le pasaría.

No fue hasta la noche cuando decidió salir a despejarse o más bien, a visitar algún bar para beber. En esa casa no quedaba ni una gota de alcohol y hoy urgentemente lo necesitaba más que nunca. Salió de su casa para ir al restaurante más caro y lujoso de la ciudad, allí siempre era bien recibido y nadie le pondría impedimentos a que bebiera lo que quisiera.

Al llegar al restaurante, uno de los chicos de la puerta se quedó con las llaves para aparcarle el vehículo en su parking privado. Akashi entró por el lugar, siendo observado por las numerosas jóvenes que allí se encontraban, mujeres que le sonreían y trataban de flirtear con él. Habría estado encantado de irse con cualquiera de ellas, podría tener a quien quisiera pero resultaba… que al único al que de verdad deseaba era la mayor de las zorras, el mayor de los traidores.

La barra apareció frente a él y el camarero se acercó enseguida para escuchar su pedido. Akashi, lejos de pedir una bebida, le pidió que trajera la botella entera de whisky. El camarero se asombró al principio, pero al ver la dura mirada de Akashi, acató la orden en completo silencio.

Se pasó mitad de la noche bebiendo en silencio, hundiéndose en los recuerdos de un lejano pasado que le perseguía sin cesar, hundido en aquellos recuerdos de los labios de Aomine, de las sonrisas que siempre le había regalado, de aquellos encuentros en el instituto, de la primera vez que se acostaron, hasta de su primera discusión, todo lo echaba de menos. Ese chico le había hecho perder completamente la cabeza.

Bebía sin cesar cuando escuchó un sonoro aplauso que venía del comedor. Sonrió sin girarse y es que suponía lo que ocurría, aquel elegante restaurante traía a muchas parejas para declararse y pedirse matrimonio, seguramente es lo que había ocurrido. Él mismo había pensado en aquellos cinco largos años de relación con Aomine en que acabaría un día en ese restaurante pidiéndole matrimonio. Se giró a ver quién era el iluso que aún creía en el amor, en el “para toda la vida”, en esas palabras que para él ya no significaban nada si no tenía a Aomine a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver frente a él, en aquella lejana mesa del salón principal a Kagami pidiéndome matrimonio a Tetsu. ¿A Tetsu? Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para comprobar que el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo no le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no eran. Se levantó de la silla tambaleándose y caminó como pudo hacia la mesa. Chocó contra una de las mesas antes de alcanzar su destino y en cuanto Kagami le vio acercarse, se levantó preocupado para intentar cogerle antes de que cayese al suelo pero en su lugar, recibió un puñetazo que lo tumbó a él.

– ¿Cómo narices te atreves a engañar a la persona que amo? – preguntó Akashi fuera de sí preocupando a Tetsu, quien se levantó con rapidez apartándole de su novio.

– Akashi, cálmate – le pidió Tetsu.

– ¿Que me calme? Tú eras el mejor amigo de Aomine y él es su novio, tienen un hijo juntos y está aquí pidiéndote matrimonio, le estáis traicionando.

– No es lo que crees, Akashi – comentó Kagami poniéndose en pie mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano algo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

– ¿Que no es lo que creo? ¿No le estás pidiendo matrimonio? Sé lo que hace Aomine a tus espaldas, sé que es una maldita zorra pero… no puedo dejar que le hagas daño. ¿Qué pasará con vuestro hijo? ¿Vas a abandonarle, desgraciado?

Kagami tuvo que sujetar las manos de un furioso Akashi que volvía a lanzarse contra él, perdiendo el equilibrio más de una vez por el alcohol en su sangre. Jamás había visto a Akashi en tan mal estado como aquel, él no bebía. Tetsu preocupado por cómo estaba afectando todo esto al que una vez fue su capitán, empezando a derramar lágrimas no aguantó más y estalló en un grito.

– Es tuyo – gritó Tetsu sin aguantar más insultos y falsas acusaciones.

– ¿Qué? – Se quedó estático Akashi - ¿De qué hablas?

Tetsu se tapó la boca de golpe atemorizado al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado. Aquella información jamás debería haber salido de su boca, era algo personal de Aomine, él debería haber dicho algo así. Akashi al ver que Tetsu no respondía, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa acercándole hacia su rostro.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Es tuyo. Daisuke es tuyo – susurró apenas sin voz.

– Yo nunca he estado con Aomine – intervino Kagami al ver tan afectado a su novio – si tienes algo que hablar, no es con nosotros.

– ¿Mi hijo? – se preguntó tambaleándose y agarrándose a la mesa con fuerza para no caer de la impresión y el alcohol. Por poco tiró las cosas de la mesa, fue el momento en que Kagami vio su mano vendada y comprendió que todo aquello le estaba afectando demasiado a Akashi.


	22. Por un hijo

El ruido del temblor de las elegantes copas resonaba por la estancia. Los allí presentes miraban a la gran figura del baloncesto temblar síntoma de la incredulidad, la impotencia y el alcohol tras el escándalo que había montado. Uno de los camareros había corrido a llamar a su superior para indicarle el gran problema que se había formado en el comedor principal pero cuando bajó, no podía creerse que de verdad fuera el hijo de una persona tan importante como lo era el apellido Akashi. No podía echarle del lugar así sin más, pero tampoco podía dejarle allí.

Las manos de Akashi se sujetaban con fuerza a la mesa mientras perdía su mirada en el suelo, confuso por la idea de que era padre, era padre de ese chiquillo que le idolatraba, padre con el amor de su vida. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y llevó una de sus manos ensangrentada por el corte que se había hecho con el cristal de una copa hasta sus ojos. Intentó limpiar las lágrimas pero era imposible, salían más, la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento no le dejaba ver con claridad.

Había llamado zorra a Aomine, había pensado que era un cualquiera, que traicionaba a su novio con su jefe pero no, ahora se enteraba que era un hombre libre, lo había sido desde el momento en que ambos rompieron hacía nueve años. Seguía sin excusarle que lo hiciera por dinero, pero al menos… un peso se quitaba de su angustiado corazón, no era el amante de nadie, no engañaba a nadie, seguía siendo ese Daiki honesto que conoció pese a las mentiras que había artificiado en su contra.

Al darse cuenta de la cantidad de mentiras que había en torno a Daiki, el enfado se hizo presente de nuevo. Quizá era el alcohol quien no le dejaba pensar con claridad o quizá tenía las ideas demasiado claras, pero eso no iba a quedarse así, Aomine tendría que responderle unas cuantas preguntas y sobre todo… no podía alejar a su hijo de él. No tenía derecho a apartarlo de su vida. Él era el padre, quería y tenía derecho a conocerle por mucho que Aomine se opusiera a ello.

Tetsu aún con lágrimas en los ojos, veía consternado la imagen deshecha de lo que una vez fue el altanero Akashi. Temblando, devastado, asimilando que era padre con el amor de su vida, asimilando las mentiras en su contra. Sintió tanta lástima en aquel momento que trató de acercar su mano hasta el hombro de Akashi para indicarle que estaba allí, que podía apoyarle pero éste se apartó con violencia al sentir la yema de los dedos de Tetsu sobre el hombro.

– No me toques – le gritó Akashi – no te atrevas a tocarme, tú… tú y tu novio que armasteis todo este plan en mi contra. Era padre y me lo ocultasteis, ayudasteis a Daiki a ocultármelo con vuestras mentiras – les gritó.

– Aomine tenía sus motivos.

– ¿Sus motivos? ¿Le justificáis? – gritó Akashi - ¿Y yo qué, Tetsu? ¿No tenía derecho a conocer a mi hijo?

– Abandonaste a Daiki – le dijo Tetsu – no sabes por lo que ha pasado.

– Vosotros tampoco sabéis por lo que he pasado yo y me habéis arrebatado entre todos la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo. Todos vosotros me lo quitasteis, me lo arrancasteis y os callasteis. Sabíais la verdad y nadie me lo dijo. Os maldigo a todos, pero esto no va a quedar así, Aomine va a escucharme, quiera o no quiera.

– No hagas locuras, Akashi – le comentó Kagami desde el otro extremo de la mesa – estás demasiado borracho para pensar, no vayas ahora o podrás decir algo de lo que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Akashi se separó de la mesa con tanta fuerza que volcó las copas tirando una al suelo. El ruido del cristal al romperse sacó un sonido ahogado de asombro y miedo por parte del resto de comensales que veían consternados aquella escena de ira de la gran estrella del baloncesto. Movido por la ira, Akashi cogió del cuello de la camisa esta vez a Kagami aunque no podía levantarle, era demasiado alto y robusto para él.

– Escúchame bien – le dijo colocando aquellos ojos de ira que Tetsu conocía tan bien en su amigo – no vais a arrebatarme ni un segundo más de la vida de mi hijo. ¿Os queda claro?

Akashi soltó el cuello de la camisa de aquel pelirrojo y caminó hacia la salida tambaleándose. Escuchó al jefe de seguridad pedirle que por favor abandonase el local y así lo hizo, no sin antes pasar por la barra a recoger su americana y la botella que estaba bebiendo. Dejó un par de billetes encima de la barra por los desperfectos y el espectáculo que había montado y se marchó de allí. Sólo quería ir a un sitio… la casa de Daiki.

Aún tambaleándose por la calle, continuó bebiendo. Necesitaba beber más que nunca porque todo aquello era demasiado para que su mente lo afrontase. Siempre había pensado que era él quien controlaba su propia vida pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo había sido un juguete en manos ajenas, una marioneta de su padre, de Daiki, de toda aquella gente que consideraba sus amigos, todos le habían engañado, traicionado, manipulado, de una u otra forma todos habían jugado con él.

Al llegar hasta la casa de Daiki, miró la pared del edificio hasta alcanzar con su vista la ventana de la casa de Aomine. Las luces estaban apagadas pero era normal, era tarde y seguramente hasta su hijo se habría ido ya a dormir. Pese a ello, esperó a que alguien saliera del portal y corrió como pudo hasta la puerta entrando. En el ascensor aún pensaba cómo iba a enfrentarse a Aomine, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que las palabras fluyeran cuando le tuviera frente a él.

Dio un par de toques en la puerta, ni siquiera quería tocar al timbre por no despertar a su hijo, él no tenía la culpa de las traiciones de su padre. Aomine al escuchar tanto escándalo al otro lado, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el pestazo que desprendía Akashi a whisky. Se tapó la nariz asqueado y luego miró sus pintas. Aún traía su elegante corbata y americana, pero sus pintas le hacían parecer sólo lo que veía… un pobre borracho con una botella casi vacía en la mano.

– Joder, estás borracho.

– Tú – sonrió Akashi acusándole con el dedo mientras se tambaleaba y caía su espalda contra la pared de atrás. Aomine trató de cogerle pero al ver que se golpeaba contra la pared retiró la mano – tú eres el culpable de todas mis penas y desgracias.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Tú tienes a mi hijo – sonrió Akashi incrédulo.

– Akashi… vete a casa y duerme. Sabes que odio aguantar a los borrachos – Aomine trató de cerrar la puerta pero Akashi se incorporó con rapidez frenando con su mano el cierre de la puerta.

– No se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta otra vez en las narices, Daiki – le dijo con aquella mirada fuera de sí que Aomine conocía tan bien - ¿Dónde lo tienes? Ya sé que es mi hijo.

– Está durmiendo y no creo que os convenga a ninguno de los dos que te vea en este estado tan deprimente. Por favor… vuelve mañana cuando te calmes y hablaremos.

– ¿Hablar? Tú no sabes hablar, Aomine, sólo escucho mentiras salir de tu preciosa boca – le dijo acariciando con la yema del dedo índice los labios de Aomine. Éste apartó su mano con brusquedad de él – no te hagas ahora el digno conmigo. Podemos ser una gran familia.

– ¿En serio? – sonrió Aomine - ¿Con tu padre siempre en medio diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer? Escúchame bien, Akashi, mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con tu asquerosa familia.

– Tiene mis genes – le gritó Akashi – es mío también.

– No, no es tuyo – le susurró Aomine cogiéndole del cuello de la destartalada camisa para acercarle hacia su rostro – es mi hijo. Yo lo llevé nueve meses dentro de mí, le crié, le alimenté, le he vestido y le he dado una educación mientras su supuesto padre se revolcaba con a saber quién en Estados Unidos ganando millones por encestar una pelota a través de un aro.

– Debiste decírmelo. Tenía derecho a ser padre, a elegir si quería estar aquí con vosotros pero no dijiste nada.

– Oh, no, Akashi, no fui yo quien no te dijo nada – le dijo Aomine enfadado – Mi hijo no tendrá nada que ver con tu familia. ¿Me oyes? – le gritó.

– No vas a separarme de él – le gritó Akashi – haré lo que sea para estar con él, así tenga que contratar mil abogados, así tenga que llevarte a juicio, no vas a separarme de mi hijo.

– Eres igual que tu padre – le susurró Aomine – harás lo que sea con ese sucio dinero por conseguir lo que quieres. Lárgate de mi casa.

Ambos iban a llegar a algo más que simples palabras cuando Tetsu y Kagami aparecieron tras ellos. Los dos chicos se quedaron helados al ver la discusión que mantenían ambos. No sabían si debían intervenir o no en todo aquello.

– Qué bien que estéis aquí – comentó Aomine al verles – hacedme el favor de llevarle a su casa. Está demasiado borracho para conducir y yo no quiero que entre en mi casa en estas condiciones. Lo menos que necesita Daisuke es ver a… “su padre” en ese estado.

– Voy a volver – le amenazó Akashi mientras Kagami y Tetsu se lo llevaban – me ocultaste a mi hijo y te arrepentirás de eso.

– Yo no te oculté nada – le gritó Aomine.

Kagami y Tetsu bajaron a un sorprendido Akashi en el ascensor para llevarle a su casa. Una vez en el coche, Akashi se tumbó en el asiento de atrás cerrando los ojos mareado como estaba. Para Tetsu no pasaba desapercibido la ansiedad que llevaba Akashi al descubrir todo aquel asunto, algo le hacía sentirse mal y recostando su cabeza contra el asiento, hizo lo que nunca debió hacer, hablar.

– Aomine sólo te lo ha ocultado ahora. El día en que se enteró que estaba embarazado fue a buscar a tu padre para que le diera tu nuevo número de teléfono y contactar contigo. Ni siquiera le abrió la puerta, le dejó en la calle como un chucho callejero, le dijo que ese hijo podía ser de cualquiera. Aomine ha estado solo desde entonces. Detesta a tu familia, Akashi, se prometió a él mismo que jamás mezclaría a su hijo con alguien de tu familia.

Al escuchar ese importante detalle que acababa de contarle Tetsu, Akashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se incorporó tan rápido que acabó más mareado de lo que estaba, por lo que tuvo que volver a tumbarse casi de inmediato para refrenar las terribles ganas de vomitar que le entraron. Sus párpados se cerraron y colocó el brazo sobre ellos concentrándose en detener las náuseas que le invadían. Notó un extraño calor recorrer sus entrañas que no tenían nada que ver con todo el alcohol que había ingerido, sino más bien con la ira que comenzaba a sentir hacia su padre. Ahora sabía sobre qué había ido la discusión que tuvieron su padre y Aomine al poco tiempo de marcharse a Estados Unidos.

Su propio padre le había negado la oportunidad de saber que había dejado embarazado a Aomine, le había arrebatado esos años junto a su hijo, se había callado durante todo ese tiempo pese a tener pleno conocimiento de que era padre y había hecho todo lo posible para que no se enterase, como tratar de separarle más de Aomine. Era cierto que Daiki le había estado ocultando la verdad y pese a seguir enfadado con él por ello, podía entender el motivo si su padre le había tratado de esa manera. Él había iniciado todo aquello cuando Aomine intentó hacer lo correcto.

Pensó en las palabras de Daiki, los reproches sobre no considerarlo el padre de Daisuke porque no había estado a su lado ni había formado parte de su vida, que él lo había criado solo, y podía llegar a entender ese resentimiento que sentía hacia él y su familia. Parecía que solamente le fastidiaban la vida. Con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del coche.

Tras ver cómo sus amigos se llevaban a Akashi, Aomine cerró la puerta del apartamento y se sentó en el sofá alterado. Ni en mil años se le hubiese ocurrido que Akashi aparecería precisamente esa noche frente a su puerta soltándole que sabía que tenían un hijo en común. Le había pillado por sorpresa pero había disimulado lo mejor que pudo y trató de mantener la calma en todo momento por el estado de embriaguez con el que había llegado su antigua pareja. Quería evitar males mayores aunque Akashi se lo había puesto difícil. Menos mal que Kagami y Tetsu habían llegado a tiempo porque había empezado a perder la paciencia y estaba convencido de que habrían terminado en muy malos términos.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrándola con angustia. No podía evitar repetir en su mente la conversación, en especial las palabras de Akashi que habían sonado a amenaza sobre que no le separaría de su hijo aunque tuviese que contratar a mil abogados y llevarle a juicio. Un miedo atroz se apoderó de él al pensar que pudiera cumplir su palabra y acabara arrebatándole a la única luz de su vida, a su pequeño Daisuke, porque estaba claro que si Akashi le contaba a un juez qué tipo de vida llevaba, lo que hacía para ganarse un dinero extra y las condiciones en las que vivían, que apenas le llegaba para lo justo para subsistir en comparación con todo lo que Akashi podía ofrecerle, le darían la custodia a él.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tan fuerte que las tuvo que juntar y apretar con fuerza para ver si conseguía parar el temblor, pero no lo logró sino que aumentó y recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo, pensar que no podía estar junto a su hijo era la peor de las pesadillas, si aquello llegaba a ocurrir, no sabría qué hacer ni quería imaginárselo. Debía evitarlo a toda costa pero no sabía cómo, él no tenía la influencia ni los recursos que poseía la familia Akashi, apenas tenía dinero para las necesidades básicas de su hijo y las suyas propias así que mucho menos tenía para contratar a un abogado, aunque fuese el peor de la ciudad y cobrase lo mínimo.

Dejó de temblar cuando recordó la propuesta de Takumi. Ya había decidido rechazarle tras hablar con Tetsu y realmente no quería casarse con él pero tras lo ocurrido, creía que era la única solución a la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Puede que su jefe no tuviera una fortuna comparable a la de los Akashi ni tampoco sus contactos, pero tenía suficiente dinero como contratar abogados de alto nivel e impedir que le quitaran a su hijo. Además, si se casaban, dejaría de acostarse con él por dinero evitando que Akashi lo usase contra él y, por supuesto, su estilo de vida mejoraría. Se mudarían a una casa mejor que aquel apartamento y podría ofrecerle un buen futuro a Daisuke pagándole los estudios sin problemas.

Se puso en pie por el optimismo que le invadía al enumerar las ventajas de ese acuerdo. Casi todo eran puntos positivos, excepto por que tendría que atarse a un hombre que no amaba ni lograría amar y no estaba muy seguro de cómo se tomaría Dai la noticia ya que no le agradaba nada su jefe. Tomó asiento de nuevo al pensar en aquello, a su hijo no le iba a gustar nada saber que iba a tener un nuevo padre y era precisamente Takumi, pero no había más remedio, ambos deberían aprender a convivir con él porque era la única manera de permanecer juntos. Ya trataría de convencer a Daisuke de que amaba a Takumi para que no se opusiera a su futuro matrimonio.

Miró la hora que era y decidió volver a la cama y tratar de dormir. En cuanto llegase la mañana y dejase a Daisuke en el colegio, hablaría con su jefe para aceptar su propuesta. Caminó hasta su dormitorio pero antes de entrar, se dio la vuelta y abrió la habitación de enfrente donde su pequeño dormía plácidamente. Ver aquel dulce e infantil rostro fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin su pequeño a su lado, le daba igual sacrificarse con tal de estar junto a él y hacerle feliz. Con cuidado, se metió en la cama tumbándose al lado del niño, cerró los ojos y le abrazó con fuerza por temor a que cuando despertara, hubiese desaparecido.

Horas más tarde, Daisuke se despertó con una gran sonrisa en la boca debido a la grata sorpresa que se había llevado al descubrir que su padre había dormido con él. Cuando era más pequeño, solían hacerlo con frecuencia pero desde que había empezado a trabajar en el bar por las noches, era rara la vez que podían dormir juntos. Le hacía feliz dormir junto a su padre y sentirse querido y protegido por la forma en que le abrazaba. Tras levantarse, desayunaron con normalidad aunque pudo notar que su padre actuaba un poco extraño, le había pillado en varias ocasiones mirándole con nerviosismo e indecisión, como si tratara de hablarle de algo pero no se atreviera. Y no se equivocaba. Aomine quería tantear el terreno y ver cómo podía tomarse la noticia pero no sabía cómo empezar.

– Dai – le llamó.

– ¿Sí, papá?

– ¿Qué te parecería... - hizo una pausa al no saber cómo continuar ganándose la mirada curiosa del niño - …la idea de que rehiciera mi vida con alguien más, añadir un nuevo miembro a la familia?

– ¿Te refieres a un novio?

– Algo así.

– No sé – le contestó sincero – a pesar de que pasemos mucho tiempo con los tíos Taiga y Tetsu, siempre hemos sido nosotros dos. Pero supongo que si alguien más te hace feliz, no estaría mal tener un nuevo papá.

Aomine se alegró al ver que su hijo se preocupaba por él y su felicidad, pero sabía que su hijo no estaría nada contento cuando le contase que la persona que supuestamente le hacía feliz era Takumi. Cambió rápidamente de tema y continuaron desayunando hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Tras dejar a Daisuke en la escuela, Aomine llamó a su jefe para avisarle que se pasaría por el bar para hablar con él si no estaba ocupado y Takumi le dijo que no había problema ya que no tenía entrenamiento de slamball. Nada más llegar, saludó a los pocos camareros que trabajaban en el turno de mañana y fue directo hasta el despacho de Takumi. Éste le ofreció asiento nada más entró por la puerta y Aomine se sentó en la silla frente a él.

– Deduzco que ya has tomado una decisión sobre lo que te dije y querías comunicármela cuanto antes si no podías esperar a cuando volvieras al trabajo para hablar – dijo Takumi.

– Así es.

– ¿Y bien?

– He decidido que acepto casarme contigo – le contestó.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios del otro hombre al haber conseguido lo que siempre había deseado.

– Pero tengo una condición.

Takumi se extrañó ante aquello, no se imaginaba qué más podía querer Aomine de él aparte de todas las ventajas que le indicó en su última conversación.

– ¿Cuál es? - preguntó con curiosidad.

– El padre de Daisuke ha hecho acto de presencia y amenaza con llevarme a juicio y quitármelo – le informó sin nombrar a Akashi sin saber que Takumi ya estaba al corriente – Quiero que impidas que me separen de mi hijo.

– Por supuesto, no tenías ni que ponerlo como condición. Jamás dejaría que eso pasase, sé cuánto quieres a tu hijo y deseo que también se convierta en el mío – le dijo sonriendo al pensar que iba a disfrutar mucho cuando viera la cara de Akashi al enterarse que le había arrebatado a Aomine y a Daisuke.

Por su parte, Aomine se quedó aliviado al saber que ahora tenía posibilidades de salir victorioso de todo aquello. Ya lo único que quedaba era contárselo a Daisuke y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.


	23. Malas noticias

Tras comprometerse a casarse con Takumi, éste quiso hablar sobre la fecha y detalles de la boda, pero Aomine le dijo que antes de planificar nada, debía contarle la noticia a su hijo logrando que su jefe aceptase posponer la charla para otro momento pese a querer fijar cuanto antes la fecha para tenerle definitivamente sólo para él y así conseguir que Akashi no pudiera arrebatárselo. Por su parte, Aomine se había sentido agobiado por la rapidez con la que Takumi quería dejar todo arreglado. Una cosa era aceptar la propuesta y otra que le bombardeara al segundo siguiente con la planificación de la boda. Escuchar a su jefe preguntarle cuándo prefería que se celebrase la ceremonia le había hecho darse cuenta de lo real que era todo, que realmente iba a convertirse en un hombre casado y no estaba preparado, todavía necesitaba asimilar que dentro de muy poco compartiría el resto de su vida con alguien al que no amaba. Necesitaba salir de allí y por eso le dijo aquello, aunque no fuese del todo una excusa ya que realmente necesitaba poner al corriente a su hijo, necesitaba su aprobación pese a saber que no iba a reaccionar bien cuando se enterase.

Aomine salió del bar y regresó a casa a preparar el almuerzo. Cocinaría el plato favorito de Daisuke para empezar con buen pie la conversación con su hijo, aunque seguramente la salsa especial de Kagami no le saldría tan buena como al propio Kagami. Las horas siguiente las pasó cocinando y practicando diferentes maneras de hacerle saber a su hijo que muy pronto Takumi formaría parte de su día a día de una manera mucho más cercana y personal.

Cuando vio que quedaba poco para que terminaran las clases en el colegio de Daisuke, salió de casa y caminó hacia la escuela lentamente por el dolor que a veces se apoderaba de su rodilla. Al llegar frente al portón, esperó con el resto de padres que aguardaban a que sus hijos salieran y en cuanto vio la cabellera pelirroja tan característica de su pequeño, levantó el brazo para llamar su atención y así se acercara a él.

– Tengo varias sorpresas para ti – le dijo Aomine sonriendo cuando Daisuke estuvo a su lado.

– ¿Sorpresas? ¿Cuáles? – le preguntó el niño con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

– Una de ellas te espera en casa y creo que adivinarás cuál es en cuanto abras la puerta.

– Vamos rápido – le dijo entusiasmado tirando de su padre aunque sin demasiada fuerza porque sabía que Aomine no podía caminar al ritmo que le gustaría por culpa de la lesión.

Nada más abrir la puerta del departamento, un agradable olor llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Daisuke, quien lo reconoció enseguida.

– ¿Has hecho espaguetis con albóndigas y la salsa especial del tío Taiga? – le preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

– Así es, he tratado de seguir la receta de Kagami al pie de la letra. Espero que me haya salido tan buena como a él – comentó sabiendo que sus dotes culinarias no eran muy buenas.

El niño salió disparado a la cocina dejando la mochila tirada en el sofá y se sentó frente a su plato tras lavarse las manos. Aomine sonrió por la vitalidad de su pequeño y fue tras él para no hacerle esperar más. Almorzaron mientras Daisuke le contaba a su padre lo que había hecho en el colegio ese día y todo lo que había aprendido, pero cuando su plato se quedó vacío, llegó el momento que Aomine temía.

– Me has dicho que tenías varias sorpresas para mí. ¿Cuáles son las demás? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

– Sólo hay una más y espero que te haga tan feliz como a mí – sonrió fingiendo felicidad aunque por dentro se odiara en ese instante por mentirle a su hijo.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – repetía impaciente.

– ¿Te acuerdas de las preguntas que te hice esta mañana? – le dijo y Daisuke asintió desconcertado – Pues hay una persona aparte de ti que me hace muy feliz y esa persona y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

La sonrisa del niño fue desvaneciéndose a cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba. Aquello le había pillado totalmente desprevenido, creía que la conversación de esa mañana era un supuesto que pasaría en un futuro más lejano y no que horas después le soltase esa nada agradable sorpresa. Todo era demasiado rápido, ni siquiera sabía que su padre tenía novio, nunca le había comentado nada ni le había visto arreglarse para alguna cita.

– ¿Casarte? – le preguntó atónito – ¿Con quién?

Aomine se puso nervioso, sabía que en cuanto soltara el nombre de su jefe, todo iba a ir a peor.

– Con Touya – dijo el nombre de pila de su jefe para que pareciera que había ese tipo de confianza entre ellos.

– ¿Touya? - preguntó confuso al no saber a quién se refería hasta que cayó en la cuenta - ¿Te refieres a Takumi?

– Sí.

Daisuke sabía que debía alegrarse de que su padre hubiese encontrado el amor de nuevo pero no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que era con Takumi con quien quería casarse. Por la mirada de su pequeño, Aomine supo que el infierno estaba a punto de desatarse en la tierra.

– ¿Pero cómo puedes casarte con él? ¿Cómo puedes querer al culpable de que no puedas volver a jugar al baloncesto, de que te arruinara la vida? – alzó la voz molesto.

– Dai, él no tiene la culpa, fue otro jugador quien me lesionó – trató de tranquilizarle.

– Él te obligaba a lucirte más en la pista y te mantenía mucho más tiempo en la cancha que a los demás sabiendo que los jugadores de los equipos contrarios siempre iban a por ti con más fuerza de lo normal – le gritó cabreado.

– Lo hacía porque era el mejor jugador que tenía.

– Es un capullo egoísta que solamente le importaba ganar aunque te costara la pierna, ni siquiera te ayudó con la operación que más necesitabas, se desentendió sin importarle una mierda – gritó.

– Daisuke, no hables así de él, no es como tú crees y por supuesto, no te he educado para que insultes a la gente – le regañó Aomine poniéndose serio – No tenía ninguna obligación a pagarme la operación.

Al niño le dolió que defendiera a ese cretino en vez de ponerse de su lado, por lo que se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada enfadado y dolido. Sentía tanta rabia que tenía ganas de llorar.

– Dai – le llamó Aomine relajando el tono – Nos amamos y lo más importante, te quiere a ti, quiere convertirse en un padre para ti. Es importante para mí saber que estás de acuerdo con esta relación, que podrás aceptarle como otro miembro de nuestra pequeña familia.

– ¿De verdad te importa? Ni siquiera me has tenido en cuenta, has tomado la decisión por ti solo sin ni siquiera preguntarme qué me parecía – le echó en cara – ni siquiera sabía que estabas con él y de repente me sueltas que va a ser mi padre de un día para otro. En realidad te da igual lo que piense porque vas a casarte con él igualmente – le gritó llorando.

Aomine se levantó cuando Daisuke salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto. Trató de abrir la puerta pero le había echado el pestillo. Le llamó varias veces para que le dejara entrar y seguir hablando pero su hijo no le contestó, así que al final se dio la vuelta rindiéndose. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada en ese momento, le dejaría desahogarse refugiado en su dormitorio y ya intentaría hablar con él de nuevo cuando se calmara. Pero lo que no sabía Aomine era que su hijo se había escapado por la ventana a través de la escalera de emergencia y en ese instante iba corriendo hacia la destartalada cancha de baloncesto.

Daisuke se pasó una hora en la misma posición, sentado sobre un banco con las piernas pegadas a su pecho siendo rodeadas por sus brazos y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Había llorado sin parar hasta que se quedó en aquella postura sumido en la tristeza dejando que de vez en cuando alguna lágrima solitaria cayera por su rostro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuchó que alguien le preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Daisuke no contestó pese a haber reconocido la voz del padre de Akashi, no le apetecía hablar en ese momento. Masaomi le había ordenado a su chófer pasarse por esa zona de la ciudad sin darse cuenta, ya era casi un ritual pasarse por allí cada vez que se dirigía a la oficina o a su casa con la esperanza de ver a su nieto jugar desde lejos aunque no siempre lo conseguía. Que se lo encontrase a esa hora había sido fruto de la casualidad o puede que no, era posible que fuese cosa del destino al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, por eso sintió la urgente necesidad de hablar con él y saber qué le pasaba. Pero cuando no recibió respuesta por su parte, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

– ¿Cómo es que no aprovechas para practicar ahora que tienes toda la pista para ti solo?

– No me apetece – le contestó desanimado – Además ni siquiera me he traído una pelota, se me ha olvidado cuando me he escapado de casa – le contó sin darse cuenta.

– Oh, vaya. ¿Y por qué te has escapado? – siguió preguntándole al haber conseguido que el chico hablase y además le contase ese detalle.

– Me he peleado con mi padre.

Esa frase hizo que Masaomi pensara directamente en su hijo y en las discusiones que últimamente tenían. Parecía que Daisuke se parecía a Seijuuro hasta en eso.

– ¿Por qué te has peleado con él? – indagó.

– Porque va a casarse.

Esa respuesta le pilló por sorpresa, no sabía en qué momento se había prometido Aomine ni con quién.

– ¿No quieres que se case?

– No me importaría tanto si no fuese por la persona con quien se casa – le contestó alzando por fin el rostro.

– ¿Tan terrible es esa persona que te cae mal?

– Sí, es su antiguo entrenador. Por su culpa es que papá tiene la pierna mal y no puede volver a jugar al baloncesto.

Masaomi se sorprendió al enterarse que se casaba con Takumi pero aún más al saber que Aomine no podía jugar al baloncesto por su culpa, esa información no estaba en el último informe que le entregó su detective de confianza. Quiso preguntarle más sobre el tema pero no se atrevió al ver las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su nieto. No quería verle llorar pero no sabía cómo hacer que se detuviese, no tenía ni idea de cómo animarle.

– ¿Te apetece acompañarme a una tienda de animales? – le propuso cambiando de tema pensando que a todos los niños le gustaban los animales. Quizá si veía a algún perrito, se olvidaría del tema y se animaría.

– ¿Vas a comprarte una mascota? – le preguntó curioso calmándose un poco.

– Estoy considerándolo.

– Vale, te ayudaré a elegir la mejor – le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Masaomi y éste le ordenó al conductor que les llevara a la tienda más cercana. Cuando llegaron, estuvieron mirando a los perros que había y Masaomi se alegró al ver que su nieto parecía encontrarse de mejor humor al verle acariciar a los cachorros, pero se desconcertó cuando Daisuke se alejó. Algo parecía haber llamado su atención así que le siguió para ver de qué se trataba y cuando llegó a su lado, vio que miraba entusiasmado a un pequeño minino que ronroneaba con sus caricias.

– ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó al verle con una sonrisa radiante.

– Sí, me gusta mucho.

– Pues entonces es tuyo. Te lo compraré.

– ¿Qué? No, no tienes por qué...

– Es un regalo por haberme ayudado.

– Pero no has elegido mascota aún.

– Entonces considéralo nuestra mascota. Vivirá contigo y yo lo visitaré – le dijo para convencerle – trabajo durante muchas horas y al final acabaría sintiéndose solo, es mejor que esté contigo porque tendrá un hogar mucho mejor donde será mimado y querido por ti.

– Gracias – le agradeció sonriendo.

Masaomi había conseguido animar a su nieto y de paso buscarse una excusa para verle más a menudo. Ambos salieron de aquella tienda con el pequeño gato en brazos de Daisuke.

Tras dejar a Daisuke y al gato en casa, Masaomi pensó que sería un buen momento para tratar de limar asperezas con su hijo. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal con todo lo ocurrido entre Aomine y él, siempre se había interpuesto en la felicidad de ambos, nunca quiso darle una oportunidad a Aomine y ahora empezaba a ver que quizá todo había sido un gran error. Daisuke, su nieto… él era un encanto de niño, quería pasar tiempo con su nieto, recuperar el tiempo perdido que no pudo ofrecerle a su propio hijo, demostrar que aún podía sacarle provecho a la vida, pero había cometido tantos errores que ninguno de los dos le perdonaría.

Al subir al vehículo y ver que el conductor pensaba coger el centro de la ciudad para cruzarla hacia su mansión, le hizo girar en la primera calle y coger la circunvalación para ir en sentido contrario. Quería ir a la mansión de su hijo y como era de esperar en él… era normal que hubiera cogido la vivienda más alejada a la suya, al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Cruzar la ciudad era toda una odisea con el tránsito que había siempre, pero no podía echarle nada en cara a Akashi. Visto su comportamiento con su hijo en los últimos años, no le extrañaba que quisiera estar lo más alejado posible de él. Arreglar las cosas que durante tantos años habían estado mal, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla y Masaomi lo sabía.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la imponente puerta principal de la mansión pero Masaomi esperó en el interior del coche hasta que el chófer le abrió la puerta. Salió decidido pese a los nervios que llevaba en su interior. Quería contarle toda la verdad a su hijo, quería decirle que aquel niño que vivía con Aomine era suyo, necesitaba soltar aquel peso que durante tantos años había cargado consigo engañándose con que sería de otra persona.

Tocó al timbre de la puerta y esperó. Nadie parecía dignarse a contestar así que volvió a tocar de nuevo y tras ésa, otra vez más hasta que Akashi abrió finalmente con cara de no haber dormido nada bien y con un pestazo a alcohol que echaba para atrás a cualquiera.

– ¿Qué narices…? – intentó hablar Masaomi acerca de aquel repulsivo olor cuando su hijo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa sin previo aviso - ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? No quiero ver tu cara por aquí. Todo es por tu culpa.

– ¿De qué hablas ahora?

– De Daisuke – gritó Akashi sorprendiendo a su padre, quien no tenía ni idea de que ya se había enterado – Es mi hijo, tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste, jamás me lo dijiste y eso no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida. Por tu culpa perdí a Aomine y ahora a mi hijo.

Akashi trataba de aparentar cierta fortaleza, aunque las lágrimas no tardaron en salir al pronunciar la palabra “hijo”. Tenía un hijo y se lo habían arrebatado. Nadie fue capaz de comparecerse de él y contárselo, todos habían jugado en su contra y el que más… su padre, ese hombre que ahora estaba frente a él.

– Lo siento, Seijuuro – pronunció Masaomi a punto de llorar, algo que sorprendió a Akashi quién soltó el cuello de su camisa – lo siento mucho. Querría decirte que no lo sabía pero mentiría. Aomine vino a verme casi dos meses después de que te marchases. No me creí que fuera tu hijo.

– Ni siquiera le dejaste entrar, no lo comprobaste y no me avisaste.

– Siempre me preocupé por las influencias, por que tuvieras un buen futuro, que fueras alguien importante. En Aomine sólo veía la desgracia y la deshonra para ti y lo lamento. He estado muy ciego todo este tiempo.

– No me sirven tus disculpas. He perdido ocho malditos años de la vida de mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes tan siquiera cómo me siento? No lo sabes. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tampoco tuviste un hijo, sólo tenías una marioneta a la que utilizar y lo hiciste genial, me has arruinado la vida, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era estar con ese chico, él lo era todo para mí y le traicioné por buscar tu estúpida aprobación. No debí hacerte caso jamás.

– No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, Seijuuro.

– Deja de llamarme así – le gritó enfadado Akashi – nunca me llamas por mi nombre, para ti nunca fui ni siquiera una persona, era tu negocio. Odio escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

– Tienes razón – dijo Masaomi sorprendiendo a Akashi – no tengo derecho a llamarte por tu nombre, no he sido un buen padre ni sé cómo serlo pero quiero ser un buen abuelo, quiero mitigar un poco todo el daño y el dolor que he causado.

– No puedes. Yo no confío en ti, nadie lo hace. ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

– Porque adoro a mi nieto tanto como tú le adoras a él. Te arrebaté a tu hijo y a mí me han arrebatado a mi nieto. Nunca creí que echaría de menos a alguien, no creí que un chiquillo pudiera hacerme feliz pero es así. No quiero que Aomine me aleje de mi nieto.

– Es egoísmo puro. Insultaste a Aomine, le echaste de tu casa sin dejarle explicarse y ahora que conoces a su hijo vienes a tratar de ganarte su corazón. ¿Qué crees que pensará mi hijo cuando sepa toda la verdad sobre ti? ¿Sobre cómo te comportaste con su padre? Te va a odiar por lo que le hiciste. Nadie puede quererte, es imposible.

– Va a casarse – soltó de golpe Masaomi.

– ¿Qué?

– He venido hasta aquí a avisarte que Aomine va a casarse con su jefe.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Akashi. No podía creerse justo ahora que se enteraba que tenía un hijo, que Aomine fuera a separarle de él para siempre. Se agarró al marco de la puerta al sentir que sus piernas temblaban, al sentir cómo se mareaba y las náuseas volvían a aparecer.

– Haz algo, Akashi, porque vas a perderle si no lo haces.

– ¿Que haga algo? – gritó enfadado - ¿Qué quieres que haga, Masaomi? – pronunció su nombre para evitar la palabra “papá”. No pensaba que se mereciese aquella palabra – Has estado malmetiendo entre nosotros desde que volví, has hecho de las tuyas y nos has separado más de lo que ya lo estábamos y vienes aquí a decirme… que haga algo. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Tú te has encargado de arruinar todos mis planes con él, ya no me queda nada, soy incapaz de pensar en algo ahora mismo.

– Puedo ayudarte a recuperarle.

– Es posible, pero no confío en ti ni en tus trucos – dijo Akashi enfadado.

– Sé que no puedo cambiar nada, Akashi, sólo puedo decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que os he hecho, tanto a ti como a él, pero no dejes que se lleve a Daisuke, no puedes permitir que lo aleje de nosotros para casarse con alguien a quien no ama. Los dos sabemos que Aomine sigue amándote a ti pese a todo el dolor que le causé, porque sé que es mi culpa. Tú sólo fuiste un adolescente que pagó los platos porque influencié sobre ti. Le traicionaste por mi culpa, siempre te puse en una mala situación teniendo que decidir entre hacer lo correcto con tu familia o hacer lo correcto con tu pareja, siempre estuviste en medio de mi guerra contra Aomine y lo lamento. Saliste herido por mi culpa y quiero arreglarlo, quiero arreglarlo todo de verdad.

– Ya es tarde para eso – Akashi cerró la puerta tras él metiéndose de nuevo en casa.

Jamás esperó escuchar algún tipo de disculpa por parte de su padre y aquello había sido mucho más que una simple disculpa, había reconocido sus errores, se había sincerado como nunca hacía pero aun así, le dolía demasiado haberse enterado de todo lo que llegó a hacer para destruir aquella relación. Quizá en otras circunstancias al escuchar algo así le habría perdonado, pero en este caso no podía, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo… le había quitado al amor de su vida, le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo durante ocho años, no le había dejado ser padre y tratar de reconquistar a Aomine. Quizá si no se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos, si su padre le hubiera dicho que Aomine estaba embarazado todo sería muy diferente. Habría vuelto de inmediato y era posible que Aomine por terquedad no le hubiera perdonado de inmediato, pero habría tenido esos ocho años para demostrarle a Aomine que podía ser un buen padre y que le amaba, esa oportunidad que ya no podía tener.

Dejó resbalar la espalda por la robusta puerta de madera hasta que se sentó en la fría lámina de mármol que lucía el suelo de su mansión. Quería ir a ver a su hijo, quería decirle que él era su padre pero no quería ponerle en contra de Aomine. Si hacía un solo movimiento en falso perdería a Aomine definitivamente y no podía permitírselo, menos ahora con la noticia de que iba a casarse con su jefe. No era tarde todavía, podía luchar, no se había casado y se podía anular ese compromiso, pero para ello, tenía que pensar muy bien qué hacer. Vencer llevándose a su hijo pero perdiendo a Aomine no era un riesgo que estuviera dispuesto a correr, quería a los dos, los necesitaba en su vida. Era el momento de apostar todo o nada.


	24. Paternidad

Akashi permaneció unos minutos más en la misma posición, sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta de madera. Se sentía sobrepasado por todo lo que había pasado y descubierto en las últimas horas, necesitaba un momento para tratar de procesar y asimilar tantas noticias pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía por culpa de la resaca no le ayudaba a lograrlo para nada. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las náuseas regresaron, logrando que se arrepintiera mucho de emborracharse por primera vez y estar experimentando su primera resaca por culpa de ello. Se había dejado llevar la noche anterior por culpa del dolor, no había sido capaz de mantener la calma y razonar que bebiendo no iba a salir nada bueno y así había sido. Al menos ahora sabía cómo podía llegar a comportase cuando bebía más de la cuenta.

El estómago se le revolvió, pero no estaba seguro de si era solamente por los efectos del alcohol que había estado, y posiblemente aún siguiera en su organismo, o por el miedo a perder a Aomine y a Daisuke. No quería que eso pasara pero no sabía qué hacer para impedirlo, tampoco es que tuviese ningún derecho a pedirle a Aomine que no se casara si así lo deseaba y menos tras la forma en que le había tratado las últimas veces que le había visto. Aún le amaba y no quería ver que se casaba con otra persona, no quería dejar que Takumi se lo arrebatara pero, por ahora, no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir que esa boda se llevara a cabo.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Akashi era que Aomine desapareciera con Daisuke tras casarse. Su hijo jamás llegaría a conocer la verdad, nunca sabría que él era su padre aunque no hubiese podido ejercer como tal, y él no podría pasar tiempo a su lado y conocerle. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños por la impotencia de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, de pensar que ni siquiera después de enterarse que tenía un hijo, iba a poder estar con él. Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera, quizás no podía evitar que Aomine se casara con otro hombre, pero sí podía impedir que su hijo quedara a oscuras sobre cuál era su verdadera relación con él.

No perdió ni un segundo y se levantó del suelo pese al mareo que se apoderó de él por hacerlo tan rápido. Se fue hasta la ducha, necesitaba asearse y quitarse la peste a alcohol impregnado en su cuerpo, también esperaba que el agua lograra espabilarle. En cuanto estuvo limpio y vestido, fue hasta la cocina para preparase un café que le ayudara con la resaca que llevaba encima. No tardó ni cinco minutos en bebérselo y marcharse de allí, no sin antes guardarse un par de aspirinas en el bolsillo para el dolor de cabeza y meterse un chicle de menta en la boca para eliminarle el aliento a café. Quería estar presentable y dar una buena impresión para lo que tenía en mente. Tras coger lo que necesitaba, salió de la propiedad subido en su Aston Martin y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Aomine, Daisuke había regresado a su habitación después de que Masaomi le dejase frente al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía. El niño subió por la escalera de incendios hasta su cuarto para evitar que su padre se enterase que se había escapado, aunque tenía un problema que podía ponerle en un aprieto y era el gato. No podía aparecer como si nada con un animal si se suponía que había estado todo el rato encerrado en su dormitorio. Debía ocultarle a su padre la existencia de la mascota por lo menos hasta que simulase salir a la calle y pudiera decirle que lo había encontrado ahí. Pero la suerte no iba a estar de su parte.

Aomine estaba en su habitación pensando en la pelea que había tenido con su hijo cuando creyó escuchar el maullido de un gato provenir de la habitación de Daisuke. Se quedó en silencio afinando el oído intentando captar el mismo sonido, pero sólo escuchó su propia respiración por lo que sacudió la cabeza pensando que sólo había sido su imaginación. De repente, volvió a oírlo con más intensidad, así que se levantó con lentitud de la cama y cruzó el pasillo hasta la puerta cerrada que estaba enfrente de la suya.

– ¿Daisuke? – le llamó – ¿Por qué escucho a un gato maullar dentro de tu cuarto? – le preguntó desconfiado.

– T-Tengo la ventana abierta, seguro que será el gato del vecino – le mintió.

Aomine sospechaba que ahí pasaba algo, lo había notado en el temblor de la voz del pequeño. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escuchó de nuevo el maullido seguido por un quejido del pelirrojo. Aomine llamó al pequeño pero éste solamente soltaba gemidos de dolor, así que fue hasta el salón y después regresó con un destornillador en las manos. Quitó todos los tornillos del pomo hasta que éste cayó al suelo resonando con fuerza, y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Daisuke mirándolo asustado y tratando de esconder un minino de pelaje amarillento mientras sacudía la mano donde parecía que el pequeño felino le había arañado. Seguramente su hijo le había asustado o lastimado sin querer cuando trataba de silenciarle.

– Daisuke, ¿de dónde ha salido ese gato? – le interrogó pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la ventana abierta y la salida de emergencia desbloqueada, supo de inmediato la respuesta – ¿Te has escapado? ¿Otra vez? No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es peligroso que salgas de casa de esa manera, podría pasarte cualquier cosa – le regañó.

– Lo siento – se disculpó con la cabeza baja mientras cogía al gato y lo abrazaba.

Aomine se ablandó ante esa tierna imagen y suavizó un poco su tono.

– ¿Me dirás ahora de dónde ha salido ese gato?

– Lo he recogido de la calle – mintió el niño tras dudar durante unos segundos sobre si decirle la verdad o no, pero decidió contarle esa historia porque sabía que a su padre no le gustaba Akashi así que era muy probable que tampoco le cayera bien Masaomi.

– Pues está demasiado bien cuidado para ser un gato callejero – le comentó perspicaz pillándole en su mentira.

– Es un regalo – confesó al verse atrapado.

– ¿Un regalo? ¿De quién? – le preguntó preocupado al pensar que un desconocido podría haberse acercado a su hijo con malas intenciones.

– Del padre de Akashi – susurró.

Aomine se sorprendió al descubrir que Masaomi había estado en contacto con Daisuke y encima le había regalado una mascota, eso era muy impropio de él... a no ser que tratase de ganarse su confianza con alguna oscura intención. Ese pensamiento le inquietó, no sabía qué se traía ese hombre entre manos pero no iba a permitir que involucrase a Daisuke en sus planes.

– ¿Conoces a ese hombre? ¿Qué hacías con él? – le preguntó alterado pero antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, sonó el timbre interrumpiendo el interrogatorio – Voy a ver quién es. La conversación no ha terminado. Ni se te ocurra volver a huir o las consecuencias serán peores – le advirtió antes de salir del cuarto.

Aomine fue hasta la entrada del apartamento y abrió la puerta olvidándose de mirar antes por la mirilla por culpa del enfado que tenía encima. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y molestia al ver a Akashi al otro lado. Era lo que le faltaba.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Volver a montar un escándalo estando borracho? – le reprochó irritado.

– No, vengo a ver a Daisuke, quiero hablar con él.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar con él? – le preguntó Aomine poniéndose a la defensiva, esas palabras le habían dado mala espina.

– Voy a contarle la verdad, quiero que sepa que soy su padre. No voy a permitir que lo alejes de mí cuando te cases.

Aomine se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía haberse enterado ya sobre su compromiso cuando tan sólo hacía unas horas que había aceptado?  _¡Qué rápido viajaban las noticias!_

– Tampoco quiero que te cases con otro hombre – siguió hablando Akashi aprovechando que Aomine aún no lograba reaccionar – sé que no es mi decisión y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo después de la forma en que me he comportado contigo, pero no voy a dejar que me apartes de mi hijo.

Aomine salió rápidamente al descansillo entrecerrando la puerta de su casa para evitar que Daisuke pudiera escuchar la conversación.

– Ahora no es un buen momento, Akashi – bajó la voz Aomine – Mejor discutimos el asunto en otro momento – trató de echarlo para evitar que su hijo pudiera descubrir la verdad de esa manera.

– No, no voy a irme. Tengo derecho a estar con mi hijo. Sabes tan bien como yo que Daisuke debe tener muchas preguntas sobre su otro padre y que le encantaría conocerlo, no puedes arrebatarle algo tan importante a nuestro hijo.

– Lo sé. Pero no fui yo quien os arrebató ese derecho así que no vengas con más amenazas– gritó Aomine perdiendo los estribos.

Akashi iba a replicar pero se quedó mudo cuando sintió algo peludo restregándose contra su pierna. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño felino que le ronroneaba feliz y de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de aquella bestia, según él. Empezó a sentir un picor que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo a la vez que la nariz se le congestionaba.

– Tengo que irme – se alejó tratando de disimular. Sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo ahí, la alergia iba a ir a peor – pero ten por seguro que voy a volver para contarle la verdad a mi hijo.

Tras aquella advertencia, Akashi se marchó pese a querer quedarse para conseguir hablar con su hijo. Aomine se quedó observando atónito cómo desaparecía por las escaleras sin entender ese cambio de actitud hasta que se fijó en el gatito que ahora se paseaba entre sus pies, seguramente se había escapado por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta.

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa al ver salir a la estampida a Akashi. Sabía de sobra lo que había ocurrido, él y su alergia a los gatos. Ahora se alegraba de haber soportado aquellos gritos que pegaba algunas noches Akashi, soñando con gatos que le perseguían y que le había hecho comprender, pese a que él jamás le dijo nada, que Akashi tenía algo con los gatos. Siempre creyó que le asustaban pero al verle estornudar hoy, entendió que era algo más, era alergia.

– ¿Así que tienes alergia a este pequeñín? – preguntó Aomine cogiendo entre sus manos al pequeño gato de amarillento pelaje – Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia – sonrió acercando al gato hacia su rostro para mirarle mejor mientras el gato le observaba sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Decidió entrar finalmente en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una cosa estaba clara… debía hablar con Daisuke sobre su padre. Nueve años evitando aquel tema por el dolor que le causaba y ahora que su hijo ya no hacía preguntas incómodas… debía confesarle la verdad de todo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que Akashi era su padre? ¿Cómo decirle que su padre les había traicionado y abandonado? Decirle que su abuelo era una mala persona no le ayudaría, no después de que le hubiera regalado el dichoso gato.

Necesitaba ir por partes, primero saber hasta qué punto había contactado Masaomi con su hijo, el trato que tenían, qué le había contado o si le había metido alguna idea extraña en la cabeza. Masaomi era experto en destruir las vidas ajenas a la suya pero no dejaría que lo hiciera con su hijo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, papá? – preguntó Daisuke desde la puerta del pasillo.

– Ven, siéntate y hablemos de lo del gato y el padre de Akashi.

– Te ha sentado mal – susurró Daisuke – sé que no te gusta Akashi, que siempre discutes con él y que te molesta ver su cara todos los días en ese paquete de cereales.

– No es cierto.

Daisuke le miró extrañado y fue hacia el armario de la cocina cogiendo el paquete de cereales para enseñarle la cara de Akashi toda rayada con bolígrafo, con un bigote pintado, con dientes de vampiro y arañas en el pelo.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Estaba probando mi vena artística – sonrió Aomine – se me olvidó el garrote de ogro.

– Papá…

– Está bien. Es posible que Akashi no sea de mi total agrado pero te estás desviando del tema en cuestión. Siéntate, quiero saber dónde conociste al padre de Akashi.

– En la cancha de baloncesto.

Daisuke aprovechó el momento de confusión de su padre para dejar los cereales de nuevo en el armario y sentarse en el sillón frente a su padre.

– ¿En la cancha? – se extrañó Aomine – pero si él nunca iba por allí. Intentó convencer al ayuntamiento de que la derribasen.

– ¿Le conocías? – preguntó Daisuke sorprendiendo aún más a su padre que se vio pillado con aquello - ¿De qué lo conocías? – preguntó enfadado Daisuke.

– Dai… hay mucho que tengo que contarte, ¿vale? Pero necesito que me escuches hasta el final sin armar jaleos ni gritar. Primera es que voy a permitir que el gato se quede.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Daisuke extrañado - ¿Por qué? A ti no te gustan los animales.

– Sí me gustan, no en casa pero me gustan los animales.

– ¿Entonces por qué?

– Porque es un regalo de tu abuelo y eso no puedo negártelo.

– ¿De mi abuelo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Verás, Dai… el motivo por el que nunca te conté nada sobre tu padre no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, tienes todo el derecho a conocerle y sacar tus conclusiones de él pero… no podía contarte nada sobre él porque me dolía demasiado verle, recordarle, pronunciar su nombre. Le amé mucho – dijo Aomine agachando la cabeza y apretando sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza – le amé como nunca lo hice con nadie más, él lo era todo para mí, una difícil relación, él o su familia tenían mucho dinero y yo… bueno ya has visto lo que somos nosotros, Dai, yo nunca he estado a su altura. Hubo momentos en que pensé que no importaba nada, que con estar a su lado y sentirme amado bastaba, hasta que un día descubrí que el amor no lo puede todo, a veces el dinero y las influencias se cruzan en el camino y no puedes luchar contra eso.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – se quejó Daisuke frustrado y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse – estás tratando de decirme… ¿Que Akashi es mi padre? ¿Que Masaomi es mi abuelo?

– Sí – le dijo Aomine derramando un par de lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuándo me vio? – gritó el niño enfadado.

– Porque no lo sabía – le gritó Aomine esta vez – y eso es mi culpa, no fui capaz de enfrentarme al problema real, porque me negaron la opción de contárselo y cuando volví a verle, ya era tarde.

– Ahora lo entiendo todo… el por qué fingir que Kagami era mi padre frente a él, el por qué querías mantenerme lejos de él, tú no querías que él me conociera.

– Dai…

– ¿Qué derecho tenías a elegir por mí? ¿Y él? ¿Nos abandonó? ¿Para qué ha vuelto entonces? Por mí puede marcharse de nuevo, no le necesito y tú me has mentido.

– Dai, por favor… sé que es difícil de entender pero Akashi no sabía nada.

– ¿Le defiendes? Tú mismo has hablado del daño que te hizo.

– Sí, me lo hizo a mí, Dai, pero no a ti. No te aferres a mi dolor. Quizá deberías conocerle, de hecho lo estabas haciendo y… es tu ídolo.

– Lo era, hasta que he descubierto que nos abandonó. ¿Por qué lo hizo? – se derrumbó Daisuke llorando sin parar.

Aomine al ver tan afectado a su hijo, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas se unieran a las de su pequeño sin poder frenarlas. No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que ocurrió, tampoco quería que la idea que él tenía de Akashi le influenciase, así que al final decidió tragarse su dolor y su odio por el bien de su hijo, por no confundirle.

– Le amé – le dijo Aomine – aún lo hago porque aunque quiero odiarle no puedo hacerlo. Fue el amor de mi vida, quizá aún lo es. No puedo volver con él, Dai, el dolor que sufrí es muy fuerte pero sigue siendo ese chico amable y dulce que yo conocí y te quiere, quiere conocerte, estar contigo. A él también le arrebataron la posibilidad de conocerte, no se la niegues ahora tú. Nosotros somos mejores, ¿vale? Sabemos dar oportunidades.

– Hablaré con él – dijo Daisuke llorando – pero porque quiero que me cuente su versión, quiero escuchar de su propia boca el motivo por el que se marchó y nos dejó. Si te hizo daño… no podré perdonárselo.

– Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente, Dai y te hemos arrastrado a nuestro dolor. Nunca quise arrastrarte a ti hasta esta situación. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento mucho, mi niño.


	25. Verdad

Tras la conversación que había mantenido con su hijo, Aomine permaneció sentado en el sillón mientras que Daisuke regresó a su dormitorio junto al gato. El niño quería estar solo tras la bomba que le había soltado su padre, necesitaba pensar y asimilar esa noticia tan importante que ponía patas arriba su mundo. Aomine le permitió hacerlo, sólo esperaba que esa vez no se escapase, empezaba a oscurecer y era peligroso que un niño anduviera solo por las calles, aunque si su hijo tenía alguna intención de hacerlo, lo escucharía ya que la puerta de su cuarto seguía sin pomo y no podía cerrarla.

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y reposó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con cansancio, estaba agotado tanto física como psicológicamente. Desde que Akashi había regresado, todo habían sido complicaciones, aunque tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa al pelirrojo, él también había tomado determinadas decisiones que sabía que le traerían problemas en un futuro. En algunas ocasiones deseaba volver a su juventud donde las únicas preocupaciones que tenía eran el baloncesto y los estudios, y a veces ni eso último, porque solía saltarse las clases para irse a dormir a la azotea de su instituto. Todo era más sencillo por aquel entonces.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó recto, no quería empezar a perderse en los recuerdos y rememorar su pasado con Akashi. Debía centrarse en el presente, en lo que tenía frente a él y, en ese momento, era ponerse en contacto con el padre de su hijo para decirle que ya tenía lo que quería, que le había contado la verdad y que el pequeño quería hablar con él. Colocó las manos en el sillón y las usó como apoyo para levantarse con cuidado, la maldita rodilla seguía haciéndole la vida imposible. Caminó cojeando hasta la mesita donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico y lo cogió para llamar a Akashi y acordar un encuentro entre los tres.

Acercó el dedo índice para marcar los números pero, de repente, lo dejó suspendido a tal sólo unos milímetros de una tecla, cuando una pregunta acudió a su mente. ¿Cuál era el número de Akashi? Se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle importante y era que no conocía el número del jugador de baloncesto ni tampoco sabía dónde vivía. Siempre había sido Akashi quien le había buscado en su trabajo o en casa, nunca al revés, y no había prestado atención a eso hasta ahora. Nunca se había preocupado por conocer esos datos ni se le había pasado por la cabeza tratar de averiguarlo porque lo último que quería era tener más contacto con él, sólo deseaba que le dejase en paz con su vida, así que no era importante para él... hasta ese momento.

Se revolvió el pelo frustrado y cabreado. Esa situación le estaba recordando demasiado a cuando quiso ponerse en contacto con él para contarle la noticia de su embarazo y no pudo por las mismas razones que en ese instante. La única diferencia era que en esa ocasión no iba a cometer el mismo error de acudir a Masaomi a por ayuda, ya trataría de averiguarlo de alguna manera.

Volvió al sillón con el teléfono aún en la mano pensando en cómo podía tratar de conseguir su número, dudaba mucho que viniera en la guía telefónica. Se le vino la imagen de sus amigos a la cabeza, quizás alguno de ellos lo tenía... no perdía nada por llamarles e intentarlo. Kise estaba descartado porque había vuelto a irse de Japón por trabajo, por lo que probaría primero con Midorima ya que él y Akashi solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos jugando a shôgi, quizás en su regreso, Akashi se había puesto en contacto con él para retomar esa antigua costumbre.

Tecleó su número y esperó a que descolgara. Cuando escuchó el quinto tono sonar, supo que no debía estar en casa así que terminó la llamada. Pasaría al siguiente candidato de la lista, Murasakibara. Repitió la operación de marcar y esperó hasta el tercer tono, en el que escuchó la aburrida voz de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Aomine no perdió tiempo y fue directo al grano preguntándole si tenía el número de Akashi y recibiendo como respuesta un no. Murasakibara ni tuvo curiosidad por saber para qué lo quería, sólo le preguntó si necesitaba algo más porque le había interrumpido cuando estaba probando una bolsa de cortezas de un nuevo sabor que había salido al mercado recientemente y quería volver a ello. Aomine entendió entonces el motivo por el que ni parecía interesado en por qué le había preguntado aquello, la comida siempre sería la debilidad de su compañero. Se despidió de él dejándole tranquilo con su bolsa de cortezas y colgó de nuevo. Ya sólo le quedaba llamar a Tetsu y preguntarle si él o Kagami tenía la información que necesitaba, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Aun así, decidió intentarlo y llamó a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Diga? - oyó la voz calmada de Tetsu al otro lado.

– Hola, Tetsu, soy Daiki – dijo pese a saber que seguramente le había reconocido antes de decir su nombre – Quería preguntarte si tenías el número de Akashi.

– No, no lo tengo – le contestó sorprendido - ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Ha pasado algo más? – le preguntó preocupado.

– Le he tenido que contar a Daisuke la verdad sobre él y quiere verle para hablar con él y escuchar su versión – le dijo y Tetsu notó por el tono de voz de su amigo, que estaba pasándolo mal.

– ¿Quieres que vaya para tu casa y hablemos? - le propuso Tetsu.

– No, no hace falta. Voy a estar liado pensando cómo contactar con Akashi si no sé su número ni su dirección.

– Su dirección sí la conozco. Anoche nos la dijo cuándo le tuvimos que acercar a casa en coche – le recordó – Coge un papel y apunta.

Aomine se levantó con cuidado hasta la mesita donde estaba la base del teléfono, tomó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que solía dejar para anotar los recados y escribió la dirección que le dictó Tetsu. Vio que Akashi vivía en uno de los barrios más adinerados situado en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, el viaje hasta allí en transporte público no iba a ser corto precisamente.

– Me pasaré mañana por la tarde con Dai, sólo espero que el viaje no sea en vano – comentó Aomine.

– ¿Quieres que os acerquemos Kagami y yo en coche? - le preguntó Tetsu.

– Te lo agradezco pero no, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Aprovecharé el viaje para mentalizarme y prepararme – declinó su ofrecimiento.

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

– Ahora no, mejor te llamo mañana tras la visita a Akashi y ya te cuento cómo ha ido. Tengo que ir preparando la cena – se excusó a modo de despedida.

– De acuerdo, como prefieras. Mañana hablamos – se despidió también al captar la indirecta.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Aomine salió de casa junto a Daisuke y se dirigieron al metro para ir a casa de Akashi. Ambos iban en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos y sintiendo los nervios apoderarse de ellos por distintas razones, pero cuando pasaron cerca de la cancha de baloncesto, una gran limusina llamó la atención de Aomine. Era poco común ver una por ese barrio y se preguntó quién podía ir dentro de ella, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. Vio claramente, por la ventanilla bajada, a Masaomi, quien parecía mirar hacia la cancha como esperando algo y Aomine entendió enseguida que a quien esperaba era a su hijo. Así debía ser la forma en la que se había puesto en contacto con Daisuke.

Se desvió del camino que debía seguir y fue hasta donde estaba la limusina aparcada, iba a dejarle claro a ese hombre unas cuantas cosas. Daisuke se desconcertó al verle andar por donde no era y le siguió curioso viendo cómo gritaba tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. Masaomi ordenó a su chófer arrancar al no percatarse de la presencia de su nieto ni de Aomine y cuando el coche comenzó a alejarse de ellos, Daiki se enfadó al creer que estaba huyendo de él, por lo que gritó con más fuerza a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de su paso, forzando así su rodilla.

– Papá – chilló Daisuke preocupado cuando vio que su padre caía al suelo.

Masaomi reconoció enseguida la voz angustiada de su nieto y miró por la ventanilla preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo, entonces le vio agachado junto a Aomine que se agarraba la rodilla con dolor. Ordenó al conductor que se detuviera de inmediato y salió del coche corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? - le preguntó al niño.

– Es su lesión, le duele mucho la rodilla – le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Le llevaré a un hospital – le dijo tratando de levantar a Aomine para meterlo en su coche.

– No – apartó con brusquedad la mano de Masaomi rechazando su ayuda – se me pasará, sólo necesito sentarme – se dirigió a su hijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.

El pequeño le ayudó como pudo a sentarse en el suelo viendo cómo su padre sudaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Tras varios minutos en los que Daisuke no se separó de Aomine y en los que Masaomi se mantuvo a un lado observando al ex novio de su hijo con un poco de lástima y culpa, Aomine se puso de pie con dificultad.

– Vámonos, si no nos damos prisa, se nos hará tarde – le dijo Aomine ignorando a Masaomi. No le apetecía seguir teniéndolo cerca tras su caída, no necesitaba que se burlase de él.

– Pero, papá, no puedes caminar con la pierna así – trató de razonar con su padre.

– ¿Adónde os dirigíais? Si queréis, puedo acercaros en coche – se ofreció Masaomi señalando la limusina.

– Sí, gracias – se adelantó a responder el pequeño antes de que su padre se negara – íbamos a casa de mi otro papá, de Akashi – le dijo mirando al adulto fijamente dándole a entender que conocía quién era él en realidad.

Masaomi le miró sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el niño ya supiera que era su abuelo y se preocupó de lo que Aomine pudiera haberle contado sobre él.

– Dai – llamó Aomine a su hijo molesto al verle salir corriendo hacia el coche y meterse en él.

Al ver que no le quedaba otro remedio porque sería imposible sacar a su hijo de ahí, Aomine caminó hasta el vehículo.

– Ya hablaremos tú y yo – le advirtió a Masaomi antes de entrar en la limusina.

Masaomi trató de ayudar a Aomine a entrar al vehículo pero éste con un brusco movimiento lo apartó de él. No necesitaba su ayuda, nunca había estado allí para él y menos le iba a necesitar ahora. El viaje hasta la casa de Akashi fue tenso, tan sólo Daisuke miraba interesado hacia los edificios señalando alguno que llamaba su atención con grandes sonrisas. Masaomi aprovechó el momento en que pasaban bajo su edificio para explicarle que ahí tenía su despacho. Daisuke miró atónito el imponente edificio antes de zarandear el brazo de su padre.

– Mira, papá, qué grande es.

– Sí, a tu abuelo siempre le ha gustado la grandeza de las cosas – dijo malhumorado y aunque Daisuke no entendió a qué se refería, Masaomi lo entendió perfectamente.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a las rejas de la puerta principal al gran jardín. Uno de los sirvientes fue quien les atendió abriendo las puertas al ver que se trataba del padre de Akashi. Enseguida fueron a buscar al propietario de la casa para avisarle de que su padre venía de visita. Akashi, malhumorado aún con su padre, se puso una camiseta de manga corta informal y salió a recibirle. Seguramente se quejaría por sus formas, aún llevaba el pantalón del pijama y las zapatillas de andar por casa, pero le daba igual, no tenía pensado salir de su mansión, al menos no hoy, aún estornudaba de vez en cuando por aquella alergia aunque ya se encontraba mejor.

Abrió la puerta de forma brusca dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre. Últimamente venía demasiado de visita y ya le estaba empezando a incordiar. Había destruido toda su vida, al amor de su vida, le había ocultado que tenía un hijo, había lanzado a Aomine a los brazos de otro hombre, estaba harto de escuchar el nombre de Masaomi por todas partes involucrado en todos los malditos problemas que él tenía con Aomine.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó con brusquedad encontrándose a Daisuke junto a su padre.

Durante unos segundos se quedó atónito, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su hijo porque eso era, ahora lo sabía, era su hijo. Su mente y su corazón le pedían con fuerza que se lanzase a abrazarle pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse por la emoción del momento. ¿Y si Daisuke no quería saber nada de él? ¿Y si no le habían dicho nada aún sobre aquella terrible verdad? Todas sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó extrañado el niño al ver la reacción de Akashi.

Akashi se agachó para tenerlo a la altura abrazándole con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. El niño sólo pudo tratar de explicarle que no podía respirar si le apretaba tan fuerte, pero aun así, Akashi había hundido su rostro en la clavícula del pequeño llorando por la emoción de tenerle allí, la emoción de saber que era su hijo, porque era suyo.

– Deja que te vea bien – sonrió Akashi aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero mirarle sólo hizo que llorase con más fuerza.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Daisuke confundido.

– Lo siento. Es que… ¡Dios! Siempre soñé con tener un hijo con Aomine y ahora estás aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir… me alegro que estés aquí conmigo pero…

– Papá me trajo. Quería hablar contigo, necesito saber algunas cosas – dijo el niño algo entristecido.

Akashi se incorporó viendo cómo Aomine salía con dificultad del coche de su padre. Aquello no se lo habría esperado en la vida. Miró hacia su padre confundido antes de indicarle a Daisuke que entrase en la casa y siguiera a la sirvienta hacia la cocina, le darían un zumo mientras ellos hablaban. Daisuke se marchó enseguida mirando hacia atrás. Sabía que aquel momento sería tenso para todos.

– No esperaba que trajeras a Aomine – dijo Akashi.

– No iba a traerlo, ni siquiera iba a venir yo. Aomine tenía previsto venir a verte, me lo encontré en la calle. Su lesión está empeorando pero a mí no me deja ayudarle. Quizá tú consigas algo más, tienes más labia.

– ¿Labia? – preguntó Akashi con una sonrisa de incredulidad – la labia no funciona con ese chico. Si crees que me dejará ayudarle, es que no le conoces.

– A mí seguro que no me dejará ayudarle – dijo Masaomi entrando hacia la mansión para seguir a su nieto.

Akashi suspiró mirando a Aomine todavía apoyado contra el coche con el rostro apoyado contra la puerta tratando de calmarse, tratando de mentalizarse de que debía caminar. Akashi estaba convencido de que el dolor debía ser demasiado fuerte para verle así.

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo Akashi recibiendo un empujón de Aomine.

– No necesito ni tu ayuda ni tu caridad y mucho menos la de tu padre. ¿Me escuchas? – le preguntó enfadado.

– Ahora escúchame tú a mí – le amenazó Akashi cogiéndole con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta – tu lesión empeora, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie por ti mismo. ¿Quieres seguir preocupando a nuestro hijo? Si es así puedes apañarte solo pero te recomiendo que me dejes ayudarte. Llamaré a un médico para que venga a revisar esa lesión – soltó la camiseta de Aomine cogiendo su brazo con fuerza para colocarlo tras sus hombros y ayudarle a caminar hacia el interior.

– Sigues siendo un maldito y cabronazo tapón – le dijo Aomine haciendo sonreír a Akashi - ¿De qué te ríes?

– Nunca esperé volver a escucharte decir ese insulto de mí, lo echaba de menos – dijo Akashi sonrojando a Aomine, haciéndole recordar aquellos años en los que salieron y Aomine siempre le decía el mismo insulto.

Akashi dejó a Aomine tumbado en el sofá llevándose una sonrisa irónica por parte del moreno. Supo enseguida lo que pensaba al tocar el sofá.

– Ya lo sé, muy incómodo – dijo Akashi – te aseguro que me he roto la espalda más de una vez cuando me he quedado dormido en él.

– Nunca supiste comprar cosas cómodas, sólo seguías tu instinto de “lo más caro es lo mejor” – se burló imitando la voz de Akashi sorprendiéndose cuando Akashi también pronunció aquella frase.

Por primera vez, ambos rieron. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Aun así, al darse cuenta Aomine de esa debilidad momentánea que había sentido con su ex novio, enseguida volvió a su semblante frío.

– Deberías ir con Daisuke.

– ¿Qué le has contado? – preguntó preocupado Akashi.

– Sólo que eres su padre.

– Gracias – escuchó a Akashi cuando se iba hacia la puerta – gracias por no decirle lo imbécil que fui contigo y por contarle la verdad.

– Eres su padre al fin y al cabo. Me guste o no tienes derecho a conocerle pero… no te atrevas a hacerle daño porque no te lo perdonaría jamás.

– No se lo haré, Aomine.

– ¿Vas a contarle la verdad?

– Sí. Necesita saber todo, no quiero secretos entre nosotros – Akashi iba a salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo una última vez – si lo hubiera sabido… - empezó Akashi a hablar – si hubiera sabido lo de tu embarazo, habría vuelto de inmediato. Nunca te olvidé, Aomine. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Akashi se marchó hacia la cocina indicándole al médico que traía la sirvienta dónde se encontraba Aomine. Una vez solo en el pasillo, suspiró antes de entrar a la cocina. Allí no había nadie pero la risa de su hijo le hizo mirar hacia la gran cristalera que daba a la terraza, seguramente por el buen día que estaba haciendo, su padre y su hijo habrían salido fuera al jardín. Al acercarse, se quedó unos instantes apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo, viendo aquella sonrisa en los labios de su hijo mientras se bebía un vaso de leche.

– Papá – sonrió Daisuke al verle.

– Yo… os dejo a solas – comentó Masaomi al ver a su hijo en la puerta.

Akashi aprovechó que su padre se marchaba hacia dentro de la cocina para ir a la mesa del jardín y sentarse junto a su hijo acariciando su rojizo cabello. Había llegado a pensar que podía ser hijo de Kagami y ahora que lo miraba mejor, se sentía imbécil al no haber apreciado el gran parecido con él.

– ¿Quieres preguntar algo o empiezo yo a contar lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Akashi.

– ¿Por qué no vives con nosotros? – preguntó directo Daisuke sorprendiendo a su padre, quien sólo pudo suspirar y dejar que los recuerdos de aquellos días volvieran a él.

– Yo… amé a tu padre, aún lo hago – sonrió Akashi – en aquel tiempo éramos muy jóvenes, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de tener niños. Hacíamos todo juntos, hasta entrenar, tu padre era muy bueno, tenía talento natural para el baloncesto y mejoraba cada día más mientras yo me estancaba en lo que ya sabía. Se adaptó a mi estilo de juego – se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir – Los dos nos presentamos a una prueba, unos ojeadores que elegirían a alguien para ir a Estados Unidos a jugar a la NBA.

– ¿No vives con él porque te eligieron? – preguntó Daisuke.

– No me eligieron, Daisuke – le dijo su padre derramando una lágrima – yo le hice daño a tu padre. Vi la posibilidad de que él me venciera y obtuviera la plaza, fui yo quien le forcé hasta que se lesionó, obligué a los ojeadores a fijarse en mí quitando a tu padre del medio. Jamás podré perdonarme aquello, esa plaza habría sido suya si yo no me hubiera metido en medio, si no le hubiera hecho trampas – lloró Akashi dejando a Daisuke confundido.

– ¿Tú…?

– Daría cualquier cosa por volver atrás, por enterarme de que estaba embarazado, por estar con vosotros. Le hice daño a tu padre pero sigo amándole y a ti te adoro, eres mi hijo y pese a que acabo de enterarme, te quiero.

– Fue tu culpa… - se asustó Daisuke – tú le hiciste daño a papá, nos dejaste solos por una plaza en la NBA… - se levantó Daisuke de la silla alejándose de Akashi.

– Lo siento – pronunció Akashi llorando sin levantarse, sabía que su hijo le odiaría por aquello pero no podía ocultárselo, no algo así.

– No fue él – se escuchó a Masaomi de fondo – yo le oculté la verdad a Akashi, yo le obligué a hacer trampas, quizá no directamente pero le presioné demasiado. Si tienes que culpar a alguien es a mí – pronunció hacia Daisuke – no pagues esto con tu padre, Seijuuro no sabía nada sobre ti. Ha cargado con ese dolor todos estos años. Aún ama a tu padre.

– ¿Tú? – preguntó Daisuke confundido viendo cómo Akashi se confundía también, quizá no esperaba que su padre dijera algo así.


	26. Desayunos en familia

Daisuke no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Nunca pensó que su abuelo pudiera haber hecho algo así, separar a sus padres, dejarle sólo con Aomine, llegar a pedirle a su padre que le lesionase sólo para alejarles.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Yo… nunca he sido un hombre fácil de complacer, ni un hombre cariñoso – dijo Masaomi – siempre he buscado el progreso, las influencias y una buena vida para mis seres queridos. Creí que Aomine no estaba a la altura de tu padre. Fui yo quien le eché a la calle, fui el culpable de que tu padre sufriera la ausencia de Akashi y de que Seijuuro jamás supiera que tenía un hijo. Lo lamento mucho, ahora me doy cuenta del daño que hice. Me encariñé contigo – sonrió Masaomi – tú eres el único que ha conseguido ablandarme y enseñarme otra forma de vivir, de sentir algo que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir desde que mi esposa falleció, amor por los míos. Cúlpame a mí pero no lo pagues con tu padre, por favor. Ya ha sufrido bastante por mi culpa, no le culpes tú también.

– Papá… márchate – le dijo Akashi serio – es un asunto entre mi hijo y yo.

– No, Akashi, este error fue mío.

– Ahora entiendo por qué papá parecía enfadado con el abuelo – dijo Daisuke – pero… él dijo que te amaba – sonrió Daisuke mirando a un entristecido Akashi – papá aún te ama.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Akashi.

– Se le escapó cuando me confesó que eras mi padre, dijo que seguía amándote. Si él puede perdonarte, yo debería intentarlo. Quiero conocerte no como mi ídolo, quiero que seas mi padre.

Daisuke fue a marcharse hacia el interior de la cocina cuando se cruzó con Masaomi en el camino. No podía negar que estaba enfadado y quizá decepcionado con su abuelo, aun así tenía un abuelo y a sus padres, una familia desestructurada que él no pensaba dejar que se hundiera, iba a sacarles y algo se le ocurriría.

– ¿Dónde vas, Dai? – preguntó Masaomi.

– A arreglar lo que tú estropeaste – dijo muy decidido – haznos un favor a todos y márchate a casa. Y papá… haz algo – le comentó enfadado Daisuke haciendo sonreír a su padre.

– Has sacado mi carácter – dijo Akashi sonriendo – ya está dando órdenes.

Prácticamente no había terminado de hablar cuando un estornudo asustó a todos los presentes. Akashi había vuelto a estornudar y empezaba a rascarse el brazo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su hijo al ver que volvía a estornudar.

– Sí, es sólo una alergia. Aunque creía que iba a mejor.

Al escuchar un leve maullido, Akashi se alejó como alma que llevaba el diablo de la silla donde había estado su hijo y donde aún tenía la mochila. Masaomi sonrió de golpe al entender todo y Daisuke apartó la mochila de su padre.

– ¿Tienes alergia a los gatos? – preguntó Daisuke.

– ¿Qué hace el gato aquí en mi casa?

– No iba a dejarle solo en casa – se excusó Daisuke – además, es un regalo del abuelo.

– La madre que… ¿Era otro de tus planes para alejarme de Aomine o qué? – le preguntó a Masaomi.

– No te lo vas a creer… pero olvidé tu alergia a los gatos cuando se lo compré.

– No irás a echarlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupado Daisuke.

– Eso jamás. Hazme un favor, Dai… llévalo a la que será tu habitación esta noche. Se está haciendo tarde así que trataré de convencer a tu padre de que os quedéis esta noche aquí. Lo único que te pido es que no saques al gato del cuarto. Le pediré a la sirvienta que le suba un cuenco de leche. Acompáñala, ella te dirá dónde está tu cuarto. – esperó hasta que Daisuke se marchó y miró a su padre – y tú… vete a tu casa – le dijo enfadado viendo cómo Masaomi se entristecía. Por un momento, sintió lástima de su padre, hasta se había delatado para salvarle a él frente a su hijo así que antes de entrar, decidió hacer lo que nunca pensó que haría – Gracias, papá, por no hundirme con él.

– De nada – le dijo su padre cogiendo rumbo hacia su coche y dejando que Akashi tratase de convencer a Aomine para pasar la noche allí.

Para cuando Akashi entró en el salón, Aomine estaba distraído con una revista deportiva. Ni siquiera se percató de su entrada. Todo estaba a oscuras exceptuando la pequeña lámpara al lado de Aomine que iluminaba ligeramente la revista. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Aomine así, tapado con una pequeña manta en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente entre la oscuridad, él siempre era sensual hiciera lo que hiciera.

El médico le había recomendado reposo y eso es lo que Akashi iba a proponerle, reposo absoluto, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Se acercó a él por la espalda observando que no leía, dibujaba. Sonrió al reconocerse en la portada de la revista y ver a un concentrado Aomine dibujándole un bigote al estilo Hitler. Akashi siempre había sabido que era un poco autoritario, pero no esperaba verse aquello, aun así le parecía gracioso ver a su chico allí tumbado dibujándole cosas.

– Qué sexy estoy – le susurró al oído sorprendiendo a Aomine – creo que debo pensar eso de dejarme bigote.

– Idiota – le dijo Aomine apartando la revista - ¿Qué quieres ahora, Akashi? Ya me ha visitado el médico y estoy listo para irme. Haz el favor de llamar a mi hijo para que podamos marcharnos a casa.

Akashi giró en el sofá y se sentó a mitad apartando un poco el cuerpo de Aomine para que le dejase espacio.

– Quédate – le susurró Akashi sorprendiendo a Aomine.

– No es buena idea.

– Por favor, te lo suplico si es lo que quieres, pero quédate esta noche.

– ¿Por qué debería?

– Ya has visto esta casa, es fría y solitaria, teneros aquí a vosotros… a mi familia es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años. Quiero desayunar con vosotros mañana y te vendría bien el reposo. Por favor, ni siquiera debemos dormir en la misma habitación, hay muchas en la casa, puedes elegir la que quieras, la más alejada a la mía si es lo que deseas, puedes dormir con tu hijo si lo prefieres, pero quédate.

– Akashi… - susurró Aomine apartando la revista, sin saber qué decir, sintiendo simplemente la tristeza de la voz de aquel pelirrojo, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del menor - ¿Le has contado todo? – preguntó.

– Sí, sabe el daño que te hice, sabe lo estúpido que fui, cómo te perdí y sabe lo más importante, que aún te amo, que mi cuerpo aún se excita contigo, que no te he olvidado, que deseo besarte en este mismo instante – susurró rozando sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos pudo retener más aquel momento. Aomine sabía que estaba cayendo en la red de aquella hábil araña, lo estaba seduciendo como hizo cuando eran unos adolescentes, le convencía con aquella labia que sólo él tenía, con sus bonitas palabras, con sus caricias y sus sugerentes labios. Akashi se recostó sobre el abdomen de Aomine atrapando sus labios con deseo, tomando el control de un beso que ambos habían deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Se amaban, los dos sentían aquel intenso fuego, la pasión que desbordaban cada vez que se encontraban.

Aomine dejó que Akashi invadiera su boca, que jugase con su lengua haciéndose el único propietario. Anhelaba aquel sentimiento, deseaba volver a estar con él y por otra parte… recordaba sus discusiones, quizá eso aún le excitaba más. Akashi era otro guerrero, un chico de fuerte carácter igual que él pero eso hacía todo más excitante, el sexo con otro igual era abrumador, sabía que siempre sería salvaje, tentador, sensual, único e irrepetible.

Movió sus manos hacia la camiseta de Akashi colando sus manos bajo ella para acariciar su bien formado abdomen, subiendo hacia aquel pectoral que le volvía loco. Ni siquiera podía pensar en deshacer el beso, no quería soltar sus labios hasta que la imagen de Takumi apareció en su mente. Akashi le había llamado zorra cuando le vio acostarse con él. Soltó el beso de golpe arrepintiéndose de estar dejándose llevar por todo aquello.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Aomine? – le preguntó Akashi sorprendido por la reacción.

– Lo siento. Voy a casarme, ¿recuerdas? No debería estar haciendo esto.

Aomine trató de levantarse pero Akashi le retuvo un momento. Se alegró de algo, seguía siendo ese chico fiel, seguía sintiéndose mal cuando cometía un error, seguía siendo el chico dulce y apasionado del que se enamoró y por supuesto… se había dado cuenta de que aún le amaba.

– No deberías casarte con él sintiendo esto por mí, Aomine. Vais a haceros mucho daño. Los dos… a nuestro hijo también. No será bueno para ninguno de los cuatro. Tú sufrirás al lado de un hombre que no te ama, Takumi exigirá cada vez más, querrá que le ames y no podrás dárselo, Daisuke anhelará saber lo que era una familia, y yo… sufriré viéndote todos los días con tu jefe, sabiendo que serás suyo cuando aún me amas.

– Lo he decidido, Akashi – dijo Aomine.

– Al menos quédate esta noche. Desayunemos juntos. No volveré a besarte hasta que me lo pidas, te lo prometo.

– Voy a casarme, no te lo pediré.

– Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y espero que llegue el día en que me lo pidas.

– Nos quedaremos esta noche – dijo al final Aomine.

Tras cenar los tres juntos en la inmensa cocina, se fueron a dormir a distintas habitaciones. Akashi se acostó en su amplio y frío colchón deseando que Aomine estuviera ahí acompañándole y llenando ese hueco vacío que había a su lado, mientras el dueño de los pensamientos del pelirrojo fue a dormir junto a su hijo Daisuke y el pequeño gato, que se acurrucó a los pies de la cama que ambos compartieron.

Aomine se despertó horas más tarde confundido al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero notar la gran calidad de las sábanas que le tapaban a él y a Daisuke, recordó que se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Akashi. No sabía qué hora era, las caras cortinas le impedían ver si había amanecido o la oscuridad aún era dueña de las calles. Miró en la mesita de noche que había a su lado para comprobar si había algún reloj pero sólo encontró la lámpara de diseño junto a un elemento decorativo que no supo descifrar. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesita que estaba al otro extremo de la cama y vio allí el reloj pero estaba demasiado lejos y oscuro como para distinguir la hora.

El menudo cuerpo de Daisuke pegado al suyo le impedía moverse o inclinarse un poco y verla, así que no tuvo más remedio que encender la lámpara de noche. En cuanto la tenue luz iluminó la habitación, vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios, era muy temprano, normalmente solía despertarse a las siete y media para prepararle el desayuno a su hijo y llevarlo al colegio. Parecía que su propia intuición de padre le hizo despertarse a esa intempestiva hora, así que, con cuidado, se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando que Daisuke siguiera descansando un rato más.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió hacia la cocina apoyándose en las paredes para no forzar la rodilla. En cuanto estuvo dentro de la lujosa y bien equipada estancia, abrió el enorme frigorífico buscando un cartón de leche para prepararle un desayuno más occidental a su hijo, pese a no agradarle la idea de fisgonear en la cocina de otra persona. Al no ver ningún cartón, se dispuso a buscar alguno por los aparadores y armarios sin mucho éxito. Aomine bufó frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible que Akashi no tuviera ni una mísera gota de leche en aquel lugar?  _¡Era un alimento básico!_ Si es que ni siquiera tenía galletas o cereales. ¿Con qué se alimentaba el pelirrojo por las mañanas? Intuyó que sólo bebería café al fijarse en la cafetera de cápsulas que había sobre la encimera.

Al darse cuenta de que no podría prepararle unos cereales con leche a su hijo ni tenía tiempo para cocinar un desayuno más tradicional, decidió hacerle un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. Por lo menos Akashi tenía fruta y pan, esperaba que también tuviera un exprimidor. Tras localizar y dejar a mano todo lo que necesitaba, comenzó a partir y exprimir las naranjas.

– ¿Qué haces? - le sobresaltó la voz de Akashi cerca de la puerta.

– Haz un poco de ruido cuando camines, así no asustarás a las personas – le respondió Aomine de malhumor.

– Si no estuvieras montando este jaleo, me habrías escuchado perfectamente – Akashi se acercó y observó cómo Aomine llenaba un vaso con zumo - ¿Me estabas preparando una sorpresa? - le preguntó con diversión.

– Qué más quisieras. Es para Daisuke – le quitó la ilusión.

– ¿Para mí? - les interrumpió el niño que acababa de llegar restregándose un ojo por el sueño que aún tenía.

– ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? - le preguntó Akashi al pequeño.

– Me he despertado al oír ruido y he venido a ver qué era – le contestó mientras tomaba asiento en un taburete frente a la gran isla que ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

– Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí – coincidió Akashi.

– Tampoco he armado tanto jaleo. Ni que hubiera usado una apisonadora para aplastar las naranjas – se quejó Aomine.

Padre e hijo se echaron a reír ante el puchero que apareció en los labios de Daiki pero trataron de aguantarse la risa cuando éste les echó una mirada de advertencia.

– ¿Te ayudo? - se ofreció Akashi poniéndose al lado de Aomine.

– Pon a tostar el pan – le pidió tras unos segundos de duda. No podía decirle que no, después de todo era la casa del pelirrojo.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo el desayuno a estas horas? - le preguntó curioso Akashi.

– Porque Dai tiene que ir a clase y gracias a que vives en la zona más alejada de la ciudad, nos va a llevar por lo menos una hora llegar a su colegio entre el metro y el autobús.

– ¿Tengo que ir a clase? - se quejó Daisuke.

– Claro que sí. No pensarías que te ibas a librar, ¿verdad? - le contestó Aomine con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que hoy no vaya? Es sólo un día – quiso disuadirle Akashi.

– Eso, eso. Quiero quedarme aquí y pasar más tiempo con papá – apoyó la idea Daisuke.

– No, irás al colegio como siempre – se negó Aomine.

– No pasará nada por un día. Tú solías saltarte las clases para ir a dormir a la azotea – le recordó divertido Akashi.

Pero a Aomine no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario y se lo hizo saber con la dura mirada que le echó. No le gustaba que le contradijera delante de su hijo y encima le pusiera en evidencia delante de él.

– Precisamente por eso sé lo importante que es acudir y tener unos estudios, no quiero que le pase como a mí – zanjó la discusión dejando sin habla al otro adulto.

Un tenso silencio se formó tras aquellas palabras que fue roto por Akashi.

– De acuerdo, os acercaré en coche así tardaréis menos y podemos tomarnos el desayuno con calma.

Aomine no contestó, lo cual tomó como un sí por su parte. Terminaron de preparar la comida para los tres y se lo tomaron en silencio en la cocina. Tras acabar, se prepararon y se metieron en el coche que había traído el día anterior uno de los empleados de Akashi del restaurante donde lo dejó la noche en que se emborrachó. Aquel coche era más discreto que el Aston Martin que tanto adoraba Akashi, y estarían más cómodos los tres.

Durante el trayecto, el único momento en que Aomine abrió la boca para hablar fue para darle la dirección del colegio a Akashi, el resto del viaje se dedicó a oír cómo el pelirrojo mantenía una conversación con su hijo sobre la escuela. Le preguntó si tenía muchos amigos, si le gustaba estudiar, si iba bien en las clases, su asignatura favorita y la que más detestaba, entre muchas otras.

Cuando llegaron, Akashi tuvo que dejar el coche en segunda fila junto a otros que hicieron lo mismo que él, no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que podía ser encontrar aparcamiento a esa hora cerca del colegio, era una misión casi imposible y eso que habían llegado antes de tiempo. Al salir del vehículo, quiso ayudar a Aomine a hacer lo mismo, pero éste le rechazó, parecía que aún estaba enfadado con él por su comentario. Ambos adultos acompañaron a su hijo hasta la puerta del colegio y se despidieron de él con un abrazo y un beso, lo cual llenó de felicidad al pelirrojo. Akashi nunca se hubiese imaginado que se podría sentir tan pleno de algo tan cotidiano como era estar llevando a su hijo junto al amor de su vida como una familia unida y feliz, era algo que quería hacer cada día por el resto de su vida y estaba dispuesto a luchar para conseguirlo, para lograr que Aomine le diera una oportunidad.

– Venga, te acercaré a casa – le comentó a Aomine una vez que se aseguraron que el pequeño había ingresado en el edificio junto a sus compañeros.

– No hace falta, puedo ir andando.

– Aomine, no seas cabezota. Lo siento, ¿vale? No debería haber dicho nada de tus escapadas delante de Daisuke, pero no lo he dicho para desautorizarte. Ha sido un error, sólo intentaba...

– Convencerme de dejarle pasar la mañana contigo, lo sé – terminó su frase – pero aun así no me ha gustado.

– Lo siento – se volvió a disculpar.

– Vamos, el médico dijo que no puedo forzar la pierna – caminó hacia el coche de Akashi y éste sonrió al entender que se le había pasado un poco el enfado.

Llevó a Aomine hasta su casa y le acompañó hasta la puerta pero no quiso forzar la situación insinuándose para que le invitara a pasar dentro. Bajó las escaleras y al salir del edificio, se topó de frente con el alto y corpulento cuerpo de Kagami, quien le miró extrañado de verlo allí a esas horas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Taiga.

– He acompañado a Aomine a casa tras dejar a nuestro hijo en el colegio – le contestó.

Kagami le miró extrañado. Gracias a su prometido, sabía que Aomine le había contado la verdad a Daisuke y que éste quería escuchar lo que Akashi tuviera que decir, pero nunca se imaginó aquel avance tan rápido. Ya hablaría con Aomine después.

– Vaya, a eso venía yo, a llevar a Dai a la escuela. Quería dejar que Aomine descansara. ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó al ver la intensa mirada del otro sobre su rostro.

– Siento lo del puñetazo y... haberos estropeado ese momento tan especial – se disculpó Akashi.

– Pegas más fuerte de lo que uno podría pensar por tu aspecto – bromeó – Acepto tus disculpas. Entiendo que reaccionaras así, creías que le estaban haciendo daño a la persona que amas.

– Sí, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido entre Aomine y yo, le sigo amando como el primer día. Quiero recuperarle, tenerle a mi lado y ser una familia junto a Daisuke pero... no sé ni por dónde empezar para ganarme la confianza y el amor de Aomine, para compensarle por el pasado y por todo lo que le he dicho y hecho desde que volví – se desahogó ganándose la compasión de Kagami.

– Te ayudaré porque sé que estás siendo sincero, la otra noche me lo demostraste. Este es mi consejo o más bien... un truco para conquistar a Aomine. Para él, lo más importante es Daisuke, le seguirá adonde quiera que vaya – le insinuó sonriendo y Akashi captó lo que quería decir con aquello – Sólo hazlo bien, sin amenazas ni nada por el estilo o sólo conseguirás todo lo contrario. Aomine se cerrará aún más.

– Gracias – le agradeció. Ahora tenía un plan.


	27. ¡Me voy con papá!

Aquel día, Daisuke corrió desde el coche de Akashi hacia la puerta del colegio dispuesto a entrar con una gran sonrisa. Por fin podía decir que tenía un padre y no era cualquier padre… era su ídolo, el as del baloncesto en Estados Unidos, ese jugador mágico que se había vuelto a Japón para seguir jugando en su tierra natal. Aquel era sin lugar a dudas el mejor día de su vida. A la hora del recreo, jugó con sus amigos a baloncesto hasta que un chasquido llegó a sus oídos y pese a detener su carrera hacia canasta, enseguida volvió a correr. Un segundo chasquido llegó a sus oídos y al mirar hacia la derecha, tras un árbol al otro lado de la reja, se encontró a Kagami. Sonrió y le pasó el balón a un compañero corriendo hacia la verja.

– Ey, campeón, ya veo que estás machacando en la cancha.

– Como tú me enseñaste – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué haces aquí, tío Taiga?

– He venido a preguntarte algo.

– Pues debe ser algo muy importante para venir a la hora del almuerzo a verme y no poder esperar hasta que llegue a casa.

– En casa está tu padre.

– Evidentemente – sonrió Daisuke sin entender qué ocurría - ¿Podemos hablar claro? No es propio de ti irte por las ramas.

– Vale… hablemos claro. Quería saber qué te pareció… Akashi – dijo Kagami sin saber muy bien si decirle la palabra “padre” – me han dicho que has desayunado con él en su casa.

– Su casa es muy grande – sonrió Daisuke – me gusta su casa. ¿Sabes que tiene una cancha privada?

– Pues no, no lo sabía.

Al ver los ojos de Kagami, Daisuke supo enseguida que había algo más, seguramente querría preguntarle algo más profundo, algo que no tenía que ver con la casa, ni con el desayuno, algo como qué ocurría entre su padre y él. Apoyó su espalda contra la valla y miró el patio con todos los niños corriendo y jugando.

– Papá le quiere – dijo Daisuke al final – Akashi me contó todo lo que ocurrió hace nueve años y me explicó que él no sabía nada sobre mí.

– ¿Y qué piensas tú de todo esto?

– Sé que le hizo daño a papá, al fin y al cabo, es una traición y se amaban. Papá dice que le odia pero no es cierto, he visto cómo le mira, cómo se miran los dos. Se aman. ¿Por qué se casa papá con su jefe si no le quiere? Debería estar con Akashi pero… es tan cabezota…

– ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tienes razón. Siguen queriéndose y no se dan cuenta o al menos no Aomine. ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que sé una forma de juntarles de nuevo pero sólo puedes hacerlo tú?

– Te diría que me la contases – sonrió Daisuke.

– Es un poco drástica para tu padre y puede que no le guste mucho la idea, pero estoy convencido de que si conseguimos que pasen tiempo juntos… esos sentimientos que Aomine trata de ocultar saldrán solos de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo van a estar juntos? Apenas pueden hablarse durante cinco minutos. Cuando se juntan en un mismo lugar enseguida alguno de los dos se marcha y generalmente es papá.

– Ahí es donde entras tú, Dai. Sabes que Aomine irá donde tú vayas y puedes decirle que quieres pasar más tiempo con tu padre.

– Si quedo con Akashi para ir a comer o a jugar, papá no vendrá.

– Para un rato no, pero si le dices que quieres pasar mucho más tiempo con tu padre – le insinuó Kagami.

– ¿Quieres que le diga de irme a vivir con Akashi un tiempo?

– Exactamente. Aomine se enfadará al principio, pero cuando lo piense, sabrá que tienes razón, has vivido con él ocho años y Akashi tiene derecho.

– Pero no querrá dejarme solo.

– No. Así que seguramente, hablaría con Akashi para convencerle de ir él también para cuidarte y estar contigo. ¿Crees que le costaría mucho convencer a Akashi?

– Akashi le dirá que sí enseguida – sonrió Dai – está muy enamorado de él. Creo que haría lo que sea por tenerle a su lado más tiempo. Es un buen plan aunque sí se enfadará papá.

– Ya. Pero yo no te he dicho nada.

Daisuke sonrió al ver la cara de travieso que se le había puesto a su tío Kagami, era un buen plan, eso no se lo podía negar. Desde luego iba a ponerlo en funcionamiento en cuanto llegase a casa. Sabía que le esperaría una sarta de gritos y negaciones por parte de su padre, pero acabaría aceptando, así era Aomine, siempre acababa haciendo lo correcto y, sobre todo, intentando complacer a su hijo.

Al salir del colegio, Daisuke empezó con su maniobra para unir a sus padres. No podía dejar de pensar lo grandioso que sería estar en familia, ser finalmente una familia como tal. Por suerte para él, Akashi debía estar en el entrenamiento de su equipo así que no había ido a recogerle, eso le dejaba a solas con su padre para poder hablar. Abordar el tema de irse a vivir con Akashi no iba a ser nada fácil.

– Papá – empezó Daisuke tratando de tantear el terreno. Aomine le miró – podríamos pasar por la tienda para comprar cereales y leche.

– ¿Cereales y leche? – preguntó extrañado – pero si hay en casa.

– Sí, pero no en la de Akashi – sonrió el niño. Aomine se detuvo de golpe algo extrañado por aquello.

– ¿Cómo que en casa de Akashi? ¿Es que piensas ir más veces a desayunar allí? Si es así, le diré que te compre cereales y leche.

– Pero está entrenando ahora con su equipo.

– Ya lo compraré. No creo que vayamos tan rápido. Hemos desayunado hoy con él.

Aomine siguió andando cuando descubrió lo que intentaba su hijo. Ahora empezaba a caer en lo que le estaba pidiendo y no le había gustado en absoluto aquello.

– No querrás ir muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

– Su casa es una pasada. Tiene mucho espacio y además… quiero estar con él y conocerle. Llevo ocho años sin él, me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado – sonrió haciendo mención a lo que había hablado con Kagami.

– No vas a irte a vivir con él. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó cabreado Aomine – yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Además, Akashi nunca ha cuidado de un niño, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

– Yo le ayudaré.

– Ni loco voy a dejarte solo con él.

– Pues tendrás que venirte entonces, porque ya he decidido que quiero pasar más tiempo con él – insistió Daisuke dejando a su padre perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo ese niño tomaba decisiones por él?

– Ya hablaremos sobre eso más adelante – trató de aplazar el tema para ganar tiempo y buscar una salida – Además, no es algo que podamos hacer en un día, primero habrá que preguntarle a Akashi si le molesta tener invitados durante una temporada, y no sabemos cuándo podremos hablar con él – añadió sin darse cuenta de que ya se había incluido también.

– Por eso no hay problema, podemos llamarle después – le destrozó Daisuke su excusa en un segundo con una amplia sonrisa.

– No podemos porque no tenemos su número de teléfono – le rebatió incapaz de ocultar la felicidad que le invadía por tener ese ‘’impedimento’’.

– Yo sí. Me lo ha dado esta mañana para cuando me apeteciese hablar con él – le contó ensanchando su sonrisa por dejar sin excusas a su padre, quien le miraba asombrado.

Aomine suspiró derrotado, estaba claro que no tenía escapatoria. Cuando a Daisuke se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguir su objetivo. No había duda alguna de que era su hijo, había heredado su cabezonería.

Unas horas más tarde, Akashi se hallaba sentado en el sillón que había en el salón del apartamento de Aomine. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando había recibido su llamada, no se la esperaba para nada. Había reconocido el número por el hecho de que había intercambiado números de teléfono con su hijo esa misma mañana en su mansión para poder hablar con más frecuencia, y creyó que se trataba del pequeño, pero le pilló desprevenido escuchar la voz de Aomine al otro lado, aunque eso no le quitó la alegría que sintió también, sobre todo cuando le pidió que se pasase por su casa cuando pudiera porque necesitaba hablar. Akashi pensó que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha el consejo de Kagami.

– Si no te importa, me gustaría hablarte de algo primero antes de que me cuentes lo que tenías que decirme – le dijo Akashi a Aomine cuando éste tomó asiento frente él.

– De acuerdo – accedió por primera vez sin discutir desconcertando al pelirrojo, aunque solamente lo hacía porque le interesaba retrasar el tema de vivir los tres juntos, sin tener ni idea de que Akashi le iba a proponer algo parecido para conseguir el mismo objetivo.

– Quiero que Daisuke se venga a vivir conmigo – le soltó sin rodeos dejando a Aomine estupefacto – No pretendo quitártelo ni separarlo de ti – le aclaró antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada –  sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, vivir alguna de las experiencias que no he podido disfrutar, ya que otras eran irrepetibles y jamás tendré la oportunidad de experimentarlas.

La intención de Akashi era dar un poco de lástima atacando los puntos débiles de Aomine y que sintiera pena o remordimientos, para que no se opusiera a la idea de forma inmediata, sino que lo considerase y conseguir que al final aceptase, sabiendo que seguiría a su hijo adonde fuera.

– ¿Acaso os habéis puesto de acuerdo? – Aomine acompañó la pregunta con un gruñido de molestia e incredulidad.

– ¿Ponernos de acuerdo? – repitió desconcertado Akashi – No sé a qué te refieres.

Aomine analizó el rostro del pelirrojo en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que estaba fingiendo, pero pudo ver que el desconcierto reflejado en su cara era genuino.

– Hoy Daisuke me ha pedido lo mismo. Quiere irse a vivir contigo para pasar más tiempo a tu lado – le contó frotándose la sien como si todo aquello le diera dolor de cabeza – De hecho, te he llamado por la insistencia de Dai. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es imposible quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

Akashi se impresionó por la casualidad, aunque rápidamente la felicidad se apoderó de él al saber que Daisuke quería estar con él, lo cual le beneficiaba de dos maneras: recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo y tener la oportunidad de reconquistar al amor de su vida. Mientras, Aomine pensaba en lo similares que eran ambos pelirrojos en algunos aspectos como para haber tenido la misma idea, el mismo día, ignorando que el verdadero culpable de esa situación era su amigo y rival en la cancha, Kagami.

– ¿Entonces te parece bien? – le preguntó Akashi.

– En cuanto le conté la verdad, sabía que querría conocerte y no tenía intención de oponerme, pero esto no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo, no tengo más remedio que aceptar. Daisuke sería capaz de escaparse y encadenarse en algún lugar de tu mansión con tal de salirse con la suya, así que prefiero evitar esa situación y concederle su deseo – le explicó – pero ni creas que le voy a dejar solo para que le influyas de manera negativa o le inculques unos valores diferentes a los que le he enseñado a lo largo de los años.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo vas a dejar solo? – fingió no saber lo que quería decir e ignorando sus palabras sobre la influencia negativa que tendría sobre su hijo, ya que no quería comenzar una discusión que terminase con Aomine enfadado y echándolo a patadas de allí.

– Quiero decir que… - hizo a una pausa porque le costaba decir las siguientes palabras en voz alta, ya que una vez lo dijera, no habría vuelta atrás – iré allá donde vaya Daisuke aunque eso signifique compartir un techo contigo de nuevo, así que tendrás que preparar otra habitación de invitados más.

Akashi simuló sorpresa pese a estar dando saltos de alegría en su interior. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan buen actor porque Aomine no parecía sospechar que ése había sido su objetivo desde el principio.

– Claro, no hay ningún problema. El espacio no será un impedimento, incluso haré que vacíen algunas salas para que puedas llevarte los muebles que quieras – se emocionó Akashi, pero Aomine le bajó de aquella nube de algodón de azúcar en la que se había subido.

– No voy a llevarme mis muebles, ésta sigue siendo mi casa y volveré con Daisuke en cuanto termine nuestra convivencia temporal porque te recuerdo que voy a casarme.

Akashi no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, se había dejado llevar por la ilusión olvidándose momentáneamente de los obstáculos que todavía había en su camino hacia la reconciliación con Aomine. Pero no se desalentó, el primer paso ya estaba dado y solamente le quedaba volver a ganarse poco a poco la confianza del hombre frente a él.

– No se me ha olvidado – le contestó en un tono que Aomine no pudo descifrar.

– Iré a darle la noticia a Dai – cambió de tema para evitar pensar en la forma en que Akashi había pronunciado esas palabras.

Aomine fue a levantarse para ir al dormitorio de su hijo, donde se había encerrado con el gato para evitar que a Akashi le diera la alergia, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, el pequeño apareció frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Estaba claro que les había estado escuchando a escondidas.

– Has aceptado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó muy emocionado a Akashi y le vio asentir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Empezaré a hacer la maleta para que podamos irnos hoy.

– Quieto ahí – le detuvo Aomine cuando vio que se daba la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio de nuevo – No nos vamos a mudar hoy.

– Pero, ¿por qué? Él está de acuerdo – señaló a Akashi –  y sólo tardaremos un rato en meter la ropa en la maleta.

– Aún no podemos, debo hacer algo antes.

– ¿Qué?

– Tengo que poner al corriente a Touya.

– ¿Qué pinta ése en esto? – preguntó con tono despectivo Daisuke – No es algo que le concierna.

– Te equivocas, va a ser mi esposo y tu futuro padre. No es correcto que me vaya a vivir con otro hombre sin decírselo, por mucho que las circunstancias lo requieran.

– Yo ya tengo a mis padres, él nunca lo será – dijo cabreado.

– Daisuke…

– Dai, ¿te apetece ir a jugar un rato a baloncesto? – intervino Akashi antes de que la situación fuera a peor y padre e hijo comenzaran a discutir.

El niño le sostuvo la mirada enfadado a Aomine unos segundos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo mientras le decía a Akashi que iría a por su pelota.

– No hay prisa, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros – le comentó Akashi a Aomine mientras esperaba a que Daisuke regresase.

Antes de que Aomine pudiera contestarle, el niño apareció con la pelota en la mano y salió del apartamento seguido por Akashi.


	28. Convivencia

Al ver a su hijo marcharse de aquella manera, sin siquiera mirarle ni despedirse de él, supo que estaba realmente molesto. Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Cada vez que nombraba a Takumi o hablaba sobre la boda, Daisuke pasaba de ser el mismo niño alegre y simpático de siempre a transformarse en aquel cabezota y malhumorado crío que acababa de salir por la puerta. Su hijo siempre terminaba cabreado cada vez que eso ocurría.

Aomine no sabía cómo hacer para que Dai dejase de odiar a Takumi, o al menos tanto, porque si no lo conseguía, la convivencia sería horrible cuando se casase con su jefe. Resopló al pensar en ese hombre, era otro quebradero de cabeza en su vida. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios por él, no le amaba pero tampoco le odiaba. Por una parte, le estaba agradecido porque le había dado la oportunidad de volver a estar sobre una cancha y le había ayudado en algunas ocasiones, pero por otra, no le gustaba que en otras ocasiones tomase ventaja de su situación económica para tenerle a su merced, primero con el sexo y, ahora, con todo el tema del matrimonio. Sabía que se aprovechaba porque quería conquistarle, aunque tenía claro que así no lo iba a conseguir, usar sus debilidades no era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Aun así, sentía que lo correcto era ponerle al tanto de la nueva situación y comunicarle que iba a haber un cambio de planes por el momento. Por eso, tomó entre sus manos el teléfono de casa y comenzó a marcar las teclas que conformaban el número de móvil de Takumi, pero cuando sólo le quedaba el último dígito, se detuvo. No le parecía bien decirle por teléfono que debían posponer la boda, si estuviera en su lugar, no le agradaría que su prometido le contara algo así de esa manera, sino en persona. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, se lo diría cara a cara.

Puso el teléfono en su sitio y se levantó del sillón. Aprovecharía que Daisuke no estaba en casa para ir en ese instante a verle, lo mejor no era dilatar demasiado el asunto ya que parecía que dentro de muy poco estaría compartiendo techo junto al padre de su hijo. Pensar en el pelirrojo le hizo dudar durante unos segundos sobre si era buena idea dejarle junto a Dai, quizás lo mejor era llamar a Tetsu o a Kagami para que estuvieran con ellos y vigilasen a Akashi, pero después desechó la idea. Le daría un voto de confianza y vería cómo actuaba con Dai y qué le decía sin su presencia, después de todo, estaba a punto de irse a vivir con él y pasarían tiempo a solas, quisiera o no, y aquello podría servirle de práctica para acostumbrarse a lo que se avecinaba.

Cogió el abrigo que tenía colgado en un perchero cerca de la entrada y las llaves de casa, y salió del departamento en dirección hacia la cancha donde Akashi y su hijo debían estar jugando. Al llegar, vio que Akashi le estaba enseñando algunas estrategias a Daisuke mientras éste le escuchaba muy concentrado. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, no sólo porque ésa era la cara que el pequeño ponía cuando trataba de memorizar algo, sino por la escena en sí. Su mirada se enterneció al verles juntos de esa manera, felices disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras se divertían con un deporte que amaban tanto.

Tuvo que disimular y cambiar su expresión cuando Akashi se percató de su presencia y sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Vio que le decía algo a Daisuke, seguramente que se encontraba allí porque su hijo le observó acto seguido, aunque al segundo siguiente, frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro. Estaba claro que seguía enfadado. Akashi acabó acercándose a él dejando a Daisuke practicando algunos tiros a canasta.

– Aún sigue de malhumor – dijo Akashi cuando estuvo frente a Aomine – Un poco de baloncesto y se le pasará, pero... deberías haber esperado a que regresáramos porque acabamos de empezar.

– No he venido por eso – le aclaró Aomine – Tengo que ir a hacer un recado y venía a preguntarte si puedes quedarte con Dai mientras estoy fuera.

– Claro, sin ningún problema – aceptó atónito sin creerse que Aomine le dejara a solas con el pequeño, ya que creía que había bajado a vigilarle –  ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Si quieres, puedo llevarte en coche – se ofreció el pelirrojo.

– No, cogeré el metro.

– Pero...

– ¿No querías pasar más tiempo con Daisuke? Pues aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando, pero si no era cierto lo que decías, puedo llamar a Tetsu o a Bakagami para que cuiden de él en tu lugar.

– No, no hace falta. Cuidaré de él hasta que regreses – se apresuró a contestar con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta del paso que estaba dando Aomine. Estaba confiando en él y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para demostrarle que no le iba defraudar y al mismo tiempo, estar con Daisuke – pero si la pierna vuelve a dolerte tanto que te es imposible moverte, llámame e iré a por ti.

El corazón de Aomine se volvió loco al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Akashi y la preocupación reflejada en su voz, aunque trató de ignorarle y disimular para que el pelirrojo no se percatase de lo que ocurría en su interior.

– Volveré lo antes posible – fue todo lo que Aomine dijo antes de marcharse.

Media hora después, se encontraba frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Takumi dentro del bar. Dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y giró el pomo cuando escuchó que el hombre que se hallaba en su interior le daba permiso para pasar.

– No esperaba verte hoy, deberías estar en casa descansando, para eso sirven los días libres que te di – se sorprendió Takumi al verle entrar, pero pronto dibujó una sonrisa al sacar una conjetura errónea –  ¿Tu agradable visita se debe a que ya has hablado con Daisuke y tienes una fecha pensada para la ceremonia?

– He hablado con él...

– ¿Y qué tal se ha tomado la noticia? ¿Está emocionado de tener un nuevo padre? - preguntó ilusionado, pero Aomine no sabía cómo decirle que su hijo detestaba la idea, así que prefirió ir directo al grano para evitar el tema.

– Debemos retrasar la planificación de la boda.

– ¿Tan mal ha ido? ¿Tan mal le caigo a Daisuke que necesitas tiempo para convencerle de que es una buena idea?

– Ése no es el motivo por el que no podemos fijar todavía la fecha – le contestó rápidamente al ver que había malinterpretado sus palabras, aunque la verdad era que no iba muy desencaminado con respecto a su hijo.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es?

– Como te dije, el padre de Dai ha regresado y... - Takumi se tensó al imaginarse por dónde podían ir los tiros – ambos quieren pasar tiempo juntos, así que Dai se ha empeñado en irse a vivir con él. No puedo negarme, al fin y al cabo, es su padre y tiene derecho a conocerle, pero no voy a dejarle solo con él, así que... nos vamos a vivir los tres juntos durante una temporada.

Takumi había estado apretando la mandíbula con más fuerza a cada palabra que salía de la preciosa boca del hombre sentado frente a él. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

– Creo que he entendido mal. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, mi prometido, te vas a ir a vivir con otro hombre, que no es ni más ni menos que el hombre al que amaste lo suficiente como para tener un hijo con él y que por eso no podemos casarnos por ahora?

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba cabreado, se notaba de lejos por el sarcasmo empleado en su pregunta.

– Te aseguro que yo tampoco estoy contento y que he intentado quitarle la idea a Dai pero es tan cabezota como yo, es imposible. Mi última opción era que su otro padre se negara, pero apenas hace una hora que hemos estado los tres hablando y ha aceptado sin problemas. En cuanto he visto que no había manera de librarme, los he dejado y me he venido para ponerte al corriente. Me parecía que era lo correcto – le explicó.

Takumi se cabreó aún más porque Aomine estaba confiando de nuevo en Akashi al dejar a su hijo al cuidado del mayor. Eso significaba un avance en su relación que podía llevar a una reconciliación si continuaban así y Aomine llegaba a perdonarle, lo cual tenía grandes posibilidades de ocurrir durante su próxima convivencia. No le gustaba nada que ese pelirrojo le estuviera ganando terreno, no podía permitirlo.

– No te irás con él – le ordenó dejando a Aomine perplejo.

– ¿Cómo dices?  ¿Me estás dando una orden? –  soltó incrédulo.

– Sí, vas a casarte conmigo y si vas a irte a vivir con alguien, será conmigo – sentenció.

– Sí, voy a casarme contigo, cumpliré mi palabra, aunque sabes perfectamente por qué lo hago, porque no me queda más remedio y te has aprovechado de mi situación para atarme, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a darme órdenes. Te diré algo y espero que te quede claro. No soy tu marioneta, yo tomo mis propias decisiones así que si para estar con mi hijo, tengo que vivir con su otro padre, lo haré por mucho que te opongas. Solamente he venido a informarte, no a pedirte permiso – le dijo indignado antes de levantarse y marcharse de allí.

Aomine salió con prisa más enfadado que nunca. Aquel hombre se había atrevido a tratar de imponer su voluntad, ni siquiera al mismo Akashi le había permitido algo así en sus largos años de relación. ¡ _Era increíble_ ! Le daba vueltas al asunto, pero la decisión ya la había tomado desde el momento en que había hablado con su hijo y Akashi y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar su opinión al respecto. Había decidido esperar al día siguiente para marcharse a la casa de Akashi pero con el enojo que llevaba encima, aceleró aquella ida, esa misma tarde iría a la casa de Akashi, porque a Aomine Daiki, nadie le iba a controlar. Ya podía hoy diluviar, tronar, caer el mismo apocalipsis u oponerse todo lo que quisiera Takumi, que él hoy mismo estaría en la casa de Akashi así fuera hasta sin equipaje.

Cuando Akashi vio venir a Aomine, supo por su forma de caminar que había ocurrido algo malo con Takumi, lo cual a él, le beneficiaba. Miró a su hijo que detuvo su juego para acercarse a su padre y ambos esperaron a que Aomine llegase hasta ellos.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó Akashi.

– Nos vamos hoy mismo a tu casa. Nos vamos ahora – contestó enfadado pasando de largo por medio de ambos pelirrojos.

Los dos le miraron extrañados, sobre todo su hijo que nunca había visto de ese humor a su padre, pero Akashi sonrió.

– ¡ _Ohh_ ! – exclamó Akashi con tono divertido sosteniendo la pelota de baloncesto entre sus brazos – a alguien le han intentado imponer sus ideas.

– No lo entiendo – dijo Daisuke.

– Lo que quiero decir es que ese tal Takumi no conoce nada bien a Aomine Daiki – sonrió – Cuanto más traten de dominarle, más terco se vuelve, hay que utilizar con él la psicología inversa, decirle que haga lo contrario a lo que quieres que realmente haga. Dai… estamos más cerca que nunca de conseguir vivir juntos permanentemente – le dijo Akashi agachando su mano tras su espalda y estirando la palma para que el niño, con una gran sonrisa, la chocase divertido viendo ya la posibilidad ante él de juntar a sus padres.

Akashi le pasó la pelota a Daisuke y le comentó que en este momento, era mejor hacer caso a su padre en todo, Takumi lo había empujado en su dirección movido por el enfado que debía llevar.

– Si vas a mudarte ahora mismo… ¿Quieres que pasemos por un supermercado a comprar lo que falta? – le sonrió Akashi haciendo sonreír al niño también.

– Evidentemente, tu casa es como la Sede anti-niños. No tienes nada para él.

– Dejaré que compres lo que quieras mientras me dejes utilizar a mí la tarjeta, ¿vale?

Aomine dudó un segundo. Los gastos de Daisuke siempre había sido algo de lo que él en persona se había ocupado pero reconocía… que ahora Akashi también estaba involucrado en esta extraña unidad familiar, así que por una vez, decidió ceder.

– De acuerdo.

Akashi sonrió. Él había llegado a conocer a todo su equipo, controlaba y dominaba con arte y maña a todos los jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros y desde luego… Aomine no era un secreto para él. Cuando se enfadaba sólo había una cosa probada que conseguía relajarle, una buena sesión de sexo, pero ahora, no podía hacerlo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que acatar sus deseos hasta que se le pasara el enfado. Al menos estaba contento, porque Takumi acababa de ponerle en bandeja de plata a ese moreno, lo había lanzado a su casa, a sus brazos. Nadie en su sano juicio le diría jamás a Aomine Daiki lo que tenía que hacer con su vida, ni siquiera él era tan idiota como para hacerlo.

Comprando en el supermercado, Akashi mantuvo la boca cerrada. No quería meter la pata con Aomine, así que sólo hablaba con su hijo sobre los productos que compraba. Las pocas maletas con el equipaje ya estaban en el coche, así que de allí, irían directamente a casa. Por suerte para Akashi, ese día había venido con su chófer y es que deseaba ir atrás con su hijo y el chico al que amaba. Pero su gran día… se oscureció de golpe con una frase de Aomine.

– ¿Necesitamos papel higiénico? – preguntó Aomine mirando a un sonrojado Akashi.

– Creo que sí. Coge un par por si acaso.

Aomine vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Akashi. No era idiota, Akashi ocultaba algo y debía ser algo tremendamente vergonzoso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aomine, pero Akashi en cuanto acabaron de comprar, volvió al coche y trató de que todos olvidasen ese tema.

En cuanto el coche llegó a la puerta de la gran mansión, Akashi ni siquiera esperó a que el coche se detuviera por completo ni a que le abrieran la puerta. Abrió él directamente y salió como alma que lleva el diablo corriendo como un desesperado hacia la puerta, seguido inmediatamente por Aomine, dispuesto a descubrir qué le ocurría a Akashi.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Daisuke al ver a su padre salir también del coche.

– Que tu padre oculta algo y yo voy a averiguar qué es – sonrió mientras corría tras Akashi.

– Corre, papá, corre – gritaba Daisuke divertido al ver a sus padres comportarse como dos colegiales. Nunca esperó que sus padres fueran tan divertidos estando juntos, no podía parar de reír.

Akashi llegó hasta el baño de la primera planta y abrió la puerta con rapidez buscando entre los cajones los rollos de papel higiénico con su cara estampada en ellos. Aún se avergonzaba de aquel maldito anuncio publicitario que tuvo que hacer cuando llegó a Estados Unidos. Le habían pillado con la guardia baja por su ruptura con Aomine. Por suerte para él, pudo comprar todos los rollos de papel que habían fabricado para que no salieran al mercado y anuló el contrato para que no salieran más.

Aomine al entrar en el baño, vio a Akashi tratando de deshacerse de esos rollos lanzándolos por la ventana y esparciéndolos por el jardín. Los criados miraban divertidos cómo llovía papel higiénico con el rostro de Akashi sobre los arbustos del jardín. Divertido, Aomine cogió de la cintura a Akashi y lo bajó al suelo desde el taburete donde estaba subido lanzando rollos.

– Suéltame, gigantón engreído – gritó Akashi revolviéndose entre los fuertes brazos de Aomine.

Le costó mucho trabajo a Aomine quitarle uno de esos rollos, pero cuando lo hizo y vio la cara de Akashi impresa en él, empezó a reír sin poder parar.

– No creí que fueras a hacer este tipo de cosas… mírate, el gran Akashi Seijuuro en un rollo de papel higiénico – se reía Aomine.

– Dame eso. Es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida y no teníais que haberlo visto.

– ¿Por esto me has dicho que comprase rollos? Querías cambiarlos para que no los viéramos. Qué malo eres, Akashi, ahora puedes besarme el culo – le comentó enseñándole el rollo de papel con su cara mientras hacía muecas con los labios.

– Eres increíble… - se quejaba Seijuuro y le habría dicho algo peor pero Daisuke entró viendo cómo ambos se divertían con aquel rollo de papel.

– Ala… tu cara está en el papel higiénico. ¿No te da cosa que la gente vaya a limpiarse con tu cara? – sonrió Daisuke haciendo reír aún más a Aomine.

– Tengo que contar esto – dijo Aomine al final pero Akashi cogió de la parte de atrás de la camiseta a Aomine y lo arrastró de espaldas por todo el pasillo tras él hasta sentarle en una silla.

– Todos aquí tienen un contrato de confidencialidad respecto a eso – comentó – y tú también lo vas a firmar. Ese papel higiénico no va a salir a la luz.

– No pienso firmar, Akashi.

Aomine observaba divertido sentado desde su silla cómo Akashi, con cara de pocos amigos pero una brillante y decidida sonrisa, caminaba por la habitación hasta encontrar en uno de los cajones, sus famosas tijeras a las que todos temían.

– No te atrevas – le dijo Aomine algo aterrado.

– Firma – susurró Akashi mostrando su rostro más macabro y terrorífico.

– No puedes obligarme.

– Firma, Aomine. Ahora – le ordenó acercándose hacia él con lentitud, por lo que Aomine al verle tan cerca, cogió el boli con rapidez firmando.

– Vale, ya está, no diré nada – sonrió – pero cálmate – Por cierto, Dai… ¿A quién animabas tú desde el coche?

– A papá, claro está. ¿Quién ha ganado?

– Yo, evidentemente – señaló como si fuera obvio - ¿Y quién es papá? – dijo Aomine señalando primero a Akashi y luego a él para repetir la acción, haciendo así sonreír al pequeño que se había visto descubierto. Claramente él animaba a Akashi, que era su compinche para conquistar nuevamente a Aomine.

– Tú, por supuesto – sonrió Daisuke mintiendo hacia Aomine, viendo cómo Akashi trataba de ocultar de nuevo el papel aunque Aomine cogía un rollo de sus brazos.

– Uno me lo quedo, sé que deseas aún ver mi terso trasero y besarlo – susurró Aomine con una gran sonrisa siguiendo con la burla a ese pelirrojo.

– A tu trasero, le haría algo más que besarlo – le susurró Akashi sensualmente – quédate ese rollo, así me recordarás hasta cuando vayas al baño. Ahora ya sabes que vayas donde vayas, no puedes huir de mí – mordió con cierto toque lujurioso el lóbulo de la oreja de Aomine disimulando frente a Daisuke para luego, marcharse de la habitación con una sonrisa.


	29. Una relación divertida

Takumi se quedó boquiabierto viendo cómo Aomine salía de su despacho muy enfadado. Conocía el fuerte carácter que tenía, pero nunca se había cabreado con él de aquella manera. No se habría imaginado que podía reaccionar así, creía que, como le necesitaba para que no le quitasen la custodia de Daisuke y por el dinero para su operación, le tendría más o menos controlado y que estaría más dócil, pero ya veía que se había equivocado.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Por muchas excusas que pusiera, sabía que había sido su culpa por haberle provocado, no debería haberle ordenado que no se fuera a vivir con Akashi, le conocía demasiado bien para saber que no le gustaba, pero... es que no se había podido controlar, se le había escapado al darse cuenta que todo se estaba desmoronando ante él, de que aquella convivencia ponía en grave peligro el avance que había logrado con Aomine.

Su matrimonio con él se iba a ir a pique incluso antes de que comenzara, incluso antes de celebrar la boda y no era algo a lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar suceder, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer para evitar que Aomine se fuera a vivir con Akashi, sabía que haría lo que fuera por su hijo y parecía que éste lo que quería era estar con su otro padre. Lo peor era que lo entendía, comprendía que un niño quisiera pasar tiempo con el padre que no conoció y no le acompañó durante su infancia, y él no quería arrebatárselo. Por eso se sentía tan frustrado, no quería herir a Daisuke.

– Si tan sólo consiguiera que Aomine no le acompañase... –  murmuró abatido.

Pero sabía que era una misión imposible. No sabía qué hacer sin meter al niño en todo aquello. En ese momento, su cerebro parecía que se había quedado sin ideas por mucho que pensase, por eso, creyó que era momento de volver a pedir ayuda a su compañero de crimen en toda esa historia. Era hora de llamar a Masaomi y que él se encargara de evitar aquella tragedia que ponía en peligro los planes de ambos.

Cogió su móvil, buscó en la agenda el nombre de Masaomi y le dio al botón de llamar. Mientras esperaba a que le contestara, pensaba que esperaba no pillarle trabajando o en medio de una importante reunión, pero teniendo en cuenta cuán importante era, seguramente estaría ocupado en aquel instante. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio a la vez que se masajeaba la sien al creer que seguramente se enfadaría por su llamada. No le conocía demasiado personalmente, pero parecía del tipo de hombre que se cabreaba si le interrumpían cuando estaba trabajando o tenía entre manos valiosos negocios.

Tras bastantes segundos escuchando esos pitidos, supo que no le iba a contestar, debía estar ocupado como se había imaginado y no tenía tiempo para él en ese momento. Cortó la llamada esperando que Masaomi se la devolviera cuanto antes ya que necesitaban poner remedio a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en casa de Akashi Seijuuro.

Masaomi acababa de salir de una reunión de la junta de accionistas de su empresa cuando vio que la pantalla de su teléfono, que aún estaba sobre la enorme mesa, se encendía mostrando el nombre del jefe de Aomine. Con todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, se había olvidado por completo de ese hombre y del trato que hicieron. Dudaba que le llamase para saber cuál sería su siguiente paso ya que parecía que ese hombre había conseguido lo que quería, iba a casarse con Aomine, o al menos por ahora. Lo más probable era que quisiera avisarle de que ya no necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que su alianza llegaba a su fin.

Se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos, que la llamada finalizó antes de que pudiera descolgar. A Masaomi tampoco le preocupó demasiado, no iba a hablar de esos asuntos en medio de la sala de reuniones, prefería llamarle cuando estuviera en su despacho o en su coche donde nadie les interrumpiría. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su americana y, tras guardar todos los informes y documentos presentados en la reunión, salió de la estancia en dirección a su despacho.

Antes de encerrarse en él, le ordenó a su secretaria que nadie le molestase, lo que significaba que nadie podía entrar en ese despacho ni debía pasarle llamadas hasta nuevo aviso. Se sentó en su cómoda y carísima silla reclinándose hacia atrás a la vez que sacaba el móvil y llamaba a Takumi para averiguar el motivo por el que se había puesto en contacto con él.

– Me alegra que me hayas devuelto la llamada tan rápido. Hay algo importante que debemos discutir – oyó que el otro hombre le decía impaciente.

Masaomi no se imaginaba qué podía tener tan alterado a ese hombre que apenas había tardado un tono en descolgar, pero por el tono desesperado con el que hablaba, debía ser importante para él.

– ¿De qué se trata? –  le preguntó Masaomi.

– Debemos impedir que Aomine se vaya a vivir con tu hijo.

El magnate enmudeció de inmediato ante tal noticia ya que le había pillado por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que su hijo hubiese movido ficha tan rápido ni de que hubiera conseguido convencer a Aomine para vivir juntos, por eso prefirió cerciorarse de que era verdad y conseguir más detalles.

– ¿Van a irse a vivir juntos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –  le preguntó.

– Aomine se ha pasado por aquí hace unos minutos para contármelo. Al parecer, Daisuke quiere pasar tiempo con tu hijo y vivir con él y Aomine no se lo ha podido negar, pero no quiere dejarlo solo con Seijuuro, así que les va a acompañar.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Masaomi sin que pudiera evitarlo era tan grande que apenas le cabía en la cara. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de lo listo que era su nieto, porque estaba seguro de que aquello era un plan ideado por el niño para acercar a sus padres. Odiaba tanto la idea de que su padre se casase con un hombre al que odiaba, que no había perdido el tiempo y había trazado un plan para evitar que se llevara a cabo esa boda.

– ¿Y exactamente qué quieres que haga con esta información? –  le preguntó Masaomi.

– Que hagas algo para evitarlo, que te entrometas de alguna forma para que Aomine deje a Daisuke con tu hijo pero no vaya con ellos. Si viven juntos, es más que probable que la chispa entre Seijuuro y Daiki resurja, lo cual puede llevar a que hablen, aclaren malentendidos y se perdonen. Si eso pasa, ninguno de los dos conseguirá lo que quiere – le contestó estresado por la situación.

– Lo siento, pero no voy a hacerlo – le afirmó con rotundidad Masaomi.

– ¿Cómo? –  exclamó perplejo Takumi.

– No voy a volver a entrometerme en la relación entre mi hijo y Aomine.

– ¿Por qué? Decías que no te gustaba Daiki para Seijuuro, que no querías que estuvieran juntos, ¿es que acaso has cambiado de opinión?

– Es posible. Puede que Aomine no sea del todo santo de mi devoción, pero... le juzgué mal y ama a Sei profundamente. Yo fui el problema entre ellos y no voy a volver a serlo, quiero enmendar mis errores y por eso mismo, me voy a hacer a un lado y no les voy a perjudicar nunca más – le explicó – Entiendo que tú te opongas y quieras hacer algo al respecto porque quieres a Aomine, pero a mí me dejas fuera de tus planes... estás solo en esto. Si quieres conquistar su amor, deberás hacerlo por tus propios medios y esfuerzos, aunque te recomendaría usar otros métodos porque, en mi opinión, no lo estás haciendo bien, si quieres que se fije en ti y que pueda llegar a quererte, no lo vas a conseguir pagándole por sexo o usando artimañas para alejarlo de Sei. Sin embargo, aunque lo hicieras correctamente, tienes todas las de perder teniendo en cuenta quién es tu oponente. Sei acabará volviendo con el amor de su vida y los tres serán por fin una familia... sólo espero que me dejen formar parte de ella – murmuró lo último decaído.

Al otro lado de la línea, Takumi estaba estupefacto, tanto que era incapaz de articular palabra, siendo aprovechado ese silencio por Masaomi para terminar la llamada.

– Bien, como he dejado claro que tú y yo ya no compartimos el mismo fin, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a llamarme, a menos que sea para hablar sobre otro tipo de negocios más interesantes y rentables. Que tengas un buen día – se despidió.

Dicho esto, colgó dejando a Takumi con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Aquella noche, pese a que Akashi había insistido en que el gato dormía en una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo bien alejado de él, Aomine había decidido pasar a ver cómo de acondicionada la había dejado Akashi. Para su sorpresa, no podía quejarse, había mandado comprar hasta juguetes para gato, tenía una cama mullida y no había excusa alguna que pudiera utilizar para fastidiar a Akashi sacando al gato. Una luz se encendió entonces en su brillante cerebro, él se sentía solo y no pensaba dormir al lado del cuarto de Akashi sin protección. Conocía a Akashi y era capaz de aparecer en mitad de la noche y meterse en su cama, así que se llevó al gato a la habitación.

Durmió abrazado al pequeño gato que se acurrucaba entre los fuertes brazos del moreno y ronroneaba de vez en cuando acariciándose él mismo contra la mejilla del joven. Aomine llevaba años sin dormir tan bien como aquel día, quizá porque los remordimientos, la tristeza y los secretos habían desaparecido de su vida, por primera vez estaba tranquilo, relajado, sin secretos ni mentiras. Akashi estaba allí, el amor de su vida. Él le protegía, le daba el afecto que por años le fue negado, su hijo sabía la verdad, todo parecía estar en calma y volviendo a la normalidad. Aquella noche, soñó si realmente podría o no darle la oportunidad a Akashi, si realmente podrían ser una familia de nuevo. Un estornudo le sacó de aquel maravilloso sueño donde todo estaba en perfecto orden, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado para ellos y nunca se hubieran separado.

Se incorporó con brusquedad al escuchar el estornudo golpeando con su frente la nariz de un Akashi que estaba sentado a su lado tratando de despertarle. El quejido se hizo presente en ambos al momento. Akashi se cogió con rapidez la dolorida nariz y Aomine se dejó caer una vez más sobre la almohada tocando su frente.

– Joder, qué cabeza más dura tienes – se quejó Akashi.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?

– Son las once de la mañana – se quejó Akashi – venía a despertarte para desayunar contigo.

– ¿Las once? Mierda. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? Dai llega tarde a clase.

– Le he llevado yo – aclaró Akashi – ambos pensamos que sería mejor dejarte descansar, parecías necesitarlo.

Aomine, que había saltado de la cama como un loco, trastabilló cuando se colocaba los pantalones, la pierna le dolía como nunca, quizá por la carrera que se había pegado ayer para alcanzar a Akashi y descubrir su gran secreto del papel higiénico. Por suerte, Akashi consiguió cogerle antes de que cayese al suelo, acabando los dos encima del colchón con Akashi sobre el moreno.

El rubor llegó a las mejillas de ambos al verse tan cerca, pero ninguno habló. Ambos simplemente empezaron a acercar sus rostros, cerrando sus párpados para el inminente y deseado beso cuando otro estornudo llenó de saliva la cara de un ahora enfadado Aomine.

– Joder, Akashi – se quejó Aomine - ¿Cómo se te ocurre escupirme?

– Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Desde que he entrado no paro de estornudar. No debería ser la alergia, el gato está en la habitación que acomodé para él.

Aomine tras limpiarse la cara con la sábana se sonrojó el doble. Akashi iba a descubrir su trampa mortal. Se quedó inmóvil un segundo sin saber qué responder a Akashi, algo que hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionase enseguida entendiendo que aquel tenso silencio de su pareja, era síntoma de que ocultaba algo.

– Porque está en su cuarto, ¿verdad? - preguntó Akashi con incisión.

– Pues…

– Aomine – se quejó Akashi al ver la indecisión de Aomine para hablar. Al mover la sábana, destapó al gato que dormía acurrucado en un rincón – Eres increíble, Aomine. ¿Te creías que iba a venir o qué?

– Me sentía solo.

– Pues haberme llamado, o haber ido con Daisuke – comentó Akashi - ¿En serio me traes al gato? No voy a venir si no quieres. Ya te lo dije.

– Lo siento – escuchó de golpe Akashi sorprendiéndose.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó dudando que hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras del terco y arrogante Aomine Daiki, el que jamás de los jamases se disculparía.

– Que lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. Dejaré al gato en la habitación que le has creado para él.

– ¿Qué has hecho con Aomine Daiki? – preguntó Akashi sorprendido.

– Cuando tienes razón, la tienes. No voy a discutirte eso.

– Pero si lo discutes todo siempre, ésa es nuestra relación, yo te regaño por tu desorden, tú me llamas maníaco del orden o tapón insoportable – sonrió Akashi haciendo sonreír a Aomine.

– Sigues siendo un tapón insoportable. Me gustó verte encima de aquella banqueta lanzando el papel higiénico por la ventana – empezó a reírse Aomine.

– De ésa me vengaré – de golpe, Akashi se puso serio y se sentó en el colchón al lado de Aomine tras limpiarse con un pañuelo los mocos que producía su alergia – echaba de menos cómo nos divertíamos estando juntos.

– Creo que yo también lo echaba de menos – sonrió Aomine al final - ¿Dónde está el gato? – preguntó de golpe Aomine rompiendo aquella escena sentimental, no podía caer en las garras de Akashi una vez más.

Los dos chicos miraron al instante hacia la almohada, allí debería estar el gato pero no estaba. Un ruido les extrañó a ambos, venía de la planta baja y Akashi fue el primero en incorporarse ayudando a Aomine a ponerse en pie. Al llegar a la planta baja, Akashi vio horrorizado cómo el gato afilaba sus uñas en su elegante y caro sofá, destrozando toda la tapicería, jugando con las plumas y el algodón que salía de sus mullidos cojines blancos. Aomine, al ver cómo se le inflaba la vena de la frente a Akashi lleno de ira, intentó relajar la situación.

– Veo que tampoco le gustaba tu sofá – susurró Aomine – me ha dado la excusa perfecta para convencerte de encontrar uno más cómodo.

– Espera… –  susurró Akashi - ¿Me vas a buscar tú un sofá nuevo?

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque eso sólo lo hacíamos cuando vivíamos juntos.

– Y ahora estamos viviendo juntos. Por el momento… – m atizó Aomine – ¿O es que no quieres que te encuentre un sofá cómodo que no te destroce la espalda?

– Sí, claro que quiero, pero pensé… que no querías pasar mucho tiempo conmigo y como Dai está en el colegio…

– Soportaré unas horas a tu lado – sonrió Aomine – eso sí… conduces tú.

– No pensaba dejar que condujeses con esa rodilla – le aclaró Akashi cogiendo las llaves del coche.

Akashi aparcó su Aston Martin cerca de la puerta principal y ambos chicos entraron por el gran almacén de muebles. Los dependientes al ver a Akashi empezaron a susurrar y a acercarse a él para tratar de venderle algo, pero Akashi no estaba dispuesto esta vez a comprar nada porque sí.

– Lo lamento, hoy no decido yo – comentó Akashi al dependiente – tendréis que convencerle a él y es mucho más exigente que yo – sonrió Akashi marchándose por la tienda mirando muebles. Aomine sonrió caminando por otro pasillo.

El dependiente se quedó atónito, Akashi siempre era fácil de complacer, le enseñaban el mueble más caro de la tienda y era el que se llevaba, pero hoy… todo se les había complicado. Aomine pasó por detrás de Akashi que observaba un lujoso sofá de cuatro plazas de cuero negro.

– ¿Qué te parece éste? – preguntó Akashi.

– ¿Cuero? – preguntó Aomine – muy frío en invierno y muy pegajoso en verano – le aclaró – ¿Además… cómo vas a saber si te gusta o no si nunca te sientas en él? Tienes que probarlos antes.

Akashi sonrió viendo cómo Aomine se fijaba en un sofá del fondo de tres plazas con cheslong. Se sentó en él y se relajó unos segundos pese a que Akashi le miraba extrañado.

– Ven aquí a sentarte, no puedo decidirlo solo. Al fin y al cabo el sofá es para ti.

Akashi al final acabó accediendo y se sentó a su lado asombrando al resto de los dependientes que miraban atónitos cómo el pelirrojo accedía a todo lo que aquel moreno le decía. Nunca le habían visto probar nada, ni sentarse en un lugar público sólo por “probar” la comodidad de un sofá.

– Es cómodo – comentó Akashi.

– Sí, ¿verdad? Y todos los asientos son abatibles, puedes sacar cheslong de todos ellos para tener las piernas en alto.

– ¿En serio?

– Creo que éste es el que más me ha gustado de los que he visto.

– Pero el precio…  –  comentó Akashi.

– ¿Le ocurre algo?

– No es el más caro de la tienda.

– Ya empiezas con esas tonterías, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Akashi, lo más cómodo no siempre es lo más caro.

El dependiente se acercó hacia los chicos mirándoles atónito. Preguntó qué les parecía y Aomine simplemente mantuvo su silencio, la decisión final no era suya. Akashi tras ver lo relajado que estaba Aomine en aquel sofá con las piernas sobre el cheslong, sonrió.

– Si lo tienen en otro color, me lo llevo – le aclaró Akashi.

– Por supuesto, señor, el color que usted elija. Hoy mismo puede tenerlo en casa. Les diré a los del camión que se lo lleven de inmediato.

– Gracias.

Aomine esperó cerca del mostrador a que Akashi pagase cuando una niña de cuatro añitos se acercó hacia ellos. Su madre miraba un mueble para el salón y se había distraído tan sólo un segundo, pero la niña llegó hasta Aomine y le miró detenidamente. Al percatarse, Aomine miró a la niña extrañado.

– ¿Ocurre algo, pequeña? – preguntó Aomine con dulzura.

– ¿Sois pareja? – preguntó sorprendiendo a ambos.

– No – se apresuró a responder Aomine.

– Pues lo parecéis. ¿Quién es la mamá y quién el papá? – preguntó ruborizando a ambos.

– Verás… hay veces que en una pareja no hay una mamá y un papá, sólo hay dos papás o dos mamás – intentó explicar Akashi.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

– Pues porque… Aomine, explícalo tú – le pasó el problema Akashi a Aomine.

– ¿Yo? Sigue tú, ibas muy bien – sonrió Aomine.

– Pues… porque a veces se ama a otro papá – aclaró Akashi.

– ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar la niña y ambos chicos se miraron justo cuando se señalaban el uno al otro y contestaban al unísono.

– Él es la mamá – dijeron confundiendo más a la niña.

La madre, al ver aquel espectáculo, cogió enseguida a la niña disculpándose con los dos chicos por su despiste y por si la niña les había incomodado.

– ¿Cómo que yo soy la madre? – preguntó Aomine dudando – de eso nada.

– Tú tuviste a Dai, se supone que eres lo más parecido a una madre.

– De eso nada, tú deberías ser la madre de la relación.

– Oh, no – sonrió Akashi – yo soy muy varonil.

– ¿Y yo no? – preguntó Aomine – soy más alto que tú y más fuerte, también más valiente.

– Tonterías – dijo Akashi – puede que seas más alto pero no eres más fuerte y mucho menos… más valiente que yo. Tú serías la madre en esta relación.

Durante todo el camino, los dos discutieron sobre aquella tontería. El camión con su sofá les seguía de cerca y en cuanto llegaron a la mansión, se llevaron el destrozado e incómodo sofá de Akashi para dejar el nuevo. Ambos chicos se sentaron cómodamente para relajarse.

– Es una buena compra – dijo Akashi cerrando los ojos.

– Lo es, tanto… que no me apetece ir a buscar a Dai al colegio.

– No hace falta ir, mi padre ha ido a recogerlo. Quería ir él, me ha estado insistiendo desde la mañana temprano y no he podido negarme. Sentía que no podía negarme tras dar la cara cuando le contó la verdad a Daisuke, así que he pensado que podía concederle este capricho – le explicó al ver la cara enfurruñada de Aomine –  estarán al llegar.

Aomine empezó a reír como nunca frente a un serio Akashi que abrió los ojos viendo cómo se reía.

– Deja de hacerme cosquillas, ¿quieres? Sabes que no me gusta.

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te estoy tocando – aclaró Akashi y ambos se miraron confundidos unos segundos antes de mirar bajo ellos y ver un pequeño ratoncito que les miraba y se movía entre los cojines.

El grito de los dos fue generalizado. Akashi saltó por encima del respaldo para salir corriendo a coger el bate de béisbol de la pared de atrás mientras Aomine salía corriendo por delante del sofá y se subía a la robusta mesa del comedor. Los incesantes gritos llamaron la atención de Masaomi y Daisuke que llegaban en aquel momento. Al entrar por la puerta, vieron aquel panorama, con los dos chicos subidos a los muebles y gritándose entre ellos.

– He cambiado de opinión, tú eres el hombre así que ve a sacar a ese ratón – le aclaró Aomine.

– Ni de coña, creo que tenías razón, yo soy más bajito, ve tú a por él.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿No eras más valiente que yo? Sé un hombre y agarra a ese bicho – le gritó Aomine viendo cómo el ratón iba hacia su mesa.

– Te prefiere a ti – gritó Akashi subido en su mueble agarrando con fuerza el bate – sácalo tú.

Masaomi empezó a reír a carcajadas viendo a aquellos dos y sus escenas. Nunca imaginó que la relación de esos dos fuera tan divertida pero empezaba a entender por qué se amaban tanto. Todos los días con ellos era una aventura. Dai miró a su abuelo y sonrió.

– Nunca pensé que mis padres eran tan divertidos cuando estaban juntos – sonrió feliz por primera vez de conocer a sus padres y verles felices pese a sus aventuras –  ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? – preguntó Dai mirando a sus asustados padres y acercándose a coger al ratoncillo, aunque el gato, que estaba por allí, miraba a Dai por si soltaba el ratón y podía ir a cazarlo.


	30. Compromisos fallidos

– Dai, llévate a ese bicho fuera de aquí – le mandó Aomine moviendo las manos indicándole que lo alejara de él.

– ¿Entonces no nos lo podemos quedar? –  les preguntó a su padres poniéndoles ojitos.

– La única forma de que se quede ese bicho aquí es si se convierte en el almuerzo del gato – le contestó Aomine.

– Papá, ¿cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? –  le preguntó con tono recriminatorio a la vez que pegaba al ratoncito a su pecho en un gesto protector. 

Dai miró al animalito viendo cómo movía su pequeña nariz al olfatearle, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos con sus bigotes lo cual provocó la risa del pequeño.

– Mirad esta carita, ¿no os da pena? –  extendió sus brazos con el roedor entre sus manos acercándolo primero a Aomine.

– Daisuke, ni se te ocurra... aléjalo de mí – gritaba Aomine arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta que se topó con el borde de la mesa.

– No me da miedo usarlo contra... –  tuvo que hacer una pausa para estornudar por culpa de la presencia del gato –  ...ese nido de enfermedades con patas si se acerca a mí – chilló Akashi extendiendo el bate frente a él al ver que su hijo se había girado hacia él y daba unos pasos.

El pelirrojo vio cómo el niño le miraba ofendido y volvía a proteger al animal pegándolo a su pecho.

– No le escuches, pequeñín, no eres ningún nido de enfermedades con patas, eres una buena mascota – se dirigió al ratón tapándole las pequeñas orejas con una mano.

– Ah, no, no, no. Eso sí que no. Ya tenemos una mascota que me provoca urticaria, no necesito otra más – se opuso Akashi terminando la frase con varios estornudos seguidos.

– Pero...

– Venga, Daisuke, será mejor que nos llevemos a este minino tan mono de aquí antes de que tu padre se ponga peor – intervino Masaomi acercándose al pequeño y quitándole el roedor de los brazos. Era la primera vez que cogía un ratón con sus propias manos pero ni siquiera lo pensó antes de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –  le preguntó preocupado Dai.

– Los ratones prefieren ser libres y vivir aventuras por el mundo, así que lo dejaremos fuera para que recorra el jardín a su antojo, hasta podemos montarle un nido para él – improvisó para tranquilizar al niño – le diré a uno de los sirvientes que nos ayude en la tarea.

– Vale, si es feliz, entonces de acuerdo – le contestó sonriente mientras cogía al gato entre sus brazos – Llevaré a Ki-chan a su cuarto.

– Y después, date una buena ducha de agua caliente y quítate esa ropa – le ordenó Akashi pensando en que su hijo había abrazado al ratón.  _¡A saber dónde había estado ese bicho antes!_

– Me aseguraré de ello – le tranquilizó Masaomi adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo y acompañando a su nieto –  ¿Por qué le has puesto Ki-chan al gato? –  le preguntó a Daisuke mientras se marchaban.

– Me recuerda a un amigo de papá por el color de su pelo – oyeron que le contestaba antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

Al quedarse solos, Aomine y Akashi bajaron por fin de los muebles, aliviados de verse liberados de aquel pequeño monstruo.

– Nosotros también debemos deshacernos de esta ropa y desinfectarnos, y mientras lo hacemos, mandaré a que fumiguen el sofá nuevo – dijo Akashi.

– ¿No crees que estás exagerando? –  se burló Aomine.

– No, para nada. ¿Sabes...?

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le interrumpió al adivinar que le iba a bombardear con miles de datos sobre los ratones. Era mejor rendirse antes que escuchar el discurso que iba a soltar – Le prenderemos fuego a la ropa si hace falta – le dijo mientras le empujaba hacia fuera del salón en dirección a su dormitorio ganándose la mirada molesta del pelirrojo, porque sabía que le estaba dando la razón porque no quería escuchar sus argumentos.

Tras asearse y cambiarse de ropa, Akashi y Aomine salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos cuartos y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la cocina, cuando vieron a su hijo tratando de convencer a Masaomi de algo, por lo que se acercaron para averiguar qué era.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –  preguntó Aomine.

– Papá, dile al abuelo que no te importa que se quede a comer con nosotros– se giró el pequeño hacia su padre con ojos de súplica.

– Yo...

– Daisuke, no quiero molestar. Sólo necesito hablar contigo un momento y me marcharé – se dirigió a Aomine.

– No, quédate a comer, por favor – le suplicó – por favor – dijo esta vez mirando a sus padres.

Tanto Aomine como Akashi estaban sorprendidos con Dai, creían que aún estaba cabreado con su abuelo al descubrir todo lo que había hecho, pero parecía que le había perdonado o al menos había elegido intentarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad, aunque podían entenderle. El pequeño no sabía lo que era tener un abuelo, por lo que era normal que, al presentarse la ocasión de descubrirlo, la aprovechara.

– Está bien, puede quedarse. Después de todo, voy a preparar una nueva receta y seguramente sobrará – dijo Akashi quitándole importancia al asunto – es mejor no desperdiciar comida, ¿no? –  miró a Aomine para ver si estaba de acuerdo con que Masaomi se quedara a comer.

– Claro – accedió al ver la cara de ilusión de su hijo – no cuesta nada poner otro plato.

– Gracias – agradeció Masaomi sorprendido y emocionado el gesto por parte de ambos.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Akashi se puso a cocinar contando con la sorprendente ayuda de su padre, a quien jamás había visto usar un cuchillo a no ser que fuera para cortar su bistec bien asado, y la ayuda de Daisuke, mientras Aomine se dedicaba a leer la receta y dar instrucciones.

Tras degustar un delicioso almuerzo y menos incómodo de lo que esperaban, Akashi llevó a Daisuke a la cancha privada dejando que Aomine y Masaomi salieran al jardín para hablar tranquilamente.

– Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme?   le preguntó un poco a la defensiva la antigua estrella del Tôô mientras tomaba asiento y ponía en alto su pierna para aliviar un poco el dolor que había comenzado a sentir. Parecía que el hombre frente a él estaba cambiando pero seguía desconfiando de él.

– Hay... –  hizo una pausa dubitativo, nada propio de él – hay algo que no sabes y que debo contarte y también disculparme.

– ¿El qué? –  le miró extrañado y sorprendido.

– Como sabrás, desde que Sei volvió, he estado intentando separaros...

– Vaya, no tenía ni idea – comentó sarcástico Aomine.

– …pero no he estado trabajando solo – continuó Masaomi dejando pasar el comentario del otro.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del antiguo jugador de baloncesto, provocando que se tomara en serio la conversación.

– Alguien más me ha ayudado en mis planes, alguien que compartía el mismo objetivo que yo – le respondió.

Aomine clavó su vista en el gran empresario con el ceño fruncido, aunque en realidad no estaba realmente mirándole, sino que su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad intentando averiguar de quién hablaba Masaomi, pero no tardó demasiado en dar con la respuesta.

– Takumi – murmuró más asombrado de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que su jefe hubiera llegado al extremo de colaborar con Masaomi para retenerle a su lado.

– Así es, Takumi Touya accedió a ayudarme, pero ayer cambiaron las tornas y fue él quien me llamó para pedirme ayuda y evitara que vinieras a vivir con Sei – le explicó – yo me negué porque me he dado cuenta de que he obrado mal al comprobar lo mucho que amas a mi hijo y ver lo feliz que es cuando está contigo. No voy a meterme entre vosotros nunca más, pero dudo que ese hombre vaya a tirar la toalla. Sólo quería advertirte que tuvieras cuidado porque, ahora que está solo, no sé de lo que será capaz de hacer con tal de tenerte.

Masaomi miró con ojos dudosos a ese moreno que parecía intentar asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. Las manos de Aomine se tensaban por segundos apretando los puños como si se sintiera dolido o traicionado, algo que entendió muy bien Masaomi.

– Estás enfadado conmigo y lo entiendo. Obré mal.

– No es contigo – dijo Aomine sorprendiendo a Masaomi – bueno… no nos confundamos, sigo sin confiar en ti, me hiciste mucho daño en el pasado pero por eso mismo, sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti, que harías lo que fuera para separarme de tu hijo, pero Takumi… de él no lo esperaba. Creí que era sincero cuando decía ayudarme y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que le importa es tenerme sea como sea. En este momento, siento que él no me quiere, que sólo soy un trofeo que piensa que puede conseguir a cualquier precio, me siento utilizado y asqueado.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando mi esposa falleció, perdí toda la fe en el amor, sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie como ella y renuncié al amor obligando a Sei a renunciar también por mi culpa. Siempre quise que Akashi fuera perfecto, el mejor. Mi mujer era la única que realmente le entendía y le apoyaba. Nunca he sido un buen padre y no podía ver los verdaderos sentimientos de mi hijo, mucho menos los tuyos. Mucha gente ha tratado de apoderarse de nuestra fortuna y no quería que le ocurriera algo así a Akashi, no quería que sufriera por un amor material y que le dejasen tirado en cuanto obtuvieran de él lo que querían. Cuando me dijo que venías de un barrio pobre… me enfadé, eras exactamente de esas personas de las que trataba de alejar a mi hijo y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que amas a Sei de verdad. Nunca había visto tantas risas en una casa como ahora, ni siquiera cuando vivía mi mujer, Sei reía tanto como contigo. Y tú… nunca pediste nada en todos estos años excepto estar con mi hijo. Creí que te desharías de ese niño y seguirías con tu carrera deportiva al no haber obtenido el dinero de nuestra familia, pero me has demostrado una valiosa lección. Así que una vez más me disculpo por haber dudado de tus sentimientos. De Takumi, sólo creí que necesitabas saberlo.

– No me enamoré de Seijuuro por su dinero. Al principio… cuando empezamos a jugar al baloncesto en el mismo equipo, tenía algo de envidia de él. Siempre tenía buenas zapatillas, una mansión, unos padres que le adoraban, sabía tocar el piano y el violín, era… perfecto. No me fijé ahí en él, empecé a fijarme en él cuando murió su madre. En su vida, nada material había cambiado, seguía teniendo sus lujosos coches, su dinero, su mansión, su piscina, sus zapatillas… pero había cambiado lo más importante de su vida, no soporté ver la tristeza en sus ojos pese a que parecía tenerlo todo… le faltaba lo más importante. Creí que yo podría sustituir un poco de ese gran amor y hacerle feliz de nuevo. Supongo que todo salió muy mal entre nosotros – sonrió con cierta tristeza Aomine – llegué a ver cómo era él en realidad, no el Akashi a quien todos temen, no ese chico perfecto – Aomine sonrió de golpe – vi a un enano al que le gustaba mandar pero que en el fondo, era dulce y buscaba desesperadamente una salida a su mundo perfecto, vi que buscaba divertirse y lo hacíamos, mientras duró nuestra relación nunca faltaron las risas.

– Sé lo que ocurrió con tu familia, que te echaron de casa cuando eras muy joven y siempre has salido adelante tú solo. Hice las cosas muy mal en el pasado y me siento estúpido al pedirte algo así pero… me gustaría formar parte de la vida de Dai y de la vuestra. No soy el mejor padre, Seijuuro puede decirlo abiertamente pero… si me das una oportunidad, me gustaría poder ser un padre para ti y para Sei, quiero cambiar y sé que puedo hacerlo si me ayudáis.

– Déjame pensarlo un poco. Podemos hablar de esto cuando vuelva… ahora quiero hablar con Takumi en persona.

– Puedo acercarte al local si quieres y esperarte fuera para traerte.

– Te lo agradecería – le comentó Aomine con una sonrisa tratando de confiar en el que una vez, fue su mayor rival en la lucha por Seijuuro – dame un segundo, tengo algo que hacer y podremos irnos.

En el trayecto hacia el local que dirigía Takumi, ninguno de los dos habló aunque Masaomi no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico del que durante años dudó, ese chico del cual pensaba que sólo quería a Sei por su dinero y ahora… sólo ahora… se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba. Sonrió al recordar la escena con el ratón, aquellos dos eran exactamente iguales y desde luego no podía imaginarse una casa mejor para Daisuke, una casa llena de risas, de amor… pero para ello, aún debía unir a esos dos chicos que durante años se ocupó de mantener separados. Por lo menos sabía que Aomine seguramente no volvería con Takumi y eso ya era un paso, por primera vez, Masaomi se sintió completamente satisfecho con una de sus acciones, hacer algo bueno le había llenado de felicidad, una felicidad que hacía años había perdido y jamás esperó volver a encontrar.

Tal y como Masaomi prometió, esperó en el coche mientras veía a Aomine bajar para adentrarse en aquel local. Entró por la puerta trasera, la más cercana al despacho de su jefe. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar a la puerta, estaba demasiado enfadado como para hacerlo. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Takumi se giró a mirar aquellos profundos pero desafiantes ojos de Aomine.

– Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy. ¿Qué tal tu convivencia con el padre de tu hijo?

Aomine ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta un papel y lo desplegó dejándoselo encima de la mesa.

– Ya tengo una fecha para nuestra boda – le aclaró Aomine haciendo sonreír a Takumi, se le notaba feliz – nunca – aclaró éste sorprendiendo a su jefe – ésta es mi renuncia al trabajo, dimito así que no hace falta ni que me pases la indemnización, no quiero nada de ti.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Aomine? – preguntó con grandes dudas cogiendo el papel de la renuncia para leerlo atentamente.

– Lo que digo es que no vas a volver a intentar comprarme, ni vas a utilizarme, ni mucho menos me tendrás en tu cama. Puedes pactar con el mismo diablo si así lo deseas, pero no voy a volver a poner un pie aquí, no volveré a estar frente a ti. Esto se terminó.

– Ese bastardo de Masaomi te ha ido con el cuento, ¿eh? – sonrió Takumi arrugando la hoja en su mano – aun así, sólo eres un chiquillo, Aomine, no tienes trabajo, ni dinero y debes mantener a un niño, sin hablar de tu problema en la rodilla. ¿Qué harás sin mí? Yo te he mantenido hasta ahora.

– Me las apañaré solo, como siempre he hecho – le aclaró Aomine – no dejaré que mi hijo esté al lado de un hombre que es capaz de manipular a quien sea sólo para tenerme en su cama.

– Ya te he tenido en mi cama.

– Sí, pero sólo mi cuerpo. Jamás podrás tenerme a mí porque sigo enamorado de Akashi, nunca le olvidé y lo sabes.

– ¿Vas a casarte con él? – apretó los puños con más fuerza.

– No – aclaró Aomine con una triste sonrisa – para él sólo soy una zorra que acepta el dinero que le da su jefe por follárselo. Pero se acabó, no volveré a rebajarme, ni ante ti ni ante nadie.

Por un segundo, Takumi consiguió ver en los ojos de Aomine aquella intensidad que una vez vio. Sólo era un crío arrogante cuando lo encontró, un crío que se negaba a acostarse con él por dinero pero al que acabó doblegando a su voluntad en cuanto necesitó pagar las facturas de su hijo. Ahora lo entendía, Akashi había vuelto y con él… la arrogancia y la autoestima de Aomine, Akashi había vuelto a sacar a flote a esa pantera que una vez pareció estar domada pero que ahora volvía a sacar las garras con mayor intensidad que antes.

– Te crees muy valiente ahora que está Akashi a tu espalda – susurró Takumi – pero tú mismo lo has dicho, para él sólo eres esa zorra que se acuesta por dinero. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en ofrecerte dinero por tus favores?

– Supongo que tendremos que esperar a verlo – susurró Aomine – pero una cosa tengo clara… él no me ha pedido nada y se ocupará de que no le falte nada a nuestro hijo, no se está aprovechando de mi situación como intentaste hacer tú. A él sólo le interesa que Dai esté bien y feliz. Es lo único que necesito saber. Por primera vez… voy a confiar en la decisión de mi hijo, no te soporta, no podría obligar a mi hijo a vivir con un manipulador como tú y tenerle siempre enfadado, a Akashi le idolatra, está feliz. Un día cuando seas padre lo entenderás. Adiós… Takumi.

Takumi observó cómo Aomine se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta para abrirla y marcharse. El enfado iba en aumento, en aquel momento era incapaz de controlarse, Akashi le estaba ganando la partida, se llevaba a ese chico de su lado y no podía permitirlo, Aomine iba a ser sólo suyo, así lo decidió desde la primera vez que lo vio y le ofreció en contrato de Slamball, la pasión del moreno debía ser sólo para él.

Se apresuró a dar la vuelta a la mesa tirando el papel de la renuncia al suelo y lanzando la mano contra la puerta que Aomine trataba de abrir para cerrarla de nuevo. Aomine se quedó paralizado un segundo al ver lo rápido que había reaccionado Takumi aunque jamás esperó que éste le cogiera de la cintura con fuerza empotrándole contra la puerta, agarrando sus muñecas antes de que pudiera defenderse.

– ¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó Aomine enfadado.

– Tú no te irás con Akashi, prometiste casarte conmigo y sólo mío serás. ¿Me oyes? – le gritó enfadado.

– Estás enfermo – le gritó Aomine tratando de librarse de su agarre, pero Takumi acabó apartándole de la puerta para tirarle al suelo.

El quejido de Aomine se escuchó por medio local al sentir aquel dolor en su rodilla cuando golpeó con violencia contra el suelo. Por un segundo, las lágrimas trataron de escapar por el dolor, pero se negó a dejarlas salir, no delante de aquel individuo. Al ver que Takumi se acercaba hacia él para colocarse encima, trató de cubrirse con las manos para alejarle, aunque era incapaz de levantarse por su rodilla. Aomine sabía que aquello no acabaría nada bien, si sólo estuviera mejor, si no tuviera esa lesión y pudiera defenderse en condiciones, pero no… ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Takumi cogió con fuerza sus muñecas presionándolas para inmovilizar al chico. Aomine volvió a quejarse al sentir el dolor en sus manos, pero no pudo hacer mucho excepto tratar de apartar su cara de la de un Takumi que insistía en besarle.

Una de las manos de Takumi subió levemente la camiseta de Aomine dispuesto a quitársela cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por primera vez en su vida, Aomine se quedó perplejo al ver cómo Masaomi le pegaba un puñetazo a Takumi alejándole de él, lanzándole al suelo a su lado antes de ayudarle a levantarse.

– Ey, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado al ver los ojos aterrorizados de Aomine.

– S-Sí – aclaró Aomine – Gracias.

– Ven aquí, déjame ayudarte – le comentó al ver cómo su pierna temblaba del dolor, aunque prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el miedo.

Masaomi pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros para ayudarle y miró una última vez a Takumi que intentaba incorporarse tras el puñetazo recibido. Aquello pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Su mirada cambió a una de terror, ni siquiera podía creerse que hubiera llegado a caer tan bajo como para tratar de tener a ese chiquillo a la fuerza.

– Joder – lloró de la indignación – lo siento, Aomine – susurró – lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. Yo… lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ha pasado. Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada en tu contra, te lo prometo – lloró desconsolado aquel hombre pero Aomine no podía creerle.

– Sácame de aquí, por favor – susurró Aomine hacia Masaomi – no quiero volver a verle.

– Aomine – gritó Takumi al ver cómo Masaomi le pasaba a su chófer a ese chico antes de acercarse él solo frente a él.

– Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima, yo mismo me ocuparé de que tengas que recoger todo y desaparecer de esta isla, porque te encontraré donde estés y me ocuparé de arruinarte la vida. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – le preguntó Masaomi cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y obligándole a mirarle.

– Sí. Lo siento.

– Ya puedes correr – le dijo Masaomi – porque si mi hijo se entera de lo que has hecho, no habrá lugar seguro para ti.

En el coche, ninguno habló pero Masaomi estaba seguro que Aomine estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Siempre había sido un chico fuerte, que sabía valerse por sí mismo y ahora esa lesión le estaba impidiendo hasta poder defenderse. Debía ser duro para él sentirse tan inútil.

– Llora si quieres – le susurró Masaomi – no diré nada.

– No quiero que Akashi sepa esto. Es capaz de matarle y no quiero meterle a él en un problema.

– No le diré nada a mi hijo. Te lo prometo.


	31. Seduciéndote, otra vez

Era tarde cuando llegaron a la mansión de Akashi, pero Masaomi no había querido que Aomine entrase por aquella casa con lo afectado que estaba. Habían parado unas horas a descansar y hablar de lo sucedido a la mansión de Masaomi. Hasta los criados se sorprendieron al ver que Masaomi traía visita y ni más ni menos… que al chico al que hacía años echó de su casa de mala forma.

Masaomi dejó que Aomine llorase lo que tuviera que llorar, que sacase la presión que llevaba dentro. Él mismo preparó un té para ambos, necesitaban relajarse y hablar con calma de lo sucedido. Al menos se alegró al conocer la noticia de que Aomine había rechazado casarse con aquel hombre. Entendía por qué se había puesto así, pero no podía justificarle, al fin y al cabo, había atentado contra la dignidad del novio de su hijo, del padre de su nieto y eso no podía dejarlo pasar así sin más. Las manos de Aomine seguían temblando por el miedo y el dolor, Masaomi podía verlo cada vez que trataba de coger la taza de té. Sólo esperaba que no le hubiera hecho tanto daño como para que le salieran moratones, porque si no… daría igual cuánto se lo ocultasen a Akashi, se daría cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

Cuando Aomine entró por la mansión de Akashi, éste dormía en el sofá tapado con una fina manta. Seguramente había estado esperándole despierto hasta que no aguantó más. Akashi siempre se preocupaba por él y más… cuando llegaba tarde. Prefirió no despertarle y subir las escaleras para arropar a su hijo.

Entró con mucho cuidado en la habitación y dejó la puerta entornada para tener algo de luz. Se sentó en un lateral del colchón y acarició con delicadeza el flequillo de su hijo. Dormía plácidamente y eso le hizo sonreír. Le tapó mejor con las mantas y se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Daisuke.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos esperado para cenar pero no has llegado.

– Me fui con Masaomi a un sitio – le aclaró Aomine – lo siento pero… ya está todo solucionado.

– ¿Solucionado? – preguntó Daisuke.

– He hablado con Takumi.

– ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

– Para decirle que no voy a casarme con él.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que Dai abriera los ojos como platos asombrado de lo que su padre le contaba. No podía creerse que de verdad hubiera rechazado el compromiso con ese hombre. Ahora se alegraba más que nunca.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó.

– Sí, pero… hazme un favor y no se lo cuentes a tu padre aún, quiero hacerlo yo cuando vea el momento oportuno.

– Vale. Pero díselo, se alegrará – acabó diciendo Daisuke volviendo a recostarse para dormir.

Estaba claro que su hijo se alegraría de aquella noticia y él en parte… también se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima pese a tener su vida destruida. Tendría que encontrar un trabajo y sabía que no sería nada fácil con su pierna así. Al menos pensaba que era el momento oportuno, a su hijo no le faltaría nada al tener a Akashi a su lado, ahora tenía que mirar por él.

Bajó las escaleras una vez más para despertar a Akashi, no era conveniente que durmiera en aquel sofá pero cuando le vio dormir tan plácidamente, no pudo evitar pensar que era una mala idea. Estaba cansado y seguramente tendría entrenamiento al día siguiente, era mejor dejarle dormir. Se sentó en el sillón frente a él y le observó dormir, Akashi era como todo un ángel cuando dormía, cuando no se le veía ese carácter atemorizante que solía utilizar con todos. Estaba enamorado de él, no podía negarlo.

Pensar en subir a su habitación a dormir le hizo temblar de nuevo, no quería estar solo, no quería volver a pensar en todo lo que pudo ocurrir si Masaomi no hubiera entrado en aquel momento a detener a Takumi. Se sentía tan débil que el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Al ver allí a Akashi, no pudo evitar pensar que él era quien ahora le mantenía a salvo, se sentía protegido a su lado, así que se acercó a él y movió un poco su mano para destaparle ligeramente. Se tumbó a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del pelirrojo y cogió de nuevo su brazo pasándolo por encima de él. Era irónico que se sintiera protegido cuando Akashi ni se había percatado de que estaba allí con él. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo y sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Akashi, se quedó dormido tras derramar un par de silenciosas lágrimas por lo vivido aquella tarde.

Aquella mañana, Akashi abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en el sofá, pero cuando trató de levantarse, no pudo, su brazo estaba aprisionado por Aomine. No podía creerse que Aomine estuviera allí a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente sujeto a su brazo. Sonrió apartando con suavidad un poco del flequillo del chico hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el recorrido que habían dejado unas lágrimas en sus mejillas. No había duda de que esa noche había llorado y él no se había dado cuenta.

– Mierda, Aomine… –  susurró Akashi sin intención de despertarle – debiste despertarme si te encontrabas mal.

Akashi depositó un dulce beso en su frente tratando de mitigar así el silencioso dolor de su chico, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las muñecas de Aomine, un dolor más intenso atravesó su pecho. Esas heridas no eran normales. Destapó a Aomine para ver su rodilla, estaba hinchada y amoratada, en aquel momento, no tuvo duda alguna, había ocurrido algo, algo grave para que decidiera dormir a su lado y sentirse protegido.

El pelirrojo se levantó con cuidado de no molestarle y se fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar. No quería molestar a Aomine ahora mismo viendo lo cansado que parecía, pero iba a tener que explicarle cuando despertase qué había ocurrido para tener esas heridas. Le tapó antes de marcharse y empezó a preparar un buen desayuno para todos.

Daisuke no tardó en bajar pero aunque vio a su padre durmiendo en el sofá y quiso ir con él, Akashi le comentó que se sentase en la mesa a desayunar y dejase descansar un poco más a Aomine. Para sorpresa de ambos, Masaomi pasó muy temprano preguntando por Aomine, algo que llamó la atención de Akashi, estaba claro que su padre sabía algo, aun así, no dijo nada frente a Daisuke y simplemente, le invitó a desayunar con ellos. Cuando acabaron, Masaomi se lo llevó a jugar al parque cercano de la urbanización y Akashi decidió darse un baño en la piscina.

Había hecho unos quince largos cuando al llegar al borde y sujetarse con los brazos para sacar la cabeza, se encontró con los pies descalzos de Aomine, que bebía una taza de café sentado en una de las hamacas.

– Has madrugado – le sonrió Aomine.

– Quería hacer unos largos.

– ¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy?

– Esta tarde – le comentó Akashi saliendo de la piscina para sentarse en el bordillo con los pies en el agua – oye, Aomine…

– Lo siento – le dijo de repente el moreno – lamento haberte incomodado al haber dormido contigo en el sofá, no debí hacerlo. No podemos confundir las cosas…

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó dudando Akashi – sabes que no me importa.

– No me mientas, Akashi, sé perfectamente lo que piensas de mí, me llamaste zorra.

– Te estabas acostando con tu jefe por dinero y creí que salías con Kagami. ¿Qué querías que pensase?

– No salía con Kagami, pero sí me acostaba con mi jefe por dinero. Tenías razón, sólo soy una zorra y no es conveniente que te vean conmigo por ahí.

– Me da igual lo que piense la gente. No eres una zorra. Lamento lo que te dije, en serio.

– No es cierto, aún lo piensas.

– Es que no entiendo por qué te acuestas con él por dinero. Ahora vas a arreglarlo… vas a casarte con él pero… dios, Aomine… ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo como para dejarte follar por dinero? Es que no me entra en la cabeza.

– No lo entenderías – susurró Aomine apartando su mirada de Akashi.

– ¿Cómo te has hecho esos moratones? Tu pierna no estaba tan mal ayer cuando saliste de casa.

– No importa.

– Cuéntamelo, Aomine, quiero saberlo.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te intereso tanto si sólo soy una puta? – preguntó enfadado Aomine levantándose pero perdiendo el equilibrio por el dolor de su pierna.

Aquella perdida de equilibrio hizo que Akashi se levantase con rapidez para coger al chico, pero ambos acabaron cayendo en la piscina. Aun así, Akashi no soltó sus brazos de la cintura de Aomine y le ayudó a salir a la superficie sosteniéndole él mismo contra la pared del borde, quedándose Akashi frente a él agarrándose con ambos manos al bordillo, dejando el rostro de Aomine muy cerca del suyo y sin escapatoria.

– Te quiero – le dijo Akashi con seriedad – me da igual lo que hicieras, me da igual todo, sólo sé que te quiero y no soporto que alguien te haga daño.

– Las facturas me estaban ahogando – aclaró Aomine casi llorando – tenía que pensar en Daisuke, en darle de comer, en pagar el agua, el gas, la luz… eran muchas cosas y mi sueldo no daba para todo así que…

– Aceptaste acostarte con él.

– Parecía algo fácil, ni siquiera tenía que quererle, sólo darle mi cuerpo. Me siento asqueado cada vez que me miro al espejo.

Akashi unió sus labios a los de Aomine sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que le había prometido no hacerlo hasta que él se lo pidiese pero no podía aguantarlo, no podía permitir que Aomine se sintiera asqueado cuando sólo se había preocupado por su familia.

– Te amo, Aomine, a mí jamás me darás asco. Siempre has tenido y tendrás mi respeto. Eres esa pantera de la que me enamoré, ese chico fuerte que soluciona los problemas y sale adelante, eres mucho mejor que yo.

Por un segundo, el pelirrojo se paralizó observando algunas gotas de agua resbalar desde el mojado cabello de Aomine por su rostro. Su mirada estaba perdida y entonces entendió lo que ocurría.

– Lo siento, no debí besarte. Estás comprometido y… joder, lo siento – dijo Akashi intentando marcharse, pero Aomine pasó su mano agarrando la nuca del pelirrojo para obligarle a mirarle de nuevo.

– No estoy comprometido. Ayer rompí con él. Bésame… una vez más, por favor – casi suplicó el moreno consiguiendo que Akashi, sorprendido de aquello, volviera a unir sus labios a los de Aomine una vez más, esta vez, mucho más pasional que antes.

Akashi había deseado que Daiki le pidiera un beso desde hacía tiempo y por fin lo hacía. Se sentía tan pleno que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, pero se desvaneció pronto al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando Aomine comenzó a besarle y tratar de desnudarle con desesperación. Conocía su lado pasional y sabía que esas caricias no eran de deseo, eran diferentes y si a eso le sumaba los extraños moratones que tenía en sus muñecas, sólo podía llegar a una conjetura: algo muy malo le había pasado durante las horas que estuvo fuera, algo tan grave como para que usara el sexo para olvidarse de ello.

Akashi detuvo a Aomine justo cuando su mano derecha se iba a colar dentro del bañador que llevaba puesto. Se separó lo suficiente para romper el beso y poder ver su rostro, ése que ahora le miraba desconcertado.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Dai? –  le llamó por su diminutivo –  ¿De qué forma están relacionados esos moretones con tu comportamiento?

– A mí no me pasa nada – le mintió a la vez que liberaba su brazo del agarre del pelirrojo con más fuerza de la que pretendía – Quizás es a ti al que le ocurre algo. Puede que me sigas viendo como una zorra o puede que no quieras acostarte conmigo porque tienes novia, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que acabas de rechazarme – se puso a la defensiva.

– No te veo como una zorra ni tengo novia, no es por eso por lo que...

– Entonces, ¿quién era la chica con la que tuviste una cita hace unas noches? –  le interrumpió – Te vi, Akashi, no era una simple amiga.

– Fue una trampa de mi padre. Se llama Momoi y es la ayudante de mi equipo. Masaomi le hizo creer que me gustaba, incluso que me iba a casar con ella, por eso se comportaba así conmigo.

Aomine se dio cuenta entonces de que ahí Takumi ya debía estar colaborando con Masaomi y por eso le había insistido en ir a cenar justo esa noche, pero prefirió no profundizar más en el tema sino centrarse en lo que ocurrió entre Akashi y Momoi, porque no quería pensar en su antiguo jefe.

– Pues no parecía importarte demasiado que te manoseara – le echó en cara sin poder controlar sus celos.

– Si te refieres al beso, me pilló desprevenido. En cuanto a otra cosa que pudieras ver, sólo trataba de no herirla. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Masaomi la usara para sus planes, pero tras aquella cena, le dejé claro que no podía haber nada entre los dos porque seguía enamorado de ti, Daiki. Tú eres el único al que amo y amaré, que te entre de una vez en esa cabeza dura que tienes.

– Entonces, no me rechaces – le susurró antes de juntar los labios de ambos de nuevo, pero Akashi posó sus dedos sobre la boca de Aomine impidiéndolo – Lo has vuelto a hacer – le dijo enfadado apartándolo de él e intentando salir de la piscina pero no lo consiguió debido al impedimento para impulsarse gracias al dolor de su rodilla.

– No te rechazo, es sólo que no me quiero aprovechar de ti ni que uses el sexo como vía de escape o como distracción para que no te haga más preguntas sobre esos moratones.

– No me toques – le gruñó Aomine cuando Akashi trató de ayudarlo a salir del agua al ver que no podía hacerlo por sí solo.

El pelirrojo resopló por lo terco y cabezota que podía llegar a ser el hombre al que amaba, pero él lo era más, así que salió de la piscina, se puso frente a Aomine y tiró de él agarrándole de las axilas logrando que Aomine, de forma instintiva, hiciera fuerza en los brazos que ya tenía colocados sobre el bordillo y se impulsara, consiguiendo sentarse sobre la dura superficie. Una vez seguro, Aomine se removió para que le soltara y cuando Akashi lo hizo, se arrastró hasta una tumbona que había cerca y agarrándose en ella, se incorporó, aunque tuvo que dejarse caer sobre ella por el dolor que sentía en la rodilla. Akashi supo por la mueca de sufrimiento que tenía Aomine en su cara, que le dolía mucho más que en anteriores ocasiones, por lo que supuso que la lesión se había agravado.

– Necesitas que te revisen esa rodilla ya – se apresuró a coger el móvil que había dejado sobre otra tumbona junto a unas toallas y un albornoz, para llamar a su médico de confianza, pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso, Aomine le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Le había leído el pensamiento.

– No hace falta que llames a nadie, estoy bien – mintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Que estás bien? Mírate, no puedes ni moverte y te cuesta hasta respirar del dolor. Necesitas un médico – alzó la voz enfadado por la actitud de Aomine.

– ¿Y de qué me va a servir que me vea un médico? Ya sé lo que me pasa y también el remedio, pero no puedo operarme, no tengo dinero – gritó alterado Aomine – y menos ahora que...

Se calló antes de soltar que no tenía trabajo. Si Akashi se enteraba que había ido a ver a Takumi para entregarle su renuncia, sabría que él era el culpable de sus amoratadas muñecas.

– Y menos ahora que, ¿qué? –  le repitió esperando que le contara lo que estaba ocultando.

– Que nada. No tengo dinero para pagarme la operación, así que no hay nada que hacer.

– Pero yo sí lo tengo. Puedo pagártela...

– No – se negó con rotundidad.

– No es caridad, ni lástima ni te voy a pedir algo a cambio si es lo que piensas – le dijo algo más tranquilo Akashi arrodillándose frente a Aomine – Confía en mí.

– Lo hago – murmuró – pero no... no me siento cómodo. Es mi lesión y es mi obligación hallar la forma de conseguir el dinero.

– Daiki, te quiero y estoy preocupado por ti. Si sigues así... tu rodilla no va a aguantar mucho más y lo sabes. El daño puede ser permanente e irreversible si no te operas cuanto antes. Puedes verlo como un préstamo si así te hace sentir más cómodo, pese a que no quiero que me lo devuelvas. Piensa en Dai también. ¿Acaso no quieres entrenar al baloncesto con nuestro hijo o jugar con él sin que la lesión te lo impida? ¿Quieres preocuparle a él también, verle triste por tu sufrimiento? –  recurrió a apelar a los sentimientos de Aomine por su hijo al ver que parecía reacio a aceptar su dinero.

– No, no quiero, pero...

– Por una vez en tu vida, no seas tan cabezota y acepta mi ayuda. Déjame ayudarte, por favor – casi le suplicó.

– De acuerdo – acabó accediendo al ver a Akashi de aquella manera, tan preocupado que hasta le rogaba que le permitiese ayudarle. Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, nunca se había rebajado a suplicar de rodillas por nada ni por nadie, pero ahí lo tenía frente a él haciendo eso justamente – pero te lo devolveré, aunque sea poco a poco.

– Como quieras – le dijo sonriendo aliviado aunque cuando llegase el momento, no pensaba aceptar ni un yen, pero no quería llevarle la contraria en ese momento para que Aomine se echara para atrás – Después llamaré al médico para que se pase cuanto antes por aquí.

Akashi se puso en pie y cogió una toalla para colocársela por los hombros a Aomine, quien había empezado a temblar del frío. Tras coger el albornoz y ponérselo, se sentó al lado de Aomine y se acercó a él para besarle en los labios. Ambos disfrutaron del contacto sin saber que en ese momento, Daisuke y Masaomi estaban tras la puerta que daba a la piscina. Habían ido a buscarles al no encontrarles por la mansión, pero al ver la escena prefirieron no interrumpir, sino que se miraron entre sí felices y se marcharon sin hacer ruido para dejar que siguieran besándose tranquilos.

Tras varios minutos degustando con calma los labios de Aomine, se separó de él y cogió su mano con suavidad llevándosela a su boca para depositar varios besos en la amoratada muñeca. Se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle que se le había escapado a Aomine y al juntarlo con el resto de las piezas, había llegado a una conclusión que no le había gustado nada, así que iba a confirmar sus sospechas sonsacándole a Aomine sin que se percatara.

– ¿Ayer saliste con mi padre? –  le preguntó como si iniciase una conversación trivial.

– Sí – le respondió Aomine distraído por los besos.

– ¿Para acompañarte a romper el compromiso con Takumi? –  siguió con su interrogatorio.

– Sí.

– Así que, ¿fuiste a verle? –  le cuestionó sin dejar de besarle.

– Sí – volvió a contestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, trató de rectificar – quiero decir, no...

– ¿Se tomó bien la noticia? –  le preguntó con tono sosegado.

– No – contestó sin pensar – digo, sí – se corrigió al percatarse de su metedura de pata cuando el pelirrojo dejó de besarle el brazo, pero era demasiado tarde porque los ojos de Akashi brillaron de forma siniestra por la furia que bullía en su interior. Había caído de lleno en su trampa.

– ¿Sí? Vaya, creía que te quería – le rebatió.

– Y me quiere...

– Entonces, ¿cómo es que se ha tomado bien que no te vayas a casar con él?

– A ver, no lo ha hecho...

– ¿No habías dicho que sí se lo había tomado bien?

– No, quiero decir, sí... primero he dicho que no, pero luego sí porque...

– Entonces, ¿estabas diciendo la verdad con el ''no''? ¿Mintiendo con el ''sí''?

– Sí. ¡ _No_ ! Quiero decir... dios, me estás liando – se apartó un poco de Akashi y se cruzó de brazos girando la cara poniendo pucheros – no quiero hablar contigo. Manipulas lo que digo.

– No lo hago, sólo te estoy preguntando y tú te estás liando porque no estás siendo sincero.

– Sí lo estoy siendo – le encaró Aomine.

– Pues si es así, cuéntame la verdad.

Aomine lo miró en silencio, dudando sobre lo que hacer. Sabía que se había delatado solo, pero no quería contarle lo que realmente había pasado en la oficina de Takumi. Conocía al pelirrojo y sabía de lo que sería capaz si se enteraba de la verdad, no quería que se metiera en un problema por su culpa.

– Esto no aparece solo sin motivo – le señaló los moratones – y el único momento en que pudieron hacértelo, porque se nota que son marcas de agarre, es cuando estuviste fuera y ya sabemos adónde fuiste y para qué.

– Sólo son conjeturas – todavía estaba reacio a admitir lo evidente.

Akashi suavizó su mirada y cogió la morena mano de Aomine entrelazándola con la suya.

– Daiki, puedes contármelo.

– No puedo, sé cómo reaccionarías y no quiero que te metas en líos por mí.

– Te prometo que me controlaré y ahora no haré ninguna locura, confía en mí.

– No... no se lo ha tomado bien – acabó confesando – estaba tan cabreado que ha intentado... forzarme. Si no llega a ser por tu padre... no podía defenderme por culpa de la pierna.

La ira y furia se apoderaron del cuerpo de Akashi, tuvo el impulso de salir en ese mismo instante y hacerle pagar a Takumi por lo que había hecho, pero se controló por Aomine, por lo afectado que estaba. Estrechó a Aomine entre sus brazos para reconfortarle y hacerle sentir seguro y éste se apoyó en su hombro y le abrazó con fuerza.

– Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo, aquí estás a salvo. Si se atreve a acercarse a ti y volver a ponerte un dedo encima, se arrepentirá.

Akashi tenía claro que Takumi iba a recibir su merecido, le había prometido a Aomine que no haría nada en ese momento, pero no había dicho nada sobre tomar represalias después.


	32. Serias advertencias

Tras acompañar a Aomine hasta su dormitorio para que se duchara, pusiera ropa seca y convencerle de que se tumbara y descansara, Akashi se fue a su propio dormitorio a tomar una ducha de agua caliente y eliminar así todo rastro de cloro de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó y se vistió, se dirigió al jardín al ver a su padre y a su hijo en un rincón agachados.

– ¿Hace mucho que habéis vuelto? –  preguntó Akashi acercándose a ellos.

Al oír la voz de Akashi, abuelo y nieto dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dieron la vuelta poniéndose de pie.

– No, hará unos cinco minutos – mintió Masaomi ocultando que tanto él como Daisuke le habían visto besándose con Aomine en la piscina.

– ¿Qué hacíais? –  preguntó curioso el jugador de baloncesto tratando de mirar por detrás de los otros dos.

– El abuelo me estaba enseñando los nombres de algunas flores – contestó Daisuke con una sonrisa.

– No tenía ni idea que tuvieras conocimientos sobre botánica – le comentó Akashi a Masaomi.

– Un hombre de negocios tiene que saber de todo, ya que nunca se sabe con quién puedes hacer negocios en el futuro – le respondió.

– Dai, tu padre está descansando en su habitación, ¿por qué no vas con él y le haces compañía? Seguro que le gustará dormir un rato contigo y de paso, le vigilas por mí mientras estoy fuera. Le duele la pierna de nuevo – le aclaró al ver la cara de confusión del pequeño.

– Claro, cuenta conmigo, papá – le contestó sonriente.

– Ve con él mientras hablo un momento con el abuelo – le pidió revolviéndole el cabello y sorprendiendo a ambos que se dirigiera a Masaomi de aquella manera.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, fijándose en el bolsillo del pantalón de su padre al pasar por su lado. Le había llamado la atención algo que sobresalía de color negro y la extraña forma que el bolsillo había adquirido por contener ese objeto. Cuando Akashi vio que el niño cruzaba las puertas correderas que delimitaban la casa del jardín, se giró hacia Masaomi para hablarle sin que el niño pudiera escucharles.

– Gracias – soltó sin más sorprendiendo mucho a Masaomi, que jamás había escuchado a su hijo dedicarle esa palabra – Gracias por haber ayudado a Aomine y haber estado con él.

Masaomi no supo qué responder, primero, porque todavía estaba anonadado, y segundo, porque no sabía qué le había contado exactamente Aomine y no quería meter la pata.

– Tengo que ir a hacer un recado. He mandado que hagan el almuerzo así que no os tenéis que preocupar de la comida. Regresaré a la hora del almuerzo para comer con todos – le informó Akashi antes de alejarse dejando solo a Masaomi.

A los pocos minutos, éste pudo reaccionar al fin cuando se dio cuenta del posible destino de su hijo y de lo que pretendía hacer. Quiso ir a detenerle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el coche de Seijuuro acababa de cruzar los enormes portones, perdiéndose en la carretera.

Media hora más tarde, Aomine se despertó por la sed que tenía. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rojiza frente a él y, por un instante, pensó que se trataba de Akashi que había decidido quedarse con él para custodiar su sueño y darle seguridad, pero, cuando bajó su mirada y vio aquellos alegres ojos azules observándole con felicidad, supo que se trataba de su hijo.

– Dai, ¿cuánto rato llevas aquí? No te he oído entrar – le dijo Aomine.

– Pues desde que papá me pidió que viniese a hacerte compañía porque él no podía – le contestó sincero sin tener ni idea de que había metido la pata al contar la verdad.

– ¿Él no podía? –  le repitió con la mosca tras la oreja –  ¿Por qué no podía?

– Ha salido, aunque no sé a dónde puede haber ido para que necesite llevarse unas tijeras – le contestó con gesto pensativo como si tratase de averiguar por qué su padre se había llevado ese afilado objeto.

Aomine abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó con rapidez al deducir adónde había podido ir Akashi y para qué necesitaba llevarse sus famosas tijeras con él, aunque después frunció el ceño molesto porque Akashi le había mentido al decirle que no iba a cometer ninguna locura. Al ver el extraño comportamiento de su padre, Daisuke también se sentó en la cama y le miró preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa, papá? –  le preguntó al ver que se había dado un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y la dejaba caer por su rostro.

Aomine se acababa de percatar de que Akashi le había vuelto a liar para salirse con la suya. No había faltado su palabra, porque cuando le dijo que se controlaría y no haría nada, había usado la palabra ''ahora''. El muy hijo de su padre se las había arreglado para encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar a Takumi sin mentirle.

– Nada, Dai, sólo que yo sí sé a dónde ha ido.

– ¿Dónde? –  le preguntó curioso el niño.

– A practicar su otra profesión.

– ¿Papá tiene otro trabajo? ¿Cuál? –  preguntó confuso e ilusionado por lo que pudiera ser.

– Lanzador de tijeras – le contestó Aomine dejando confundido al pequeño, quien lo miraba sin entender de qué hablaba.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, el poseedor del ojo emperador cruzaba las puertas del bar de Takumi, internándose por la zona para empleados pese a los intentos de los camareros de detenerle, pero tras echarles una sola mirada, les infundía tanto temor que no se atrevían a interponerse en su camino. Tras mirar puerta por puerta hasta dar con la oficina de Takumi, Akashi entró en ella de golpe sin avisar ni nada, asustando al propietario del local, quien lo observaba sorprendido.

Apenas había levantado la cabeza para ver quién había entrado de aquella manera, cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire junto a algo metálico rozar su mejilla, escuchando cómo se clavaba en la pared a su espalda lo que fuera que Akashi le hubiese lanzado. Estaba demasiado asombrado por toda la situación como para girarse y ver qué había sido, pero supuso que habría sido una daga o un cuchillo por la sangre que notaba resbalar por su piel.

– Como vuelvas a hacerle algo a Aomine, como te atrevas siquiera a acercarte a él, te aseguro que la próxima vez no fallaré – le advirtió con aquel tono de voz duro y esa mirada mortífera que imponía y aterrorizaría hasta al mismísimo demonio.

Takumi agachó la mirada apesadumbrado al saber a lo que se refería. Él mismo se había arrepentido mucho de lo que había hecho a Aomine justo después de intentar forzarle, sabía que había obrado fatal pese a que no había sido consciente de sus propios actos hasta que le empujaron apartándolo de Aomine. Los celos y la rabia le habían cegado tanto que nublaron su juicio y tomaron el control de su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Sabía que eso no justificaba sus actos, pero... no era él mismo cuando ocurrió.

– No hacía falta que vinieras a amenazarme – le dijo dándose la vuelta para coger el objeto que se había clavado en la pared viendo que se trataban de unas tijeras.

– Sí hacía falta – le contestó Akashi – no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer daño al hombre que amo.

– No iba a volver a molestar a Aomine. Lo que pasó ayer me ha abierto los ojos y he visto que no me he portado bien con él, que me he estado aprovechando de su situación para conseguir lo que deseaba sin darme cuenta de que retenerle a mi lado a la fuerza no era la manera de lograr que se fijara en mí, de despertar su interés en mí y que me quisiera – dijo con profundo arrepentimiento dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa de madera – He sido mezquino, ruin y un desgraciado que no se merece a Aomine.

– Te doy la razón en eso, no te lo mereces – ratificó Akashi.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte, saldré de su vida y le dejaré marchar, pero... tengo una petición.

– No tienes ningún derecho a pedir nada.

– Hazle feliz – le pidió ignorando las palabras de Akashi y atreviéndose por primera vez a mirarle a los ojos – Se merece felicidad en su vida y ya va siendo hora de que la consiga.

Akashi se aproximó hasta la mesa y recogió sus tijeras guardándoselas de nuevo en el bolsillo antes de darse la vuelta para ir hacia la salida de la oficina. Antes de cruzar la puerta, volteó la cabeza y miró a Takumi.

– No necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga – le soltó con recriminación –  ya tenía pensado hacerle feliz. Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Dicho esto, salió de allí satisfecho de librarse de una vez por todas de ese hombre. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era Aomine y esa rodilla que parecía haber empeorado todavía más por la estupidez de aquel hombre al que dejaba atrás. Subió al coche y volvió a casa dispuesto a enfrentar la furia de Aomine, porque estaba convencido de que seguramente… ya se habría enterado que había salido, a ese chico nunca se le escapaba nada y más aún si no le veía a él durante un rato por allí.

Aparcó el coche en el garaje y entró justo cuando escuchaba al médico hablando con su padre. Por el tono de voz no parecía ser nada bueno, así que terminó de invadir la habitación y se acercó hacia aquellos dos hombres que permanecieron en un tenso silencio al verle llegar. Estaba claro que no eran buenas noticias.

– Vaya directo – dijo Akashi cogiendo una silla para sentarse. El médico enseguida se dio cuenta de que Akashi ya suponía algo.

– Puedo salvarle la rodilla – empezó – pero no al nivel que esperáis. Tiene una lesión grave que con el paso del tiempo ha ido empeorando, ahora mismo ya no es recuperable al cien por cien.

– ¿Hasta qué punto es recuperable? – preguntó Akashi.

– Un ochenta por ciento sería algo factible.

– ¿En qué le repercute eso?

– Las recuperaciones de rodilla son lentas, costosas y dolorosas – afirmó el médico – y debe tener muy presente que no volverá a estar al cien por cien nunca. Esa rodilla seguirá doliéndole en algunos momentos, cambios de presión, cambios en el clima… puede ser una molestia, pero al menos con la operación podrá llevar una vida normal.

– ¿Podrá jugar al baloncesto?

– A nivel profesional, no – dijo el médico muy convencido – su rodilla está demasiado destrozada para ello, el esfuerzo físico y los duros entrenamientos acabarían por volver a provocarle una lesión. Si lo que buscáis es que pueda caminar, jugar al baloncesto de vez en cuando con los amigos sin sobreesforzarse demasiado, entonces debe operarse. Pero como ya he dicho, la rehabilitación va a ser lenta.

– No puedo tomar la decisión por él – aclaró Akashi – pero lo hablaremos. Si va a tener la posibilidad de jugar con su hijo al baloncesto aunque sea un rato, estoy convencido de que querrá operarse. Además podrá hacer vida normal.

– Aomine es muy cabezota – le aclaró Masaomi.

– Lo sé, le conozco bien. ¿Dónde está?

– En su habitación.

– Debería operarse cuanto antes – comunicó el médico – la lesión podría empeorar aún más y se reduciría el porcentaje de éxito.

– Gracias, doctor – le tendió la mano Akashi despidiéndose de él y marchándose hacia el pasillo para subir a ver a Aomine.

Cuando fue a entrar por la habitación, se fijó en Aomine recostado entre las mantas, acariciando el cabello de Daisuke que apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de su padre haciéndole compañía. En cuanto Daisuke vio entrar a su padre, saltó corriendo de la cama lanzándose a abrazarle. Akashi abrazó a su hijo que escondía la cabeza en su abdomen mientras sonreía y tras acariciarle el cabello, le pidió si podía dejarle a solas con Aomine. Tenían que hablar de algo importante. El niño se marchó enseguida y Akashi cerró la puerta tras él para que nadie les interrumpiese.

Akashi se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama observando aquella dura mirada de Aomine. No estaba contento pero antes de que él empezase a achacarle culpas, prefirió empezar a hablar y cortarle sus quejas.

– Quiero hablarte de la operación – le cortó en seco Akashi.

– El médico ya ha estado por aquí.

– ¿Te ha explicado las cosas?

– No – dijo Aomine - ¿Es malo? Dijo que quería hablarlo contigo primero.

– No voy a mentirte. No son malas noticias pero tampoco es lo que esperabas.

– ¿Podré jugar al baloncesto otra vez?

– No, Aomine. Al menos no a nivel profesional. Tu carrera deportiva está acabada.

– Entiendo.

– Pero la operación conseguirá que tengas una vida normal. Podrás jugar a baloncesto con los amigos, nada de competición, sólo por diversión. Es lo único que te pueden ofrecer. Tendrás que tener cuidado en los mates – sonrió Akashi haciendo sonreír a Aomine – porque tu rodilla no volverá a saltar lo que antes, ni serás tan rápido como eras. Estarás al ochenta por ciento de tus capacidades si es que la operación sale como se espera.

– ¿Y la recuperación?

– Vas a estar unos seis meses por lo menos, entre recuperarte del dolor de la operación, quitarte los puntos, la rehabilitación para volver a moverla, volver a caminar… va a ser dolorosa y muy lenta, es posible que pases de los seis meses.

– Joder – dejó escapar Aomine –  ¿Cómo voy a mantener a Daisuke si no puedo trabajar pongamos… que en un año?

– Puedes quedarte aquí y otra opción es que aceptases el trabajo que te propuse hace unas semanas.

– ¿Ayudante de tu entrenador?

– Eres el mejor creando estrategias, el entrenador te ha visto jugar, sabe que eres bueno y es lo que está buscando para el equipo. Estarás sentado en el banquillo a su lado, no tienes que jugar, yo jugaré.

– No puedo aceptarlo.

– ¿Porque estoy yo en el equipo? – preguntó Akashi acordándose del motivo por el que Aomine rechazó su propuesta la última vez – abandonaré el equipo si es lo que quieres. Haré un traspaso a otro.

– Tienes un contrato.

– Buscaré la forma legal de que me trasladen.

– No quiero que te vayas – se sonrojó Aomine.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me gusta la idea de que tengas que obedecerme en todo.

– Serás imbécil – le aclaró Akashi sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de su chico.

– Acepto el trabajo, puedes decírselo a tu jefe o entrenador – comentó Aomine – iré a esa entrevista con él.

– Se lo comunicaré. ¿Qué pensabas mandarme hacer?

– Un entrenamiento especial – sonrió Aomine – saltar a la pata coja, golpearte al mismo tiempo con la mano en la cabeza y gritar “le besé el trasero a Aomine Daiki” – le indicó enseñándole un trozo del papel higiénico con su rostro estampado en él. Estaba claro que estaba utilizando su papel higiénico para limpiarse.

– Imbécil – le gritó Akashi aunque se estaba riendo – eres un egocéntrico.

Akashi se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el colchón de la cama y así, acercarse a su chico, pero cuando su trasero iba a tocar el colchón, sintió la pierna de Aomine golpear su trasero moviéndolo hacia el borde y dejándole sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la cama. ¡ _Le había dado una patada y le había tirado al suelo_ !

– ¿Y eso a qué viene? – preguntó viendo la sonrisa macabra de Aomine.

– Eso viene porque me has obligado a decir cosas que no quería decir y encima, te has largado a lanzar tijeras sin mí – le aclaró.

– Estás enfadado por lo de Takumi.

– Serás idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir? Me prometiste no hacerlo.

– Te prometí no hacerlo “ahora” – comentó defendiéndose – pero ya no era “ahora”, lo hice “luego”.

– Eres un enano manipulador – le confesó cuando Akashi se ponía en pie y se acercaba de nuevo a la cama, esta vez quedándose de pie para evitar recibir otra patada de Aomine, pero con sus labios muy cerca de los de Aomine. Con un gran enojo, Akashi cogió la camiseta de Aomine obligándole a permanecer a esa distancia.

– Quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara, Daiki – le habló en tono serio, algo que sorprendió a un Aomine que hasta el momento, se lo estaba pasando muy bien – si alguien te pone un dedo encima, si a alguien se le ocurre hacerte daño, no pienso jamás quedarme quieto viendo cómo te humilla o te destroza, me ocuparé de hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las que te hagan, porque te amo, nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí, ve mentalizándote. Yo siempre voy a protegerte así que no me pidas que me quede quieto viéndote sufrir, porque no lo haré.

Ante aquellas palabras, Aomine se quedó atónito. La mano de Akashi con el cuello de su camiseta corta fuertemente cogida, temblaba levemente por la ira acumulada. Jamás había visto tan afectado a Akashi y supo que hablaba en serio. Akashi jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y en aquel instante, se dio cuenta de que era aquel Akashi del que siempre estuvo enamorado, ese maldito enano de mal carácter que luchaba por lo que quería y que jamás permitiría que se alejase de su lado. Aomine, frente a esos sentimientos que le llegaban de Akashi, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, colocando su mano tras la nuca del pelirrojo y obligándole a recorrer los escasos centímetros que separaban a sus labios hasta juntarlos en un tierno pero deseado beso.


	33. Conexión

No era el primer beso que compartían desde que Akashi había vuelto a Japón, pero de alguna manera, ambos lo sentían diferente. Quizás se debía a que no había ninguna carga sobre ellos, Aomine ya no se tenía que reprimir o sentirse culpable ya que no estaba comprometido con Takumi, era un hombre libre. Tampoco sentía el rencor, el dolor o las inseguridades que le atacaban antes por lo sucedido hace años o por lo que Akashi pudiera pensar sobre él.

Algo parecido sentía Akashi. Por fin había conseguido hacer ver a ese cabezota que no le importaba lo que hubiese hecho en el pasado para sobrevivir y para cuidar a su hijo, al fin había conseguido hacerle comprender que le amaba y que no había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por él. Tampoco sentía el peso de que Aomine le estuviera besando para huir de algo o entretenerle como había hecho en la piscina. Ese beso estaba libre de cualquier emoción negativa, en él sólo fluían los sentimientos que tenían por el otro sin restricciones. Era un beso que les recordaba a los mismos que una vez se dieron cuando eran jóvenes y no tenían preocupaciones, cuando todo era más sencillo.

Aomine rodeó la espalda de Akashi con sus brazos y se agarró con fuerza al chaleco que llevaba. Le amaba tanto y le había echado tanto de menos que sentía que se asfixiaba por culpa de sus propias emociones. Le necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse amado por él de nuevo, necesitaba que sus cuerpos se unieran y fueran uno solo, pero al mismo tiempo, no sentía ansiedad o prisa por conseguirlo, era una sensación contradictoria y extraña. Le amaba y quería hacer el amor con él, pero no iba a forzar la situación, solamente dejaría la mente en blanco para disfrutar de esos labios que adoraba y permitiría que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar, ya fuese que el beso sólo se quedase en eso o fuera a más.

Con ese abrazo, Akashi supo exactamente lo que Aomine quería, quizás era porque había llegado a conocerle tan bien que era capaz de entenderle sin palabras, o puede que fuera por la fuerte y extraña conexión que siempre habían tenido o simplemente era porque él deseaba exactamente lo mismo. Quería demostrarle a Aomine cuánto le seguía amando y anhelaba tenerle junto a él de nuevo y no dejarle escapar.

Sin romper el beso, Akashi fue guiando lentamente a Aomine hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama de nuevo. Los labios de ambos siguieron encontrándose con lentitud, ni siquiera trataron de profundizar el contacto y dejar que sus lenguas se unieran, mientras las manos de Aomine abandonaron el chaleco del pelirrojo y bajaron con lentitud hasta alcanzar el borde de la camisa colándolas para acariciar la blanca piel solamente con la yema de sus dedos. A Akashi se le erizaba la piel debido a ese roce tan ligero que le provocaba agradables cosquillas.

El pelirrojo también se aventuró a explorar con delicadeza el cuerpo contrario y alzó levemente la camiseta de Aomine para acariciar suavemente sus abdominales. Ambos se dedicaron a regalarse caricias hasta que sintieron que necesitaban más contacto, por lo que se desprendieron de la tela que se interponía entre ellos. Aomine llevó sus manos hasta los botones del chaleco de Akashi y los desabrochó, cuando terminó, repitió la misma acción con los de la camisa.

Colocó sus palmas sobre los pectorales descubiertos, notando el rápido latir del corazón de Sei, y las movió hasta los hombros primero, apartando las prendas, y terminó de quitárselas recorriendo los brazos del pelirrojo hasta dejarlo con el torso descubierto. Akashi tiró al suelo su camisa enredada con el chaleco y se dejó acariciar por Aomine mientras le desvestía también alzando la camiseta que llevaba. El de piel morena se reclinó hacia delante y elevó sus brazos para ayudar a Akashi en su labor de desnudarle, siendo el único momento en el que sus bocas se separaron.

Cuando estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, Aomine se echó de nuevo hacia atrás llevándose consigo al pelirrojo para pegar sus cuerpos y dejar que sus torsos desnudos se tocaran. Un suave jadeo se escapó de sus labios en el momento en que uno de sus pezones rozó el del hombre sobre él. Ese mismo roce combinado con el delicioso sonido que salió de la garganta de Daiki provocaron que el deseo de Akashi aumentara y su entrepierna terminara de despertar.

Aprovechó esa posición para poner su lengua a trabajar y degustar así la tersa y morena piel de Aomine, ésa que tantas veces había deseado volver a probar y que aparecía en sus más húmedos sueños para atormentarle. Empezó dando pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo el cuello dirigiéndose después hacia el hombro más cercano y de ahí, fue bajando por el pecho hasta atrapar el erecto pezón entre sus dientes.

Aomine arqueaba ligeramente su espalda por el placer que Akashi le estaba provocando al jugar como quería con sus pezones, por eso no pudo evitar que se le escapara un quejido cuando sus labios abandonaron esa tarea. Quería que continuara. Pero pronto se le olvidó su molestia al notar que los labios del otro viajaban hacia el sur de su cuerpo mientras las blancas manos se centraban en quitar el botón y bajarle la cremallera del pantalón. Su espalda se curvó aún más cuando sintió unos dientes clavarse en su ropa interior atrapando su excitado miembro.

Mientras Akashi estimulaba la entrepierna de Aomine con su boca, se ocupó de desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo junto a sus bóxers. Oyó que Daiki soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando detuvo lo que le estaba haciendo para desvestirse por completo, tirando la ropa a un lado.

– Levanta un poco el trasero para que te quite esto – le dijo Akashi tirando de los laterales del pantalón de Aomine.

– Puedo hacerlo yo.

– No, no quiero que fuerces la pierna. Déjame que cuide de ti – le pidió.

Aomine no pudo negarse al notar la dulzura en su voz, por lo que acató su petición. Cuando estuvo desnudo, Akashi no pudo evitar admirar su tonificado cuerpo, pese a no jugar al baloncesto, se las había apañado para seguir en forma. Por un momento, se quedó sin aliento, no por su buen físico, sino por la situación ya que pensaba que nunca más podría estar con el hombre al que amaba, que nunca volvería a abrazarle y demostrarle su amor a través de su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba, sus manos sobre su torso le demostraban que no era otro de sus sueños. Por eso, no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia Aomine y unir sus labios con más amor y pasión que antes.

– Te amo.

Fue el turno de Aomine de quedarse sin aliento ante la intensa mirada de Akashi. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para recuperarlo porque quería contestarle y hacerle ver que era correspondido, no tenía sentido callarse o mentirle, no tras haber iniciado él mismo esa situación.

– Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión y Aomine agarró con fuerza la nuca de Akashi girándolo para dejarlo tumbado pero el pelirrojo le detuvo colocando las manos sobre su pecho empujándolo hacia la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

– Hoy sólo céntrate en disfrutar – le dijo con suavidad – ya tendrás tiempo de intentar dominarme cuando tengas la rodilla en condiciones para aguantar tanta actividad – le sonrió.

– De acuerdo – le contestó Aomine sonriendo también. No le parecía mala idea ser mimado por una vez.

Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la placentera sensación que le provocaba la lengua de Akashi por su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando llegó de nuevo a su miembro, pero esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio. Jadeos y gemidos acudieron a su garganta en el instante en que la maestra boca de su amante engulló esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía, metiéndolo y sacándolo exactamente al ritmo que le gustaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de su miembro hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, cuando Akashi la succionó y la mordió levemente para después soplar sobre ella.

Akashi se sentía muy satisfecho al ver cómo reaccionaba Aomine ante sus juegos y caricias, pero aún quedaba lo mejor y esperaba conseguir hacerle gritar, así que iba siendo hora de prepararle. Mientras masajeaba con una mano la morena longitud, su lengua la recorrió desde la punta hasta la base y continuó pasando por sus testículos hasta alcanzar un rosado orificio, donde se abrió paso lubricando todo su interior. Tuvo que colocar una mano sobre la cadera de Aomine al notar cómo la movía en busca de mayor contacto en su entrepierna y en su entrada.

No quería que se corriera, así que dejó de masturbarle y usó los dedos de esa mano para ayudarle a dilatar a Aomine. Se concentró en prepararle lo mejor que pudo pese a las enormes ganas que tenía de hacerle suyo de una vez por todas, por eso cuando sacó los tres dedos, apenas tardó unos segundos en agarrar su miembro y llevarlo hasta esa atrayente abertura. Separó las piernas de Aomine y, sujetándolas con fuerza, elevó su cadera todo lo posible sin que el otro tuviera que doblar la rodilla ni supusiera un esfuerzo para el hombre bajo él o le provocara dolor, y fue introduciéndose poco a poco en Daiki.

Cuando le invadió por completo y se unieron en uno solo, no solamente sintieron un tremendo placer, sino que notaron algo extraño en sus pechos. No le dieron importancia y continuaron deleitándose, pero conforme más entraba y salía Akashi de Aomine, más aumentaba esa sensación extraña que no consiguieron descifrar pero no era mala en absoluto. Aomine no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Seijuuro cuando éste alcanzó su punto más sensible, lo cual animó al pelirrojo a seguir golpeándolo sin parar hasta que ambos alcanzaron el mejor orgasmo que habían tenido en años.

Con el vuelco que les dio el corazón en el momento en que llegaban al culmen, entendieron lo que significaba esa sensación de sus pechos y era que en el momento en que sus cuerpos se fusionaron, el hielo que había rodeado sus corazones desde que se separaron, se había resquebrajado y conforme más continuaban uniéndose y amándose con sus cuerpos, más se derretía hasta desaparecer por completo.

Sin salir de su interior, Akashi dejó caer con delicadeza el cuerpo de Aomine y después se echó sobre él con suavidad. No necesitaron expresar con palabras lo maravilloso que había sido ese encuentro, con una mirada y el beso que se dieron, se dijeron todo.

***

– Dai… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Masaomi había subido las escaleras preocupado por la soledad que reinaba en la casa. Pensó que quizá su hijo necesitase ayuda para convencer a Aomine de que esa operación le podía dar un futuro mejor, quizá no el que ese chico esperaba, no podría ser jugador profesional tal y como había sido su sueño, pero al menos, le ofrecía mayor movilidad de la que ahora disponía.

Al final de aquellas escaleras, esperó encontrarse con gritos, no lo negaba. Su hijo y Aomine tenían un carácter de mil demonios, unos tercos y cabezotas que hablarían aquello y trataría cada uno de salirse con la suya, pero no, lo que se encontró fue a Dai tras la puerta de la habitación de Aomine con la oreja puesta tratando de escuchar de qué hablaban sus padres.

– Creo que se están reconciliando, ya no se gritan – dijo Daisuke con una leve sonrisa.

– Eso es bueno – susurró Masaomi – aunque no es de buena educación espiar tras las puertas.

– Pero… es que quiero saber qué pasa.

– Ya, pero los niños no deben hacer estas cosas, vamos, vamos… déjame a mí mejor – sonrió Masaomi viendo cómo el niño se apartaba y sí, reconocía que él también tenía cierta curiosidad.

– Se escucha algo raro – dijo Daisuke justo cuando Masaomi ponía la oreja y el sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que los ruidos raros eran ni más ni menos, que los gemidos y jadeos de aquel par de insensatos. –  ¿Qué es ese ruido raro? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Eso… claramente es el gato, seguro que lo tienen ahí dentro. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, lo habrá metido para evitar que Akashi se le acerque – mintió Masaomi rojo como un tomate.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan rojo?

– Es que estoy cayendo malo, creo que tengo algo de fiebre. Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí, hace mucho calor en esta casa. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al parque a comprar unos helados? – sonrió Masaomi poniendo esa excusa para sacar a Dai de la casa y evitar que descubriera a ese par en plena faena.

Dai sonrió como nunca ante la idea de irse con su abuelo a tomar un helado. Iba a salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia las escaleras cuando escuchó un ronroneo. Masaomi se dio cuenta enseguida de que el gato andaba por allí y desde luego, tiraría su excusa por el suelo. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró cerca de sus pies, por lo que lo empujó hacia un mueble con cierto disimulo, tratando de ocultarlo bajo él mientras Dai miraba extrañado.

– He oído a Ki-chan – dijo Daisuke.

– Sí, está en el cuarto de Aomine, seguro. Nos habrá escuchado aquí fuera y querrá venir a jugar.

– Pues abrámosle la puerta – dijo Dai como si nada, pero Masaomi se puso en medio de la puerta.

– Ya le abrirán ellos cuando terminen de hablar.

– Pero…

– Pero nos molestaría Ki-chan en el parque, no podemos llevárnoslo, podría perderse, es aún muy pequeño y los gatos son muy independientes. Es mejor que se quede aquí en la casa. Cuando vengamos del helado lo buscamos para jugar con él.

– Vale – acabó cediendo.

Los dos se marcharon de allí para ir al parque a por los helados. Fue una buena tarde para ambos pese a que cuando iban a volver, Masaomi se encontró con Momoi, quien le comentó que Akashi había faltado al entrenamiento de esa tarde por algún motivo y sin avisar. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de la razón por la que había faltado, seguramente ni había pensado en su entrenamiento al tener la cabeza en su reconciliación.

– Discúlpame, Satsuki – comentó Masaomi – lleva unos días algo extraños. Ha venido su familia a la casa y todo es un poco caos hasta que se adapten. De hecho, quiero aprovechar para presentarte al hijo de Akashi, es mi nieto – sonrió Masaomi presentándole a Dai.

Momoi no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. No le habían dicho nunca nada sobre la paternidad de Akashi. Ahora empezaba a entender un poco mejor la cordialidad de Akashi cuando tuvo que explicarle sobre sus sentimientos.

– De acuerdo – comentó Momoi acariciando el cabello de Dai con una sonrisa – pero recuérdale que tiene que avisar si va a faltar a algún entrenamiento.

– Se lo diré. Da recuerdos a la familia – sonrió Masaomi despidiéndose de la cordial chica.

Al llegar a la casa, Daisuke quiso quedarse jugando en el jardín, aunque Masaomi tenía claro que en realidad, quería ir a ver al ratoncillo que se había colado en aquel camión de la mudanza y apareció en el sofá de esos dos montando ese espectáculo. Si es que todo les pasaba a ellos, pero no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo. Masaomi entró en la cocina y se preparó un té encendiendo las noticias en la televisión.

Veinte minutos después, mientras Masaomi bebía su té, Akashi apareció por la cocina descalzo, con un pantalón de baloncesto y sin camiseta dispuesto a coger una botella de agua de la nevera.

– ¿Tan sediento como para no ponerte una camiseta? – preguntó Masaomi con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

– Vaya, no te esperaba por aquí.

– Lo sé, tampoco esperabas a tu hijo al parecer – comentó sonriendo – menudo espectáculo. ¿Ha estado bien la función?

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Akashi que se sintió pillado por su padre. Pensó que a su padre no le sentaría bien aquello, pero al ver su sonrisa, entendió que se lo estaba diciendo por bromear con él. Akashi también sonrió pese al sonrojo.

– ¿Tanto se nos escuchaba?

– Da gracias de tener una mansión con más de tres mil metros cuadrados de terreno y evitarte vecinos – comentó Masaomi sonriendo – todos los sirvientes os han debido de escuchar – con aquella afirmación, aún se sonrojó más Akashi – pero tranquilo, a Daisuke le dije que vuestros primeros jadeos eran del gato y luego me lo llevé al parque a comer un helado antes de que empezaseis a gritar más. Pero Akashi… para la próxima vez… recordad que hay un niño en la casa. No estaré siempre yo para cubriros.

– Gracias – agradeció Akashi con sinceridad – no estoy acostumbrado a que en la casa haya niños. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Dónde está ahora Dai?

– Fuera, jugando en el jardín – señaló con la cabeza al otro lado de la puerta de cristal.

Akashi dio la vuelta a la isla del centro de la cocina y miró a su hijo jugando entre las plantas. Era cierto que se había descuidado un poco con su hijo, pero al menos, ahora todo parecía ir mejor. Aomine reaccionaba finalmente reconociendo que aún le amaba y Dai… seguía tan feliz como siempre y pronto lo estaría más si conseguía convencer a Aomine de quedarse para siempre allí con él. Tenía que lograrlo de una u otra forma.

– Iré a ponerme una camiseta – comentó Akashi sonriendo y cogiendo antes de marcharse, una botella de agua para subírsela a Aomine – no quiero que mi hijo crea que soy un pervertido.

– Sería conveniente, sí – comentó Masaomi viendo su pecho – ¿Siempre sois así de escandalosos en la cama? – preguntó Masaomi con una gran sonrisa al ver que su hijo llegaba ya al pasillo.

– Oh, no, esto ha sido romántico, normalmente Aomine es… como una pantera salvaje – dijo consiguiendo que su padre frunciera el ceño.

– No sé para qué pregunto si no quería saber tanto detalle – aclaró dando un sorbo a su té y volviendo a las noticias.


	34. Aventura en el baño

Durante el resto de la tarde, Masaomi estuvo jugando con Dai mientras Seijuuro y Aomine permanecieron en la habitación encerrados descansando, o eso pensaba el adulto, ya que cuando pasó un par de veces cerca de la habitación, no escuchó ningún sonido extraño que le indicara que estaban centrados en otra ronda de sexo. Sólo cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Akashi y Aomine aparecieron en la cocina justo cuando Dai ayudaba a su abuelo a poner la mesa.

– ¿Os ha llegado el olor de la cena recién hecha y vuestros estómagos han rugido por la falta de alimento durante tantas horas? –  bromeó Masaomi.

– Algo así – sonrió Akashi.

– ¿Te has portado bien esta tarde, Dai? –  le preguntó Aomine caminando hacia la mesa con la ayuda de Akashi.

– Sí – le contestó demasiado feliz el niño.

Aomine había notado el extraño brillo en los ojos de su hijo desde que él y Akashi habían cruzado la puerta y también que no había despegado su vista de ellos ni un sólo segundo.

– ¿Papá y tú volvéis a estar juntos? - soltó emocionado Dai justo en el momento en que Aomine tomaba asiento a su lado y daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

El antiguo jugador casi se atragantó con el agua debido a la inesperada cuestión del pequeño y que le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –  le preguntó con cautela pero nervioso por dentro.

Se reprendió mentalmente al pensar en lo que su hijo podía haber visto o escuchado esa tarde. Debería haber tenido más cuidado, pero... fue un momento tan lleno de emociones que se olvidó de todo lo que había fuera de las cuatro paredes donde había estado encerrado con el único hombre al que amaría con tanta intensidad.

– Habéis estado toda la tarde reconciliándoos, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta hizo saltar las alarmas dentro de la cocina y los tres adultos miraron aterrorizados a Dai.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? –  le dijo Aomine temeroso de su respuesta.

El pequeño les miró extrañado, notaba la tensión que se había apoderado de sus familiares cuando había sacado el tema y no entendía el motivo para que se hubieran puesto de esa manera ni tuvieran esa mirada alarmada en sus rostros.

– Habéis estado hablando y no os habéis gritado ni peleado, ¿no?

Esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de los tres adultos, quienes se relajaron al instante por el enorme alivio que sintieron al darse cuenta de que el pequeño seguía siendo un dulce e inocente niño que no tenía ni idea de la forma en la que se habían reconciliado sus padres.

– Sí, hemos estado hablando y hemos zanjado algunos temas pendientes – intervino Akashi.

– Entonces, ¿estáis juntos? –  volvió a preguntar.

Akashi miró a Aomine buscando una respuesta. No sabía que contestarle a su hijo, no quería meter la pata y dar una respuesta errónea ni darle falsas esperanzas, pese a que él tenía claro que amaba a Aomine y quería estar siempre a su lado, pero pese a lo sucedido esa tarde, no sabía si significaba que eran pareja de nuevo.

– Lo vamos a intentar, Dai – contestó Aomine llenando de felicidad no sólo a su hijo, sino a Akashi e incluso a Masaomi – vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

– Sí, sí, sí – gritaba el pequeño dando saltos de alegría por toda la cocina.

– Venga, deja los saltos para después y celebremos esta gran noticia disfrutando de una deliciosa cena – dijo Masaomi colocando en la mesa el plato principal.

Tras cenar, permanecieron en la cocina charlando como toda una familia feliz, sin estar pendiente de la hora.

– Mira qué tarde es – exclamó Masaomi – se ha pasado el tiempo volando. Debería irme a casa.

– Y yo sé de alguien que debe bañarse antes de irse a la cama – dijo Aomine mirando a Daisuke y éste se hizo el desentendido – Dai, no te hagas el loco y ve tirando para el baño.

– Pero antes acompañaré al abuelo afuera y me despido de él, ¿vale? - le dijo mirándole con ojitos a los que Aomine no pudo resistirse.

– De acuerdo.

Akashi y Aomine se despidieron de Masaomi en la puerta pero Daisuke le acompañó hasta el jardín y cuando regresó al interior de la casa, Aomine le mandó subir hasta el baño para que fuera abriendo el grifo de agua caliente y se desvistiera mientras él cogía ropa limpia de su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó al baño y lo abrió, vio a su hijo dentro de la bañera enjabonando algo que estaba dentro de lo que parecía un cuenco de plástico y que no pudo identificar debido a tanto jabón. Pensó que se trataría de un juguete, pero cuando llegó al lado de Dai se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– Sei – le llamó Aomine tratando de contener la risa.

A los pocos minutos, Akashi apareció por el pasillo y caminó hasta la puerta entreabierta por donde su pareja sacaba la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

– Nada, es sólo que he pensado que podrías bañar tú a Dai y así estrecháis vuestra relación padre-hijo – le dijo saliendo del baño y dejando paso al pelirrojo.

– Me parece una buena idea, gracias – le sonrió mientras se metía dentro del cuarto de baño.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Aomine no pudo mantener durante más tiempo la compostura y se alejó riéndose sin parar pero cubriéndose con el brazo para que no se le escuchara.

Dentro, Akashi se acercó hasta la bañera donde su hijo jugaba con un juguete o eso pensaba hasta que estuvo frente a su hijo. Akashi no se chocó contra algo o se resbaló de milagro cuando dio un gran salto hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano hacia el pecho por el susto. Casi le dio un infarto al descubrir que Daisuke no jugaba con un muñeco precisamente sino con el dichoso ratoncito que tantos problemas les había dado el día anterior. Ahora entendía por qué Aomine le había llamado, seguramente lo había visto también y le había pasado el problema a él. Aomine se las iba a pagar, claro que sí, eso no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente. Lo único que no lograba entender cómo era posible que aún siguiera por la casa cuando se suponía que lo habían echado a la calle.

– Dai, ¿qué hace ese bicho dentro de la casa y más en concreto, dentro de la bañera contigo? - le preguntó con la voz ligeramente más aguda de lo normal.

– He pensado que si lo limpiaba bien, ya no podrías decir que mi nueva mascota es un... –  le tapó los oídos al animalillo y terminó la frase en un susurro – . ..nido de enfermedades con patas.

Akashi quiso contradecirle, pero no pudo. En cierta manera, su hijo tenía razón ya que tenía sentido que si lo bañaba, eliminaría la suciedad en su cuerpo y, por consiguiente, todas las posibles bacterias.

– Aomine… puedes correr, pero no podrás esconderte de mí, ésta me la pagarás – le gritó Akashi sabiendo que estaría fuera escuchándole.

– Mira lo limpito que está – Dai le enseñó entusiasmado al ratoncito lleno de jabón.

No pudo resistirse ante la inocencia de su hijo y acabó rindiéndose ante él y sus ocurrencias.

– Está bien, está bien. Puede ser tu mascota, pero le compraremos una jaula para que no corretee por la casa.

– No hace falta, ya tiene su casa en el jardín – le dijo como si nada el niño a la vez que enjuagaba al ratón.

Todas las piezas encajaron y ahora comprendía lo que hacían su padre y su hijo esa mañana en el jardín y no estaba relacionado para nada con clases de botánica. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano por lo mucho que Masaomi estaba consintiendo a Dai, pero le entendía porque, ¿quién podía resistirse a tanta inocencia y ternura? Era un vil manipulador con esos ojitos y esos pucheros. Akashi resopló y, tras armarse de valor, se aproximó a la bañera para ayudar a su hijo a terminar de asearse.

Cuando acabaron el baño, Akashi ayudó a su hijo a secarse mientras éste hacía lo mismo con el pequeño ratón, pero eso no fue lo más extraño de esa noche, sino que, cuando le puso el pijama y lo llevó a su cuarto, Dai se metió en la cama con el ratoncito.

– ¿Dai? ¿Por qué estás metiendo a tu... mascota – se contuvo en llamarle algo peor – en la cama contigo? ¿No decías que tenía su casa en el jardín? –  le preguntó mientras veía cómo el pequeño le arropaba con las sábanas como si de un bebé se tratase.

– Sí, pero ahí estará solo y asustado, además, hace frío fuera. No quiero que le pase nada.

– No puedes dormir con él – le dijo Akashi tratando de coger al ratón pero su hijo fue más rápido y lo protegió escondiéndolo en su pecho.

– ¿Y si se congela mientras nosotros dormimos calentitos en nuestras camas? ¿Podrías soportar ese peso en tu conciencia? - le dijo con ojos llorosos.

Akashi se quedó sin palabras. Reiteraba sus palabras, su hijo era un gran manipulador, sabía cómo hacerle caer usando en el momento adecuado esa mirada de pena a la que no se podía resistir.

– De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta noche, ¿entendido?. Mañana le pones si quieres una manta en su casa para que no pase frío.

– Gracias, papá – le agradeció lanzándose a sus brazos con fuerza.

– De nada. Venga, ahora a dormir – le ordenó rompiendo el abrazo y arropándolo junto al ratoncillo – Buenas noches, Dai.

– Buenas noches, papá.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto pensando que no entendía cómo a Dai podía gustarle tanto ese animal y por qué se había encaprichado tanto con él.

Akashi caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, pero cuando pasó por la habitación de Aomine, se detuvo un segundo. Esa trampa con el ratón se la pagaría, no tenía duda alguna sobre el asunto, pero pensaría muy bien su estrategia. Sonrió detenido en el pasillo y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la puerta de Aomine, tocando con sus nudillos un par de veces. Aomine no abrió pero era algo que esperaba.

– Sé que estás ahí, Aomine, y sé que no quieres abrirme por la trampa que me has hecho, haces bien… pero recuerda una cosa… mañana te pillaré. Que duermas bien – le comentó Akashi con una gran sonrisa.

Aomine estaba tras la puerta de su habitación y aunque escuchó a Akashi, no quiso abrir. Sólo un idiota abriría la puerta en aquel momento a ese pelirrojo que pensaba siempre las venganzas perfectas. Era un riesgo. Pensó que era mejor esperar a que se le pasase un poco, aunque sinceramente… conociendo a Akashi, no creyó que se le fuera a pasar pronto esa traición con el ratón. Aun así sonrió. Parecía que su relación con ese pelirrojo volvía a lo que una vez perdieron, a la felicidad absoluta.

Aquella noche, Aomine durmió con el gato como protección y se levantó de madrugada a desayunar por miedo a encontrarse con Akashi. Sabía lo vengativo que era y desde luego… se iba a acordar de la que le había hecho. No decidió salir de su cuarto hasta que escuchó que Akashi decidía llevarse él mismo a Daisuke al colegio pensando que él aún dormía. Sonrió, al menos mientras estaba fuera podría encontrar un buen lugar donde esconderse de su furia.

No había hecho más que escuchar la puerta del garaje cerrarse cuando salió corriendo a buscar un lugar seguro por toda la mansión. Por más que pensaba y rebuscaba, ningún lugar le convencía, hasta que al final, decidió esconderse en el lugar más obvio, en uno de los armarios del vestidor de Akashi. Quizá allí no le vería, siempre decían que el mejor lugar para esconder algo es a la vista de todos, así que ese vestidor era el lugar perfecto, Akashi pasaba todos los días por él pero era tan grande, que tendría miles de recovecos para esconderse, además, hacerlo tan obvio como saber que iba todos los días, haría que Akashi no cayese en que estaría precisamente allí.

Tal y como imaginó, Akashi estuvo buscándole por toda la mansión desde que llegó de dejar a su hijo en la escuela, pero Aomine no estaba dispuesto a salir ante la ira del pelirrojo, allí se sentía a salvo. Casi media hora después de la llegada de Akashi, escuchó que abría finalmente la puerta de su cuarto y buscaba en el aseo y por los alrededores. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la puerta del vestidor abrirse. Parecía que Akashi buscaba una camiseta para ponerse en una de las estanterías frente a un Aomine tapado tras algunas prendas de percha.

Akashi se quitó la camiseta encestando en su lanzamiento sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia mientras buscaba una en la balda. Cogió la primera que encontró y la desplegó para colocársela y salir de allí, pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta, algo llamó su atención. Por un momento, Aomine pensó que era imposible que le hubiera descubierto, había tenido cuidado y no había hecho ningún ruido, pero Akashi se giró hacia el vestidor de nuevo moviendo su nariz como si oliera algo antes de sonreír.

– Ohhhh, así que escondiéndote en mi armario – comentó con una sonrisa picarona – vamos, Aomine… conozco tu aroma a la perfección, sé un chico bueno y sal a jugar conmigo.

Aomine escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de nuevo pero esta vez, el ruido de un “click” sonó con fuerza. En aquel momento, supo que Akashi había cerrado con pestillo y no tendría escapatoria. Maldijo la sensible nariz de Akashi pero sobre todo… detestaba esos malditos ojos de emperador que todo lo veían.

– Vamos, Dai… no me hagas perder más tiempo, sal y seré benévolo contigo – sonrió Akashi desabrochándose el cinturón y sacándolo de las hebillas.

Estaba claro para Dai, que con ese cinturón no tenía pensado nada bueno el pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos y se negó a salir, estaba mejor allí escondido, quizá tenía una mínima oportunidad aunque escuchaba cómo Akashi abría todos los armarios y movía perchas por si le encontraba. Aomine estuvo convencido en aquel momento, de que Akashi le iba a encontrar. No se equivocó. Pese a que no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, sintió cómo algo agarraba sus muñecas y unos labios devoraban los suyos con pasión antes de separarse unos segundos, abriendo finalmente los ojos para mirar los de Akashi.

– Te encontré – le susurró Akashi – y tienes que pagarme la de anoche. ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma para escabullirte del ratón?

– Tú eras el hombre de la casa, ¿no? – susurró Aomine con una sonrisa recordando cuando Akashi se las daba de tan valiente.

– Serás cara dura – sonrió Akashi al darse cuenta de cómo Aomine trataba de escabullirse una vez más de la acción que había hecho – tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste, de ésa no te libras.

Aomine sonrió justo antes de mirar el cinturón que ataba sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando su pareja.

– Ni se te ocurra – le dijo Aomine sonrojado – aquí en el armario no.

– Con lo que me costó salir del armario y decir que era homosexual y ahora me toca volver a entrar a él – sonrió Akashi atando el cinturón a la barra de metal de las perchas, levantando así los brazos de Aomine – tú relájate, Aomine, nunca lo he hecho en un armario.

– Eres idiota – le dijo Aomine.

– Pero te encanta, mira lo excitado que ya estás sólo de pensarlo.

Aomine sonrió al notar esa faceta prepotente en su chico, ésa que tantas veces había tenido él mismo con el pelirrojo. En aquel instante, sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, ganas de volver a disfrutar, de volver a ser él mismo, de lo que fue antes de tener a Daisuke, de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su pareja. Con esa idea en mente, unió sus labios a los de Akashi.

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que aquel extraño juego dentro del armario, con un inofensivo Aomine con las manos bien sujetas, les excitaba demasiado. Las sonrisas pícaras en el rostro de ambos dejaba claro que aquel momento lo disfrutarían. Akashi ya estaba rompiendo la camiseta de Aomine para dejar su pecho al descubierto cuando el primer estornudo apareció.

Los dos se miraron extrañados pese a que Aomine sabía que no le quedaría más remedio que parar. El resoplido de resignación fue de ambos, pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver cómo Akashi bajaba los pantalones del moreno con rapidez dejándoselos a la altura de los tobillos.

– ¿Estás de coña? – preguntó Aomine – no puedes hacerlo a estornudos.

– Pues no pienso ponerme a buscar al gato, mírame – señaló su excitada entrepierna – voy a metértela y me da igual cómo.

– Estás loco. Míranos, Akashi… en un armario y tú con alergia. ¿Crees que el estornudo hará que cojas reacción para metérmela o qué?

– Puedo probar – dijo Akashi tras estornudar una siguiente vez – pero con las ganas no me quedo, de eso estoy seguro.

Aomine empezó a reírse al ver lo necesitado que estaba su pareja, pero la realidad era… que él también estaba demasiado excitado como para tratar de parar ahora. Al final, mandó todos sus pensamientos a paseo y se relajó volviendo a besar a un Akashi, que cada dos segundos tenía que parar para estornudar. Las sonrisas de ambos se detuvieron cuando Aomine dejó escapar los primeros gemidos al sentir los dedos de Akashi entrar en él.

– Creí que hoy me tocaría a mí entrar en ti – le susurró Aomine con una gran sonrisa.

– De eso nada. Aún te queda mucho para ganarte ese derecho.

– No descuides tu trasero, Akashi… o un día caerás.

– Mi trasero es de emperador – sonrió haciéndose el gracioso – sólo yo digo quién entra en él y un súbdito como tú no lo hará.

Aomine sonrió… un día cuando se descuidase, conseguiría doblegar a ese indomable pelirrojo que nunca antes había perdido el control sobre sus acciones. Akashi entró en Aomine y empezó a moverse cuando sintió una ligera vibración en sus pies. El sonido era tan intenso, que hasta Aomine lo escucho sobresaltándose.

– Es mi móvil – dijo Aomine – está en el bolsillo del pantalón.

– Oh… - sonrió Akashi buscándolo para leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba – vaya, es Tetsu, creo que deberías contestar – le insistió con una gran sonrisa sonrojando a un Aomine que no controlaba los gemidos.

– Ni se te ocurra – le dijo pero Akashi ya había descolgado y le sujetaba el teléfono junto a su oído mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior.

Tetsu fue a hablar al escuchar semejante silencio cuando se sonrojó al escuchar cómo salía un jadeo mal disimulado del otro lado del teléfono. Apartó un segundo el móvil de su oreja bajo la atenta mirada de Kagami, quien estaba leyendo el periódico con una taza de café.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagami.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando Aomine estaba saliendo con Akashi? – preguntó Tetsu.

– Sí – dijo acordándose vagamente de aquello.

– Oye, Dai… sólo quería saber cómo estabas, pero ya veo que bien, luego te llamaré – sonrió Tetsu. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagami se sonrojase también recordando las muchas veces que habían pillado en mal momento a esos dos desvergonzados.

– No me jodas – susurró Kagami rojo como un tomate – no creí que fueran tan rápidos reconciliándose.

– Ya nos contará más tarde – sonrió Tetsu – por los sonidos que venían… creo que tardará en llamar.

– Y yo que quería darle la buena noticia a Akashi – sonrió Kagami fijando sus ojos en una revista de bodas que tenía a su lado – ya sé cómo me va a pagar toda la ayuda que le he brindado para que recupere a Aomine y por supuesto… sé cómo pagará que me arruinase la pedida de mano – sonrió de forma maliciosa.


	35. Llamadas

Aomine miraba el teléfono en su mano con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Hacía un par de horas que Tetsu le había llamado y que el vengativo de Akashi había descolgado y había colocado el aparato en su oído, no teniendo más remedio que contestar. Aquello no hubiese sido ningún problema si no fuera porque no era el único “aparato” que Akashi había colocado en él mientras atendía a su amigo. Su sonrojo se intensificó al recordar cómo Tetsu se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, seguramente al escucharle jadear pese a sus esfuerzos por aguantarse y disimular lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. Akashi se las iba a pagar, aquello no se iba a quedar así.

Miró una última vez el móvil antes de apartar la vergüenza a un lado y buscar en la agenda el número de Tetsu y darle al botón de llamar. Ambos debían estar acostumbrados a esas situaciones ya que no era la primera vez que Tetsu o Kagami les habían pillado en momentos inoportunos, pese a que era cierto que de eso hacía muchos años, pero no era algo a lo que uno se llegaba a habituar. Eran momentos demasiado íntimos como para no avergonzarse un poco cuando te pillan.

– Hola, Aomine – escuchó que le decía Tetsu al otro lado de la línea tras un par de tonos esperando a que descolgara – Te preguntaría qué tal estás, pero me imagino que nada mal.

Pese a imaginarse que su amigo tendría la misma inexpresividad de siempre, Aomine pudo apreciar el tono divertido con el que le dijo esas palabras.

– No me puedo quejar – bromeó siguiéndole la corriente a Tetsu - ¿Para qué me has llamado antes? - cambió de tema con rapidez.

– Solamente para saber cómo estabas, hacía días que Kagami y yo no sabíamos de ti y estábamos preocupados, pero ya hemos comprobado que no teníamos motivo para estarlo – dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

– Oh, vale ya, deja el cachondeo de una vez – quiso protestar molesto Aomine pero por la risa que se le escapó, se notaba que no se tomaba a mal la actitud de su amigo.

– Supongo que tienes cosas que contarme, ¿no?

– Así es, más de las que te puedes imaginar.

– Hoy es mi día libre, por lo que, si quieres, podemos quedar a tomar un café y nos ponemos al día – le sugirió Tetsu.

– Me han mandado tomar reposo, por lo que no es conveniente que salga de aquí.

– ¿Reposo? - repitió preocupado Tetsu.

– Sí, ya te contaré cuando nos veamos. Le diré al chófer de Sei que te recoja y te traiga hasta la mansión, así llegarás antes que si vas en transporte público hasta aquí.

– De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato, entonces – se despidió.

– Hasta ahora – le dijo Aomine antes de colgar.

Casi una hora después de esa llamada, Tetsu llegó a la mansión de Akashi acompañado de uno de sus empleados. Miró asombrado el enorme lugar, la noche en la que Kagami y él llevaron al pelirrojo hasta allí, no pudo apreciar bien la propiedad de su antiguo capitán.

– Tetsu, me alegro de verte – salió a su encuentro Aomine en cuanto cruzó el umbral – parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos.

– La verdad es que sí, pese a haber pasado tan sólo unos pocos días.

– Ven, vamos al salón. Allí estaremos más tranquilos – le dijo Aomine mientras le indicaba el camino.

– ¿Y Akashi? - preguntó su antiguo compañero de equipo.

– No está, tenía entrenamiento.

Mientras iban hacia el salón, Tetsu se fijó en la manera de caminar de Aomine y se quedó pensativo. Sabía que su lesión le estaba dando problemas de nuevo pero no recordaba que su amigo cojeara tanto. Ahora entendía lo del reposo que le había comentado, seguramente había empeorado bastante los días pasados.

– No deberías estar andando ni forzar la pierna con ciertas actividades si tienes la rodilla tan mal– soltó de repente Tetsu sorprendiendo a Aomine, quien se volteó hacia él notando su preocupación tanto en su voz como en su serio rostro.

– Trato de caminar lo mínimo y, cuando lo hago, cargo casi todo el peso en la otra. Y no te preocupes, por lo otro, Akashi y yo tenemos cuidado – le calmó mientras reanudaba el paso y llegaba hasta el sofá nuevo, ése que el pelirrojo había mandado a limpiar a fondo tras el incidente del ratón.

– No creía que empeorarías tanto por una caída – le dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

– No ha sido sólo una – le aclaró – algunas han sido culpa mía por haber forzado más de la cuenta la pierna, tanto que al final he acabado en el suelo por culpa del dolor.

– ¿Y las otras?

– ¿Qué?

– Has dicho que algunas han sido culpa tuya, no todas. ¿Quién ha tenido la culpa de las otras? ¿Akashi? - preguntó preocupado.

– No, él jamás me haría daño. No físico, al menos. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado y puede que me rompiera el corazón años atrás, pero nunca me puso la mano encima.

– ¿Y quién lo ha hecho ahora? - le interrogó con voz dura pese a que no estaba cabreado con Aomine, sino con quien quiera que se hubiese atrevido a atacar a su mejor amigo.

Aomine se dio cuenta en ese instante de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Tetsu era su mejor amigo y le contaba casi todo, pero había tenido sus dudas sobre si contarle lo ocurrido con Takumi, de hecho, ni siquiera lo tenía decidido al comenzar esa conversación. Su idea había sido hablar de otros temas antes y cuando llegase el momento de ponerle al corriente sobre su renuncia en el bar, una de las opciones que manejaba era omitir ese detalle, pero le había ocurrido como con Akashi, aunque la diferencia en ese caso, era que Tetsu no le había manipulado para que le contase la verdad, él solo se había delatado.

– ¿El padre de Akashi? - la voz de Tetsu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Tampoco. Nunca fue el estilo de Masaomi de usar la violencia para conseguir lo que quería o participar directamente, su arma siempre fue la manipulación para que otros hicieran las cosas por él o lograr sus objetivos, aunque debo admitir que... ha cambiado. No sé cómo ni cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, aunque estoy seguro que fue por Dai.

– Todo el mundo cae rendido ante Dai, es un gran chico – comentó Tetsu olvidándose de su enfado, aunque sólo momentáneamente – entonces, ¿quién? - insistió.

– Takumi – murmuró.

Aomine fue testigo, en aquel instante, de las pocas ocasiones en las que la expresión de Tetsu cambiaba. Su amigo había fruncido el ceño en clara señal de que no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia descubrir que Takumi le había hecho daño.

– No era mi persona favorita después de que me contaras que te estaba chantajeando para que te casaras con él, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerte daño. ¿Qué pasó?

Daiki fue consciente de lo mucho que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y supo que realmente debía poner al corriente a Tetsu, por lo que comenzó por contarle que, pese a que su intención había sido seguir su consejo, decidió aceptar la propuesta de casarse con Takumi tras las amenazas de Akashi de separarle de Dai y continuar con todo lo sucedido después.

– Cuando Masaomi me contó que se había aliado con Takumi para evitar que Sei y yo pudiéramos reconciliarnos, decidí que no quería saber nada de él – le relataba Aomine – por lo que fui al bar para romper el compromiso y presentar mi carta de dimisión. Como te puedes imaginar, no estuvo feliz con la noticia, así que tuvimos una discusión que se nos escapó de las manos y como consecuencia, acabé cayendo al suelo y haciéndome más daño en la pierna.

Aomine había cambiado y omitido algunos detalles de lo que realmente ocurrió en la oficina de su antiguo jefe. No estaba preparado aún para contarle aquello a Tetsu, pero cuando lo estuviese, le contaría la verdad.

– Por suerte, Masaomi apareció justo para evitar que alguno de los dos hiciera algo de lo que nos acabaríamos arrepintiendo el resto de nuestra vidas – terminó su tergiversada explicación de los hechos.

Tetsu no era un persona temperamental ni solía gritar, pero eso no significaba que no se enfadase también y Aomine sabía que en ese instante, estaba de muy mal humor por su lenguaje corporal.

– Sei ya le hizo una visita – le dijo para calmarle pero parecía que no había surgido demasiado efecto, por lo que añadió algo que pensaría que funcionaría – y se llevó sus tijeras con él.

La ira que se había apoderado de Tetsu parecía haber desaparecido con tan sólo aquellas simples palabras y eso hizo sonreír a Aomine. La fama de Akashi y sus tijeras era legendaria, sobre todo para ellos dos, ya que tanto tiempo conociéndolo y jugando con él, les había dado el privilegio de haber sido testigos de primera mano lo hábil que era el pelirrojo con ese afilado objeto.

– No hay mal que por bien no venga – comentó como si nada Aomine – todo lo ocurrido me ha llevado a darle una nueva oportunidad a Sei.

– Y habéis estado ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido – se burló Tetsu.

– ¿Y qué era lo que me tenías que contar? - cambió de tema Aomine.

– No sé si es el mejor momento para decírtelo – dudó Tetsu.

– No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Sólo espero que no sea una mala noticia.

– No lo es.

– Pues cuéntame entonces.

– De acuerdo. Taiga y yo vamos a casarnos.

La cara de asombro de Aomine fue memorable y Tetsu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

– Pero, ¿cuándo...?

– Bueno, fue la noche en que Akashi descubrió lo de Dai. Nos vio en el restaurante justo en el momento en que Taiga me lo estaba pidiendo y le atacó cabreado porque creía que él estaba jugando contigo – le explicó – fue mi culpa que se enterase de que Daisuke era su hijo, lo siento, pero estaba tan desesperado porque no paraba de golpear a Taiga que no pensé.

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo, además en algún momento la verdad debía salir a la luz y ya ves que después de todo, ha terminado bien. Aunque siento que os estropeara la noche y todo por haberle mentido sobre Kagami, lo lamento.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, todos accedimos al plan y estuvimos de acuerdo en llevarlo a cabo. De todas formas, Taiga tiene preparado algo para hacérselo pagar.

– ¿Algo que molestará a Sei? - le preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

– Seguramente – contestó Tetsu desconcertado por la actitud del otro.

– Entonces dile que tiene mi beneplácito.

Tras aquello, ambos continuaron conversando y Aomine le terminó de poner al día respecto a su relación con Akashi, su estado laboral y sobre todo, la operación a la que se iba a someter para reparar su lesión.

Hablar con Tetsu aquel día le vino bien. Hacía tiempo que le habría gustado contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza, no había tenido ni un segundo para él. Ahora mismo su cabeza sólo pensaba en Akashi y en su hijo, en esa operación que le aterraba y en cómo sería su vida a partir de aquel momento. Estaba sin trabajo, iban a operarle, no tenía ni un yen donde caerse muerto y lo peor… iba a depender completamente de Akashi.

Él nunca había sido un chico dependiente de nadie y pensar en esa idea le aterraba demasiado. Tetsu trató de tranquilizarle, aunque no lo consiguió realmente pese a las sonrisas fingidas que lanzaba su amigo haciéndole creer que lo conseguía. No fue hasta que se marchó y llegó Akashi de su entrenamiento, cuando toda esa verdad y preocupación salió una vez más.

Akashi cerró la puerta principal tras él, dándole un par de vueltas a las llaves del coche en su mano antes de dejarlas en la bandeja de la mesa de entrada, pero entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en Aomine y cómo pasaba la aspiradora por la casa. Aquello no era normal porque el Aomine que él conocía era un desastre, quizá hubiera cambiado en esos años al tener que preocuparse por un hijo, pero no era algo habitual y menos aún, cuando él tenía sirvientes que hacían las tareas de la casa. Una de las chicas de la limpieza pasó cerca de Akashi y aprovechó para cogerla del brazo y preguntar.

– ¿Por qué está pasando la aspiradora? – preguntó Akashi con dudas.

– Traté de impedírselo, usted dijo que le habían mandado reposo, pero se ha negado. Lo siento mucho.

– No te disculpes, sé lo cabezón que es. No le habrías convencido de lo contrario – sonrió Akashi – voy a hablar con él.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia frente al chico y se marchó a seguir con sus quehaceres. Por un momento, Akashi sonrió al ver a Aomine pasando la aspiradora. Hacía años que no le había visto de esa manera pero aún recordaba cuánto tenía que insistirle cuando vivían juntos. El muy desgraciado se negaba a hacer las cosas del hogar, pero al final… Akashi se salía con la suya siempre y encima… con castigo incluido. Ver a Aomine sólo con un delantal que poco le tapaba había tenido su recompensa. Por desgracia… hoy estaba vestido. Se acercó hacia el sofá y apoyó las manos en el respaldo inclinando su cuerpo levemente sobre el mueble.

– Sabes que me gusta más cuando te resistes a hacer las tareas del hogar, ¿verdad? – sonrió Akashi.

– No pienso desnudarme – le dijo Aomine con una leve sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos.

– Lástima, porque aún recuerdo las vistas.

– Yo recuerdo que al final… no limpiaba precisamente.

– Quitabas el “polvo” – dijo Akashi sonriendo aún más, refiriéndose al sexo que solían tener en aquellos momentos.

– Déjate de bromas.

– En serio, Daiki, ¿qué ocurre? Nunca te había visto limpiar voluntariamente – la aspiradora dejó de sonar, pero Aomine mantuvo el silencio hasta que Akashi se dio cuenta, sentándose entonces en el sofá – siéntate aquí conmigo un momento.

Aomine no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso, dejando la aspiradora en un lateral y sentándose. El brazo de Akashi pasó tras sus hombros y le atrajo hacia él hasta que consiguió que Aomine apoyase la cabeza en su hombro, algo que fue más una lucha que una petición romántica. Aomine siempre era rehúso a obedecer a la primera, casi tuvo que obligarle. Aquello le hizo sonreír a Akashi.

– ¿Es la operación? – preguntó, consiguiendo que Aomine apartase la cabeza del hombro del pelirrojo, pero Akashi volvió a hacer fuerza obligándole a apoyarla – deja de moverte, relájate un momento. ¿Por qué siempre intentas luchar conmigo en lugar de dejarte llevar?

– Porque a veces eres irritante.

– Y otras muy romántico, pero no me dejas serlo – comentó Akashi con una leve sonrisa.

Tras aquellas palabras, Aomine trató de relajarse. Era cierto que siempre estaba a la defensiva con Akashi, en general con todo el mundo. Intentó relajarse, era extraño en él pero lo intentó. Acercó su rostro al pecho de Akashi y reposó en él escuchando el tranquilo corazón de Akashi latiendo con fuerza.

– Te quiero, Daiki – le dijo Akashi – sé que esto es duro, que te preocupa la operación pero yo voy a estar aquí siempre para ti.

– Ése es el problema – dijo Aomine – Aparte de que estoy preocupado por la operación, encima estás tú.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

– Estar ahí – dijo Aomine – no quiero depender de ti toda mi vida.

– No es toda tu vida, Dai. Tendrás tu trabajo como ayudante del entrenador de mi equipo.

– Sí pero es un trabajo que tú me has buscado. Es como si te debiera todo. Estoy viviendo en tu casa, pagas todo… las facturas, la casa, la comida, hasta la educación de Daisuke llegarás a pagar si me descuido. Le compras ropa, juguetes, aclimatas la casa para él y para mí, me pagas la operación… siento como si yo sólo fuera una carga.

– Eres la persona a la que más amo y eso no va a cambiar. Tengo dinero, ¿quieres que lo done? – le preguntó Akashi sonriendo – si lo tengo es para gastarlo y si con ello te ayudo, soy feliz. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

– No quiero que te arrepientas un día de haberme dado ese dinero.

– No me arrepentiré. Sois mi familia, Dai.

Aomine sonrió ante aquello. Nunca imaginó a Akashi de aquella forma, hablándole sobre la familia, diciéndole que le quería. Los dos habían sido siempre muy tercos y arrogantes, las palabras de amor no iban con ninguno de los dos y pese a saber que se querían, no se lo decían. Escucharlo le había alegrado.

– ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? – preguntó Aomine.

– Puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras – le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

Aquella noche, Aomine durmió abrazado a Akashi, pese a que ninguno de los dos conseguía conciliar el sueño durante más de dos horas. La preocupación por la operación del día siguiente estaba presente en ambos. Por la mañana, Masaomi pasó a recoger a Daisuke para llevárselo a su casa hasta que la operación acabase, era mejor que la idea de acompañar a Akashi y estresarle esperando a que saliera del quirófano.

Tal y como le dijeron, Aomine llegó en ayunas y toda la mañana estuvo de pruebas y test preparándole para la operación. Akashi le acompañó en la habitación todo el tiempo que pudo, entre pruebas y pruebas hasta que finalmente, a las cinco de la tarde le llamaron para la operación. La preocupación les inundó a los dos, pero Akashi sonrió tratando de relajar a Aomine.

– Estaré aquí esperándote para cuando salgas, ¿vale? – le tranquilizó Akashi dándole un leve beso en la frente.

– Vale.

Los enfermeros se acercaron a la cama y la movieron de la pared para llevarse al paciente a la sala de cirugía. Fue entonces cuando Aomine les detuvo un segundo cogiendo la mano de Akashi llamando así su atención. Le empujó hacia él hasta que consiguió colocar la mano libre tras la nuca de Akashi e impulsarle hacia abajo para poder besarle.

– Te quiero – le aclaró Aomine antes de que se lo llevasen. No quería pensar en que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, pero si pasaba algo… prefería dejar las cosas claras con ese chico. Akashi sonrió.

– Y yo a ti. Será un momento lo que estaremos separados, ¿vale? Para cuando abras los ojos, estaré aquí contigo.

Los enfermeros continuaron su camino, soltando así finalmente la mano de Aomine de la muñeca del pelirrojo. Akashi sabía que la operación llevaría sus horas, así que bajó a la cafetería a tomarse algo. Tras varias horas allí, regresó a la habitación y leyó un libro hasta que uno de los enfermeros, casi a las nueve de la noche, le avisó de que todo había salido bien y en breve, sacarían a Aomine de la sala para traerlo a la habitación, aunque seguía algo atontado por la anestesia.


	36. La venganza

Las gotas caían sobre el líquido del gotero dejando tras ellas un suave pero molesto ruido. Para Akashi era imposible dormir en aquella habitación. Eran casi las doce de la noche y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Tan sólo algunas enfermeras entraban muy de vez en cuando a comprobar el gotero de un dormido Aomine que todavía sufría los efectos de la anestesia.

Mantenía sus manos agarrando la de Aomine, acariciándole con suavidad mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en la conversación que había tenido unas horas antes con el médico de la operación. Él decía que era conveniente dejar a Aomine esa noche en observación para ver cómo reaccionaba tras la operación, pero que a primera hora de la mañana, si no había complicaciones, podría irse a casa ya con el alta médica. Eso no cuadraba en la mente de Akashi y desde luego, se quejó con rapidez pensando que debería permanecer más tiempo allí en el hospital por si acaso, pero el médico sonrió y colocando su mano en el hombro de Akashi, trató de calmarle.

– Señor Akashi – susurró el médico – en estos tiempos las técnicas han cambiado mucho, le aseguro que su prometido está bien. Si no le damos el alta ahora mismo es porque necesitamos comprobar al menos que pasa bien la noche, pero le aseguro que no estará mejor en ningún sitio como en su casa. En una semana nos volveremos a ver para quitarle los puntos. Además… si ocurriera algo, tiene mi tarjeta, venga inmediatamente al hospital.

– ¿En serio no es mejor que se quede unos días en observación?

– Está perfectamente. La operación ha salido muy bien. Créame, estará más a gusto en su casa. Pasaré mañana antes de firmar el alta a echarle un vistazo, pero si todo está bien, podrán irse con total seguridad.

Akashi estaba sumido en aquello, pensando cómo habían cambiado los tiempos cuando sintió que Aomine apretaba levemente su mano. La anestesia empezaba a perder su efecto y pese a que cabeceaba un poco todavía con los ojos cerrados, trataba de despertarse. Tardó varios minutos en despertarse, pero cuando consiguió darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital y Seijuuro a su lado, sonrió.

– Buenos días – sonrió Akashi – menuda siesta te has echado.

– Deja de bromear. ¿Qué hora es?

– Las doce y media de la noche, creo que deberías volver a dormirte – sonrió Seijuuro.

– No bromees conmigo recién despertado – sonrió Aomine – no podría dormirme ahora… otra vez. Además… esta cama es muy incómoda.

– Pues tengo buenas noticias para eso… mañana te dan el alta, volverás a tu cómoda cama… para mi desgracia.

– ¿No me digas que querías que me quedase más tiempo? – preguntó Aomine con una gran sonrisa.

– Estaba preocupado – comentó Akashi con un semblante serio que hizo reír aún más a Aomine.

– Por favor, Akashi… las operaciones de ahora ya no son como las de antes. Estoy bien.

– Porque estás medicado y no te duele.

– Me darán medicación para estos días y es mejor en casa, quiero estar con mi hijo y no aquí en un hospital. ¿Qué haría aquí solo cuando tú te fueras a entrenar? Qué aburrimiento. Al menos en casa puedo hacer lo que quiera.

– Lo que quieras no, lo que te permitan las muletas – le aclaró Akashi señalándole con la cabeza las muletas que había dejado apoyadas en la pared.

– Ey – le llamó Aomine aún sonriendo pero agachando un poco la mirada – yo…

– Yo te quiero más – le aclaró Akashi sonriendo, dando por entendido lo que quería decirle su chico y no se atrevía por la vergüenza – hazme un hueco, anda, que yo sí tengo sueño.

– ¿Tan preocupado estabas por mí? – preguntó mientras le hacía un hueco para que Akashi se tumbase a su lado.

– Claro que estaba preocupado por ti.

– ¿Y Daisuke?

– Está con su abuelo. Mañana lo llevará él a clase. Supongo que tendrás visitas mañana.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar toda la tarde para preguntar por ti.

– ¿Qué les has dicho?

– Poca cosa. Que estabas en el quirófano y que podrían pasar mañana a verte. Supongo que tendré que avisarles que tendrán que pasar por casa ya que nos echan tan rápido del hospital – comentó algo molesto Akashi, pero Aomine sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de su novio y le acariciaba la palma de la mano.

– No nos echan, lo que pasa es que no es necesario que me quede más tiempo. Estoy bien.

– Qué cabezón eres.

– Haz caso a los médicos – le dijo Aomine al final girándose levemente hacia Akashi para recostar su cabeza en el hombro de ese chico bajito al que tanto amaba – vamos… haré un esfuerzo y trataré de dormir contigo.

– Yo no puedo dormir.

– Pero si se te cierran solos los ojos.

– Es mentira – se quejó Akashi pero Aomine sonreía mientras le abrazaba.

– No seas terco y duérmete. Te abrazaré toda la noche.

Akashi, al final, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y acomodarse mejor. Aomine tenía razón, se le cerraban los ojos desde hacía un buen rato y, al final, sin darse cuenta, se quedó completamente dormido entre los brazos del moreno. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos gracias al enfado de una enfermera por haber ocupado la cama del paciente.

Tras la aparición del médico por la habitación para revisar la herida y hacerle la primera cura, firmó el alta y pudieron marcharse a casa. En el camino ninguno de los dos habló más de lo debido, pero una vez entre las paredes de su hogar, Dai fue el primero en romper el silencio saliendo corriendo por la puerta principal y soltándose de la mano de su abuelo para ir a saludar a sus padres. También él había estado preocupado, pero ya todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto por las muletas de Aomine.

Durante la comida, Akashi no dejó que su chico se levantase para nada. El dolor de la rodilla era evidente en su rostro pese a que trataba de sonreír. Akashi tan sólo le dejaba ir del sofá a la cama, de la cama al sofá y como mucho… a la silla del comedor, aun así, Akashi prefería que reposase la pierna y llevarle la comida al mismo sofá para que no se moviera.

– Debo dar gracias de que me dejes levantarme al baño – le aclaró Aomine al ver la bandeja con la merienda encima de la mesita del salón.

– No te burles de mí – sonrió Akashi colocando un rostro como si estuviera enojado – y tómate las pastillas para el dolor.

Aomine no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Akashi. Era tan tierno a su manera cuando se ponía en plan sobre protector. Era imposible no amar a ese chico con todo lo que era. Quiso decirle algo pero no pudo ya que el timbre sonó y ambos se quedaron fijos mirando cómo una de las chicas del servicio abría la puerta dejando entrar a todo aquel tropel de la Generación de los Milagros.

– Vaya – se escuchó a un sorprendido Midorima – no puede creer lo que ven mis ojos, Aomine Daiki, experto en mates y tiros imposibles tumbado en un sofá sin moverse.

– Aquí el emperador de las tijeras no me permite moverme – sonrió Aomine desde el sofá.

– ¿Desde cuándo el emperador puede contigo? Tú eras el único capaz de hacerle rabiar a este enano.

– Ehhh – se quejó Akashi – cuidado con lo que decís, que tengo las tijeras en el cajón de atrás – sonrió.

Tetsu que venía por atrás con “Tetsuya dos” y con Kagami, sonrió y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. Ver a su mejor amigo allí divirtiéndose con los demás y bromeando, tranquilizó ese corazón que había tenido en un puño durante todo el día anterior con lo de la operación. Todos allí sabían que sería una recuperación lenta y dolorosa, pero al menos, parecía estar bien, contento junto a Akashi. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

No podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Aomine tan contento pero sonrió aún más al sentir la mano de su prometido entrelazando sus dedos entre los de Tetsu. Ni siquiera habían dado la noticia a los demás. Por un segundo, sus ojos azules se fijaron en aquel anillo en su dedo, tan sólo Aomine sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos y bueno… Akashi, y gracias a que le había destrozado la proposición de matrimonio a Kagami.

Quizá era porque siempre había sido invisible por lo que nadie se había percatado de ese anillo de pedida, simple oro blanco, el anillo más fino y delicado que jamás había tenido pero el que más emoción causaba en él.

– Vamos… - le animó Kagami en susurro.

– ¿Estás loco? No, ahora no.

– Algún día van a enterarse, hoy están todos juntos – seguía susurrando.

– Pero hoy es el día de Aomine.

– De eso nada, sólo hemos venido de visita y él está bien. Vamos…

Tetsu parecía tenso con aquello. Una cosa era haberse decidido por casarse y otra… era decirlo. Nunca parecía el momento oportuno para decir la buena noticia a todos pero Kagami se estaba impacientando. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y tenían que contarlo. Tenían las invitaciones y hasta la venganza para Akashi por aquella declaración fallida.

– Chicos… Tetsu y yo tenemos algo que contaros – dijo Kagami sintiendo en aquel momento cómo Tetsu se tensaba y apretaba su mano con fuerza tratando de evitar el momento.

– ¿Qué haces? – le susurró.

Todos les miraron con interés mientras Kagami se levantaba y cogía con más fuerza la mano de Tetsu para ayudarle a levantarse. El sonrojo se hizo presente al instante en las mejillas del pequeño, pero Kagami estaba sonriente y dispuesto a soltar la gran noticia.

– ¿A qué esperáis? – se escuchó preguntar a Kise – vamos, decid la noticia – sonreía.

– Pues… - cogió Kagami la mano de Tetsu colocándose a su espalda, levantando así la mano para que todos vieran el anillo – nos casamos.

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos hasta que estallaron las felicitaciones. Kise fue el primero en acercarse y cogerle la mano a Tetsu para mirar el anillo mientras el resto también le rodeaba, excepto Aomine que esperaba en el sofá con la pierna en alto y Akashi que estaba tras el respaldo y sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de su chico.

– A ver ese anillo – sonrió Kise.

– No es nada del otro mundo – intentó sonreír Tetsu aún algo cohibido observando cómo todos miraban el anillo con atención.

– Tetsu siempre ha sido muy modesto, no quería nada llamativo ni esas cosas.

– Tetsu siempre tan sencillo – dijo Kise.

– También hemos traído algo para Akashi – comentó Kagami cogiendo la caja que había dejado encima de la mesa.

– ¿En serio? – sonrió Akashi cogiendo la caja.

Akashi cogió la caja blanca con mucha emoción. La zarandeó levemente en sus manos esperando escuchar algo, pero no, parecía un traje, seguramente le habrían comprado un esmoquin elegante de marca para la boda, o eso esperaba él puesto que el padre de Kagami tenía mucho dinero. Era muy posible que quisiera quedar bien con el “invitado de honor” puesto que siempre había querido hacer negocios con la familia Akashi pese a que los padres de Kagami tenían la empresa en Estados Unidos.

– En serio, qué detalle, aunque no tenías por qué haberte moles… - la frase se quedó a la mitad cuando vio un elegante vestidito rosa con muchos volantes y una corona de flores para la cabeza – vaya… creo que os habéis confundido de caja.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Kagami extrañado acercándose hacia Akashi.

– Sí, esto parece para la niña que os llevará las arras – comentó Akashi.

– Ah, entonces no ha habido una confusión, es para ti.

– ¿Estás de coña?

– Me la debes desde que arruinaste mi pedida de mano – sonrió de forma maliciosa Kagami frente a las risas del resto de los presentes y un Aomine que sacaba el vestido estirándolo para verlo mejor sin poder parar de reírse.

– Oh, por favor… voy a tener que llevar cámara de fotos y de vídeo – decía Aomine – mi niña estará muy guapa – sonrió ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novio.

– No pienso ponerme eso ni llevaros las arras por ese pasillo frente a todos.

– Pero si eres el más bajito de aquí y el más mono – dijo Kagami haciendo sonreír a todos – con esos elegantes ojazos de niño bueno y tu porte, claro que caminarás por ese pasillo, porque me lo debes.

– Oh, no… ni hablar… - dijo Akashi.

– Si es por el color, podemos ponerte uno que pegue con tus ojos – sonreía ahora Tetsu – y con ese flequillo que te has dejado ahora estamos convencidos de que serás el más guapo de la fiesta con tu diadema de flores.

– No me provoquéis… - dijo Akashi mirando al cajón de las tijeras.

– Claro que irá vestido así - comentó Aomine enseguida – es tu gran oportunidad de brillar en la fiesta, Akashi – le dijo dándole un sonoro manotazo en las nalgas que hizo reír a todos y creó un aspaviento en un afligido y sonrojado Akashi que no sabía cómo salir de ese lío.

– Yo no voy a ir vestida de niña – se quejó.

Esa misma noche en la intimidad de su habitación, allí estaba Akashi, vestido con el traje rosa tan voluptuoso, con la corona de flores en la cabeza y un Aomine que no aguantaba la risa desde la cama.

– Deja de reírte.

– No puedo – gritaba Aomine.

– No voy a volver a hacerte caso. Ya has visto esta tontería, no pienso volver a ponérmelo.

– Claro que sí, estás muy guapo – se reía todavía - encima es de tu talla. Qué mano tiene Kagami para elegir conjuntos.

– Me las vais a pagar, os lo aseguro que me las pagaréis.


	37. El almacén secreto

Había pasado una semana desde que todos habían ido a ver a Aomine y se habían enterado de la boda de Kagami y Tetsu. Algunos de ellos aún pasaban de vez en cuando para enterarse de cómo iba la rehabilitación de Aomine, sobre todo… después de que el día anterior le quitasen los puntos y le dieran vía verde para empezar con la rehabilitación.

Aomine odiaba tener que estar haciendo rehabilitación y no por la persona que Akashi había contratado para atenderle en casa, sino por el dolor que suponía mover la pierna tras la operación y por el aburrimiento de los días sin poder ir adónde él quería, teniendo que depender de esas frustrantes muletas para todo. Las palmas de sus manos empezaban a mostrar síntomas de moratones gracias al peso que cargaba sobre ellas por esas muletas.

Akashi se había marchado temprano esa mañana para ir a entrenar y hasta la tarde no vendría el rehabilitador que el pelirrojo había contratado específicamente para su lesión. Las mañanas eran un aburrimiento absoluto, Akashi se marchaba a las siete de la mañana, dejaba a Daisuke en el colegio a las ocho y no volvía hasta las doce.

Toda esa mañana, Aomine estuvo tumbado en el sofá cambiando de canales. Ni siquiera transmitían algo decente en la televisión. Era insoportable tanto aburrimiento. Pensó en llamar a Tetsu y hasta a Bakagami, pero se dio cuenta de que estarían trabajando a esas horas. Todo parecía un mal plan, todo destinado a su total aburrimiento.

Decidió ir al baño de esa misma planta. Cogió las muletas y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, pero al darse la vuelta, algo llamó su atención. El pasillo tenía forma de T, pero un lateral era más corto que el otro. Miró a su lado, junto a la puerta del baño. Era una pared con un bonito y caro cuadro.

– Qué raro – exclamó Aomine para sí mismo.

El moreno entró al baño y tras orinar, decidió investigar aquel suceso puesto que… no paraba de darle vueltas a lo poco exactas que eran las medidas del pasillo. Akashi siempre había sido muy meticuloso y cuidadoso, todo tenía que ser perfecto, no habría permitido algo tan asimétrico como aquello.

Se acercó a la ventana del baño, ésa por la que una vez Akashi empezó a lanzar rollos de papel higiénico. Abrió el cristal y miró al exterior. El jardín estaba impecable como siempre, pero no era eso lo que quería comprobar, sino ,precisamente, que la estructura de la casa continuaba pese a que el pasillo se cortaba. Eso sí era raro y estaba claro que ahí había un trozo más de casa que él no había pisado. Akashi ocultaba algo y debía ser algo grande por la cantidad de pasillo que faltaba respecto al otro extremo.

El rostro de Aomine se iluminó, un nuevo secreto de Akashi para descubrir era lo que necesitaba para hacer más divertida su aburrida estancia en esa mansión con la pierna mal. Cerró la ventana y salió del baño caminando hasta la pared. Tenía que haber algo y lo tuvo muy claro cuando al golpear la pared, se escuchaba hueco al otro lado. Había una habitación tras esa pared.

Investigó un poco por los alrededores de la pared. Al final, tuvo que dejar las muletas apoyadas contra una mesilla mientras apartaba el cuadro. Allí estaba el botón para abrir la puerta de la siguiente sala, aunque con contraseña. Por suerte para Aomine… la contraseña de Akashi siempre había sido muy fácil… era el nombre de su amada madre. No tuvo problemas en abrir el cristal que cubría el interruptor y darle para abrir la puerta.

Encendió la luz en cuanto entró por aquella sala para ver las inmensas y largas estanterías metálicas llenas de cajas bien cerradas. Aomine se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, no sabía qué era todo aquello pero tenía una cosa muy clara, iba a descubrir lo que escondía ese pelirrojo con tanto empeño.

Se acercó con las muletas hacia una de las cajas y se sentó en el suelo sacando la primera. Con unas llaves abrió el celo para poder descubrir lo que había en su interior. Ante sus ojos y tras quitar todo el poliespan de protección, apareció una caja de pastillas con el logotipo de la empresa farmacéutica y una fotografía de Akashi haciendo publicidad.

¿Eso era lo que escondía su chico? ¿Más cosas de publicidad aparte del rollo de papel higiénico? Abrió otra caja grande de cartón para sacar más cosas, había de todo, desde “Tampones para sentir al verdadero emperador dentro de ti” hasta “Preservativos de sabores para disfrutar del aroma del emperador” y la viagra “para ser un auténtico emperador”. Aomine no podía dejar de reírse a cada lema que los publicistas habían atribuido para dar a conocer su marca. Era imposible no reírse al imaginar a Akashi haciendo aquellos absurdos anuncios de esos productos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuchó Aomine a su novio en la puerta – creí que había dejado la puerta bien cerrada con contraseña.

– Sei… siempre utilizas como contraseña el nombre de tu madre. Eres demasiado obvio.

– Ohhh, gracias por decirlo, para la próxima vez la cambiaré – sonrió – ahora en serio, ¿cómo has descubierto mi almacén?

– Por el pasillo y tu manía enloquecedora de que todo sea homogéneo e igual. El pasillo no lo era. ¿Qué es todo esto, Sei?

– Mi almacén – comentó – todos los productos publicitarios que me arrepiento de haber hecho en Estados Unidos.

– Aquí hay muchas cosas. Creí que sólo tenías el papel higiénico – sonrió Aomine.

– Por favor… estuve años dolido por tu ruptura y las empresas publicitarias se aprovecharon de ese bajón. No me importaba en aquel momento nada más que tú, pero a ti no te podía tener, te había perdido.

– No me pareció que nuestra ruptura te doliera tanto – dijo Aomine – no hiciste nada para arreglarlo, ni siquiera viniste a despedirte de mí antes de coger el vuelo.

– No creí que quisieras verme. Cogí todo el dolor y lo encerré lo más hondo que pude. Pensé que si no querías estar conmigo… no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Que no me despidiera y que la gente no me viera llorar o lo afectado que estaba no significa que no te amase ni que no me doliera. Me hundiste en aquella ruptura pero no sabía cómo remediar aquella situación y ya había firmado el contrato. Tuve que irme y es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento, porque perdí la oportunidad de estar contigo y con Dai durante todos estos años. Si hubiera sabido lo de tu embarazo… habría vuelto contigo al instante o habría hecho algo, lo que fuera. No pensé que pasarías por esa situación tú solo.

– Así que.. viagras – sonrió Aomine enseñándole la caja, tratando de borrar la tristeza y culpa que se había dibujado en el semblante del pelirrojo al tocar el delicado tema de su ruptura.

– Sí – sonrió Akashi – al parecer querían dar a los ancianos la misma vitalidad que tenía yo, no sé… las frases que pusieron eran un poco…

– Ya… hasta preservativos de sabores – sonrió de nuevo Aomine – esto sería bueno probarlo.

– Yo estoy disponible cuando quieras probarlos – comentó Akashi con una gran sonrisa juguetona señalándose la entrepierna.

Aomine golpeó el muslo de Akashi con una de las cajas de forma juguetona y a la vez algo molesto. Era increíble que su chico sólo pensase en sexo cada dos por tres cuando siempre había sido él quien empezaba aquellos juegos.

– Eres increíble… ¿Por qué no eres tú quien baja al pilón? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo – quizá deberías probar tú mismo tu propio producto ya que lo publicitas. A no ser...

– ¿A no ser? - repitió Akashi divertido al darse cuenta de que su pareja trataba de hacerle picar el anzuelo de alguna forma.

– A no ser que sea de tan mala calidad que nadie en su sano juicio se lo metería en la boca, así que sería normal que no te atrevieses a probar tu propio preservativo.

Akashi sonrió sabiendo exactamente lo que pretendía conseguir Aomine, pero era una batalla perdida para la antigua estrella del Tôô, ya que el pelirrojo iba a salirse con la suya de nuevo.

– Oh, te equivocas – le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo entender a Daiki que esa vez no iba a tener la suerte de que su chico no decidiera plantarle cara en esa pelea de poder – el material es de primerísima calidad, digno de la delicada piel de un emperador como yo. De hecho, vas a tener el honor de ser uno de los privilegiados de probarlos y ver, o más bien, oler que el eslogan no es para nada publicidad engañosa.

Mientras decía todo aquello, Akashi había sacado un preservativo de sabor de su caja y le quitaba el envoltorio frente a un alucinado Aomine, quien trató de ponerse de pie de forma inútil debido a la mano que ejercía cierta presión sobre su hombro para evitar que se moviera de su sitio.

– Deja que mi excitante fragancia impregne tus fosas nasales – comentó con sorna el pelirrojo a la vez que se sacaba su miembro y lo acercaba a la nariz de Aomine junto al condón.

Aomine se quedó sin habla, no por el descaro de su chico ya que estaba acostumbrado a su carácter, sino porque, realmente, aquel trozo de látex olía exactamente como la parte íntima que se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían logrado aquello, pero era increíble.

Akashi aprovechó que Aomine parecía estar demasiado impactado para colocarse el preservativo en su ya erecto miembro y pasear la punta por los labios del chico jugueteando con ellos, con la intención de abrirse paso en esa húmeda cavidad y adentrarse en ella. Era muy conveniente haber vuelto antes a casa y haber pillado a Daiki justo en ese momento, así no perdía tiempo y podía ir directo al grano ya que lo tenía justo a la altura y postura ideal para disfrutar sin que la rodilla de su chico supusiera un problema.

Aomine frunció el ceño cuando su lengua entró en contacto con el resbaladizo material, pero sólo duró apenas unos segundos, porque después la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Parecía que Akashi se había salido con la suya, así que lo mejor era sacar provecho de la situación y pasar un buen rato juntos.

Un ronco jadeo escapó de la garganta del pelirrojo al notar cómo el hombre sentado frente a él usaba su lengua para jugar con el extremo de su longitud con perversa experiencia. Akashi se excitaba más y más no sólo por la forma en que Aomine sacaba y metía su miembro en su boca, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, proporcionándole un inmenso placer o por la manera con la que jugueteaba con sus testículos, sino por la mirada desafiante y, a la vez, divertida que tenía en sus azules ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en su persona y no se había apartado ni un sólo segundo desde que ese juego había comenzado.

No tardó mucho más en eyacular dentro de aquel condón de cuyo sabor no tenía ni idea porque no se había fijado en la caja que había cogido, al tener prisa por cerrarle la boca a Aomine de esa deliciosa forma.

– ¿Sigues pensando que mis productos son de mala calidad? - le preguntó Akashi mientras hacía un nudo preservativo usado.

– He de admitir que estos – dijo señalando la caja de condones – son mejores de lo que pensaba, así que debo retractarme de mis palabras. El sabor es intenso y claramente el eslogan no miente – sonrió mientras cogía el pañuelo que Akashi le prestaba para limpiar cualquier rastro de saliva y lubricante de sus labios.

– Puede que no esté muy orgulloso de todo lo que hay en esta sala, pero ten por seguro que no cedería mi imagen ni mi nombre a productos de dudosa calidad – se regodeó.

– Oh, pero yo sólo he hablado de los condones, no del resto de artículos. Es lo único que he probado – quiso bajarle el ego ya que aunque Akashi hubiese ganado la batalla, no significaba que la guerra también. Él iba a ser el único vencedor de la misma... o eso pensaba.

– Oh, pero eso tiene fácil arreglo – sonrió de forma perversa abriendo diferentes cajas y cogiendo diferentes objetos de su interior – tan sólo debes seguir probando.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para rechistar, Akashi lo había levantado con una fuerza inusitada y lo arrastraba fuera de aquel almacén secreto. El tiro le había salido por la culata y acababa de convertirse en el conejillo de indias del pelirrojo.


	38. Colegios

En cuanto oyó el sonido metálico del cerrojo que se cerraba, Aomine supo que las posibilidades de escabullirse de allí en muletas eran muy bajas, pero cuando se giró y vio la sonrisa pervertida de Akashi, quien sujetaba diferentes juguetes y materiales de índole sexual en sus manos, supo que no tenía escapatoria alguna. En el interior de Daiki se desarrollaba una batalla entre las emociones que la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo había despertado. Por una parte, estaba paralizado por el respeto y temor que le infundía la fuerte aura que le rodeaba; era una de las raras ocasiones en las que se veía incapaz de llevarle la contraria, de plantarle cara a Akashi para pararle los pies.

Por otra parte, estaba excitado precisamente por la misma razón, su libido estaba a punto de explotar al sentirse dominado por la intensa presencia de su pareja, pero pese a tener unas inmensas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y tirarlo a la cama, hizo lo posible e imposible para controlarse sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, con tal de esconderle a Sei lo que éste le provocaba, no quería darle la satisfacción de que averiguase cuánto le encendía verle de aquella manera tan imponente. Además, tampoco le apetecía demasiado convertirse en su cobaya y probar los productos para adultos de dudosa calidad que Akashi publicitó en Estados Unidos.

– Recuerda que el médico me ordenó no forzar la pierna – le recordó tratando de detenerle al ver cómo se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

– Lo sé, y por eso mismo es que me va a tocar hacer casi todo el trabajo a mí de nuevo. No sabes lo mucho que estoy deseando que no puedas usar más esa excusa y así empotrarte contra la pared y metértela como nunca nadie te la ha metido hasta ahora.

Todo el cuerpo de Aomine fue recorrido por un potente escalofrío al escucharle decir esas palabras, pero no estuvo seguro si fue de miedo, de excitación... o ambas cosas juntas.

– Estás dando por hecho que tengo ganas de sexo pero no es así – dijo Aomine sin moverse para no demostrar debilidad ante el pelirrojo, pese a que su mente le decía que huyera al presentar el peligro inminente.

– Ya lo creo que es así. Esto es una prueba fehaciente.

De un sólo tirón, Akashi bajó el pantalón deportivo que el moreno llevaba, dejándolo en evidencia al mostrar la enorme erección que tenía Aomine.

– Si hasta no te has puesto ropa interior – se burló Akashi ensanchando su sonrisa – mejor así, ahorramos tiempo y podemos ir directos al grano.

Aomine no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar, casi al segundo siguiente, se encontró tumbado en la cama con Akashi sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Quiso apartarlo pero no pudo, no sólo por miedo a hacerse daño en la rodilla, sino porque ver a Akashi desvestirse lentamente frente a él fue superior a su fuerza de voluntad. Con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo, se maldijo una y otra vez por caer en las zarpas de ese león. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensual? ¿Por qué se tenía que desanudar la corbata de forma tan seductora?

Antes de que terminase de quitársela, Aomine tiró de aquel trozo de tela alrededor del cuello de Akashi y unió ambas bocas en un pasional beso. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Seijuuro sonrió sobre los labios de su novio al haber conseguido tentarlo, tanto que no pudo resistir más y dejó su cabezonería a un lado para dar rienda suelta a su lado salvaje, o todo lo salvaje que podía ser teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Entre besos, mordiscos y caricias desesperadas, consiguieron desprenderse de toda la ropa que llevaban encima y quedarse como vinieron al mundo. Sin soltar los labios de Aomine, Akashi cogió el bote de lubricante que había abandonado temporalmente sobre el colchón, aunque tuvo que romper el beso para poder abrirlo.

– Tienes que estar de coña. ¿''Deslízate como un emperador''? - soltó Aomine entre risas ganándose la mirada reprobatoria del otro - ¿Es que la agencia que se encargó de la publicidad de tus productos no sabían decir otra cosa que ''haz tal cosa como un emperador''? No fueron muy originales...

Aomine se sobresaltó al sentir un par de dedos en su interior de repente que le impidió seguir burlándose de Akashi. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo el pelirrojo había abierto el bote y se había impregnado las manos para después abrirse paso dentro de su trasero a la vez que masajeaba su miembro.

– Parece que ahora ya no te ríes tanto, ya no te importa el eslogan usado – fue el turno de Akashi de reírse mientras sacaba y metía los dedos con fuerza. Sólo jadeos obtuvo como respuesta.

Tras varios minutos preparando a Aomine, dejó de volverlo loco de placer y cogió una caja de condones, pero esta vez no eran de sabores. No parecían tener nada especial por el aspecto de la caja aunque a Daiki le extrañó el eslogan escrito en ella.

– ¿''Ten al emperador en tu interior''? - preguntó Aomine al no entender lo que querían decir con aquello.

El desconcierto y la curiosidad del de ojos azules crecieron por igual al ver que Akashi se mantuvo en silencio y su expresión cambiaba a uno de disgusto, aunque no tardó demasiado en comprender su actitud cuando le vio ponerse un condón y pudo ver el rostro del pelirrojo impreso en la punta. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y toda la estancia se inundó de la incontrolable risa de Aomine.

Akashi frunció más el ceño. Por eso era que los mantenía ocultos en su almacén secreto, ni siquiera había sido su intención llevarse precisamente esos preservativos, pero con las prisas no se había fijado demasiado y había cogido los primeros que había visto. Quiso hacer callar a su novio de una manera parecida a la anterior, por lo que agarró su miembro con una mano y lo acercó hasta la entrada de Aomine, pero antes de que pudiera meterlo, una mano se lo había impedido.

– Ni de coña. No quiero que tu cara entre en mi culo. ¿Cómo vas a meterlo? ¿Estás loco? – dijo acojonado Aomine.

La expresión del pelirrojo se relajó y volvió a cambiar mostrando una sonrisa de diversión al ver que podía sacar algo positivo de ese vergonzante producto: fastidiar a Aomine.

– Pensaba que era lo que querías, por algo querías quedarte con el papel higiénico – le rebatió con tono burlón.

– No es lo mismo... – trató de justificarse.

– No te quejes, vas a ser la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener al emperador dentro de ti por partida doble – le interrumpió Akashi apartando la mano que le impedía llegar a su destino.

La discusión se acabó en el momento en que se introdujo dentro de él, centrándose ambos en el placer que estaban experimentando y en disfrutar al máximo. Unos minutos después, ambos llegaron al orgasmo y Akashi se tumbó al lado de su pareja para recuperar el aliento, pero tuvo que inclinarse levemente para apartar la caja de condones sobre la que había caído. Aomine se la quitó de las manos y la miró durante unos segundos con reproche.

– Deberían poner una foto que explicase ese estúpido eslogan – se quejó antes de dejar la caja con molestia sobre la mesilla de noche.

Akashi no quiso continuar con aquella discusión sin sentido y tras darle un tierno beso, pasó el brazo de Aomine por su cintura para que se agarrase. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Aomine dormir agarrado y más… agarrado a él. Aomine sonrió pero de esas pocas veces que él lo permitía… hoy sí se dejó mimar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras sentía sus ágiles dedos acariciar su cabello. Los dos se quedaron dormidos prácticamente al momento, aunque a la mañana siguiente, los golpes de Daisuke en su puerta les hizo despertarse.

– Papá… venga, despertad, que vamos a llegar tarde – les gritaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Tarde a dónde? – preguntó Akashi hacia Aomine.

– Al colegio – le remarcó Aomine al ver la hora.

– Que lo lleve el chófer hoy – dijo Akashi dándose la vuelta para intentar volver a dormirse, pero Aomine ya se había puesto un pantalón y se había acercado hasta la puerta con las muletas para abrirla. Daisuke entró a todo correr lanzándose sobre la cama y el cuerpo de su padre.

– Venga, papá, que llegamos tarde.

– Oh… tengo sueño – dijo Akashi.

– Pero, papá… me lo prometiste.

– ¿Qué prometí? – preguntó ahora confuso abriendo los ojos y apartando la almohada de él.

– Hoy es el día de las profesiones, me prometiste que irías al colegio y me escucharías hablar sobre tu profesión.

– ¿Era hoy cuando iban los padres? – preguntó Akashi sorprendido – está bien, ya me levanto. Te lo prometí. Deja que haga un par de llamadas al trabajo para excusarme y soy todo tuyo, Dai – le aclaró Akashi cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla.

Tanto Akashi como Aomine se dieron prisa en bajar, desayunar y arreglarse para llevar a Daisuke al colegio. Akashi jamás esperó que él tuviera que volver a un colegio para escuchar a su hijo hablar sobre él y su profesión, pero ya que Daisuke le había elegido, no podía defraudarle. El que acabó tardando fue precisamente Daisuke, que se entretuvo con algo en el piso superior, pero a la tercera llamada, bajó corriendo con la mochila hasta arriba. Akashi pensó que la cremallera estallaría en cualquier momento.

– ¿Pero qué llevas ahí? – preguntó extrañado.

– Las cosas necesarias para mi exposición. Tranquilo… no te defraudaré.

Seijuuro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y acariciar el cabello de su hijo al verle pasar dirección al coche. Aomine se empeñó en acompañarle y por mucho que había tratado de quitarle esa loca idea de la cabeza, fue imposible con ese terco cabezón. Él ya estaba de copiloto, con el cinturón puesto y las muletas a su lado esperando a que él entrase. No había nadie que pudiera con el carácter de Aomine, tan sólo leves batallas era capaz de ganarle a ese salvaje moreno. Al final, tras un resoplido, subió al coche y condujo hasta el colegio de Daisuke.

Allí estaban todos los padres esperando las exposiciones de sus hijos, explicando y sintiéndose orgullosos de sus padres y por supuesto… sus padres sintiendo aún mayor orgullo por las palabras tan especiales de sus hijos. Había fontaneros, electricistas, grandes empresarios, banqueros y hasta simples jardineros, pero todos compartían algo en común, la admiración de sus hijos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Daisuke, la sonrisa se le escapó de los labios a Akashi. Nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad porque alguien hablase maravillas de él, de su vida y lo que había logrado… llegar a la NBA. Estaba tan absorto escuchando las palabras de su hijo, que al sentir el codo de Aomine sentado a su lado golpear en uno de sus costados, lo primero que le salió fue un siseó indicándole que callase y parase, pero Aomine insistió.

– Sei… - susurró a su oído – deberías hacer algo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a su hijo con un rollo de papel higiénico con el rostro de Akashi más una caja entera de preservativos.

– Mi padre hacía publicidad de todo tipo en Estados Unidos. ¡Hasta sacó chicles de sabores! – comentó enseñando las bolsitas de preservativos de sabores que Daisuke pensó que eran chicles.

– La madre que lo parió – susurró Akashi rojo como un tomate al sentir el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en la sala.

Estaba claro que todos los padres habían identificado esos sobres como envoltorios de preservativos, pero los niños iluminaron sus ojos pensando en caramelos. Todos los padres lanzaron una mirada incriminatoria y reprochadora hacia ambos chicos por haber dejado algo así al alcance de su hijo.

– Haz algo – le dijo Aomine en susurro.

– Tranquilo… sólo piensa que son chicles, no ocurrirá nada. Hagamos parecer que todo es una situación normal.

– ¿Normal? Tiene un paquete de preservativos en la mano.

– No pasa nada. Tranquilo.

– Ahora repartiré chicles para todos – se escuchó a Daisuke justo cuando Aomine miraba con reproche a Akashi.

– Vale, ahora puedes empezar a preocuparte – dijo Seijuuro levantándose con rapidez ya que Aomine no podía con las muletas y cogiendo el paquete de preservativos con la mano antes de que su hijo repartiera aquello entre sus compañeros. - … veréis… es que estos caramelos ya tienen mucho tiempo, ya os traeré mañana una bolsa llena para todos – comentó Akashi observando cómo el primer reparto sí había llegado a su destino y uno de los padres miraba con cierta sonrisa el preservativo en su mano.

– Aomine Daiki… Akashi Seijuuro… al despacho de la directora ahora mismo – informó la profesora ante la sonrisa del resto de padres y el asombro de los alumnos.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo mientras Akashi sostenía en su mano el paquete de preservativos.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaste a mano de Dai? – preguntó Aomine – eres un irresponsable.

– ¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste el último en tocar la caja. Recuerdo claramente que la dejaste en la mesilla de noche.

– Eso es mentira, fuiste tú quien la dejó.

– No – aclaró Akashi sonriendo – yo la aparté de la cama y tú me la quitaste de la mano para leer ese estúpido eslogan, luego la dejaste en la mesilla.

– No es cierto – se defendió Aomine.

– Por favor… yo nunca he estado en el despacho del director. No creí que tendría que ir ahora a mi edad a uno.

– Y yo no creí que volvería a uno – dijo Aomine al recordar que solía estar siempre en el despacho del director. Ambos chicos al escucharse sonrieron - ¿Has visto la cara de los padres? – empezó a reírse Aomine.

– Vamos a ser la comidilla del barrio durante un tiempo.

– Somos unos padres “modernos” – dijo Aomine como si nada.

– Pervertidos más bien – aclaró – pero bueno… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Acabemos con la directora de una vez. Déjame hablar a mí.

– ¿Por qué? Yo tengo más experiencia en estos casos. Calla, déjame a mí y aprende del mejor – aclaró Aomine encaminándose al despacho.


	39. Una boda, toda una vida

Aomine observaba desde el banquillo, con un portafolios lleno de papeles con tácticas y datos, a todos esos jugadores de diferentes edades darlo todo en la cancha con tal de conseguir la victoria, incluso aunque sólo se tratase de una práctica. Tomó nota del fallo que acababa de ver en la estrategia y apuntó a su lado posibles ideas para mejorarla, justo cuando el sonido del silbato del entrenador, que estaba sentado a su lado, retumbó en todo el pabellón.

Aomine volvió a su trabajo, explicando al entrenador los fallos que había visto y alguna manera de solventarlo. Akashi, capitán del equipo, miraba absorto a su chico, siempre le había gustado cuando ese morenazo se ponía serio, le excitaba mucho aunque no era el momento oportuno para entrar en sus juegos. Quizá mañana sería otro día, era la gran boda de Kagami y Tetsu, seguramente tendrían muchos escondrijos donde esconderse y tener algún desliz sexual sin que nadie les pillase.

Cuando todos se marcharon al vestuario, Aomine cogió la única muleta que llevaba ahora y caminó con ella hasta la oficina del entrenador para ultimar algunos detalles. Pronto se quitaría también esa muleta que, según él, ya no le hacía falta, pero los médicos insistían en que la mantuviera de apoyo un poco más hasta que su rodilla se fortaleciera.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta abierta captó la atención tanto del entrenador como de Aomine. Los dos se giraron inmediatamente para ver a Akashi allí de pie, con su bolsa al hombro observándoles.

– ¿Habéis terminado? – preguntó Akashi – voy a ir a por el coche. Te espero en la puerta, Dai – le aclaró a su novio.

– Voy enseguida, Sei – le comentó Dai con una sonrisa.

Momoi que entraba en ese momento, se disculpó al igual que lo hizo Akashi al girarse y chocar contra ella. Aomine no podía discutir que los primeros meses trabajando allí había sido algo extraño, Momoi no terminaba de darle buena espina o quizá era simplemente porque aún recordaba el beso que su novio le había dado aquella noche donde le tendieron la trampa, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, se fue dando cuenta de que no tenía que preocuparse por aquel asunto. Momoi era una chica sencilla, muy directa, una chica que no quería problemas y asumía las cosas, sabía perfectamente sobre la relación de ambos y al final… hasta Aomine le había cogido cariño, tanto… que casi la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Ahora hasta miraba de reojo a los chicos con los que salía y trataba de aconsejarle. ¡ _Nunca había un chico bueno para ella_ ! Pero es que Aomine… los miraba siempre con ojos críticos y protectores.

Una vez Aomine llegó hasta el coche, Akashi quiso bajar para abrirle la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Aomine ya se estaba subiendo al coche.

– De verdad que no hay quien sea romántico contigo – aclaró Akashi sonriendo.

– ¿Ibas a abrirme la puerta? ¿Crees que soy una damisela en apuros o qué?

– No he dicho eso, pero quería ser romántico.

– Arranca el coche, Sei, quiero llegar pronto a casa y descansar. Mañana es la gran boda.

– Ni me lo recuerdes…

– ¿Piensas ponerte tu elegante vestidito? – preguntó un divertido Aomine.

– Jamás me pondré esa cosa que Kagami desea.

– Le arruinaste su pedida de mano.

– Y ya me disculpé por eso, pero fue vuestra culpa por hacerme creer cosas que no eran.

– ¿Nuestra culpa? ¿Es mi culpa que te pusieras así de celoso?

– Sí – dijo claramente – sabes lo posesivo que soy con mis cosas y me estabais mintiendo.

– ¿Tus cosas? ¿Ahora soy algo de tu propiedad?

– Siempre has sido de mi propiedad – sonrió Akashi.

– Qué egoísta y egocéntrico eres siempre, Sei – susurró Aomine.

– Y cómo me encanta cuando te enfadas y pones esos morritos de puchero. Mañana en la boda nos lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás. Y no… no me pondré ese absurdo vestido.

– Eso ya lo veremos – susurró Aomine con una sonrisa juguetona mientras apartaba su vista hacia la ventanilla.

Pese a que Akashi escuchó aquel susurro, prefirió simplemente sonreír, Aomine siempre era terco y cabezón, seguramente le tocaría ponerse ese absurdo vestido para ir a la boda. Él había destrozado la pedida de mano de Kagami, sabía que le harían pagar por aquello de una u otra forma. Pensar que él siempre fue un chico serio… Aomine sacaba su parte juguetona. Ni siquiera podía ver su vida lejos de él.

Pasaron primero por la cancha de baloncesto del barrio a recoger a Daisuke. Él había quedado para entrenar junto a sus antiguos compañeros mientras sus padres trabajaban. Allí, nada más poner el primer pie Akashi fuera del vehículo, observó con orgullo a su hijo realizar su famoso movimiento del “rompetobillos”, consiguiendo que el trasero de Kagami tocase el suelo de la cancha y le permitiera encestar.

– Ése es mi chico – aclaró Akashi sonriendo.

– ¿Le has enseñado tu movimiento secreto? – le preguntó Aomine frustrado – eres increíble, a mí nunca me lo enseñaste.

– Tú ya eras demasiado bueno con lo que sabías. Si te lo hubiera enseñado, no podría ganarte – le sonrió Akashi – sigue siendo un no, no voy a enseñártelo a ti.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que Akashi guardaba a cal y canto sus movimientos, nunca habrían pensado que pudiera confesar sus secretos a alguien, pero ahí estaba, bajando la guardia con su hijo.  _¡Hasta le había arreglado la destrozada cancha del barrio para él!_ Ahora hasta parecía una cancha de verdad comparado a lo que tenían antes.

– No puedes ir por ahí enseñándole tus trucos a Dai – se quejó Aomine.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque soy yo el entrenador del equipo escolar en el que está.

– ¿Y qué? El truco se lo enseñó su padre. No tengo la culpa de que me contratase la NBA – sonrió Akashi – si los padres de los otros chicos supieran jugar, también les enseñarían.

– Hay una cosa llamada equilibrio y si le enseñas esos trucos a Dai, lo desequilibras.

– Le enseño a ser el mejor – aclaró Akashi.

– No hay remedio contigo.

– Vamos… he visto tu equipo escolar – sonrió Akashi – necesitas un par de Daisukes para ganar este año – sonrió aún más.

– Dios… van a pensar que mi hijo tiene favoritismo – se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

– Equilibrio – se reía Akashi – por favor, devuélveme al antiguo Aomine, ése que decía “el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo” – imitó su voz – ahí no te importaba el equilibrio, sólo ganar. Y con mi técnica secreta, os voy a dar el campeonato escolar. No me lo agradezcas tan rápido, ¿vale? – le lanzó el sarcasmo antes de darle un gran beso – voy a por Dai y nos vemos en el coche.

– Vas a dormir en el sofá – le amenazó Aomine aunque con una sonrisa.

– No lo creo, intentarás seducirme para que te cuente la técnica del “rompetobillos” y si te portas bien… puede que te la confiese – le aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

Aomine no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ese pelirrojo le conocía demasiado bien, se sabía sus trucos de seducción para obtener información y lo peor de todo… es que sabía cómo esquivar esa bala.

Al día siguiente, mientras se preparaban para ir a la boda, Daisuke no pudo evitar preguntarle a Akashi el motivo por el que no llevaba el vestido que Kagami le había regalado. Al principio no supo muy bien qué contestar, hasta que observó las sonrisas de su hijo y su novio, descubriendo lo bien que ambos se lo estaban pasando con aquella venganza de Kagami, aunque para mala suerte de todos los presentes, Akashi se puso su fino smoking de Armani.

– Coge el vestido – susurró Aomine a su hijo – lo llevaremos en el coche por si acaso.

Dai con una maquiavélica sonrisa, se dispuso a hacer caso a su padre, y sin que Akashi se enterase, coló el vestido en el maletero. Aquella boda prometía mucho. Pese a que Sei se olía que algo ocurría por el tenso silencio del interior del coche y algunas sonrisas que se le escapaban a ambos acompañantes, no sospechaba absolutamente nada sobre la travesura.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, y aunque Aomine trataba de retener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, le era imposible, tan sólo pudo camuflarlas, pero allí estaba, su mejor amigo desde el colegio casándose, encaminándose a una nueva etapa de su vida junto a su novio desde el instituto. Aun así, lo mejor de todo fue conseguir ver a Akashi con su vestido paseando por el pasillo con los anillos. Aquello consiguió sacar las risas de sus compañeros.

– Disfruta de esto, Kagami – susurró Akashi al llegar – porque el día que yo me case mi venganza será peor.

El resto de la boda fue tranquilo. El menú de la boda lo había elegido específicamente Kagami y todos sabían lo exigente que era él para la comida. Lo único extraño, fue a la hora del baile, cuando Himuro, padrino de boda de Kagami, ya que ambos se consideraban como hermanos, salió corriendo de la pista de baile tratando de tapar cierta intimidad que empezaba a crecer bajo sus pantalones y se metía hacia el interior del edificio bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Kagami – Qué raro que Himuro se comporte de esa manera, no es propio de él.

– Oh, mierda – exclamó Akashi mirando con complicidad a Aomine.

– Joder – exclamó Aomine dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría - ¿Dónde están los caramelos? – preguntó Aomine y Tetsu les indicó con la mano la mesa de los niños.

Akashi, ya vestido con su elegante smoking, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la mesa apartando un recipiente con el envoltorio de su cara impresos en él. Era increíble cómo Daisuke podía confundir unas pastillas de viagra con unos caramelos. Por suerte, pese a Himuro y el mal momento que pasaría para bajar su erección, los niños no habían llegado aún a comer ninguno.

– Hay que poner un correctivo a Daisuke – le aclaró Seijuuro a Aomine.

– ¿Un correctivo? Eso es como decir que vamos a castigarle.

– Eso mismo, necesitamos un correctivo y algo eficaz para que deje de coger estos productos y sacarlos de la casa. Ya veo que cerrar todo con llave no sirve.

Aomine no pudo detener la risa al ver cómo uno de los invitados, arrastraba bajo la suela de su zapato un trozo de papel higiénico que se le había pegado con el rostro de Akashi impreso en él.

– Yo voy a matar a Dai un día, te lo aseguro – sonrió Akashi.

– No es cierto. Lo adoras. Es tu ojito derecho.

– Esta boda es un infierno.

– Esta boda es la más divertida en la que he estado – sonrió Aomine dándole un apasionado beso a Seijuuro – y además… esta noche te recompensaré por tus esfuerzos – le susurró mordiendo sensualmente la oreja de su chico.

– Empieza a mejorar la boda – le aclaró con una gran sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
